


30 Day OTP Challenge -BangHan

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Danger Days Era is used as an AU, Domestic Fluff, GOT7 boys kind of do a cameo in many of them, ITZY girls are my babies so they had to appear here, Jihyo appears as Chan's sister, M/M, Omegaverse, Soulmates AU, also Day6 boys, also TXT Hueningkai and Beomgyu do a cameo, banghan being huge potterheads again, in fact all the JYP family does, just a mention of wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 85,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Yo escribiendo oneshots en diversos escenarios porque soy una hoe por estos niños.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Day 1: Keeping plants

**Author's Note:**

> El BangHan dominará al mundo
> 
> Este challenge está publicado en Wattpad en mi cuenta @Pxulinxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung debe cuidar de las plantas de su novio mientras él no está, aunque no esperaba que tuvieran cuidados tan específicos

Jisung se dijo que no iba a llorar, su novio iba a volver sano, a salvo y muy feliz...

"Pero Channie, son demasiados días."

Chan sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Han mientras intentaba razonar con él

"Solo son dos semanas, Jisung."

"Es demasiado tiempo."

Dos semanas eran una exageración, nunca antes se había ido por tanto tiempo, pero el mayor tomó su mano y le explicó con la mirada preocupada

"Sé que parecen muchos días, pero sabes que no puedo ir seguido a ver a mis padres, por favor entiende. Prometo que te traeré un recuerdo de Australia."

Jisung lo sabía y estaba consciente de que era demasiado egoísta de su parte pedirle que no se fuera, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago ante el pensamiento de durar dos semanas sin él.

"¿Qué se supone que haré sin ti estos días?"

Su novio soltó una risa suave y dejó un cariñoso beso sobre su sien antes de decirle

"También me dolerá dejarte, pero hay que superarlo con el consuelo de que nos veremos muy pronto. Podemos llevar los días en cuenta regresiva, ¿Que opinas?"

"Bueno..."

No le quedaba de otra.

Chan revisó su reloj y dijo

"Será mejor que vaya hacia la sala de abordaje. Ven aquí." Abrazó con fuerza a su delgado novio y le llenó el cuello de besos mientras susurraba. "Te amo, volveré muy pronto."

Las manos de Jisung se aferraron a su camiseta y murmuró

"También te amo. ¿Me puedes traer un canguro?"

Chan se separó entre risas para dejar un beso sobre sus labios y responder con una gran sonrisa

"Lo intentaré. Nos vemos, descansa mucho sin mi." El mayor se dio media vuelta listo para pasar a qué lo registrarán a él y a su equipaje de mano, pero antes de hacerlo pareció recordar algo porque se giró de nuevo hacia su novio para decir. "Y por favor, Ji, te lo suplico. Riega las plantas."

¿Cuáles plantas?

"¿Qué?"

Chan lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados y no pudo evitar reclamarle

"La última vez que viajé olvidaste regar nuestras plantas y se secaron por completo las flores del balcón."

Ah... _Esas_ plantas.

Bajó la mirada apenado y murmuró

"Lo olvidé."

"Bueno, por favor recuérdalo ahora ¿Si? No quiero que se muera Chelsea."

El menor solo asintió aunque no tuviera idea de quién mierda fuera esa tal Chelsea.

En cuánto Chan cruzó hacia la sala de abordaje, Jisung volvió al apartamento que compartía con su novio y de inmediato se sintió el vacío en el lugar.

Guardó sus manos en el bolsillo de su hoodie y entonces se sentó en el sofá.

Normalmente Chan y él se sentaban juntos a ver alguno de los Doramas ridículos que Hyunjin les recomendaba, pero no quería avanzar un solo episodio sin su novio.

Durante varias horas estuvo viendo un programa absurdo de consejos amorosos, luego vio algunas películas de Disney y luego se acercó a la cocina para calentarse algo de comer, su novio le había dejado un poco de comida preparada al menos para los primeros días y que no lo extrañara tanto.

Claro que eso era inútil al parecer.

Pensó en usar su celular en cuanto acabó de comer, pero estaba harto de Facebook, así que solo optó por dormir un rato mientras se hacia bolita sobre el sofá.

Quizá ese rato se tornó en un gran rato, porque la siguiente vez que despertó fue en medio de la madrugada al escuchar el timbre de su celular.

Lo respondió de inmediato al notar que era su novio, aunque murmuró algo somnoliento

"Chan, ¿Estás bien?"

El mayor se escuchaba perfectamente cuando respondió

"Hola, cariño. Ya aterrizó mi vuelo."

Jisung dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza sobre la almohada y murmuró aliviado

"Me da gusto que hayas llegado bien, Channie."

Siempre odiaba la espera cuando el australiano viajaba, lo ponía ansioso saber que estaba cruzando ese gigantesco océano en una enorme lata de metal a 30,000 pies de altura. Le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo, pero por esa ocasión las 14 horas de vuelo le habían pasado inusualmente rápidas.

Duraron varios segundos en silencio antes de que el mayor dijera apenado

"Oye, Sung, me quedé pensando... Quizá dos semanas si es mucho tiempo y fue grosero de mi parte ni siquiera invitarte a venir conmigo."

Han si lo había pensado, pero Chan tendría sus razones y él no quería incomodarlo, por eso ni siquiera se atrevió a sugerir la idea, solo se encogió de hombros mientras jalaba del elástico del cobertor y susurró

"Esta bien, de todas formas no habría podido faltar por dos semanas al trabajo."

Lo cual tampoco era una mentira, pero Chan no sonó menos arrepentido cuando respondió

"Si, supongo que tienes razón, pero... Bueno, ya te dejaré descansar. Te amo."

Jisung se encogió un poco en si mismo al escucharlo y le respondió

"También te amo. Descansa."

Finalizó la llamada, pero instantáneamente recibió un mensaje de texto de su novio

 ** Channie ** ** ♥️ **

_No olvides regar mis plantas._

Ah... Claro, las plantas.

***

Sinceramente Jisung había olvidado por completo las plantas de Chan durante los primeros tres días, pero cuando su novio le llamó y le preguntó acerca de cómo estaban sus flores, Jisung entró en pánico y decidió poner una alarma que le recordara que tenía que regar todas las florecillas raras en el apartamento.

Han aparentemente jamás se había tomado la molestia de mirar siquiera las plantas que su novio tenía, pues se sorprendió al notar que en las macetas tenían escritos sus nombres y se confundió muchísimo porque no sabía si Chan había hecho aquello a propósito.

Así que le preguntó en la llamada de esa noche

"Cariño, ¿Tú le pusiste los nombres a las macetas?"

Chris incluso se escuchó un poco indignado cuando respondió

"No son de las macetas, Sung. Son los nombres de las plantas."

"¿O sea que era enserio?"

Creía que solo lo estaba jodiendo un poco con eso de Chelsea, que tal vez era la marca de la maceta, el nombre filogenetico o alguna cosa así.

Pero su novio respondió bastante tranquilo

"Por supuesto. ¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta? Dicen que las plantas sienten el amor, así que si hablas con ellas, si les cantas y las cuidas, ellas estarán felices y crecerán mucho." Chris se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de decir con desconfianza. "Han Jisung, no me digas que olvidaste regar mis plantas."

La primera semana, quizás si... Es decir, no.

"No, ya te dije que no. Es solo que... Nunca había visto que sus nombres estaban en las macetas, es todo."

Y decían que él era el loco de la relación.

Jisung podía hacer cosas muy extrañas, pero ¿Hablar y cantarle a una planta?

Y aún así, ahí estaba parado frente a la cocina repasando las súplicas de su novio porque fuera un cuidador considerado con sus adoradas plantas.

Jisung quizá se sentiría idiota luego por esto, pero de todas formas se sentó junto a la barra del desayunador y miró atentamente hacia el pequeño bonsai que reposaba encima.

Traía una regadera de mano que había visto a Chan usar y mientras dejaba caer el agua dentro, leyó el nombre en la maceta

"¿Tom? ¿Te llamas Tom?" Obviamente no hubo respuesta, pero le había dicho a Chan que cuidaría de sus plantas y no quería que se sintieran tristes por la ausencia del mayor. "Tom de hecho es un gran nombre. Me gusta mucho como suena y para ser sincero, si tienes cara de Tom. Perdón si no te hablo igual que Chan, pero... Bueno, no soy él y ésta es la primera vez que hablo con una planta."

Bueno, iba una. Tom de hecho parecía un gran tipo, había sido bastante amable con él y no se había burlado de sus intentos ridículos por iniciar una conversación.

Empezó a revisar maceta por maceta dentro de la casa, memorizando sus nombres y regándolas pacientemente mientras les hablaba.

Al inicio no sabía que decirles, pero había descubierto que no le molestaba hablar con ellas, de hecho cada día les contaba más y más cosas sobre como le fue en el trabajo y sobretodo compartía con ellas la tristeza de no poder ver a su novio; ellas eran excelentes para escuchar.

Un día en que estaba regando las plantas del balcón, encontró a Chelsea (la _Tradescantia_ _pallida_ , o bien la niña de la barca morada de su novio) que estaba casi cayéndose por la falta de rigidez en sus tallos.

Jisung estaba seguro de que la había regado todos los días, así que no dudó en cuestionarla

"¿Qué te ocurre, Chelsea? ¿Tienes mucho calor? Puedo meterte al apartamento un rato para que te refresques."

Y no dudó en tomar la pequeña maceta del suelo para llevarla al interior del lugar. Acomodó a la planta justo frente a un mini ventilador de baterías que Chris había comprado en SeaWorld, el cual de vez en cuando le rociaba agua a las hojas para refrescarla.

Jisung se sentó en el sillón para quedar frente a frente con la planta morada y le dijo

"Espero que te sientas mejor. ¿Por qué estás tan... Triste? ¿Es porque extrañas a Chan?" Miró atentamente a la planta y concordó con tristeza. "Yo también... La verdad es que lo extraño muchísimo y solo quiero que vuelva de una vez, quiero decir, es genial que haya podido visitar a su familia, pero... Sinceramente lo necesito. Lo amo mucho, ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?"

Quizá ya se había vuelto completamente loco por la soledad, pero estaba seguro de que la planta estaba poniendo turgentes sus tallos conforme le hablaba.

Apenas acababa de rociar sus hojas con el agua del mini ventilador cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Una sonrisa apareció automáticamente sobre sus labios cuando vio el nombre de su novio en la pantalla

"Hola, Ji."

Dios, como extrañaba su voz.

"Hola Channie."

"¿Cómo estás?"

Volteó a ver rápidamente a Chelsea sobre la mesa antes de murmurar

"Extrañándote, ¿Y tú?"

"También te extraño." Se escuchó un fuerte suspiró en la línea antes de que el mayor le preguntara con curiosidad. "¿Qué haces?"

Sujetó una de las hojas moradas de la planta mientras murmuraba

"Estoy con Chelsea, estamos extrañándote juntos para volver menos triste la espera."

Chan soltó una risa nerviosa cuando le preguntó sorprendido

"¿Enserio estás hablando con mis plantas?"

"Si, descubrí que son muy simpáticas, todas excepto Rachel, ella es muy arrogante, y Frank es bastante tímido, pero anoche incluso les toqué un par de canciones en la guitarra. Creo que les gusta mucho Coldplay."

El mayor se sorprendió al escuchar a su novio contar aquello con tanta naturalidad y decidió seguirle el juego preguntando

"¿Y que te han dicho?"

"Que te extrañan." A Jisung se le formó un nudo en la garganta al continuar. "Todos te extrañamos."

"Y yo a ustedes, claro que en especial a ti, Ji. Pero no tienes que seguir extrañándome, ya empaqué mis maletas. Esta noche sale mi vuelo, así que..."

El menor se escandalizó un poco ante esa información y no dudó en exclamar

"Pero Chris, dijiste que serían dos semanas. No puedes decepcionar así a tus padres, ellos estarán muy tristes."

No quería que sus suegros pensaran que él había persuadido a Chan para que volviera antes de tiempo a Corea, sin embargo su novio le preguntó completamente confundido

"Jisung, ¿De qué hablas? Ya pasaron dos semanas."

Por un segundo, Jisung no estuvo seguro de que responder y de hecho le preguntó confundido

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Si, ya voy para allá. Aunque no conseguí tu canguro."

El corazón de Jisung volvió a golpear con fuerza desmedida contra su pecho al exclamar emocionado

"Olvida al canguro, por fin vienes tú." Miró de nuevo a la planta, cuyos tallos estaban rígidos otra vez y con una enorme sonrisa exclamó. "Te veré en el aeropuerto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenid@s a mi challenge
> 
> BangHan porque es justo y necesario


	2. Day 2: Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los miembros de Stray Kids afrontan la realidad de tener una pareja en el dormitorio

Cuando los miembros se enteraron de que el líder y el maknae de 3Racha mantenían una relación, se alegraron por ellos. Chan necesitaba a alguien que lo obligara a abandonar el estudio de vez en cuando y Jisung buscaba algún tipo de protección, la cual no era un secreto que siempre la encontraba en el mayor.

Lo único que preocupaba silenciosamente a todos era lo que pasaría ya que eran pareja.

Así que hablaron entre ellos y con Changbin, ya que al ser el tercer miembro de 3Racha, lo cuestionaron acerca de si no era incómodo estar encerrado en el estudio con una pareja, pero Seo solo les respondió

"Ni siquiera parece que sean novios. Se comportan como mejores amigos cuando estoy cerca."

Esa información causó una gran sensación de alivio entre los miembros, pero de todas formas estuvieron alerta por si ocurría algo inesperado. No querían hacerlo, pero si las cosas se volvían incómodas, ¿Cómo harían para decírselo al líder y a su adorada ardilla?

Afortunadamente, Changbin tenía razón. Chan y Jisung ni siquiera se trataban como novios, en los shows de variedades nunca daban indicios de algo más y en el dormitorio todo seguía exactamente igual, a excepción de uno que otro día en que Jeongin le ofrecía al líder quedarse en su habitación para que pudiera pasar la noche con su novio, aunque también eran muy esporádicas esas ocasiones, pues Chan siempre llegaba muy tarde del estudio o simplemente no llegaba a dormir, además de que Jisung se quedaba con él si eso pasaba y otras veces ambos amanecían en el estudio.

Entonces podía decirse que los chicos de Stray Kids habían logrado superar la crisis de tener una pareja entre sus miembros ya que los involucrados sentimentalmente habían demostrado tener la capacidad suficiente de mantener sus muestras de afecto solo para ellos dos.

Llevaban meses en ese tren... O al menos eso creían, por lo que la mayoría pensaban, podía ser que fueran novios incluso desde antes de debutar; pero al menos desde que lo sabían oficialmente, llevaban ya 6 meses.

Incluso llegó un momento en que todos parecieron olvidar que sí existía una pareja en el dormitorio y bajaron por completo la guardia, confiaban plenamente en que no harían nada que los incomodara.

Un día, Jeongin caminó hacia su cuarto para avisarle a su roommate que la cena estaba lista, aunque se encontró con que el líder estaba recostado sobre la cama de Han y tenía al dueño de la misma abrazando su torso y durmiendo plácidamente usando su brazo como almohada.

El líder alzó la mirada hacia el maknae y le saludó con una sonrisa

"Hola, Innie."

Jeongin de momento no supo cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que presenciaba una escena parecida entre la pareja ya que nunca estaban en el dormitorio y cuando llegaban a estar ahí, se mantenían a una distancia prudente entre ellos.

Sin embargo, trató de lucir inalterado cuando anunció

"Ya está la cena, hyung."

"Oh, gracias. Despertaré a Sungie y los alcanzamos allá."

No estaban haciendo nada malo, en verdad esa era una escena que veían todo el tiempo, los miembros se acurrucaban con los demás siempre, pero Jeongin no entendía porqué esto se sentía tan diferente.

"Es porque sabes que estás interrumpiendo un momento íntimo."

Aunque la explicación de Seungmin parecía interesante, Jeongin no la encontraba suficientemente convincente

"¿Pero por qué no se siente igual cuando se trata de Changbin y Hyunjin hyung?"

Seungmin lo miró y respondió con obviedad

"Pues porque sabes que para Jisung y Chan hyung esto sí significa algo."

Changbin intervino de una vez por todas y les dijo

"Están haciendo demasiado drama por esto. Jisung estaba durmiendo junto a Chan hyung, ¿Que es lo que los perturba tanto? Literalmente es la única muestra de afecto que se han dado frente a nosotros y ni siquiera es suya propiamente, es algo que hacemos todos."

Minho señaló hacia la puerta del cuarto donde estaban saliendo los enamorados y todos se retiraron en silencio para acomodarse en sus lugares en la mesa.

Jisung tenía los ojos hinchados por el sueño y miraba solo hacia su plato, completamente ajeno a las miradas del resto.

Chan tomó asiento a su lado y frotó suavemente su espalda mientras el resto se peleaban por servirse primero.

Entre el caos armado por Hyunjin y Felix para ver quién se serviría primero, incluso olvidaron la incomodidad de hacía rato.

Cuando por fin le llegó el tazón con arroz frito a Chan, miró a su novio y le preguntó tranquilamente en un susurro

"¿Quieres que te sirva de una vez, _mi amor_?"

El líder no pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, porque no reaccionó ante el silencio sepulcral ni ante las caras de estupefacción de los miembros a su alrededor, solo tenía ojos para su adormilado novio que simplemente asintió y murmuró

"Por favor, Channie."

El mayor le sirvió tranquilamente una porción a _su amor_ y luego le pasó el tazón a Minho, que lo miraba con una expresión de perturbación en el rostro.

Hyunjin se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del resto y empezó a contar una anécdota tonta para que se distrajeran y dejaran de mirar a la pareja como si fueran unos monstruos desalmados de la incomodidad.

No es que fuera la gran cosa, pero estos apodos cariñosos eran de otro nivel. Que Chan le dijera _mi amor_ a Han debía significar algo ¿No?

Parecía que serían capaces de ignorarlo, hasta que una vez más el adormilado novio del líder murmuró

"¿Me pasarías una servilleta, _cariño_?"

Y una cosa había sido escuchar al mayor decirle _mi amor_ a Jisung, pero escuchar al infantil y alocado Han Jisung decirle _cariño_ al líder... Eso pegaba en formas muy diferentes.

Chan estiró su brazo para tomar una servilleta y dársela al menor, pero no dudó en susurrar

" _All_ _yours_ _,_ _baby_ _boy_ _._ "

Jisung sonrió y le dijo en tono juguetón mientras le guiñaba un ojo

"Gracias, _daddy_."

Todos los presentes vieron como la mano de Jisung buscaba a la de Chan por encima de la mesa para darle un suave apretón mientras le sonreía con dulzura y luego ambos empezaron a comer completamente ajenos a las miradas impactadas de los demás.

Changbin los secundó después de un par de segundos y finalmente el resto acabaron de digerir el impacto para comer también.

Aunque quizá jamás podrían volver a ver a la pareja con los mismos ojos de inocencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ven mis obras anteriores podrán notar que no suelo usar apodos cariñosos típicos como mi amor, cielo, cariño, bebé, osito, you know what I mean? Así que esto se sintió tan nuevo para mí como para los otros miembros... Okno


	3. Day 3: Matching clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung dice querer ropa de pareja, pero la realidad es que ni él se entiende a si mismo

"Yo no quiero el aguacate con el hueso."

Chan se contuvo y tras inhalar profundamente sugirió

"Entonces usa la del aguacate sin hueso."

Jisung revisó la camiseta y agregó

"No me gusta, se ve incompleta sin el hueso."

El mayor inhaló con fuerza y enserio estaba a nada de perder la cordura

"Jisung, fuiste tú el que sugirió usar ropa de pareja, ¿Podrías escoger una por favor?"

"Pero es que ninguna de estas me gusta. Mira eso, ¿Qué demonios significa?"

La mirada de Chris paró sobre unas camisetas con un frasco de mermelada y uno de mantequilla de maní

"¿Qué tienen de malo?"

Jisung abrió demasiado los ojos y sus cejas se alzaron volviendo incluso graciosa su expresión de asco

"Es una atrocidad. ¿A quién puede gustarle eso?"

Chan se sintió confundido por la pregunta, de hecho no podía creer que su novio estuviera tan indignado

"¿No te gustan los sandwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada?"

"Solo de mermelada, la otra cosa es repulsiva."

Dios santo, Chan tenía a un niño de cuatro años como novio.

"Bueno, ¿Y qué idea tenías?"

El menor incluso sostuvo su propia barbilla cuál pensador mientras decía con tono soñador

"Quiero algo que no sea como la ropa de pareja del resto, algo que en verdad sea nuestro y nos identifique."

"¿Como una hoja de papel y una ardilla?"

El ceño de Jisung se frunció y preguntó totalmente consternado

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo soy demasiado pálido y tus mejillas son iguales a las de una ardilla."

Su sonrisa solo hizo a Han poner los ojos en blanco al contestar

"Eso es estúpido y nadie lo entendería."

Chan soltó una risa ante su molestia y sugirió nuevamente

"Entonces... ¿Tatuajes de pareja?"

Jisung volvió a poner los ojos en blanco cuando exclamó

"No voy a tatuarme jamás. Me da miedo."

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo, así que volvió a sugerir casi al borde del colapso

"¿Pendientes de pareja? Algo que sea en verdad nuestro."

Los ojos de Jisung se iluminaron de pronto y exclamó

"Ya lo encontré. ¿Te gustan los merodeadores, Channie?"

El mayor asintió confundido y dijo

"Por supuesto."

"Pues espero que estés listo para dar una vuelta por Hogwarts de noche y encerrarnos en un armario de escobas para besarnos hasta el amanecer porque por fin encontré nuestras camisetas de pareja."

Chan miró hacia donde el dedo de su novio apuntaba y sonrió sintiéndose completamente bendecido.

Por fin un par de camisetas que le gustaban a Jisung, y que además eran geniales.

"Me encantan."

El menor empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad mientras aplaudía emocionado

"Tú quédate con la de ' _Juramos solemnemente_ ' y yo con la de ' _que_ _nuestras intenciones no son buenas_ ', ¿Está bien?"

Realmente al mayor le daba igual cuál usar, con tal de que Jisung por fin se hubiera decidido era más que suficiente.

Chan no dudó en sacar su billetera para pagar por esos artículos y salir tan pronto como fuera posible de ese lugar.

La cajera las cobró y preguntó amablemente

"¿Las empaco?"

Han negó con la cabeza y exclamó

"Nos las llevaremos puestas, ¿Verdad Channie?"

Tras un asentimiento del mayor y un circo para que se cambiaran de camisetas porque no había vestidores en la tienda, salieron tomados de la mano y portando sus camisetas de los merodeadores con gran orgullo.

Jisung sonreía demasiado mientras sacaba el pecho, entonces llamó la atención de su novio y le dijo

"Tu puedes ser Canuto porque eres guapo, yo seré Lunático porque obviamente soy brillante y más alto que tú."

Chan solo pasó su brazo por la cintura de su novio y le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla.

Lo que él dijera estaba bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé porque tiendo a poner siempre al BangHan como tremendos potterheads... also lowkey shippeo wolfstar por ahi


	4. Day 4: Hospital visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung saldrá, Chan confía en que así será.

"Hola Jisung."

El chico alzó la mirada mientras mordía su índice y encontró su mirada con la del atractivo hombre que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Hyung."

"¿Cómo has estado?"

El menor se encogió de hombros sin dejar de morder su índice. Los pálidos dedos del mayor alcanzaron su mano para retirarla de su boca suavemente y luego entrelazar sus dedos.

"¿Por qué volviste?"

La pregunta tomó al rubio por sorpresa, que reforzó el agarre sobre su mano y le respondió

"Para verte a ti, por supuesto."

Jisung le retiró su propia mano y dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Dijiste que ambos saldríamos de aquí, pero me mentiste."

"No te mentí, Jisung."

El nombrado lo miró a los ojos por fin y respondió decidido

"Sí lo hiciste. Me prometiste que saldríamos y viviríamos juntos. Dijiste que me protegerías."

El mayor envolvió su mano con las propias y le dijo con dulzura

"Aún lo haré. Estoy esperando por ti, ¿no te das cuenta?"

Los ojos del interno se cristalizaron al responder dolido

"No esperaste por mi, solo tomaste la primera oportunidad y te fuiste."

"Cumplí mi tratamiento. Sigues tú, tienes que esforzarte por nosotros, hasta donde sé ya no te falta mucho."

Eso decían siempre todos los doctores. _Estás mejorando. Ya no te falta mucho. Podrías salir en un par de semanas si sigues así._

Pero al mismo tiempo, siempre eran los mismos pretextos para desmentir sus patrañas. _No te esforzaste lo suficiente esta semana. Tuviste un retroceso. Ya no_ _continuaste_ _avanzando._

Miró al rubio al otro lado de la mesa y admitió completamente derrotado

"Me haces falta... todo era más fácil cuando estabas aquí conmigo."

Chan acarició su mano tranquilizadoramente mientras le explicaba

"Vengo siempre que me dejan verte, pero por eso debes trabajar duro, para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo."

Sobre la mesa fue puesta una pequeña caja de regalo, estaba prohibido meter cosas al hospital, así que Jisung fue rápido en tomar la caja para intentar abrirla con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada

"¿Qué es?"

El rubio suspiró aliviado al notar como el ánimo de Han se había transformado de esa manera tan radical

"Es para ti, pero no te dejarán usarlo aquí adentro."

"Lo esconderé."

Fuera lo que fuera, lo escondería. No le quitarían algo que fuera de _su_ Chan.

Abrió la cajita y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio el anillo plateado dentro.

"¿Es enserio?"

"Es una pequeña motivación para que sigas esforzándote y puedas salir de aquí." El rubio tomó el anillo de entre los dedos temblorosos del menor y sujetó su mano izquierda delicadamente al decir. "Si tú quieres, entonces te esperaré afuera de este lugar listo para ser tuyo."

Jisung admiró por varios segundos hacia la sortija que envolvía su dedo anular. Estaba tan embelesado que Chan se sorprendió cuando de pronto se puso de pie sujetando su muñeca y susurró

"Ven conmigo."

Chan notó de inmediato hacia donde lo intentaba llevar y le dijo mientras se jalaba hacia atrás

"Jisung, sabes que no me dejarán entrar al ala médica."

"Pero tienes que venir. Acabamos de comprometernos, ¿no quieres sentirme como antes?" Sujetó la mano de su ahora prometido y la deslizó bajó su camiseta blanca para que acariciara la piel caliente tras la tela, entonces casi ronroneó contra el oído del mayor. "Te extraño Chan, por favor."

El pulgar del mayor acarició la prominente cresta de su cadera y le preguntó angustiado

"¿Dejaste de comer de nuevo?"

Los ojos del menor se aguaron, pero trató de disimular su genuina tristeza con un puchero cuando le dijo

"Te extrañaba mucho... y no quería engordar mientras no estuvieras aquí. Después ya no ibas a quererme."

Eso era lo que hacía Jisung, sabía qué nervios tocar en Chan, sabía cuál era exactamente la fibra sensible en el mayor y como hacerlo sentir culpable. Era un manipulador experto, Chan lo sabía, pero él no había decidido enamorarse de ese chico con desordenes alimenticios y delirio de persecución.

Sujetó el cuello del menor con cuidado y pegó sus frentes cuando susurró

"No digas eso. Nunca podría dejar de quererte."

Y fue así que acabó cediendo a acompañar a Jisung al único baño de residentes que era compartido con los visitantes durante las visitas y no se resistió cuando los encerró a ambos en uno de los cubículos.

Chan había dejado el hospital hacía casi dos meses cuando su psiquiatra había considerado que su depresión ya no era severa y que había sido adecuadamente tratada y controlada; y aunque el mayor estaba seguro de que Jisung no iba a mejorar pronto, estaba dispuesto a esperar por él, a visitarlo cada tercer día como lo había hecho durante el último par de meses, a caerse a pedazos junto con él.

Después de todo, siempre había sido así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta escribir sobre toxicidad justificada


	5. Day 5: Coffee and/or tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung es un caos por las mañanas

Las mañanas junto a Jisung siempre eran caóticas, pues el chico era un desastre por si solo, entre las cosas que olvidaba preparar desde el día anterior, el resbalarse dentro de la ducha, el haber olvidado pedirle a su novio que le ayudara a planchar su camisa (si, porque Jisung había intentado planchar antes su ropa y la había quemado hasta dejarla inservible) y todavía darse tiempo de desayunar, bueno Chan necesitaba mentalizarse cada día para no acabar uniéndose a la caótica situación mental del menor.

No entendía porqué le costaba tanto a Jisung organizar un poco más su vida, le había pedido muchas veces antes que por favor dejara un par de cosas listas desde la noche anterior para que no se vieran sumergidos en ese caos cada mañana, pero después de varios meses, decidió que no tenía caso presionarlo con algo que era obvio no iba a cambiar, así que empezó a mirar la situación matutina del menor desde lejos.

Lo único que estaba planificado era que cada día al despertar, Christopher caminaba hacia la cocina para encender la cafetera y para poner agua a calentar en la estufa.

Jisung podía continuar con su desastre mientras él tomaba una ducha tranquilamente y se vestía para ir al trabajo.

No importaba lo alterado que estuviera Jisung si siempre que acababa de vestirse y pasaba a la cocina para buscar que iba a desayunar, el mayor lo recibía con su taza de café negro humeante con media cucharada de azúcar, sin una sola onza de leche y con una mirada de autosuficiencia al verlo sonreír como idiota por la clase de detalles que Bang Chan tenía hacia él.

En verdad no importaba si se había despertado tarde o si no alcanzaba a secar su cabello apropiadamente, porque nunca era lo suficientemente tarde como para acercarse a Chan y dejar que envolviera su cintura con un brazo para tener una calmada y corta conversación matutina en la intimidad del agarre del hombre que amaba; él disfrutando de su taza de café americano y su novio de su taza de té verde perfectamente preparada como solo el australiano sabía hacerlo mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo, el tiempo o las cosas que los presionaban permanentemente.

No podían durar mucho tiempo en ello porque debían ir a trabajar, pero los cinco minutos que se daban para beber sus respectivas infusiones siempre valían la pena cuando después de beber la última gota, Chan dejaba un beso con sabor a té sobre los labios de su novio y le decía

"Te veo en la tarde. Relájate, no olvides tu billetera y recuerda que te amo."

El pecho de Jisung siempre se sentía cálido ante las palabras de su novio y estaba seguro de que no tenía que ver con el café caliente, sino por la emoción pura que lo invadía al recordar que le importaba a ese australiano y que no solo le importaba, que lo amaba.

Chan sabía que el menor era un desastre siempre, pero sin importar lo mal que comenzara su día, esos cinco minutos de calma e intimidad siempre lo hacían valer la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una soft hoe por la domesticidad


	6. Day 6: A Death Of Someone Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan siempre lo había sostenido a él, Jisung no podía dejarlo caer.

"Entonces BamBam tomó el pastel y lo estrelló en la cara de JaeBeom hyung." Jisung soltó una carcajada que fue secundada por el australiano antes de continuar. "Enserio creí que hyung iba a lanzarlo por la ventana, estaba tan molesto e hizo ese gesto del que BamBam siempre se burla."

"¿El de la barbilla?"

Chan asintió entre risas e incluso palmeó su muslo al exclamar

"¡Ese justamente!"

"Dios mío, BamBam hyung debe estar sepultado dos metros bajo tierra en este momento."

El mayor negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

"No hubo tiempo, el jefe entró y solo les dijo a todos que dejaran de holgazanear porque si seguían con juegos tontos los despediría."

Ambos se rieron ante la imagen mental, aunque cuando Jisung iba a preguntarle algo, el celular de Chan sonó.

El mayor miró extrañado hacia la pantalla y dijo

"Perdón, tengo que contestar."

"Está bien, no te preocupes."

Chris se levantó con el ceño fruncido y caminó a su habitación compartida para contestar dentro.

Jisung se sintió muy confundido por la actitud del mayor, pero decidió que no debía angustiarse tanto, Chan seguramente le contaría luego, así que solo tomó los platos de encima de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos.

No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido proveniente de la habitación y Han se preocupó, pero trató de no sugestionarse demasiado a pesar del mal presentimiento que lo estaba invadiendo.

Tocó una vez la puerta y le llamó

"Chan. ¿Estás bien?" No obtuvo respuesta, así que dio un par de golpes más a la madera, aunque el resultado fue el mismo. "Voy a pasar."

La puerta se abrió de pronto, asustando a Jisung y haciendo que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Miró atentamente a su pareja, pero el mayor lucía inquietantemente normal

"¿Estás bien, Chan?"

El mencionado asintió y dijo

"Sí. Yo... olvidé algo en la oficina, volveré rápido."

Aquello fue tan aleatorio que Jisung no pudo evitar preocuparse y preguntar de nuevo

"Channie, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Nada, ¿por qué?"

De nuevo esa expresión inquietante, no era natural, Chan estaba esforzándose por lucir tranquilo y Jisung no hallaba que decir además de preguntar cautelosamente

"¿Todo bien con tu llamada?"

Chan asintió y miró una vez más hacia la pantalla de su celular antes de decir con la mandíbula un poco tensa

"Sí, solo era mi mamá. Te manda saludos."

"Gracias." El australiano acabó de ponerse el abrigo y ya estaba listo para salir del apartamento, pero Jisung se interpuso en la puerta y le preguntó. "¿Ella está bien?"

No quería sonar tan angustiado, pero la actitud de Chan lo estaba asustando un poco, en especial cuando lo sujetó suavemente por las mejillas para dejar un beso sobre su frente y decir

"Sí. Solo tengo que ir a la oficina rápido. Volveré pronto, Sung."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Es tarde."

Acarició los dedos contrarios haciendo ademán de tomar su mano, a lo que Chan solo dijo

"Tienes razón, es tarde. Quédate a descansar, volveré pronto."

"Chan..."

Pero no obtuvo respuesta y el mayor simplemente salió del apartamento.

Jisung se quedó parado frente a la puerta por un momento. No era que desconfiara de su novio, sabía que no tenía razón para ello, pero estaba preocupado por el comportamiento tan extraño del mayor. Lucía incluso desesperado por parecer normal.

¿Qué habría ocurrido?

Y luego miró hacia el portallaves en la pared y se desconcertó aun más al ver las llaves del auto de Chan.

No era un pretexto para ir a buscarlo, solo le acortaría el camino y el esfuerzo de tener que volver por ellas. Las tomó y se puso la primera chaqueta que encontró en el perchero, la cual pertenecía a su novio, pero sabía que no se enojaría con él por usarla.

Caminó solo un poco aceleradamente hacia el elevador y bajó hasta el piso del estacionamiento subterráneo. El auto claramente seguía apartado en su sitio asignado y vio a Chan acuclillado a un lado de la puerta del conductor.

No dudó en acercarse corriendo a él para posar sus manos sobre su espalda y preguntarle angustiado

"¿Channie, estás bien?"

El mayor se puso de pie y con la mirada completamente ida dijo

"Sí, perfectamente. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí abajo?"

Jisung lo miró con desconfianza y alzó las llaves en su mano derecha

"Olvidaste esto, así que vine a entregártelo para que no tuvieras que subir de nuevo."

De momento Chris pareció no reconocer lo que su novio traía en la mano, porque solo lo miró hasta que reaccionó y dijo

"Ah... si, gracias."

Tomó las llaves y las miró por un momento durante el que Jisung lo observó atemorizado y le preguntó

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estabas agachado?" El mayor pareció no captar a que se refería, porque incluso ladeó su cabeza un poco. "Cuando llegué estabas acuclillado enseguida del auto, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Oh por supuesto, yo solo... yo revisaba si no se me habían caído las llaves. Gracias." El australiano volvió a mirar las llaves entre sus manos, pero de pronto dijo. "De hecho, creo que volveré arriba, lo de la oficina puede esperar a mañana."

Ni siquiera esperó a su novio y empezó a caminar hacia el elevador, lo cual de nuevo desconcertó a Jisung porque esa actitud no era normal en él.

Chris entró directo a lavar sus dientes y a cambiarse de ropa para meterse a la cama. Jisung lo alcanzó un par de minutos más tarde y miró intrigado hacia Chan que se había recostado dándole la espalda.

El menor se acercó tímidamente a dejar un suave beso sobre la nuca contraria y susurró

"Te amo, Chan. Descansa."

Esperaba que su novio se girara para besarlo y desearle buenas noches, pero el mayor simplemente murmuró contra su almohada.

"Igual, Jisung."

***

Por la mañana las cosas no cambiaron realmente y Jisung no estaba seguro de como reaccionar.

Su novio simplemente lo besó en la mejilla antes de acomodarse su saco y salir del apartamento anunciando que lo vería por la tarde.

Jisung optó por dirigirse a su trabajo también, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto por Chan, estaba actuando tan extraño y él no tenía idea de qué decirle.

Ya estaba sacando unas copias en el trabajo cuando la angustia invadió a Jisung súbitamente, debió haber detenido a Chan, no debió haberlo dejado salir del apartamento si lo había visto actuar tan extraño justo frente a sus narices.

Sacó su celular y empezó a marcar desesperadamente al número de su novio solo para comprobar que estuviera bien.

No fue contestada ninguna de sus llamadas, así que decidió llamar a Younghyun, el jefe de su novio y además amigo de ambos

"Hola."

"Hyung, soy Han."

El mayor sonó gratamente sorprendido al responder

"Jisung, que sorpresa."

No lo dejó continuar y solo dijo tratando de no sonar tan angustiado

"Sí, lo sé. Perdón por molestarte, pero ¿está Chan ahí?"

Younghyun se tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de responder

"Si, aquí está revisando unos papeles, ¿necesitas que le dé un mensaje?"

Estúpido australiano que no respondía el teléfono.

"Ah... no, está bien. Gracias, hyung, yo solo estaba un poco preocupado porque no respondía a mis llamadas. Gracias."

Lo importante era que estaba bien... O al menos en su trabajo.

***

Jisung llegó del trabajo esa tarde y se sorprendió un poco de encontrar a Chris sentado en el sofá con un vaso de licor en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. No dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a él en cuanto se retiró el abrigo

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Bang? Pensé que ya habías dejado esta mierda. Me lo juraste."

Le arrebató el cigarrillo de entre los dedos para apagarlo en el plato que estaba sobre la mesa de centro y que hacía las veces de cenicero, ya habían al menos 5 colillas de cigarro consumidas ahí.

Chan soltó el humo que estaba conteniendo y murmuró antes de beber de su vaso

"Si lo había dejado."

Jisung se dejó caer para sentarse a su lado y le exigió

"¿Qué te ocurre? Estás actuando tan raro desde anoche. ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que te tiene tan mal? Estoy preocupado por ti, hacía mucho que no fumabas."

El mayor bajó la mirada hacia la mesa para sacar otro cigarro de su cajetilla y se lo puso entre los labios mientras buscaba el encendedor en su bolsillo, entonces susurró

"Era mi mejor amigo."

Han frunció el ceño confundido y preguntó

"¿Cómo dices?"

El mayor consiguió encender el cilindro entre sus labios y entonces se recargó contra el respaldo del sofá para decir

"Hacía meses que no hablábamos... me felicitó en mi cumpleaños y quedé en llamarle. Le dije que yo le llamaría, pero siempre había algo más importante que hacer." Jisung se sentía tan perdido, pero no lo interrumpió cuando parecía ser que por fin iba a decidirse a hablar. "Te juro que la semana pasada estaba pensando en él y estuve a punto de tomar el teléfono y marcarle, pero por alguna razón decidí aplazarlo, me dije a mi mismo que tenía que acabar primero el trabajo de ese día."

Su novio guardó silencio mientras daba una profunda calada, entonces Jisung le preguntó con algo de miedo a escuchar la respuesta a su cuestionamiento

"¿Él está bien?"

Chris negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Tuvo un accidente de auto ayer." Vio como los dedos temblorosos del mayor dirigían el cigarrillo hacia sus labios para darle una calada antes de agregar con una sonrisa melancólica. "Él era el mejor surfeando... era el amo de las malditas olas, parecía como si fueran uno solo cuando las montaba. Recuerdo que cuando nadábamos, él siempre decía que llegaría el día en que lograría ganarme... Nunca hicimos esa carrera por alguna razón, no se porque diablos no la hicimos, pero supongo que nunca podremos comprobarlo."

Jisung sintió un nudo en su garganta y tomó la mano de Chan para entrelazar sus dedos mientras le decía

"Chan... lo siento muchísimo."

Chris sonrió aunque un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras intentaba limpiarlas y respondió tratando de hacer como si no pasara nada

"¿Por qué lo sientes? Es decir... Jake..." Su labio tembló cuando intentó contener el llanto. "Debí haberle llamado."

Entonces no pudo contener más las lágrimas y los sollozos empezaron a emerger de su garganta de manera dolorosa.

Jisung abrazó a su novio y lo invitó a recargar su cabeza contra su pecho.

No sabía que decirle, así que decidió simplemente intentar sostenerlo. Chan siempre le daba estabilidad a él, era su turno de ayudarlo a no derrumbarse por completo.

"¿Qué clase de amigo fui, Jisung? ¿Por qué no le llamé ni una sola vez?"

Sintió los temblores que recorrían dolorosamente al fornido cuerpo de su novio y sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

"Chan, no te castigues por eso, no podías saber que esto pasaría."

"No podía saberlo, pero era una posibilidad. Si una persona te importa le hablas precisamente porque sabes que existe la posibilidad de que no puedas hacerlo de nuevo."

Claro que tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo, pero Jisung no podía decirle aquello, necesitaba sacar toda su frustración para poder completar su periodo de luto.

Le acarició la espalda suavemente mientras susurraba cerca de su oído intentando tranquilizarlo

"Cometiste un error. Nadie puede culparte por haber aplazado las cosas."

"Yo puedo, porque sé que no tenía razón para hacerlo."

Se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del menor y lloró desconsoladamente durante al menos media hora en la que Han solo lo sostuvo contra su pecho repartiendo caricias en su espalda y besos sobre su cabello.

Cuando logró calmar su llanto, Jisung volvió a acariciar su espalda y le preguntó

"¿Irás a Australia?"

Chan ya solo estaba hipando y sollozando esporádicamente contra su pecho cuando le respondió

"No lo sé, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por respeto a nuestra amistad."

A Jisung no le gustó la culpa que escuchó en el tono del mayor y por eso no dudó en decirle

"Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero no puedes vivir lamentándote por esto." Lo abrazó contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas y le recordó. "No eres una mala persona y tendrás que perdonarte en algún momento, Christopher."

La voz de Chan se entrecortó cuando le preguntó

"¿Enserio no lo soy?"

Han apretó el agarre en su espalda cuando le respondió completamente seguro

"Por supuesto que no."

Jisung jamás lo dejaría caer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de angst para más placer


	7. Day 7: Spontaneous sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Llegaría el día en que tuvieran un poco de privacidad?

Una de las grandes ventajas del invierno era que Jisung podía acurrucarse con el líder en su cama bajo las mantas y, si tenían suerte, nadie molestaría al respecto.

Tal como en ese preciado y desafortunadamente único momento en que Han tenía su cabeza recargada contra el hombro del mayor y las mantas los cubrían hasta la barbilla para mantener el calor.

No estaban haciendo nada inapropiado, enserio lo más inadecuado que estaban haciendo era que el brazo de Chan estuviera abrazando la delgada cintura contraria para mantener sus torsos juntos.

Se habían mantenido en silencio, solo escuchando la música que reproducía el celular del menor a un lado de la almohada e intentando dormir un poco, algo que no era difícil para Jisung, pero no quería dejar a su novio despierto cuidándole el sueño como siempre.

Chan acarició con su pulgar la piel de su cintura al decir

"Duerme."

"No quiero que te quedes despierto como siempre."

Chan se rió casi como si fuera solo un bufido

"Pero estas cansado."

Por supuesto, Jisung dijo con obviedad

"Tú también."

"Si, pero yo no me veo bonito con los ojos hinchados por el sueño."

"Claro que sí, pareces un koala."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hyunjin exclamó

"Por favor paren, me va a dar diabetes."

Jisung lo fulminó con la mirada al exclamar

"¿Te importaría? Esta ni siquiera es tu habitación, al menos podrías tocar antes de entrar."

Hyunjin intentó sonar inocente al responder

"Vine por el cargador de Jeongin, pero tienes razón, no quiero ver una escena inadecuada. Eso sí que sería perturbador."

Han de nuevo se mostró completamente indignado al exclamar

"¿Cuándo demonios hemos hecho algo inadecuado frente a ustedes?"

"No lo sé, pero no quiero ser el primero en presenciarlo."

Hwang simplemente tomó lo que buscaba y entonces salió rápido de la habitación.

Jisung recargó su mejilla contra la almohada al preguntar resignado

"¿Llegará el día en que podamos tener una habitación para cada uno?"

Chan soltó una risa cuando giró su cabeza y susurró cerca de su oído

"No lo creo... Tendremos que mudarnos antes del dormitorio."

Jisung se afianzó al abdomen contrario para murmurar emocionado

"A un lugar con jacuzzi."

"Enserio eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar." Los labios del líder acariciaron la línea de la mandíbula de Han y bajaron hacia su cuello al susurrar. "Me agrada la idea."

Jisung suspiró con fuerza cuando sus labios se encontraron con los del australiano, quién se empujó un poco para dejar sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del menor mientras continuaba besándolo cada vez un poco más profundo.

Han gimoteó al sentir la calidez de la boca contraria fusionandose por completo con su lengua húmeda, entonces las caricias de las manos de Chan empezaron a recorrer la piel por debajo de la camiseta de Jisung haciendo que se le atorara la respiración y que incluso quisiera ronronear por un segundo, en especial cuando sus pálidos dedos se agarraron a los bordes de la cinturilla de sus pantalones con toda la intención de bajarlos.

El menor respiró bruscamente e intentó detener la mano que rozó casi sin querer la parte interna de sus muslos.

"Espera... Jeongin puede entrar..."

La respiración pesada de Chan impactó contra su cuello haciéndolo estremecerse al escucharlo susurrar

"No lo hará, está jugando con Felix y Seungmin en la sala."

Entonces el australiano empujó cuidadosamente su hombro para hacerlo quedar recostado boca abajo y bajarle las prendas hasta las rodillas, lo cual le sacó un quejido a Jisung por lo sensible que se sentía su entrepierna desnuda frotándose contra el colchón.

Recargó su frente contra la almohada cuando Chris empezó a tantear molestamente su esfínter con sus dedos hasta que los introdujo sobresaltándolo

"Chan."

Trató de sonar firme, pero el par de dedos que se movían molestamente en su interior lo hicieron temblar.

"Por favor, Jisung... ¿Cuándo volveremos a estar solos?"

Estaba a punto de perder la cordura, pero alcanzó a responder como último intento por hacer al mayor entrar en razón

"No estamos solos y lo sabes."

"¿Y cuando lo hemos estado realmente?" Jisung de hecho gimió al escuchar a Chan hablar con esa voz tan profunda que solo usaba cuando estaba molesto o cuando estaba teniendo intimidad con él; se agarró de la almohada bajo su cabeza cuando los dedos en su interior se curvearon buscando cierto punto. Chan entonces murmuró contra su oído. "Solo intenta no hacer ruido. Estaremos bien."

Esas palabras sonaban tan jodidamente incorrectas viniendo del líder, especialmente cuando tenía sus dedos dentro de él, cuyos interiores no paraban de deshacerse en espasmos por lo simultáneamente excitado y temeroso que se sentía de que fueran a ser descubiertos.

Chan separó sus piernas un poco para poder recargarse sobre la espalda de Jisung y de un segundo a otro el menor sintió que su interior era vilmente invadido por la erección de su novio.

Estando con el estómago pegado al colchón y con la cabeza hacia la puerta, Jisung supo que si alguien entraba tendrían demasiados problemas, pero le importó muy poco cuando Chan empezó a embestirlo con algo de fuerza y con todo ese calor emanando hacia su espalda y prácticamente cociéndolos bajo la manta.

Decidió cerrar los ojos y solo permitirse disfrutar de como cada roce contra su próstata lo hacía temblar mientras empezaba a sentir que su abdomen cosquilleaba.

Se escuchaban los gritos del resto en la sala, pero estando ahí acostado Jisung solo tenía oídos para las maldiciones que Chan soltaba en inglés conforme sujetaba sus caderas y empujaba con fuerza dentro de él.

Maldita sea, quizá esto estaba bien después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut BangHan para que amarre 7v7


	8. Day 8: Hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan se comportaba solo un poco extraño

Jisung amaba a Chan, de eso no había duda, lo conocía demasiado bien y por eso precisamente era que estaba tan intrigado por el comportamiento del mayor.

Desde que había despertado esa mañana y entró a la cocina para abrazarlo por la espalda

"Buenos días, Ji."

Eso no había sido sorpresivo, no era como que Bang fuera incapaz de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero Jisung se sintió solo un poco confundido cuando su novio no soltó su cintura por los siguientes minutos y de hecho le empezó a hablar estando de esa manera, con su barbilla sobre su hombro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Jisung no le dijo nada porque de hecho era tierno, hacía a su corazón revolotear y no lo negaría.

Después fue cuando acabaron de desayunar. Chan palmeó sus propias piernas, pidiéndole a su novio porque se sentara sobre ellas y Jisung no dudó en hacerle caso, pero una vez más se sintió intrigado porque lo único que Chris quería era abrazarse a su delgado torso para esconder su cabeza en la curva del cuello del menor.

Jisung sonrió y abrazó los hombros contrarios, enserio amaba a ese hombre y le encantaba sentir los rizos castaños de su novio haciendo cosquillas contra la piel de su cuello.

La siguiente vez fue cuando volvieron del trabajo en la tarde, Jisung había vuelto 5 minutos antes que él a casa, así que corrió hasta la puerta para recibirlo en cuanto escuchó las llaves y Chan no dudó en abrazarlo por la cintura y en apoyar dulcemente su barbilla sobre el menudo hombro de su novio.

Jisung correspondió el gesto, pero no pudo evitar mirar al australiano algo intrigado y le dijo

"No creas que no me gusta, porque de hecho me encanta, pero ¿por qué andas tan cariñoso hoy?"

La risa del mayor encantó a Jisung, en especial cuando se encogió de hombros y murmuró

"No lo sé... solo me di cuenta de que normalmente no busco abrazarte y pensé que era un terrible error. Me gusta lo calientito que te sientes siempre."

Jisung soltó una risa ante esas palabras y afianzó aún más su agarre alrededor de la espalda contraria cuando susurró

"Es gracioso que lo digas, porque yo te abrazo a ti por la misma razón."

Chan llenó de besos su mejilla y le preguntó

"Entonces, ¿quieres que nos acostemos un rato? Solo quiero abrazarte un poco más, después podemos buscar algo para cenar, ¿te gusta la idea?"

A Jisung le encantaba esa idea, por eso no dudó en jalar a su novio hacia su cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan es muy cariñoso con todos los miembros y por eso soy tan feliz con la cantidad de momentos BangHan que existen... Viva la familia


	9. Day 9: Watching the other sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung era un dormilón profesional y todos lo sabían

Jisung era un dormilón profesional y todos lo sabían, sin embargo Chan aunque lo conocía desde mucho antes de debutar como Stray Kids, nunca se había tomado la molestia de entender lo que esa declaración significaba realmente.

No era como que mirar al menor dormir fuera una actividad de importancia para él siendo el líder, pero solo nunca lo había razonado realmente.

Siempre había cosas para hacer, un pendiente por aquí, otro por allá, JYP queriendo hablar con él, los miembros pidiéndole que fungiera como mediador entre las peleas tontas que tenían, demos y demos por grabar, acababan con la promoción de un álbum y de inmediato había que empezar a trabajar en el siguiente.

Entonces Chan estaba cansado, realmente cansado y a veces sentía que podía colapsar, pero estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para recordar lo exhausto que se sentía.

Jamás se había atrevido a reprocharle a sus miembros por el hecho de que dormían siestas de vez en cuando durante la espera para los music shows o alguno de los programas a los que asistían, pero quizá en el fondo le tenía un muy pequeño y absurdo rencor a Jisung por el cinismo con el que lograba acomodarse hasta encima de su propio suéter para dormir sobre el suelo o como podía dormir plácidamente sobre los sofás que tenían en el estudio.

Chan no diría que despreciaba a Han por ello, solo pensaba en que era incluso grosero por parte de Jisung el acostarse a dormir como si no hubiera un mañana donde fuera que cayera su cabeza.

Todo esto lo pensaba hasta antes de esa noche.

Él, Changbin y Jisung se habían quedado en el estudio trabajando y trabajando sin parar durante casi una semana porque casi se llegaba la fecha en que le mostrarían a JYP los demos que usarían para su siguiente álbum, así que era un día importante porque el hombre daría su opinión al respecto y diría cuáles eran utilizables y cuales debían ser desechados.

Chan no había razonado lo mucho que trabajaba Jisung hasta esa noche.

Han hacía un poco de todo en Stray Kids, bailaba con la calidad suficiente para ser bailarín principal, cantaba demasiado bien considerando que su posición oficial era de rapero así que también hacía las veces de vocalista cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, rapeaba como si llevara décadas en la industria, componía sin parar y ayudaba siempre en la producción de las canciones.

Esa noche en específico, Changbin se disculpó diciendo que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y que se iría a dormir, pero que si lo necesitaban que lo llamaran. El líder estuvo de acuerdo y le dijo que no había problema, también invitó a Jisung a que volviera al dormitorio, pero el menor negó con la cabeza y le dijo que se quedaría a ayudarlo a afinar detalles.

Chan sabía que Jisung era exageradamente talentoso, pero pensó que solo se quedaría dormido en el sofá y ya.

Cuando vio los ojos cansados del maknae de 3Racha le preguntó

"¿Seguro que no quieres volver al dormitorio?"

"Me quedaré contigo, hyung. Alguien tiene que cuidarte."

Chan se dio cuenta esa noche de que ese otro trabajo que hacía Jisung era el de cuidar de él.

No había razonado que casi siempre que se quedaba en el estudio, Jisung se quedaba con él o al menos se aseguraba de que Changbin lo hiciera para que no se quedara solo.

Siempre estaba recordándole que tenía que comer o llevándole él mismo la comida cuando se negaba a salir del estudio, le traía agua y le racionaba las tazas del café orgánico de la empresa para que no abusara de dicha sustancia, prácticamente lo obligaba a acostarse en el sofá a tomar siestas de 20 minutos, lo hacía tomarse sus vitaminas, lo despertaba todos los días aún después de que ya había sonado su alarma y le recordaba en qué día de la semana vivían.

Claro que tenía sentido que Jisung estuviera cansado y que siempre estuviera buscando un momento para poder dormir aunque fuera un poco. El chico no era perezoso, todo lo contrario, estaba exhausto por trabajar tanto.

Quizá si lo sabía en el fondo, pues siempre que Jisung se acomodaba para tomar una siesta que planeaba fuera corta, le decía

"Si me quedo dormido, me despiertas. No vayas a dejarme dormir demasiado."

Chan nunca lo hacía, siempre lo dejaba dormir más rato, hasta una hora o poco más; Jisung siempre le reclamaba luego por no haberlo despertado a tiempo, pero al final la rutina volvía a repetirse, Jisung sabía que era la forma que Chan tenía de cuidar de él.

Y aunque Chan no pudiera dormir debido a la carga de trabajo o por el insomnio que le daba debido a la ansiedad por creer que no terminaría el trabajo, siempre se sentiría en calma cuando pudiera ver a Jisung dormir aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos; era la forma que tenían de cuidarse mutuamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este oneshot lo escribí en un sentido no romántico porque aunque el BangHan es mi otp, la neta cuando los veo interactuar solo puedo pensar en que son almas gemelas, bros del corazón, o sea ellos junto con Changbin son tan goals y se ven siempre tan relajados estando en compañía del otro... No sé
> 
> Ya estoy desvariando, pero viva 3Racha


	10. Day 10: Drawing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué sería de Chan sin Jisung en el estudio con él?

"¿Qué tal esta progresión? He trabajado en ella desde hace un par de días."

Jisung asintió sin poner atención realmente y continuó trazando apasionadamente con el bolígrafo sobre su cuaderno.

Chan lo miró con el ceño fruncido y chasqueó sus dedos frente a su rostro para llamar su atención

"Jisung, ¿podrías por favor ponerme atención un segundo?"

El menor lo miró a los ojos confundido y dijo

"Ah, sí claro. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Esta progresión, ¿qué te parece? ¿te gusta?" Jisung sonrió inocentemente y Chan no requirió que le dijera más, solo puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a reproducir el fragmento. "¿Qué opinas?"

Han movió su cabeza al compás de las percusiones y exclamó encantado

"Es genial, me gusta. Suena poderosa como para usarla en un title track."

"¿De verdad?" El menor asintió y volvió a concentrarse en su propio cuaderno, lo cual llamó demasiado la atención del líder. "Estás realmente inspirado hoy, ¿eh?"

Han asintió con una pequeña sonrisa al decir

"Vaya que sí."

Chan entrecerró sus ojos con cierta sospecha al acercarse en su silla hacia la del menor para preguntar

"¿De qué demonios estás escribiendo?" Aunque cuando se aproximó a un costado del menor, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al notar que no había versos y solo estaba un dibujo de él sentado sobre su silla y trabajando frente a su computadora. "¡Han!"

El menor se soltó riendo a carcajadas y dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su creación

"No podías verlo todavía, hyung. Aún no está terminado."

"¿Por qué estás dibujándome a mi en lugar de ponerte a trabajar?"

Jisung subió sus pies a la silla para pegar sus rodillas a su pecho y poder dar vueltas sobre la silla giratoria mientras se justificaba

"Ya escribí muchos versos, estaba cansado y lucías gracioso ahí sentado, por eso empecé a dibujarte." Se detuvo para acercar su silla a la contraria y pegar sus rodillas mientras le mostraba orgulloso su cuaderno. "Está muy bien mi dibujo, ¿no? Hasta luces mejor que en persona."

Chan lo abrazó por un costado para zarandearlo un poco y sacarle las más estruendosas carcajadas y luego decir

"Jamás habría esperado esta clase de faltas de respeto viniendo de ti."

Jisung volvió a reír descontroladamente y continuó dándole detalles a su dibujo cuando dijo

"¿Faltas de respeto? Deberías sentirte honrado."

Chan miró a Han sacar su lengua hacia un costado mientras se concentraba al seguir trazando en su dibujo y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que negar con la cabeza entre risas y decir

"De acuerdo, pero a la siguiente dibujas a Changbin."

Han pasó un par de páginas en su cuaderno para mostrarle otro dibujo de Seo durmiendo con la boca abierta y le preguntó

"¿Por quién me tomas, hyung?"

Chan soltó una risa y abrazó al menor para sacudirlo un poco más y hacerlo reír con fuerza.

En verdad sus días en el estudio serían mil veces más miserables si no fuera por Han Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro oneshot de ellos siendo bros, porque aunque podría haber hecho algo re romántico estilo Rose pidiéndole a Jack que la dibuje como a sus chicas francesas, me gusta más la idea de Jisung dibujando a los hyungs para molestarlos xD como cuando hizo el dibujo de Changbin y el resto de los culeros se atacaron de la risa...
> 
> Ahh que tiempos...


	11. Day 11: Having a lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan y Jisung no saben lo que un día libre implica

"Tú eres el líder. Ellos no pueden hacernos esto."

Chan suspiró y dijo completamente derrotado

"Al parecer si pueden, todos hicieron complot contra nosotros y no van a devolverme las llaves del estudio."

Jisung se puso una mano sobre el pecho dramáticamente al murmurar

"Changbin hyung nos traicionó, rata embustera..." Ya que le había pasado un poco el dolor en el corazón por semejante puñalada en la espalda, miró de nuevo a su hyung para decir. "Bueno... ¿Y que se supone que hagamos?"

Chan se encogió de hombros porque ciertamente él tampoco tenía más idea que su joven compañero, así que dijo

"No lo sé, pero no podremos volver a aquí hasta que aprendamos a relajarnos."

Jisung soltó una risa de pura satisfacción porque aquello sería fácil como el infierno

"De acuerdo." La risa paró y de hecho miró al líder para preguntarle un poco preocupado. "¿Entonces qué hacemos?"

Chan se rascó la nuca nerviosamente antes de preguntar

"¿Qué sueles hacer en tus días libres?"

"Dormir y luego componer de nuevo."

Chris suspiró con fuerza al murmurar un poco frustrado

"No podemos hacer eso. Se supone que nos relajemos."

Jisung se encogió de hombros y tomó la muñeca del mayor para dirigirlo hacia el elevador

"Entonces volvamos al dormitorio por mi guitarra. ¿Qué van a saber ellos acerca de lo que me relaja o no?"

Chan sabía que era un plan un poco contraproducente considerando que los demás miembros solo querían que se despegaran un rato del trabajo, pero Han tenía algo de razón, ¿Qué sabían ellos acerca de lo que podía relajarlos o no?

Todos los demás habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta y quizá considerar la idea de ir al cine luego, pero tanto Chan como Jisung se habían quedado afuera del estudio como perritos rascando la puerta, así que estaban solos en el extrañamente silencioso dormitorio hasta que el resto se dignaran a volver.

Chan había dejado su laptop dentro del estudio porque había estado trabajando ahí esa mañana, así que no alcanzó a rescatarla antes de que fueran atacados y que se les negara el acceso a dicho lugar.

Por eso es que decidió seguir a Jisung a su habitación y tomó asiento sobre su cama mientras lo miraba buscar su guitarra y una púa para afinarla.

"¿Alguna petición especial?"

Chan miró a Jisung quién lo observaba con una expresión graciosa y con una gorra que se había puesto para similar ser un músico callejero (o al menos eso creía el australiano que era el propósito de dicho accesorio), y solo negó antes de recargarse contra la pared con los brazos detrás de su cabeza al cerrar los ojos y decir

"Lo que tú quieras tocar estará bien."

Han soltó una risita molesta y luego murmuró

"Esa es una declaración peligrosa, pero está bien, puedo hacerlo."

Hubo solo unos cuantos segundos de silencio y entonces Jisung empezó a tocar _I'm_ _yours_ en la guitarra para molestar con su canto demasiado exagerado a su hyung, quién lo empujó para arrebatarle el instrumento y ponerse a tocar él mismo la canción que ya era más suya que de Jason Mraz.

Duraron más peleando por el instrumento que lo que realmente duraron tocando música, pero de hecho lograron distraerse por completo del trabajo que los esperaba en el estudio y se divirtieron un buen rato entre risas y empujones para hacerse de la guitarra y cantar como dementes.

Para cuando el resto de los miembros volvieron al dormitorio, se encontraron con un silencio sepulcral en el piso y Minho no dudó en decir

"¿Cuánto apuestan a qué los bastardos encontraron la manera de meterse de vuelta al estudio?"

Hyunjin se asomó a la habitación de Han y Jeongin y soltó una risita antes de decirle al resto

"No apostaría por esa opción. Creo que Han y Chan hyung por fin aprendieron el significado de un día libre."

Todos se asomaron hacia la habitación y sonrieron complacidos al ver a Jisung durmiendo casi abrazando su guitarra y Chan durmiendo a su lado babeando sobre la almohada, ambos roncando ligeramente demostrando estar en un profundo sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enserio espero que no estén asi en la vida real


	12. Day 12: Taking a bath together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sales de baño caras de Jisung por fin tendrán un buen uso

Cuando Jisung llegó a su apartamento y vio los zapatos de Chan acomodados en la entrada, empezó a llamarlo esperando por una respuesta que jamás llegó.

Buscó en su habitación, en la cocina y en la sala, finalmente el único lugar que le quedaba era el baño.

Dio un par de golpes en la puerta sin recibir respuesta, así que decidió entrar y se encontró con su novio recostado en la bañera usando sus ear pods a un volumen irreal porque hasta donde estaba parado podía escuchar la música.

Se acercó a la tina y sonrió cuando notó que la espuma estaba escaseando ya sobre el agua.

Tomó el celular de Chris para detener la música y llamar su atención, lo cual logró porque abrió los ojos y le sonrió inmensamente al exclamar

"Hey, ¿cómo te fue?"

"Del asco, pero veo que tú estás relajándote a lo grande."

Chan se encogió de hombros y dijo

"Ha sido una semana pesada y gracias a dios hoy es viernes, así que pensé, ¿por qué no tomar un baño relajante con esas sales de baño irracionalmente caras que compró mi infantil novio y que nunca usa?"

Jisung amaba tomar baños y adoraba aun más hacerlo si era en compañía de su novio, pero era rara la ocasión en que podían hacerlo porque siempre llegaban demasiado cansados del trabajo o sentían que la semana se volvía insoportablemente larga y una ducha era lo más sencillo.

"Entonces tendré que acompañarte porque tienes razón, ha sido una semana de mierda."

Empezó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata y a desabotonar su camisa junto con sus pantalones mientras se desnudaba, Chan lo miró desde la bañera y con una sonrisa coqueta dijo

"Lindo, veo que estás emocionado por mi."

Jisung sonrió sin pena alguna al decir juguetonamente señalando hacia su entrepierna

"¿Esto? Oh, es que hace calor aquí adentro."

Chan puso los ojos en blanco mientras asomaba su pie por debajo del agua

"Ajá."

"Además lucías increíblemente sexy entre toda esa espuma, solo quería meterme a tocarte por fin."

El menor se metió de a poco en la bañera sacando agua en el proceso mientras se sentaba sobre los muslos de su novio para quedar mirándolo de frente.

El mayor exclamó fingiendo irritación

"Sacaste toda el agua cuando te metiste, genio."

"¿Conoces el principio de Arquímedes, mi vida?"

Chan se rió mientras lo jalaba para pegar sus pechos y besó a su novio en los labios insistentemente mientras recorría con sus dedos húmedos el cabello castaño

"Sabes a cereza, ¿qué comiste?"

Jisung sintió un par de gotas de agua correr desde su cabello hacia su frente y nariz antes de responder

"Unos caramelos que encontré en mi bolsillo, creo que los dejé ahí después de nuestra última cita."

"¿Cuál cita? Comimos pollo frito en el comedor del local."

Jisung se inclinó para besar sus labios y susurró contra su boca

"Mmh... la mejor cita de mi vida." Chan acarició sus mejillas y Jisung sujetó sus dedos para mirarlos y decir. "Diablos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí dentro? Estás a nada de convertirte en una pasa."

"¿Es mi culpa que tardaras tanto en llegar del trabajo?"

Jisung se acomodó sobre los muslos contrarios para sugerir mientras le robaba un par de besos en la comisura de los labios

"Dejaré que me hagas el amor aquí adentro incluso aunque parezcas una fea pasa, ¿eso es suficiente prueba de amor para ti?"

Por un segundo Chan lució complacido con la propuesta, pero su rostro se contrajo en una mueca al exclamar indignado

"¿Una fea pasa? Vete al diablo."

"Me equivoqué, quise decir: una hermosa pasa pálida y australiana. Quizá hasta consideraría comerte." Se inclinó para besar dulcemente el mentón de su novio frotando sus entrepiernas en el proceso. "Mmhh... quizá tú quieras comerme a mi también."

El mayor soltó una risa mientras le acariciaba los costados

"Al menos finge que intentas limpiarte un poco y luego hacemos lo que quieras."

Jisung se estiró para alcanzar el jabón que estaba junto a la cabeza del mayor y les sacó un gemido a ambos por la insistente manera en que frotaba sus cuerpos.

Chan empezó a acariciar suavemente la erección de su novio para molestarlo mientras se enjabonaba los brazos y el pecho, entonces Jisung tembló y susurró

"Eso es trampa."

Pero la respuesta fue una risa cuando le dijo con tono coqueto

"No es trampa, es motivación para que te apures."

¿Apurarse?

Jisung de hecho se cruzó de brazos cuando exclamó desesperado

"Tú eres el que insistió en que fingiera bañarme."

"Ugh, de acuerdo." Jaló al menor por los hombros para atraerlo hacia su pecho y llevó sus dedos hacia su espalda baja para recorrer lentamente el camino hacia su esfínter, haciendo a Han soltar el jabón en alguna parte de la tina para retorcerse entre sus brazos por el tacto. "Tranquilo, Jisung."

El coreano soltó un gemido grave cerca del oído contrario y movió sus caderas con fuerza buscando el contacto

"En verdad quiero sentirte." Chan sintió que su propia erección palpitaba al escuchar a su novio decir aquello. "Esta semana ha sido enserio un asco."

"Lo sé, pero ya acabó y tenemos todo el fin de semana para relajarnos, ¿qué tal suena ir a cenar mañana a ese restaurante ridículamente caro que le gusta a Jinyoung hyung?"

Los brazos de Jisung envolvieron el cuello contrario y sus labios se pegaron al hombro húmedo del mayor contra el cual liberó un gimoteo necesitado al mismo tiempo que removía sus caderas en círculos esperando mandar un mensaje claro para Chan

"Mejor comamos pollo frito de nuevo."

El australiano se rió y acarició suavemente la nuca de su novio, invitándolo a pegar por completo su pecho al suyo mientras acomodaba su erección en su entrada y se deslizaba en él haciéndolos gemir a ambos y sujetarse con fuerza del contrario.

Cerraron sus ojos con fuerza y Chan murmuró

"Entonces cenemos eso mañana, ¿está bien?" Jisung asintió con la respiración pesada mientras dejaba una serie de besos sobre el pálido cuello contrario. "Una cita como la de la otra vez."

"Channie... ¿podrías-" Embistió con fuerza contra el cuerpo del menor y un sonido parecido a quejido con gimoteo escapó de entre los labios de Jisung, entonces susurró sin aliento. "Sí, justo eso."

El vaivén empezó a agitar el agua que quedaba contra las paredes de la bañera mientras Han se mecía sobre su novio.

Entre los movimientos desesperados de ambos, Chan acabó pisando el botón a presión del drenaje y entonces el agua empezó a bajar dramáticamente entre sus cuerpos.

Jisung soltó un gritó aún más dramático al exclamar

"¡Hace frío!" Se afianzó como koala al cuerpo del mayor que seguía con su espalda recostada en el fondo de la bañera. "¡Caliéntame, Christopher!"

Las manos del australiano se agarraron de la cintura de su novio para enterrarse un poco más profundo en él y murmuró con dificultad

"¿Qué crees que intento?"

La situación era demasiado caótica dentro de la tina, pero Jisung se corrió con fuerza cuando sintió a la eyaculación de Chan embriagar con una calidez sin igual a su próstata abusada.

Toda el agua se fue por el desagüe y finalmente quedaron ambos desnudos y húmedos dentro de la bañera, Jisung prácticamente acostado encima del pálido cuerpo contrario sin mostrar intenciones de levantarse.

"Vamos, Jisung."

Pero Han de hecho ya se había acomodado perfectamente sobre su cuerpo, pues se acurrucó contra su pecho y susurró

"Eres cómodo."

Chan sonrió mientras abrazaba su espalda tratando de levantarlos a ambos y le reprochó

"Creí que tenías frío."

"Tú estás calientito."

Chan soltó una carcajada al notar los hombros enjabonados de su novio y el cabello con espuma, así como su recién liberado semen dentro de él

"Necesitas enjuagar eso."

Jisung se rió y preguntó esperanzado

"¿Tomamos otro baño?"

Chan negó con la cabeza entre risas y lo abrazó contra su pecho al responder

"Creo que eso sería contraproducente, mejor solo una ducha rápida."

Jisung se mordió el labio en la manera más obscena existente y le dijo con coquetería extrema

"Mmh... ¿Sexo en la ducha? Hoy estás insaciable, pero está bien. Me apunto."

"Espera ¿Qué?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BangHan pecaminoso y suculento para nuestras almas


	13. Day 13: Teaching each other how to do something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung es bueno en todo, al menos eso dicen los miembros

"Y... Ya está."

Jisung miró maravillado hacia la manga de su suéter preferido y exclamó

"¡Quedó perfecto!"

Chan se rió y extendió sus dedos que sostenían la aguja

"¿Quieres intentarlo tú?"

El menor vaciló antes de acercar sus dedos para tomar la aguja y al último momento murmuró

"Pero no sé coser."

"Tranquilo, yo te enseñaré." Le pasó cuidadosamente la aguja y le dijo. "Primero tienes que cortar el pedazo de hilo que vas a usar. En este caso vas a coser una parte pequeña, así que con unos 40 centímetros de hilo bastará."

El líder quiso reír al notar la expresión de Jisung al concentrarse. Su ceño siempre se fruncía de esa forma tan curiosa y su boca abierta hacia una especie de puchero con sus labios que lo hacían ver como una ardilla confundida.

Ya que Han había logrado cortar el hilo y acomodarlo en la aguja, le continuó explicando

"Ya que pasaste el hilo por el ojal, tienes que hacerle un nudo al final para juntar ambos extremos ¿Si?"

Jisung le estaba poniendo gran empeño a la tarea y Chan se sentía enternecido por ello.

Cuando lo logró y miró su aguja lista para coser, la alzó entusiasmado y con su boca hecha una 'o' por la sorpresa dijo

"Hyung, creo que seré un profesional muy pronto."

"Eso parece, siento envidia de lo rápido que captaste todo."

Han se encogió de hombros y abultó sus labios en una expresión orgullosa.

Chan entonces señaló al suéter entre sus manos y le dijo

"Debes sujetar ambos pedazos de tela que vas a unir y tienes que tener cuidado con el tipo de puntada que vas a dar y hacia donde vas a doblar los pliegues. En este caso conviene que hagas los pliegues hacia el reverso y que des puntadas en un solo sentido para que no se vea la costura cuando te lo pongas."

Han asintió y de nuevo puso esa expresión de concentración pura al empezar a coser su pequeña porción de tela en una manera bastante rudimentaria que no se parecía en lo absoluto a las puntadas finas que el mayor había dado.

Chan suspiró cuando Han acabó de juntar ambas puntas y se lo mostró satisfecho.

"¿Qué tal quedó?"

Ese pobre suéter parecía tener puntadas de película de terror con muy bajo presupuesto, pero Jisung lucía extraordinariamente orgulloso de su logro, así que ¿Quién era él para romperle las ilusiones a su bonito novio?

Chan asintió intentando sonreír y dijo

"Quedó muy bien para ser tu primer intento, después lo harás mucho mejor. Por mientras te enseñaré a hacer el nudo para que puedas cortar el hilo."

***

Minho señaló la manga de la chaqueta de Seungmin y dijo

"Está rota."

Kim se vio tan devastado al notar aquel detalle que por poco derrama una lágrima, pero luego Jisung exclamó con una expresión exageradamente orgullosa

"Yo puedo ayudarte. Ya aprendí a coser, ¿Recuerdas?"

Kim lo miró con desconfianza antes de preguntar con tono escéptico

"¿Enserio aprendiste?"

Jisung asintió muy seguro de si mismo al responder con facilidad

"Si, claro. Chan hyung me enseñó."

Seungmin miró a Han y luego volteó a ver al líder en busca de su aprobación, pero Chan simplemente desvió la mirada.

El menor de todos asintió y dijo aún con desconfianza

"De acuerdo, supongo que está bien."

Jisung celebró, pero Chan por otro lado no aceptaría quejas de Seungmin luego.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recemos por Seungmin y su chaqueta


	14. Day 14: Morning lazy sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener sueño no significa que no quiere estar con su amado novio

Jisung despertó cuando sintió a los labios de Chan dejar pequeños besos sobre su mejilla, eran tan cortos que se sentían como cosquillas sobre su rostro y eso lo hizo sonreír instantáneamente.

No abrió los ojos, pero buscó con sus manos alcanzar a palpar el rostro contrario para acunar su mentón y entonces inclinarse para dejar un par de mordidas inofensivas en su mandíbula hacia su cuello.

Escuchó la suave risa del australiano, probablemente provocada por las cosquillas en su cuello y luego lo escuchó decir

"Buenos días, pequeño carnívoro."

Han sonrió y solo entreabrió un poco sus ojos para mirar los ojos hinchados de Chris, se veía gracioso, pero lindo al mismo tiempo.

"Te ves bien."

Aún estaba algo adormilado, así que no estaba seguro de lo que decía. Ciertamente su novio le había comentado que en ese estado de semi inconsciencia había dicho cosas demasiado extrañas que lo hacían reír a carcajadas. Ojalá pudiera recordar.

Chan bajó una de sus manos hacia la cadera del menor y susurró con un tono que delataba lo sonriente que se encontraba

"Tú también luces genial."

Jisung se acercó un poco más para abrazar el cuello de su novio y susurró al sentir cierta dureza contra su muslo

"Al parecer hoy despertaste muy entusiasmado."

"Todas las mañanas."

El australiano intentó besarlo en los labios, pero Han ladeó el rostro y susurró

"No voy a besarte si no me he lavado los dientes."

"Dejas tu ropa interior tirada en el baño, ¿Pero no quieres besarme por las mañanas?"

Jisung mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba con cierta ironía

"No es como que te comas mis calzones sucios, ¿O si?"

"No lo hago y sinceramente no hay punto de comparación. Ven acá."

Chris jaló al menor hacia si mismo para dejarle un par de besos sobre los labios antes de entreabrir la boca contraria y besarlo enserio.

Jisung gimió ante lo cálida que se sentía la suave boca del mayor, su lengua estaba fastidiando a la suya y entonces por un segundo sintió que Chan profundizaría el beso hasta llegar a su garganta.

Y dios santo, ignorando lo repulsivo que pudiera ser el aliento matutino, Jisung en verdad amaba como lo besaba Chan. Tan húmedo, en los ángulos correctos, suave, pero duro.

"Mmh... Chris, hazme el amor."

El mayor soltó una risa contra sus labios y le preguntó

"¿Así de la nada? ¿Ni siquiera intentarás seducirme un poco?"

Han negó con la cabeza, aún estando completamente adormilado cuando murmuró

"No. Tengo sueño."

Chan volvió a reír antes de decir para molestarlo un poco

"Es muy ambicioso de tu parte querer sexo cuando dices estar tan cansado."

"No digo estarlo, en verdad lo estoy, pero también te deseo demasiado en este momento. Solo colócate entre mis piernas, ¿Si?"

Usando ese tono, ¿Cómo se suponía que le negara algo?

"Okay..." El australiano se giró sobre su costado en una manera tan perezosa que hizo a Jisung soltar una risa cuando se dejó caer con cuidado en el espacio entre sus piernas y con una sonrisa de puro triunfo preguntó. "Muy bien, ¿Ahora qué?"

Los ojos de Jisung se entreabrieron un poco y con una pequeña sonrisa lo cuestionó juguetonamente

"¿Quieres que te hable sucio o por qué preguntas?"

No era una pregunta real, pero le sorprendió lo despierto que lució Chris ante la sola sugerencia

"¿Es una opción?"

"No... Sabes que no sé hacer esas cosas, solo voy a acabar haciéndonos reír por la pena..."

"Es tierno." Chan empezó a besar delicadamente su mejilla hasta bajar a su cuello, donde susurró. "En especial cuando recién te levantaste, siempre dices cosas tan raras."

No era como que estuviera diciendo una mentira, pero Jisung aún así respondió indignado

"¿Gracias?"

Chan besó su mejilla cariñosamente antes de pedirle

"Dime lo que sea."

"Lo que sea."

El puchero en los labios de Chan hizo sonreír al menor cuando le reclamó cuál niño desilusionado

"Jisung."

Han llevó las manos de su novio hacia sus costados y susurró intentando sonar sensual pero fallando terriblemente en el intento

"Tócame."

Las manos en sus caderas se agarraron un poco más fuerte cuando escuchó al mayor murmurar

"Eso estoy haciendo."

"Pero tócame bien, tonto."

El desplante infantil hizo al australiano soltar una risa y murmurar completamente divertido

"No solo dices cosas raras, también finges ser todo un chico malo."

Jisung puso los ojos en blanco, nada más porque no podía creer que Chan estuviera diciendo que él fingía ser un chico malo, Han Jisung realmente podía ser un chico malo si se lo proponía.

Así que para demostrar su nivel de maldad, le respondió con un tono de puro sarcasmo

"Y tú finges que no quieres hacérmelo cuando ambos sabemos perfectamente que es todo lo contrario."

"Okay, tu ganas. Aquí voy." Chan empujó la ropa interior de Han hacia abajo, pero bufó cuando la prenda se atoró sobre las rodillas y murmuró. "Ugh, odio estos estúpidos bóxers."

Jisung de hecho rió con el comentario y no dudó en recordarle al mayor

"Son exactamente iguales a los que uso a diario."

"Pues no se porque hoy están siendo extra molestos." Intentó bajarlos de nuevo, aunque no lo hizo con muchas ganas y de hecho solo recargó su frente contra el hombro del menor al preguntar medio adormilado. "¿Y si solo me froto contra tu pierna? Es imposible quitarte esa cosa."

Jisung puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió un poco bajo el peso de su novio para juntar sus rodillas un poco más y quitarse los bóxers

"Listo. ¿Algo más?"

El mayor estiró su brazo para buscar la botella de lubricante que se les había caído al suelo desde la noche anterior y de hecho hizo un sonido que delataba su esfuerzo al finalmente alcanzarla para verter un poco en sus dedos y llevarlos al cuerpo debajo del suyo mientras murmuraba con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si, que te quedes ahí mirándome con esos enormes ojos que tienes."

Jisung sonrió complacido al abrazar el cuello contrario y mirarlo en todo momento a los ojos cuando Chan se acomodó cuidadosamente entre sus piernas y lo embistió sin esperar más.

Han gozaba siempre al tener intimidad con Chris porque nunca era descuidado como para hacerle daño, pero ocasiones como esa en que sentía el suave dolor y la muy sutil fricción entre sus cuerpos debido a que no hubo realmente preparación, bueno Jisung también disfrutaba enserio esas veces porque sentía como su propio cuerpo se forzaba un poco a amoldarse para recibirlo repentinamente, siempre era _tan_ bueno.

Atendió a la petición de su novio y lo miró en todo momento a los ojos, ambos estaban medio adormilados todavía, así que Jisung no podía evitar sonreír al mirar lo bonito que se veía Chan con los ojos hinchados y el cabello completamente desordenado.

El ciertamente era muy afortunado de poder despertar cada mañana al lado de ese hombre y sentir como lo llenaba en la manera más cuidadosa y cariñosa posible.

Demonios, Jisung estaba perdidamente enamorado de Christopher Bang y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

De pronto Chan detuvo los movimientos de su cadera y con sus ojos muy abiertos dijo

"Dios mío..."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Han no pudo ocultar la angustia en su voz, aunque le pasó de inmediato cuando escuchó a su novio decir

"Carajo, enserio tienes unos ojos hermosos."

Jisung le soltó un zape en el hombro intentando ocultar su sonrojo al fingir molestia y murmuró

"Me asustaste, creí que te había pasado algo."

Chan besó sus labios rápidamente sin intentar profundizar en lo absoluto y solo le dijo divertido

"La mayoría de las personas solo dirían gracias por el cumplido."

Si, era cierto, y aunque Jisung estaba intentando verse rudo, la realidad era que no podía evitar derretirse con la clase de detalles que tenía Chan con él.

Era extraño, pero se sentía tan ridículamente perdido estando con el mayor, todo parecía fácil y al mismo tiempo era como si en realidad no comprendiera nada, estando a su lado, solo existía Chan para él y aunque sabía que no podía ser sano y siempre se había burlado de las personas que decían estar estúpidamente enamoradas de otras... Bueno, ya las comprendía a la perfección.

Acarició la frente sudorosa del mayor y aún mirándolo a los ojos, sintiéndose en un momento especialmente vulnerable donde no habían tapaduras y estaba compartiendo semejante intimidad con él, no pudo contenerse de decir

"Te amo."

Chan paró de embestirlo por un momento para permitirse mirarlo directamente a los ojos, una mirada que hizo que el corazón de Jisung diera un vuelco dentro de su propio pecho antes de que Chris sujetara su mano derecha para dejar un beso sobre el dorso de la misma y decir

"Yo también te amo. Cómo no tienes una idea."

Entonces dejó un muy suave beso en su frente y volvió a embestir con cuidado a su novio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y con una sonrisa tan brillante que Jisung pensó que no quería nada más en ese mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que puedo decir? me ponen bien soft


	15. Day 15: Needing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher Bang no estaba acostumbrado a tener emoción en su vida, no esperaba que un descuido de su hermano pudiera resultar en el acontecimiento más caótico de su juventud

**~I** **see** **your** **frown** **and** **it's** **like** **looking** **down** **the** **barrel** **of** **a** **gun.~**

—¿Enserio estás terminándome?

—Lo estoy.— Respondí fingiendo una voz firme.

—¿Por qué lo haces?— preguntó él fingiendo no estar alterado en lo absoluto.

—Lo hacemos.— Aclaré. No iba a permitirle que me echara toda la culpa a mi.

Jisung negó con la cabeza desesperado y murmuró

—Esto es estúpido.

—No lo es, solo es la verdad.

—no es la verdad. Es porque no sabes que carajos quieres.— era cierto, yo mismo estaba consciente pero no podía decírselo. Jisung tendía a ser un egocéntrico cerdo narcisista que si le dabas la razón en una ocasión, se sentiría el rey del saber por siempre.

Supongo que ese fue mi más grande error, darle la razón.

Aun siendo un egocéntrico cerdo narcisista, yo no podía evitar ver las cosas buenas que tenia, en realidad no sólo las veía sino que a veces me cegaban.

Quizás existía la posibilidad de que yo lo amara... o bien, solo estaba enamorado de lo que significaba Jisung.

Fuera lo que fuera, ambas posibilidades me abrumaban y eran dañinas; una relación no debería girar en torno a la obsesión y la costumbre.

Las relaciones tóxicas te llevan a un envenenamiento crónico que acabará matándote, eso era precisamente lo que no quería que ocurriera con Jisung, sentía que lo amaba lo suficiente como para no querer hacerle daño.

Lastima que no concordábamos tan bien con este último punto.

Al levantarnos de la banca, fue el momento más incómodo por no saber que hacer.

Yo por inercia me había acercado para juntar nuestros labios, el me había abrazado por el cuello para juntar nuestros pechos pero de inmediato caí en cuenta de que eso no era lo correcto, por eso me separé, considerando devolverle un abrazo simple sin calidez pero tampoco me convenció.

Lo miré a los ojos y noté dolor y algo de miedo en ellos.

—por esto no podemos ser amigos, Chris.

—es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, Jisung.

—no voy a poder saludarte como a Lixie y lo sabes...— por dios no, yo no quería que me saludara como a Felix, no quería que me diera una palmada en la espalda, pero así era el trato entre amigos, supuse que me acostumbraría.

Me encogí de hombros mientras extendía mi mano y le dije

—vamos a tener que hacerlo, Han.

—sabes que no es lo que quieres, Chan.— su mirada arrogante se coloco sobre su rostro haciéndome mantener mi palma con decisión frente a él

—tu no sabes que es lo que quiero, en realidad nunca lo has sabido. No actúes como si de hecho te importara algo más.— sujetó mi mano y acarició el dorso de la misma con su pulgar antes de murmurar en un tono seductor combinado con tierno, el tono de Han Jisung.

—me importas mucho Channie, más de lo que te imaginas.

—si, para olvidarme en el backstage.— él puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó

—¿sigues con eso?

—agrégalo a la lista de cosas que deberías recapacitar.— solté su mano y me di vuelta para dejar el parque, una parte de mi celebrando por haberme impuesto ante el chico que lograba idiotizarme con sus palabras y simples miradas, pero la otra parte destrozándose porque enserio quería a Han Jisung.

Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando sentí que me sujetaba de la muñeca. Por un momento pensé que recrearíamos una de esas escenas de las películas románticas donde se dan un beso para sellar su promesa amorosa, pero la verdad es que la única razón por la que Jisung me detuvo fue para golpear mi pecho con sus puños y gritar encolerizado

—¡si hay alguien que va a terminar al otro aquí, ese soy yo, Christopher Bang! Puedes joderte bien y bonito porque el que va a darse media vuelta, soy yo.— intentó empujarme pero apenas si me movió, entonces se dio media vuelta y caminó dando fuertes zancadas hasta alejarse de mi.

Estoy absolutamente convencido de que la única razón por la que Jisung estaba tan molesto, era porque yo fui el primer tipo que lo terminó.

Supongo que no podía explicarse como era posible que un perdedor como yo, que apenas había empezado a vivir enserio la vida cuando comenzó a salir con él, pudiera haber terminado la que sería la más fabulosa relación de su patética vida amorosa y homosexual.

Un punto bastante aceptable a mi parecer.

No voy a negar que una parte de mi estaba consciente del hecho de que probablemente no volvería a tener la oportunidad de relacionarme con alguien tan asombroso y fuera de mi alcance después de esa oportunidad única en la vida.

Aunque honestamente, ¿cómo fue que tuve esa primera oportunidad?

Felix dice que soy un gran zoquete.

No me malinterpreten, mi hermano insiste en que me ama pero que eso no quita que sea un enorme zoquete gran parte del tiempo.

Según Felix, cuando me pongo a pensar soy insoportable, excepto cuando se trata de Jisung, lo cual me debería llevar al siguiente punto.

¿Qué es lo que vuelve a Jisung tan importante como para cambiar mi comportamiento aborigen?

Por que según Felix, así era mi comportamiento, como de una bestia poco o nada civilizada con tendencias extrañas hacia lo no convencional. No es que eso este mal, creo que eso es precisamente lo que me daba el carácter de Chan, pero Felix dice que esas tendencias suelen asustar.

Y con tendencias me refiero a beber café mientras compongo junto a mi computadora estando en bóxers, o a veces sin ellos, podría decirse que la desnudez es un estado que desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de atentar contra mi moral.

Si es que alguna vez hubo moral alguna.

De acuerdo, eso solo lo dije para hacerme el interesante, porque por supuesto que en algún momento de mi vida fui víctima de mi propia moral que encontraba repulsivo el hecho de ver mi propio cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo mientras me escondía en mi habitación. Cabe decir que nunca tuve un espejo de cuerpo completo en mi habitación porque... bueno, antes de entrar a la adolescencia y dar ese característico estirón que vuelve guapos a los niños feos y que adelgaza a los niños gorditos, yo me consideraba uno de esos niños feos y gorditos; admito que no me apetecía mirar mi reflejo y fue de esa manera hasta que cumplí 16 años.

No me volví exquisito, pero al menos ya tenía más forma de hombre que de bola.

Como sea, fue a partir de ahí que modifiqué algunos de mis comportamientos para sentir más libertad (literalmente) a la hora de llevar a cabo mis actividades artísticas.

A Jisung le gustaban esas tendencias extrañas, estoy seguro.

Un tipo de 23 años que pinta desnudo mientras escucha a Hilary Duff en su estéreo, bueno... esa no parece una muy buena combinación y probablemente no lo sea, pero mi vida ha sido de esta manera desde que tengo memoria o siendo más exactos, desde que me di cuenta de lo fatalista que es realmente la vida conmigo.

Y quizá, solo quizá he considerado más de una vez atender a la sugerencia de mi hermanito de que escuche con atención "What's my age again?" De Blink-182, por que, viejo, seamos honestos; mi casa parece un museo de rarezas.

Solo tienes que ver a Felix primeramente como la metonimia de lo ridículo, te vas hacia el cuarto de enseguida y me encuentras a mi, el aborigen homosexual con tendencias incómodas; caminas un poco más por el pasillo y verás a mis padres intentando de alguna manera ignorar el hecho de que sus hijos son una decepción social en todos los sentidos, uno que pasa las tardes contando las pecas de sus mejillas y el otro que estudió música (en lugar de una profesión 'real') y que simplemente hace cosas relativamente inadecuadas para un ambiente familiar en plenas horas de luz.

Y si, lo puse en un escenario bastante fatalista, pero creo que es un hecho que como ya dije, soy una decepción.

Al menos ahora que estoy filosofando al respecto, he descubierto que siendo una decepción es en lo único en lo que de hecho no causo decepción, parece ser que he encontrado algo en lo que soy bueno en la vida.

Por mi que se pudran los niños que quieren ser policías, bomberos o Batman, seguramente van a terminar igual que yo decepcionando a sus padres y si debo comenzar a ser menos desgraciado, solo puedo asegurar que conozco el destino, porque Lixie y yo deseábamos ser Batman y Robin.

Creo que es obvio el final que tuvimos.

Olvidemos que dije 'el final' porque eso es jodidamente deprimente, y a pesar de que siento que mi vida es un desperdicio de tiempo en sus infinitas direcciones, mis emociones no se sienten aún de esa manera y son de hecho las únicas que se mantienen recordándome las razones por las que este no es el 'final' ni siquiera 'la mitad', si tengo suficiente suerte, algún día mis canciones se considerarán un deleite auditivo que curará enfermedades crónicas y me darán el premio Nobel por haber descubierto el elixir de la vida.

Quizá deba dejar de ver Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.

Un momento... ¿qué tenía que ver Jisung con todo esto?

Bien, ciertamente Han Jisung no debería haber sido parte de mi vida si las reglas del universo se apegaran a la realidad de la que todos solemos ser desafortunadamente víctimas; pero supongo que la vida quiso reírse un poco y dijo '¿por qué no darle un poco de emoción a la vida perdedora de Christopher Bang con algo que ni siquiera sabrá manejar?', así creo yo que es como se decidió que conociera a Jisung.

El chico en cuestión era amigo de mi hermano, se habían conocido un par de años atrás en el autobús, fue por mera coincidencia porque Felix era casi tan perdedor como yo y se había quedado dormido, razón por la que no pudo bajar en su parada correspondiente.

Desde esa vez que Felix llegó a casa casi tres horas más tarde de su hora usual y que estuvo hablando maravillas del sujeto genial que había conocido en el camión, creí que mi hermano estaba inventando una patética mentira para distraerme del hecho ridículo de que al muy imbécil se le había pasado la parada, pues estaba describiendo al tal Jisung como un asombroso rockero con tatuajes y piercings que llevaba su guitarra colgando de su hombro, que tenía su banda que tocaba en un bar underground del centro los fines de semana y que además le había dicho que debían seguir hablándose. Parecía demasiado fantasioso a mi parecer porque nunca me presentó al famoso Jisung.

Yo no buscaba que lo hiciera porque siempre me sentí infinitamente incómodo al conocer gente, no tenía esa facilidad de palabra con la que algunos seres humanos nacen, mi madre es una de esas personas que pueden conocer personas con una facilidad abrumadora, es increíble, pero no heredé la habilidad.

Realmente, conocí a Jisung gracias a Felix, pero fue una situación extraña.

Yo acababa de mudarme, después de graduarme de la escuela de arte conseguí un empleo con una paga más o menos decente y fue por eso que me decidí a dejar la casa de nuestros padres para volverme un adulto medianamente normal que buscaba su independencia, así que con el dinero que ganaba con el dinero de mi trabajo como artista inconvenientemente frustrado en una empresa que hacía melodías para campañas publicitarias (al menos había posibilidad de crecimiento), renté mi propio apartamento cercano al centro.

Felix estaba muy emocionado porque al fin estábamos comenzando a comportarnos como jóvenes normales, así que se iba a pasar los fines de semana conmigo. Admito que yo mismo creía que comenzábamos a parecer algo más geniales.

Fue precisamente luego de la primera semana, aún estaba yo desempacando cajas cuando Lixie insistió en que necesitábamos festejar el suceso tomando alcohol (el mocoso solo quería un pretexto para que yo le comprara alcohol, pero aún así acepté hacerlo), razón por la que sugirió ir al bar en que tocaba su famoso amigo Jisung.

Yo accedí porque parecía un buen plan de hermanos normales y también porque la curiosidad de saber si el maravilloso Jisung era real me estaba carcomiendo.

Fue así que después de dos años de misterio, conocí el bar donde tocaba la banda del famoso Jisung.

Me impacté. Lo admito abiertamente.

Entramos al bar underground, la iluminación era deplorable como podía esperarse, el humo contaminaba el ambiente en las maneras más inapropiadamente tóxicas, hombres bailaban contra mujeres, hombres contra hombres, mujeres contra mujeres, era un escenario bastante intenso pero curiosamente acogedor.

Felix ya había ido con anterioridad al lugar, así que no se veía impactado por las imágenes que yo estaba recibiendo por primera vez; en cambio, él me dirigió hacia una mesa al fondo literalmente, el ruido era mucho pero aún así me explicó

—ordenaremos algo de beber mientras sale la banda de Jisung.— no me negué, después de todo, mi hermano era más conocedor de aquel ambiente y acataría sus sugerencias.

Según Felix faltaban 15 minutos para la presentación, así que pedimos un par de cervezas para hacer más amena la espera.

Cuando ya estaban anunciando a la banda, Felix me dijo

—Jisung es el vocalista y el guitarrista del grupo.— asentí mientras lo seguía hacia la pequeña pista frente a la tarima. La gente comenzaba a amontonarse alrededor del escenario para presenciar al grupo en cuestión.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos antes de que 4 sujetos subieran al escenario.

En la batería se sentó un tipo pelinegro con ojos bastante pequeños, en el bajo un sujeto musculoso y de cabello negro que era bastante atractivo (perdón, pero era inevitable mencionarlo); y en la guitarra había un sujeto pelinegro con unos brazos impresionantes. Por un momento pensé que era la banda de los pelinegros o algo así, hasta que justo al frente del escenario se paró un tipo con cabello rubio.

No sé como explicarlo, pero el chico era en verdad atractivo.

Tenía un algo que te obligaba a mirarlo, su sonrisa rozaba la arrogancia, su mirada era dura y tenaz, la manera en que estaba parado sobre el escenario era simplemente atractiva.

Joder, el tipo era muy guapo.

Felix llamó mi atención moviendo mi hombro y exclamó orgulloso

—¡ese es Jisung!— creo que no lo había razonado, porque al escuchar las palabras de boca de mi hermano, tuve que mirarlo dos veces para caer en cuenta de que efectivamente ese sujeto era Han Jisung.

Admito que esperaba a alguien mucho menos agradable a la vista, considerando la suerte que tenía mi hermano, esperaba a un hombre gordo, con barba y muy viejo, incluso esperaba un depredador sexual, pues por alguna razón solo los ancianos y los pederastas buscaban a Felix.

Como sea, cuando supe que Han Jisung era el hombre parado sobre el escenario con su guitarra, lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue 'wow, que guapo es', lo segundo fue que para ser tan escuálido enserio sabía adueñarse del escenario, y lo tercero fue que era sexy en verdad.

Bien, el encanto duró hasta que empezó a cantar.

La música estaba demasiado fuerte y la voz de Jisung inundaba el lugar al mismo tiempo que decenas de mujeres y hombres hormonales se derretían por el sujeto en cuestión.

Disfruté el show tanto musical como visualmente.

Jisung miraba a mi hermano de vez en cuando y le sonreía, trataba de mirar hacia todo el público sin fijarse en una sola persona, pero a veces les dedicaba sonrisas o guiños a cierta gente; de hecho en una de esas ocasiones en que vio a Felix, deslizó su mirada hacia mi persona, lo miré a los ojos y fui víctima de una de sus sonrisas letales junto con ese guiño matador antes de que continuara con su show.

Sin embargo, fui verdaderamente victima de su encanto cuando al acabar la presentación, Felix me arrastró con él al backstage, fue justo en ese momento cuando vendí mi alma al diablo... o algo así.

Mi hermano se distrajo cuando el tipo que tocaba el bajo le saludó, yo no lo seguí porque me parecía irrespetuoso entrometerme en su conversación; Lixie me dejó su botella de cerveza, por eso estaba parado ahí entre tanta gente con dos botellas en la mano y sintiéndome como un bicho raro.

Intenté caminar hacia una de las esquinas de aquella caja negra, y apenas lo logré choqué mi espalda con el aclamado vocalista.

Creo que mi cara de espanto fue demasiado obvia porque Jisung se relamió los labios al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello en un gesto realmente sensual, entonces dijo con evidente coquetería

—gracias por la cerveza, cariño.— no esperaba que tomara la cerveza de Lixie en mi mano derecha, pero lo hizo y cuando ya le había dado un trago, me miró como si me desafiara al decir.— creo que no te había visto por aquí antes.

—uh... de hecho es la primera vez que vengo...— soné muy tonto y probablemente su declaración no esperaba respuesta, o quizá si, pero de pronto Jisung estaba demasiado cerca de mi y dijo con tono sugerente

—soy Jisung.

—lo sé... te vi tocando hace rato, ustedes son buenos...— me miró algo desconcertado pero de inmediato sonrió, esa vez era genuino, no solo un acto de coquetería.

Ya estaba recargado contra mi brazo cuando dijo

—gracias. Ya te recuerdo, estabas en el público... estoy seguro de que te vi varias veces desde allá. Créeme que desde arriba las cosas se ven muy distintas...— no entendía si trataba de decírmelo con un doble sentido, pues eso del coqueteo era bastante ajeno para mi.

Como no supe que contestar, le dije

—soy Chan.— me sentí completamente imbécil cuando el hombre me sonrió con galanura al mismo tiempo que recorría desvergonzadamente mi cuerpo con su mirada.

Era bochornoso que estuviera mirándome de aquella manera, mi ropa era una burla para todas las personas en el lugar. Literalmente traía puesta una camisa de cuadros, jeans y zapatillas blancas recién lavadas, era como si acabara de salir de mi jornada en el colegio católico.

Jisung era la representación en 3D de la sensualidad. Todo desde sus botines, pantalones ajustados, la camisa medio rota que mostraba una porción de su costillar tatuado, los piercings estratégicamente ubicados, su cabello rubio con las raíces negras y el delineador alrededor de esos misteriosos ojos.

Y wow. No sé si el hombre se molestaba siquiera en ponerse así de atractivo, porque cualquier mortal seguramente tardaría días en arreglarse de tal manera, sin embargo al hablar con él, me di cuenta de que parte del encanto de Han Jisung también venía en su personalidad, algo que definitivamente los seres humanos no podíamos maquillar.

Volvió a pasarse la lengua por los labios en un gesto provocativo y dijo

—bien, Chan, debes saber que me hiciste fallar un par de notas hace rato.— por un momento me asusté y le dije

—oh, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención.

—por distraerme, creo que sería justo que bebieras algo conmigo.— sujetó mi mano y me llevó hacia el área del bar a pesar de que yo le intentaba explicar que necesitaba avisarle a mi hermano.

No le importó y de hecho le pidió al barman (que aparentemente era su amigo) que nos diera dos tragos.

Yo no acostumbraba beber otra cosa que no fuera cerveza, así que no reconocí el líquido en el vaso pero lo que si reconocía eran mis oportunidades y entendía que el hombre frente a mi era un sueño húmedo viviente al cual, si me ponía listo, podría incluso pedirle su número sin requerir de la influencia de Felix.

Por ello, intenté hacerme el interesante y aceptar las bebidas que el sujeto me invitaba, una tras otra.

No conté mis tragos, pues estaba más ocupado escuchando todas las cosas interesantes que Jisung me contaba. No estaba demasiado ebrio aún, pero si lo suficiente para desinhibirme un poco, sin embargo la inconsciencia me golpeó y no me preocupé por saber donde había quedado Lixie.

Jisung me miraba como si fuera su presa, casi como si quisiera cazarme.

Encontró la manera de atraparme, no debieron ser muchos tragos para que todo comenzara a darme vueltas y que lo único fijo fuera precisamente el bonito rostro de Jisung.

En el momento solo podía sentirme absolutamente inundado del hombre, mis pensamientos e ideas se enfocaban solo en él, repitiéndome a mi mismo:

" _Hermoso sin siquiera intentarlo. La majestuosidad es tan difícil de encontrar en estos días._ "

No estoy seguro de que me importe mucho como ocurrió, porque recuerdo lo que valía la pena tener en mente, cuando Jisung me besó por primera vez y me quedé sin palabras, aunque él aparentemente no.

Susurró sobre mi boca

—eres tan fascinante en extrañas maneras, Chan...— Se encargó de hacer que mis piernas se sintieran de gelatina una y otra vez durante toda la noche, o al menos eso intento recordar.

Mi ebriedad era la suficiente como para desinhibirme al responder

—tu eres fascinante en las más atractivas maneras, Jisung.— me sonrió coquetamente y entonces se estiró para plantar varios besos más sobre mi bendita boca.

Ojalá pudiera recordar un poco más de lo que ocurrió, pero lo último que registré fue cuando Jisung entrelazó nuestras manos y se pegó sugestivamente a mi cuerpo para susurrar

—quiero que me lleves a pasar la noche contigo.— no sé que le respondí, seguro debió haber sido algo épico o bien demasiado estúpido, pues para esa noche yo esperaba sacarle solamente el número de su celular; y aún así, no estoy seguro de que como es que logramos llegar a mi apartamento en una sola pieza.

Dejamos caer prenda por prenda entre risas estúpidas al entrar al lugar entre tropezones.

Cuando lo besé, juro por mi alma que mi estómago se revolvió y me invadieron unas náuseas curiosas, pero todo eso estaba bien porque honestamente parecía un sueño demasiado increíble.

Recuerdo que hubo mucha piel a la vista, saliva a montones, besos erráticos y si no me equivoco Jisung hizo un striptease para mi.

Como sea que haya sido, sé que acabó con ambos desnudos sobre el sillón de mi sala y conmigo arremetiendo contra su cuerpo de ensueño; porque sí, podía estar cayéndome de ebrio, pero ni aunque hubiera estado drogado, podría haber olvidado lo impactante que era el cuerpo de Jisung bajo el mío.

Fue casi como vivir un sueño húmedo y deseaba que jamás acabara.

Hice un poco de todo aquella noche, quizá fueron demasiadas primeras veces para una sola noche pero la realidad era que al lado de Jisung siempre era demasiado de todo; esto sería algo que entendería con el tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente llegó Felix a mi apartamento, se venía quejando por la resaca y se quejó aún más al vernos a mi y a Jisung vergonzosamente tapados con una vil sabana sobre el sofá frente a la televisión.

Exigió respuestas, comenzando por gritar

—¡¿qué demonios hacen ustedes juntos?!— no supe responder, pero afortunadamente el rockero a mi lado podía hablar por ambos sin problema... o algo así.

Jisung se talló los ojos cansado mientras lo miraba y preguntó confundido

—¿Lixie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—este es el puto apartamento de mi hermano, ¿qué haces tú con él?— exclamó Felix de nuevo, pero Jisung solo bostezó hastiado antes de mirarme a mi.

Dios, lucía guapísimo incluso con los ojos hinchados por haberse desvelado.

—tu hermano y yo compartimos una noche intensa, Lix.— respondió con naturalidad, pero Felix no se lo tomó tan bien

—¿por qué?

—mhh... no lo sé. Lo besé sintiendo una magia extraña y de pronto ya estábamos aquí.— para ese momento Felix ya se veía demasiado confundido, porque cualquiera se habría quedado pensando en que Jisung era demasiado cool como para acabar acostándose con alguien tan poco cool como yo.

Mi hermano ya estaba dándose media vuelta cuando dijo

—ni siquiera temía a presentarte a mi hermano porque jamás hubiera imaginado que te acostarías con él.— Jisung seguía sin inmutarse, lo cual pude notar que tenía aún más molesto a Felix, que sacudió su cabeza desesperado y exclamó.— no es que me interese pero Jisung, estoy muy confundido ¿enserio fue tan mágico cuando lo besaste como para acabar acostándote con él?— el mencionado me volteó a ver con una sonrisa que calificaría como apreciativa antes de responder

—no. La magia es demasiado ingenua para describir lo que realmente sentí. He besado mujeres y hombres antes, pero ninguno me provocó una sensación la mitad de intensa que Channie.— la situación era una de las más raras, por no decir la más rara de mi vida y aún así me sentía emocionado con todo lo que Jisung decía.

Quiero atribuírselo a que hubo el doble de testosterona que en un beso hetero.

Tal vez solo fue que el pequeñín enserio sabía besar... o quizá mis labios semi vírgenes eran demasiado mágicos para los suyos cansados de besar sapos.

Tal vez, solo me gustaba mucho Han Jisung y yo a él.

Jisung encajaba perfecto en el estereotipo de chico malo de las películas románticas, ese tatuado hasta el culo, que usa chaquetas de cuero y toca en una banda con otros tipos rudos pero no tan guapos, con cabello de dios y con piercings.

Creo que nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Un chico tan audaz, decidido, soñador y rebelde.

Como sea, aún después de nuestra noche intensa producto de la ebriedad inminente, él continuó buscándome.

Fue Jisung quien me pidió el número a mi antes de dejar mi apartamento ese día; como ya habíamos follado, literalmente para mi ya no necesitábamos ninguna especie de confirmación extra, pero Jisung pensó que era adecuado aclarar que teníamos algo más, algo bonito donde enserio me quería, no lo llamó 'noviazgo', 'compromiso' o 'relación' propiamente, quería que siguiéramos en contacto porque, según él, nuestra conexión era demasiado fuerte para ser ignorada.

Al parecer oficialmente me encontraba en mi primera relación formal, incluso aunque no lo hubiéramos estandarizado.

Pensar en Han Jisung era muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Hermoso, vigorizante, tierno, adorable, impredecible, increíblemente voluble, explosivo.

Por alguna razón, cuando pensaba en Jisung me invadía una extraña sensación de desasosiego e incertidumbre, porque el hombrecillo era el sujeto más impredecible y altanero que había conocido en mi vida.

Alguna vez me confesó cuando ya traía varias copas encima, que él lo que más deseaba encontrar era un hombre que pudiera dominarlo, porque estaba consciente de que él tenía un espíritu libre y rebelde que a veces se salía de control, pero que ansiaba que alguien pudiera someterlo de algún modo para ponerle orden a su vida.

Así era Jisung.

Ya que teníamos una relación mucho más íntima, me tenía la confianza para contarme algunos detalles de su pasado.

No me dio muchas pistas, pero por lo que pude armar Jisung había tenido que vivir como un artista reprimido hasta que pudo salirse de su casa, esto debido a que sus padres no aprobaban sus expectativas de vivir a partir de un trabajo como músico, aceptaban que la quisiera como un hobby pero no compraban la idea de su hijo como rockero en un bar con su banda de punks; así que cuando logró independizarse, se volvió algo imparable. Me confesó que su bisexualidad la había descubierto por experimentación y que a pesar de que sus padres no lo sabían, estaba seguro de que jamás lo aprobarían. Aunque Jisung insistía en que no le importaba lo que sus progenitores pensaran sobre eso.

No era necesario que me lo dijera, pero era evidente para mi que tenía un serio problema con la autoridad, no le gustaban las órdenes y haría todo por desobedecer a quien intentara imponerse; esto me parecía algo irónico porque precisamente lo que quería era a alguien que lo controlara, pero entendí con el tiempo que lo que le gustaba más que nada era el desafío precisamente.

Por fuera, Jisung encajaba en ese estereotipo de chico malo pero realmente por dentro estaba infinitamente desesperado por encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara a someter sus traumas y todos esos detalles de los que se había sentido victimizado siendo tan joven.

Yo no podía ayudarlo en ese sentido. Siendo completamente honesto, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por él, ya no se diga de ofrecerle. No existía nada que pudiera interesarle a Jisung de mi.

Y aún así, lo había.

Yo no era grosero con él, porque vamos, estaba enamorado de todo lo que implicaba Han Jisung y su existencia completa. Me parecía muy poética e incluso dramática su vida, como esas historias que sueles ver en las películas de adolescentes o los chick flicks, me sentía fascinado por todo él y me parecía absurdo que aún con lo intensa que era su vida, pudiera sentirse atraído hacia mi, es decir... nunca comprendí que encontraba interesante en mi persona.

Yo era aburrido comparado con él. No había emoción en mi vida, a diferencia suya, yo no encajaba bien en mi estereotipo correspondiente de artista extrovertido y fascinante.

Aún así, Jisung se empeñaba en mantenerse pegado a mi lado y simular que éramos una pareja funcional, a veces pensaba que tal vez la razón por la que enserio deseaba mi compañía, solo podía ser que mi vida calmada era el balance para su desastre de existencia.

Entonces me preguntaba qué era lo que había salido tan mal.

Debo confesar que la razón principal por la que terminé con Jisung fue que él me estaba pidiendo más cosas de las que en verdad podía ofrecerle, y peor aún, de las que estaba dispuesto a darle.

Siempre había sido ermitaño, no podía cambiar de pronto solo porque Jisung me lo pidiera, no me agradaba salir por las noches a beber y bailar; él conocía personas con mucha facilidad y se incomodaba ante el hecho de que yo era un inepto social que no podía hablar con los demás fácilmente; quería que tuviéramos sexo con la luz encendida y a pesar de que era un placer para mi observar su cuerpo desnudo, admito que me daba pánico que Jisung observara mi cuerpo pálido y creyera que Changbin el guitarrista era mejor que yo. Si, solo por esa razón acababa vistiéndome de inmediato cuando acabábamos, de ninguna manera lo permitiría, ni siquiera cuando me suplicaba porque nos ducháramos juntos porque quería tener sexo intenso en la ducha, jamás cedí.

No dudo que Jisung se hubiera acostado con todos los miembros de la banda, si yo fuera ellos lo habría hecho sin dudarlo, pero me desconcertaba que teniendo tantas oportunidades de acostarse con rockeros de primera (no solo de su banda, sino del resto que tocaban en el bar), siguiera prefiriendo tenerme encima de su cuerpo jadeando mientras lo embestía.

Si, eso elevaba mi autoestima en cierto modo, Jisung no me lo decía siempre, pero ver su sonrisa coqueta y la manera en que se pasaba los dedos satisfecho por entre medio de sus hebras de cabello luego de que lo hacía correrse, eso me hacía sentir como todo un semental, el que había elegido Han Jisung para que apreciara su bonito trasero de cerca.

Siempre fui muy inseguro de mi mismo y eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana solo porque un precioso joven rubio hubiera apreciado mi extraña existencia, sin embargo mi inseguridad no se traducía en celos como la mayoría de los machos alfa, yo solo me sentía minúsculo comparado a Jisung y la gente con la que convivía. Yo era raro, ellos eran geniales; yo era un artista frustrado, ellos eran artistas libres. Además de que a veces sus insinuaciones de querer mudarse a mi apartamento eran demasiado intensas, no porque quisiera mudarme yo a su apartamento, sino porque simplemente la insistencia de Jisung me daba algo de miedo a veces.

También quiero recalcar que nuestra relación no era frustrante solo por mi culpa, en realidad como ya mencioné, Jisung se empeñaba en pedirme cosas que yo no podía ofrecerle y por ello acabábamos teniendo bastantes discusiones, me celaba aún cuando absolutamente nadie se tomaría la molestia de mirarme dos veces y cuando estaba ebrio después de sus presentaciones en el bar simplemente se olvidaba de mi y acababa yéndose solo a casa... bueno, supongo que se iba a su casa.

Yo no creía que Jisung me fuera infiel, por alguna razón se sentía como si estuviera obsesionado conmigo, y a pesar de que es muy lindo sentir que tu amado solo tiene ojos para ti, a veces me descolocaba un poco que siempre (cuando no me olvidaba en el bar después de tocar) estuviera mirándome. Digo... eso estaba bien, enserio yo no tenía problema con ello porque me fascinaban sus ojos y era agradable que dejara su actitud caprichosa por un rato, pero a veces se sentía como si estuviera vigilando que no fuera yo quien lo engañara a él.

Sin mencionar que cuando lo llevé a conocer a mis padres, no dio la mejor primera impresión que cualquier hubiera esperado. No quería que hablara sobre Tchaikovsky con mi padre, pero al menos esperaba que demostrara los más básicos modales o reglas de urbanidad. Yo lo toleraba porque era mi novio y, aunque no lo quisiera, Jisung era el acontecimiento más importante de mi vida hasta el momento.

Claro está que después de esa primera y única visita a casa de mis padres, ambos me dijeron que definitivamente podía conseguirme a alguien mejor. Decidí no desechar de inmediato sus comentarios y criticas porque a pesar de su evidente desagrado por mi atractivo y aparentemente inalcanzable novio, ellos estaban en verdad preocupados a la hora de decirlo.

Yo no estaba enamorado ciegamente de Jisung, por eso supe captar la señal de advertencia en el tono de mis padres; no me predispuse a nada, solo empecé a dejar un poco de lado el pensamiento de "cualquiera sería afortunado de tener a Jisung, lo cual te vuelve a ti el doble de afortunado", para ser algo más crítico con la realidad de nuestra relación.

Supongo que fue a partir de ese momento que empecé a notar todas las situaciones que ya he mencionado.

Cuando decidí que esta relación estaba abrumándome por ser demasiado intensa para ser la primera, Jisung se había embriagado tras su presentación como era usual, y de hecho me olvidó en el bar.

Admito que yo ya ni siquiera estaba sorprendido o dolido, realmente el hombre se había encargado de hacer que me acostumbrara a ello, sin embargo, ese fue el pretexto que requerí para poder concretar mi plan de desintoxicación.

Siempre tuve miedo de que Jisung me dejara por no ser suficiente, así que decidí dejarlo yo primero.

Es así como volvemos a cuando terminé con él.

Después de eso, no supe nada de Jisung por una semana completa. Asumí que así era como debía sentirse terminar con alguien, soledad absorbente y un constante sentimiento de remordimiento; aún así, no me sentía con esas incontrolables ganas de llorar que ponían en las películas románticas, tampoco aumenté de peso por comer demasiado helado mientras veía novelas y no sentí que desmejorara demasiado mi aspecto.

Solo me sentía miserable, pero era la típica miseria que había experimentado durante mis anteriores 23 años de vida, así que no fue la gran cosa para mi.

Mi vida no se detuvo, continué trabajando con normalidad, la gente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya no me encontraba en una relación, mis padres estaban felices internamente de que ya no saliera con ese mamarracho tatuado y de pelo teñido, confiaban en que si me ponía listo, era capaz de conseguirme incluso a Matt Bomer como novio.

Vaya que mis padres vivían en una fantasía peor que la mía.

Felix no mencionaba a Jisung a menos que yo le preguntara y las pocas ocasiones que le pregunté, no dudó en decirme que era patético por preguntar, pero que el más patético era Jisung por esforzarse demasiado en fingir que de hecho no le importó que yo lo terminara.

No me consideraba un gran erudito pero me sentía enserio estúpido por no poder comprender que significaba lo que Felix intentaba comunicarme con ello.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando una semana después de nuestra ruptura amorosa, Jisung se presentó tocando a mi puerta; me encantaría decir que se veía distinto, casi necesitado por mi presencia, pero realmente lucía igual. ¿Qué esperaba después de una sola semana?

—hola.— sí, mi falta de elocuencia era legendaria en Seul. Jisung se pasó sus dedos tatuados por el cabello y sin mirarme a los ojos dijo

—hey... andaba por el vecindario y... quise pasar.— no le había pedido explicaciones y a decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba considerando pedírselas, pero acepté su saludo extraño y me encogí de hombros antes de responderle

—claro. La ruta es linda en verdad... a Felix le gustan mucho unas alitas que hay en la otra cuadra...— bueno, yo nunca dije que supiera platicar con las personas, en realidad estoy muy seguro de haber especificado que soy muy malo en esto de convivir con otros seres humanos, pero ¿cómo iba yo a saber que convivir con un ex novio era especialmente incómodo?

Jisung lucía particularmente ansioso, yo me encontraba con la guardia alta, no sabía lo que ese impredecible alfeñique estaba haciendo en mi apartamento. Conociéndolo, había posibilidad de que estuviera ahí frente a mi guardando una rosa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta o bien guardando el arma con la que me dispararía por haberlo dejado.

Pero entonces las palabras brotaron de su boca

—perdón por lo de la última vez... yo... uhm... perdón por empujarte.— bajó la mirada avergonzado, algo que estoy seguro jamás había visto en Jisung.

Apenas estaba por procesar lo que me había dicho, quería preguntarle a qué rayos se refería pero él continuó

—lo estuve considerando y... de verdad quiero seguir en contacto contigo, Chan. Incluso estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu trato y ser amigos.— oh bien, eso había sido lo más inesperado de mi semana y aunque aquello me traía algo de tranquilidad, de hecho me tenía con los nervios de punta.

Han Jisung era una caja de sorpresas a la que se le debía temer con justa razón.

Comimos alitas para sellar nuestra reconciliación amistosa y parecía que todo estaba por mejorar.

Aquello significó el inicio de una nueva etapa, nos continuamos viendo, intentábamos hacer que esta nueva amistad funcionara para ambos, Jisung llegaba con mi hermano a mi apartamento para que tuviéramos una tranquila tarde de películas.

Felix siempre se sintió incómodo, lo sé a la perfección porque solo bastaron dos sábados de películas para que no quisiera volver a estar presente cuando mi ridículo ex novio y yo estuviéramos juntos en la misma habitación.

Supuestamente Jisung y yo llevábamos de maravilla esto del rompimiento, jamás habíamos estado mejor que como amigos, y bueno eso era una enorme mentira pero... ¿qué puedo decir?

Jisung era un pequeño engendro celoso, posesivo y bastardo que le encantaba restregarme sus nuevas conquistas en el rostro.

Siendo completamente honesto, yo no era la clase de chico que se interesaba en salir con otras personas, era un ermitaño feliz en su cueva, solo me hice novio de Jisung porque Felix estuvo ahí para interceder por mi lastimosa existencia (algo de lo que supongo ahora se arrepiente bastante, considerando que los que no están en buenos términos ahora son su mejor amigo y su hermano).

Era obvio que mi vida social se había igualado nuevamente a cero: en el trabajo hablaba solo lo necesario con mis compañeros, no volví a tener citas, salía solamente con Felix y de vez en cuando con mi amigo Woojin, pero eso era raro en verdad.

Felix decidió dejar de asistir a nuestras tardes de 'amigos' porque cada que se daba la ocasión, Jisung no dudaba en mencionar a la fila de chicos y chicas que le pedían su número después de cada presentación en el bar. Yo no me molestaba, solo me parecía incómodo porque... bueno, hacía menos de un mes que era yo el que estaba entre sus piernas y al que le suplicaba por más usando esa expresión algo graciosa pero muy atractiva que ponía durante el sexo; lo que intento decir es que no me molestaba que quisiera conocer gente nueva, a Jisung se le daba bien eso de socializar, lo único que me tenía consternado era que buscara tan pronto que lo manosearan bajo los pantalones y que me lo dijera en la cara.

Nunca se lo dije, pero más de una vez tuve ganas de explicarle que la única razón por la que tanta gente hacia fila para pedirle su número, era que tenía una cara de muerde almohadas que no podía ocultar, y siendo honestos, hoy en día no solo es difícil encontrar la majestuosidad en los seres humanos, también es una odisea encontrar un buen trasero y, bueno... el trasero de Jisung no estaba mal.

Independientemente de eso, no había una verdadera razón para que Jisung me celara, porque enserio, mi vida social era una vergüenza por lo muerta que estaba.

Una sola ocasión recibí una invitación a salir con alguien que no era de mi lista usual de dos personas. El sujeto se llamaba Yugyeom y trabajaba conmigo.

No mostró particular interés en mi, porque de hecho siempre parecía estar perdido en el espacio, pero me dijo que si lo acompañaba a la premiere de la siguiente película de Star Wars y dije "¿por qué no?". La saga era buena, Yugyeom era casi tan raro como yo y me caía bien, si tenía suerte comería palomitas y nachos en el cine; y si tenía demasiada suerte, podría hacer un nuevo amigo.

Le conté a Felix y para el día siguiente ya estaba recibiendo en mi apartamento a un muy enojado Jisung que parecía estar al borde del colapso.

No tocó de inmediato el tema de Yugyeom, de hecho su técnica fue mucho más molesta, empezó presumiendo sus asquerosas conquistas logradas gracias a su bonito trasero.

_Hyunjin_ _es increíble. Deberías escucharlo tocar la batería._ _Lixie_ _se entiende muy bien con él. Su cabello es tan sedoso. Me encantan los hombres tan altos._

Hyunjin esto... Hyunjin aquello... Hyunjin y la puta mierda.

Estaba enserio considerando no permitirle de nuevo la entrada a mi apartamento al pequeño engendro si continuaba con ese ridículo juego infantil sin sentido.

No le expresé mi descontento, porque en el fondo mi orgullo me decía que eso era precisamente lo que Jisung buscaba. Cualquier reacción de mi parte habría significado que sus pendejadas me afectaban de alguna manera, así que por eso me mantenía impasible cuando hablaba sobre su magnífico novio, asintiendo amablemente cuando era necesario.

El problema con Jisung... o bueno, uno de los múltiples problemas, es que era guapo... muchísimo, siendo perfectamente honesto, pero no podía permitirme a mi mismo alimentar aún más ese sentimiento de autosuficiencia y esas tendencias narcisistas que él se empeñaba en demostrar, pues eso habría sido como oxigenar una fogata. No, no lo digo en un sentido romántico; Han Jisung podía ser como una fogata que lo quemaría todo si no lo contenías a tiempo.

Para mi aún había tiempo, decidí dejar de jugar con los cerillos porque no era tan estúpido como para querer quemarme.

A veces lo lamento, porque aún cuando Jisung era un rompecorazones de primera, con apariencia de dios, con la fila de pretendientes más larga de la ciudad, y con un nivel de popularidad que superaba al mío 10:1... seguía buscándome.

Así como se empeñaba en demostrar sus tendencias narcisistas, se esforzaba aún más para que yo continuara alimentándolas y que de algún modo tuviéramos un absurdo pretexto para vernos y hablarnos.

Con toda honestidad, el hombre era lo más emocionante que se me había atravesado en la vida y por si fuera poco, tenía las muñecas más sensuales que había visto jamás.

Volviendo a Yugyeom, después de que Jisung me presumió lo magnífico que era Hyunjin, su semblante se ensombreció y preguntó

—¿tú piensas hacer algo este fin?— usó un tono demasiado sugestivo, como si indujera mi respuesta.

Pensé y enserio consideré decirle que planeaba ir al cine con alguien, pero no soy tan imbécil, sabía perfecto que aquello habría sido como firmar mi propia sentencia de muerte, y tal vez sea un poco sádico pero no soy suicida.

Entonces reconsideré mis opciones y le dije

—no realmente.

—¿ah no?— negué con la cabeza, lucía casi ofendido ante mi negativa. Quizá se sintió ofendido por mi falta de confianza o por el hecho de que mi respuesta cortante había arruinado todo el drama que tenía planeado hacer sobre mi cita que no era una cita.

Como sea, si se sintió incómodo no lo demostró, pues se acercó a mi y preguntó

—¿no piensas ir al cine... o a comer algo... o a hacer algo interesante? No lo sé...— enserio no podía ser más obvio porque era imposible, aún así yo no tenía pensado contarle la verdad.

—no lo sé. Quizá después le diga a Felix, pero por ahora no he pensado en nada de eso.

—los amigos nos contamos todo, Chris.— lo dijo casi como si fuera la máxima de la amistad, pero siendo honesto yo ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo. No sabía que pensar de Jisung, así de simple.

Pero a veces yo hablaba pensando con el hígado en lugar de con la cabeza.

—honestamente creo que hay algunas cosas que no necesito que me cuentes.

—¿te refieres a Hyunjin?— por un momento lució híper alerta, lo cual me asustó porque, una vez más, no sabía que pretendía hacer Jisung.

—uhm... si, a todo en realidad.– como ya le había intentado comunicar, eso era algo que no me interesaba.

Y volvió a sonreír con su puta arrogancia que yo alimentaba.

No quería enojarme con Jisung, enserio no quería que estuviéramos en malos términos, pero el chico se estaba esforzando demasiado porque así fuera.

Después de esa extraña ocasión, decidí mantener distancia por una semana; si me mandaba mensajes, se los respondía hasta el final del día; sus llamadas iban al buzón, y fue a partir de esto que pude notar que Jisung de hecho me seguía hablando con la regularidad de cuando aún estábamos en una relación.

El hecho me puso pensativo, así que pensé que sería una excelente idea intentar hacer las pases en una manera pacífica.

Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Woojin, se me ocurrió invitar al pequeño monstruo. Visitamos un bar, íbamos Lixie, Woojin, tres amigos suyos, Jisung y yo.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que empezara a joder con lo asombroso que era Hyunjin, no temo decir que me sentía sorprendido de que llevara tanto tiempo con Hyunjin, lo consideraba más promiscuo, lo admito.

Se suponía que jugaríamos billar, aunque Jisung estaba más ocupado hablándome pendejadas.

De cualquier forma, todos estábamos teniendo un buen rato... bueno, algunos más que otros, pero hubo un momento en que la situación se volvió insoportable.

Afortunadamente el resto de los chicos estaban muy ocupados hablando entre ellos así que no prestaban atención, pero el mocoso estaba yendo con todo contra mi.

Me estaba diciendo las típicas incoherencias sobre lo maravilloso que era Hyunjin en todo, nada que no hubiera escuchado antes, afortunadamente se lo había guardado para decírmelo a mi a solas, aunque no contaba con que Jisung se embriagaría tan pronto, pues empezó a hablar peores incoherencias.

Fue cuestión de unas cuantas cervezas más para que comenzara a hablar sobre lo malditamente satisfactoria que era su vida sexual con Hyunjin.

Y sí, yo no necesitaba detalles sobre como le comía el culo o la polla, o sobre como lo dejaba adolorido por días, mucho menos sobre lo rápido que lograba hacerlo llegar al orgasmo.

Bien, no todos podíamos jugar a eso, y yo ni siquiera lo intentaría porque no me interesaba pero quería demostrarle que sonaba como una prostituta ofreciéndose, así que lo hice.

—no necesito que me recuerdes lo puta que puedes ser Jisung, es algo que me dices todos los días.— su rostro quedo en blanco por un par de segundos antes de que finalmente demostrara su enojo y furia.

Se levantó como pudo de la mesa sin tambalearse demasiado y me alzó el dedo medio.

Salió del bar echando chispas, y yo lo seguí estúpidamente.

—Jisung, vuelve. Maldita sea, te estoy hablando.

—vete al diablo.

—no voy a disculparme.— me apresuré a aclarar para que si ese era su propósito, lo fuera abandonando de una vez.

Él bufó y exclamó

—de alguna manera, no me sorprende escuchar más mierda viniendo de ti.

—¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? Por dios, madura de una vez, ¿quieres? No siempre van a hacerse las cosas como se te da la puta gana.— bien, había perdido el control ya. Todas y cada una de las razones por las que había decidido terminar con él comenzaban a pasar por mi mente a una velocidad impresionante.

Sentía rabia hacia Jisung, quería que dejara de hacer que mi vida romántica fuera un mal chiste, solo deseaba que ya no me molestara todo el tiempo y ya no podía esperar para hacérselo saber.

—¿estás consciente de que intento ponerte celoso?— gritó en medio de la calle.

De una u otra forma, siempre acababa diciendo lo que yo menos esperaba, sin embargo en esa ocasión no iba a ceder tan fácil.

Esta amistad no estaba funcionando tan bien como esperábamos y yo me empezaba a sentir exhausto.

Me acerqué con la única intención de jalarlo hacia la banqueta porque lo último que necesitaba en aquella noche era que un conductor inconsciente hiciera papilla de Jisung ebrio.

Intenté sujetar su muñeca para jalarlo pero él empezó con su fase berrinchuda que me molestaba mucho. Bien, quizá esa podía contar como una razón suficiente para haber querido terminar.

—Jisung basta.

—¿por qué eres tan estúpido, Chan?— preguntó entre risas pero las lágrimas estaban corriendo sobre sus mejillas al mismo tiempo.

Suspiré pesadamente, no me encontraba en condición de tener que lidiar con mi ex novio, mucho menos cuando estaba en uno de sus episodios.

—suficiente, Jisung. Te llevaré a tu casa.— intenté sujetar su muñeca de nuevo pero él me arrebató su brazo mientras se carcajeaba.

Solo le pedía a Dios que me diera fuerzas suficientes para no acabar abofeteándolo justo en medio de la calle. 

Hice un intento más por tomar su mano que resultó fallido, por eso sujeté su antebrazo y Jisung me empujó lejos.

No pude evitar enojarme ante su negativa, razón por la que me afiancé aún con más fuerza a su brazo. Jisung empezó a golpear mi pecho para deshacerse de mi agarre

—¡eres un pendejo, Christopher Bang, el mas grande de la historia!— exclamó colérico.

—¡detente, por dios!— grité desesperado.

—te odio. Te detesto tanto.— pero es que a él nadie lo comprendía. ¿Odiarme? Él me acosaba.

—si me odias tanto, entonces ¿por qué mierda me sigues buscando?

—¡porque eres perfecto!— gritó como si fuera obvio, aunque no sé para quién porque me quedé callado y en shock. ¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello?

No tuve que pedirle una explicación, él solo se retorció en su lugar y empezó a decir

—Eres la clase de ex novio que todo el mundo desearía tener, no eres posesivo ni celoso, no te encabronas cuando te cuento sobre mi novio actual y simple y sencillamente no me das ninguna verdadera razón para odiarte y poder convencerme de darle un fin a nuestra relación. Te sigo deseando Chan, porque me tratas mejor de lo que lo ha hecho cualquier otra persona, incluso ahora que deberíamos haber acabado en malos términos y deberíamos odiarnos, me sigues haciendo sentir como un príncipe cada vez que me miras a los ojos, cuando me escuchas y cada vez que desvías tu mirada de mi trasero porque eres demasiado caballero como para admitir que babeas por él y deseas follarme de nuevo.— me quedé callado y absolutamente sorprendido ante sus palabras.

Estaban corriendo lágrimas por todo su rostro ya, pero se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta y dijo

—por eso te odio aún más. Porque cada vez que intento odiarte, me das esa mirada de ciervo moribundo y acabo enamorándome un poco más. Te odio porque no me dejas odiarte tranquilamente como a todos mis ex novios.— nos dedicamos una última mirada antes de que él se diera media vuelta, justo de esa manera dramática que yo sé que le encantaba, pero por alguna razón no parecía estarlo disfrutando ni un poco.

Jisung iba ya caminando... o más bien tambaleándose hacia el lado contrario al mío, pero me abofeteé a mi mismo mentalmente por lo que estaba por hacer.

Sujeté su mano y me acomodé a su lado

—¿qué haces?— preguntó desorientado.

—vamos... no puedes irte solo a casa.

—¿quieres aprovecharte de mi cuando estoy ebrio?— envolví mi propio cuello con su brazo para que no se cayera y le dije

—eso quisieras. Solo quiero evitar que te atropellen estando ebrio.— no se resistió más, ya habíamos cruzado dos cuadras en un afortunado silencio cuando de pronto escuché su voz algo más ronca y profunda que usualmente.

—Channie... dime la verdad, ¿enserio ya no me quieres?— ¿cómo podía mentirle diciendo que ya no?

Después de todo estaba ebrio y no recordaría nada, así que lo hice.

—aún te quiero, Jisung.

—¿y por qué terminaste conmigo, bebé?— ¿por qué tenía que decirme bebé en semejante situación? Lo único que podía rescatar es que estaba siendo más sincero que nunca antes.

Así que en ese momento de confesiones de ebrios, decidí ser honesto también

—porque yo no podía ofrecerte lo que tu buscabas, Jisung. Tu necesitabas a alguien dispuesto a vivir aventuras... alguien divertido, dominante y atrevido... yo era todo lo contrario. Nunca me sentí cómodo conviviendo en tu mundo.— nos quedamos en un silencio tenso que no llegaba a incómodo, solo era expectante.

Ya alcanzaba a visualizar el edificio de mi apartamento, razón por la que lo jalé para que continuara el camino. 

Arrastraba mucho las palabras, pero aún así le entendí perfecto cuando dijo

—no sé si has escuchado por ahí que dicen que cuando te enamoras... sueles hacerlo de alguien que es el opuesto de tu tipo ideal...— lo había escuchado, pero quería que me comunicara cuál era el verdadero punto de lo que trataba de decirme. Suspiró antes de mirar hacia el cielo nocturno y continuar.— creo que por eso me atraes tanto, Channie. Porque me encantan los sorpresas y tú eras todo lo inesperado de un adulto promedio.

—yo no tenía un tipo ideal antes de ti, Jisung. Supongo que es por eso que simplemente no sé como reaccionaría una persona normal, porque no estaba seguro de con qué compararte tal cual lo haría cualquier otro.— era más fácil hablar con él estando borracho y tan sentimental, era como si no tuviera que cuidar mis palabras. De hecho, me inspiraba a continuar contándole todo incluso aunque después pudiera utilizarlo en mi contra.— Y la verdad es que tenías razón, no sé que es lo que quiero... tú ganas.— asumí que estaba demasiado ebrio porque no celebró como lo habría hecho usualmente luego de que yo hubiera admitido algo de tal magnitud; sólo me observó con cautela y asintiendo suavemente.

Como si no estuviera ebrio en lo absoluto, me preguntó con voz demasiado calmada

—¿desde qué momento te diste cuenta de eso?

—lo supe desde el inicio.— tuve que admitirlo, no tenía caso mentirle.

—¿qué?

—lo siento, enserio lo siento.

—¿para que mierda llenaste mi vida si ibas a acabar vaciándola de nuevo, Christopher Bang?— entonces me di cuenta de lo distintas que eran nuestras perspectivas.

Yo me consideraba insignificante en su vida, supuse que ni siquiera se había percatado de mi ausencia cuando terminamos, pero Jisung de hecho sentía esa enfermiza necesidad de tenerme a su disposición.

¿Me amaba? Lo dudo. ¿Me necesitaba? Posiblemente en una muy extraña y dañina manera. ¿Siquiera me quería? No me atrevería a decirlo.

No sé si Jisung tenía la capacidad de amar a una persona, y el concepto de amor lo arraigaré como el de película rosa, en el que se trata de dejar ir a la persona que en verdad amas.

Bueno, Jisung no sabía dejar ir a quienes amaba, porque ciertamente era muy egoísta pero solo era capaz de admitirlo ebrio.

Continuamos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi edificio que se hallaba convenientemente más cerca, fue solo cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el ascensor que decidí responder a su pregunta.

Lo miré a los ojos y le dije

—jamás pensé que yo sería capaz de llenar tu vida, Jisung, pero si te tranquiliza, entonces te diré la razón. La verdad es que creí que sería capaz de encajar en tu mundo. Pensé que podría hacer que todo saliera genial entre nosotros, pero me equivoqué. Y honestamente... somos un desastre cuando estamos juntos... no funcionamos y lo sabes. Creo que aún te amo pero no tengo la fortaleza ni la voluntad de luchar por ti.— y bien, ese era un pensamiento que nunca me había permitido sacar de mi mente, pero... bien, Jisung lo necesitaba. Quería una razón que yo podía darle y si le brindaría algo de calma, eso estaba bien para mi. Aunque entonces admití algo que me costó un poco más de trabajo, pero que aún así no podía considerar algo más que la mismísima verdad.— Supongo que en realidad no te amo tanto como pensaba...

—ay Chan, eres un pendejo...— susurró Jisung cansado. Se recargó contra la pared por el mareo, y entonces dijo sin dejar de mirarme.— Y aún así me enamoraste.— eso era al parecer.

Parecía que ese había sido el más sincero de nuestros momentos, lo cual era realmente deprimente porque ya ni siquiera estábamos juntos y Jisung estaba demasiado ebrio.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento que abrí y le dije

—dormirás en el sofá. No quiero malentendidos.

—yo quiero dormir contigo.— murmuró contra mi brazo cual cachorrito.

Suspiré con fuerza pero no cedí, solo lo llevé a la sala donde lo hice sentarse en un sillón.

Fui a buscar unas mantas con una almohada para él y para cuando había vuelto, Jisung se encontraba parado sobre la mesita del centro sin camisa y agitando sus pantalones en una mano

—te quiero Channie, tienes que darme lo que quiero.

—Jisung basta. Estás muy ebrio.

—pero te quiero a ti, bebé. Ya. Ahora entre mis piernas.— se recostó sobre el sillón separando las piernas.

Negué con la cabeza y solo lo tapé con una de las cobijas.

Dudoso, decidí acercarme para darle un beso en la frente, lo cual sorpresivamente lo calmó.

—descansa Jisung.

—¿enserio vas a dejarme aquí de esta forma?— exclamó frustrado.

Me tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad respirar y responderle calmadamente

—creo que tu mismo has dicho suficientes veces que estás con Hyunjin... y tienes razón, Jisung. Tienes que respetarlo.— no quise mirarlo más.

Volví a mi habitación donde solo podía pensar en todo, mi cabeza era un remolino respecto a Jisung. Tenerlo en mi vida era como estar sobre una maldita montaña rusa de emociones interminable que me había abrumado al pasar de una vida aburrida y monótona a Han Jisung.

Pero a pesar de todo, un solo pensamiento dominaba.

Jisung estaba con Hyunjin ya, nosotros éramos pasado y aunque pensara que debíamos darnos la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo, el pequeñín era demasiado orgulloso y terco para admitirlo estando sobrio.

Por eso, cuando despertó al día siguiente mirándome con el delineador corrido por las esquinas debido al llanto, me dije a mi mismo que solo creería lo que me había dicho la noche anterior si traía el tema por su propia cuenta ya que estaba sobrio y que no había 'dignidad' o reputación para conservar.

No lo hizo.

Me gustaría decir que ya esperaba su indiferencia, pero realmente me sorprendí ante su cinismo.

La molestia me hizo ver rojo por primera vez entre nosotros y decidí joderlo un poco con su propio juego de provocaciones.

—¿qué ha dicho Hyunjin de que estés en mi apartamento?— yo sabía que Hyunjin no le había preguntado nada aún, y por un instante Jisung olvidó poner su careta de mocoso caprichoso que nos trae a todos cacheteando las banquetas por él, cruzó un leve rastro de dolor por su rostro antes de mirar hacia su celular.

Parpadeó ante la falta de mensajes o llamadas pérdidas, pero se reincorporó y dijo arrogantemente

—supongo que Hyunjin tiene la suficiente autoestima como para saber que yo no le sería infiel con mi ex.— El cabrón me estaba buscando, yo deseaba gritarle que era un marica y que esa misma madrugada se había recostado en el sillón quitándose la camiseta suplicándome que lo follara.

Deseaba decírselo.

"Eres un cínico de mierda, Jisung. Pero eso está bien, puedes engañar a Hyunjin, puedes engañarte a ti mismo, incluso puedes intentar hacerme creer a mi que ya no me quieres, pero yo sé toda la verdad porque cuando te embriagas eres como una maldita caja parlanchina que no se cansa de expresar sus propias verdades y vergüenzas. Has lo que quieras porque yo no estoy dispuesto a continuar con este circulo vicioso."

Lo único que le dije fue

—supongo que tienes razón.— no pareció enojarse, ni siquiera lucía confundido ya, solo me miro con algo parecido a una expresión cansada.

Su comentario pretendía hacerme enojar para empezar una discusión sin sentido, porque así era Jisung, le gustaba el drama y que su vida estuviera llena de historias para contar, o en mi caso que yo le demostrara mis celos para presumir que me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano; sin embargo aún considero la posibilidad de que no hubiera estado tan ebrio la noche anterior y que de hecho hubiera estado consciente de la profundidad que tuvo nuestra conversación.

Quizá por fin había entendido porqué lo terminé y porqué lo nuestro no podría tener un futuro sólido.

No sé y probablemente jamás sabré qué pensó Jisung en ese momento, tampoco podré saber si él estaba consciente de todas las idioteces que había dicho y sugerido en su precario estado de ebriedad durante la madrugada, pero las cosas ocurrían de esa manera entre nosotros, era un estira y afloje porque éramos completamente distintos, jamás nos encontraríamos pacíficamente y eso estaba bien porque a veces el amor es demasiado complicado o ridículo.

Siendo honesto, creo que el amor pudo haber sido resultado de la evolución de los seres humanos para hacer que nuestras vidas dejaran de ser tan miserables y aburridas, así al menos tendríamos un drama del cual ocuparnos.

Pensándolo bien, creo que el concepto de amor de película rosa es muy famélico.

Sí, creo que Jisung me amaba porque me necesitaba en su extraña forma enfermiza, pero también creo que su orgullo era demasiado y por eso nuestra relación era tan turbulenta.

Fue lindo y muy divertido lo nuestro mientras duró, sin embargo ambos buscábamos cosas muy complicadas para el otro.

Nunca dejó su pose altiva conmigo, ni siquiera cuando lo acompañé a la planta baja del edificio y me despedí de él mientras se subía al auto de Hyunjin.

Quizá Jisung no podía amar porque no sabia dejar ir a las personas que amaba, pero tal vez yo tampoco podía amar porque no estaba dispuesto a luchar por aquellos que creía valían la pena.

Aún recuerdo con una sonrisa los cariños que nos dábamos en la cocina, pero más que darme nostalgia, me hacía sentir satisfecho.

A veces es mejor así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mardy Bum de arctic monkeys para más placer
> 
> Este oneshot lo escribí originalmente como un Frerard, Gerard Way era el personaje de Chan, Mikey Way el de Felix y Frank Iero el de Jisung... Viva My Chemical Romance
> 
> Damn, la verdad me gusta mucho este oneshot porque no tiene un final feliz, me gusta que al estar narrado desde la perspectiva de Chan intenta justificar su propia falta de esfuerzo y de atacar la actitud caprichosa de Jisung, pero que al final admite que en realidad él tampoco sabía amar porque no le gustaba luchar por lo que quería y por eso no funcionaron. Nunca acabé de escribir la perspectiva de Frank, así que no tengo la perspectiva de Jisung disponible
> 
> En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque a mí me fascina hahahaha amo escribir finales tristes por cierto xD


	16. Day 16: One of them is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que Jisung ama dormir

"Te traje té. Estoy seguro de que ayudará aunque sea un poco."

Jisung alzó la mirada de su laptop para poder sonreírle y dijo

"Gracias, Channie."

El australiano se sentó a medias sobre el reposabrazos del sillón y empezó a acariciar los cabellos castaños contrarios mientras besaba su sien y le decía

"Debes descansar."

A pesar de sentir que caería dormido en cualquier segundo, Jisung respondió fingiendo estar en perfectas condiciones

"Ya he descansado mucho, además solo es un resfriado y no me falta demasiado para acabar."

"¿Un resfriado?" Y Chan de hecho usó ese tono dramático de las películas para hacer énfasis al decir. "Parecía influenza. Enserio debes reposar, Han Jisung."

"Y lo haré, solo dame un minuto."

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró una niña de cinco años que exclamó

"¡Jisung, reviviste!"

Chan se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Aún después de cinco años, no había logrado hacer que Julia le dijera papá a Jisung, no se explicaba porqué la niña se mostraba tan renuente a decirle _papá_ a su papá.

La pequeña había sido resultado de la fecundación in vitro con la ayuda de un vientre prestado, realmente se habían mezclado ambas muestras de semen y habían decidido no saber de quién había sido la suerte, pero Chan no necesitaba un examen de paternidad para darse una idea. Julia no se parecía a él en lo absoluto, y aunque tampoco era el vivo reflejo de Jisung, sus facciones eran mucho más parecidas a las del menor.

Por lo tanto, Chan estaba convencido de que Julia tenía que ser hija biológica de Jisung y aún así se negaba a decirle papá a Han.

La menor corrió hacia ellos y Chan la alzó en sus brazos antes de que se acercara demasiado a su enfermo padre

"Si, _papá_ ya revivió, pero debería descansar más."

Jisung negó con la cabeza y susurró para su pequeña

"Estoy bien. Papi es muy exagerado."

Chan empujó a su esposo por el hombro y lo regañó

"No le enseñes esas cosas a tu hija, Han. Ella debe respetar al único padre cuerdo que tiene."

"¿Perdón?" Chan tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver al menor pelear con los mocos que no le permitían hablar con normalidad, aunque no fue tan gracioso cuando lo escuchó decirle a su hija. "¡Tapate los oídos, mi amor! Voy a decirle un par de cosas a papi que quizá no le van a gustar."

"No te atrevas, Han Jisung, y mucho menos enfrente de Julia."

Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse realmente en lucir amenazador, solo le dedicó una mirada seria a su esposo que lo hizo toser para fingir aclararse la garganta y luego decir con una dulce sonrisa

"Solo bromeaba, Channie, estoy jugando contigo."

"Eso creí." El mayor mantuvo a su hija en su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho cerraba la laptop de su esposo y tomaba su mano indicándole que lo siguiera. "Basta de estar haciéndote el interesante y vete a dormir, como si no fuera una de las cosas que más amas hacer."

Jisung abultó sus labios y sujetó con ambas manos la muñeca de su esposo para decirle

"Pero me faltas tú."

Okay, si, quizá Chan era débil ante los pucheros de Jisung, pero le respondió con firmeza

"No me vas a convencer, vete a dormir."

Jisung dio un par de brinquitos sobre su lugar cuál niño pequeño, enserio Chris se preguntaba si era más infantil que Julia, entonces Han le dijo con tono cantarín

"Pero quiero que te acurruques conmigo."

Rayos, su firmeza estaba menguando un poco con semejantes pucheros, pero miró a su hija y trató de ser razonable

"No puedo, ¿Luego quién va a cuidar de Lia?"

La pequeña también hizo un puchero exactamente igual al de su padre y con unas dotes de chantajista que el australiano estaba seguro solo podía haber heredado de Jisung, dijo

"Pero tenemos que cuidar de Jisung porque está enfermito, papi."

¿Cómo se suponía que se negara a los dos más grandes amores de su vida cuando lo miraban con esos ojos y pucheros en sus labios?

Han se aprovechó de la vulnerabilidad de su esposo para jalar de su muñeca y decirle con voz triunfante

"¿Ves Chan? Hasta Lia sabe que eso es lo correcto. Nuestra princesa es tan brillante."

Pero que chantaje emocional.

Y aún así, accedió mientras era jalado por sus dos tesoros hacia la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lia como hija del BangHan porque soy una hoe por la domesticidad, además es mi princesa, qué puedo decir?


	17. Day 17: Interacting with family members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer su familia se había enamorado de su novio también

"Jisungie tiene que tocar la guitarra para nosotros."

Chan ya se había rendido con recordarle a su abuela que él también sabía tocar la guitarra, después de todo era tierno ver lo mucho que la anciana quería a su novio.

Estaba entretenido mirando de lejos al menor acomodarse la guitarra acústica que le había sido entregada para empezar a rasguear unos cuantos acordes y luego empezar a cantar "Lost Stars" especialmente para la mujer.

Su abuela enserio adoraba a Jisung, lo cual era un gran paso considerando lo anticuada que era la mujer; le había costado asimilar que su nieto prefería a los chicos que a las chicas, pero no había batallado nada en aceptar al bonito muchacho demasiado delgado con mejillas regordetas que Chris le había presentado como novio.

Chan estaba convencido de que tenía que ser el encanto natural de Jisung, pues todos en su familia lo adoraban, desde su madre hasta sus primos más pequeños que siempre lo buscaban para que jugara con ellos.

Solo había alguien que no le había expresado nada sobre su novio aún, al menos hasta ese día.

Chan estaba ayudando a su padre a cocinar junto al asador, así que aprovechando el momento padre-hijo que estaban compartiendo, el hombre decidió comentar

"Jisung es... interesante."

El menor notó el ligero pánico que invadió las facciones de su padre al admitir aquello, así que decidió ayudarlo diciendo con una sonrisa divertida

"Jisung es _asombroso_ , papá."

"Bueno..." volteó a ver a su yerno quien estaba corriendo junto con los niños intentando reventar las burbujas que la prima de 8 años de Chan estaba soplando, y dijo. "Tiene un encanto bastante curioso."

"Nunca me aburro con él."

Siguió con su mirada a Jisung que fue tacleado al césped por sus primos antes de que todos salieran corriendo hacia la piscina.

Su padre se aclaró la garganta y dijo con una expresión bastante curiosa

"Se nota que te ama... y que tú lo amas a él, por supuesto."

Chan miró a su progenitor a los ojos, los cuales estaban solo un poco cristalizados mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y le sonreía.

El hombre no solía ser muy expresivo, por eso era que Chan no había esperado jamás que le dijera algo directamente, pero en ese momento estaba intentando decirle que se sentía muy feliz de que él hubiera encontrado su propia felicidad.

Chris asintió con una gran sonrisa y murmuró

"Sí, así es."

Su padre retiró la mirada mientras fingía limpiar sus gafas y le dijo

"Ve con él, hijo. Yo me encargo de terminar aquí."

Chan entendió que su padre ya no quería hablar más, así que decidió darle las gracias y dejarlo solo para que se recompusiera, entonces se acercó hacia la piscina donde estaban todos los niños, su novio incluido.

Jisung se acercó a la orilla de la piscina y le sonrió al decir

"Ven con nosotros, estamos jugando Marco Polo, adivina quién va ganando."

Chan no dudó en molestar a su novio diciéndole

"YeDam, seguramente."

"Hey."

Enserio no había nada más gracioso que la cara de indignación de Han, sin embargo no estaba ahí para hacer enojar a su novio, así que les anunció a todos los menores

"Niños, voy a robarme a Jisung un momento."

Todos lloriquearon negando con sus cabezas para que no se llevara a Han, pero fue inútil.

Chan prácticamente lo sacó cargando por las axilas cuál niño pequeño cuando su bonito novio estiró sus brazos pidiendo ayuda para salir, entonces lo envolvió en su toalla y le acomodó el gorro con cresta y pico de pollo de la misma para que no se enfriara demasiado (Chan estaba seguro de que la toalla tenía que ser de niños porque no había posibilidad de que hubiera comprado eso en el área de adultos), y finalmente le dejó un beso corto sobre la nariz al murmurar

"Me preguntaba si los niños te estaban cuidando bien."

"Oh si, de hecho nos estabam-" Toda la emoción inicial se fue al carajo cuando entrecerró sus ojos y le reclamó. "Hey... Yo soy el adulto aquí."

"No con esa toalla de pollo."

En verdad le era imposible tomarse enserio a Jisung cuando traía puesta esa cosa, sin embargo Han no se dio por vencido y le respondió con autosuficiencia

"Soy más alto que tú."

"Si, bueno... Niños, ¿Quién es el bebé entre nosotros dos?"

Todos los niños señalaron automáticamente a Han, quién frunció el ceño y les hizo una seña con su pulgar sobre el cuello al decir

"En la siguiente ronda de Uno verán con quién se metieron."

Sus primos solo se rieron ante la amenaza, así que Chan tomó la mano contraria para alejarlo de ahí

"Ven conmigo."

Jisung de pronto se vio emocionado al preguntar

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Pensé en que deberíamos dar una pequeña vuelta por la casa para mostrarte mi habitación."

No esperaba ver a Jisung alzar sus cejas repetidamente intentando lucir seductor cuando le dijo con coquetería bastante fallida

"Tú solo quieres un pretexto para besarme."

Pero demonios, si que tenía razón.

Chan manoteó la cresta de pollo de la toalla y respondió con una sonrisa coqueta

"Si, eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer."

Jisung asomó su mano derecha por debajo de la toalla y alcanzó la mano contraria para decir

"De acuerdo, me parece un trato justo, pero hay que darnos prisa porque le prometí a tu abuela que bailaría con ella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banghan soft para una piel radiante


	18. Day 18: Shopping together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque el detalle era fenomenal y hacia que las piernas de Han temblaran, siempre se aseguraba de llevar cosas él también en las manos para que la gente creyera que Chan en realidad solo era un buen amigo ayudándole por la cantidad tan grande de cosas que traía entre sus manos.

En cuanto Jisung asomó su cabeza al mercado, hizo todo lo posible por despeinar un poco su cabello castaño y por verse medianamente deseable.

Saludó al señor Kim que le ofreció pescado igual que todos los días y no dudó en decirle que lo recogería de regreso para que llegara fresco.

Tenía que cubrir todas las cosas que le había pedido su madre, pero antes nunca estaba demás pasar por enfrente del puesto del herrero, no por el amargado viejo, sino por el aprendiz que tenía bajo su cargo y que cada día cuando Jisung cruzaba por enfrente de dicho puesto en el mercado, ese hermoso muchacho de cabello rubio cenizo levantara la mirada de dónde sus manos estaban trabajando en modelar el metal para buscar con sus ojos a Jisung y sonreírle antes de arrojar sus guantes de cuero a la mesa y excusarse muy apenas con quién era su jefe para salir corriendo y alcanzar al chico de 15 años que se paseaba entre los puestos de verduras buscando los ya usuales rábanos, col y especias que en la parcela de la familia Han no se daban.

El joven aprendiz corría hacia él, pero siempre se calmaba para llegar y pararse a un lado del chico como si fuera un acto realmente casual mientras la señora Lee le daba las verduras que estaba buscando.

Jisung sonreía sin mirarlo a los ojos y solo susurraba con cierta diversión

"Enserio eres tan obvio."

El rubio sonrió también sin lucir apenado cuando le acusó

"Igual que tú. No tienes nada que estar haciendo en el área de talleres, pero todos los días llegas a pasearte por enfrente de la herrería."

Se miraron a los ojos y Jisung susurró intentando ocultar su sonrisa junto con sus palabras

"Me gusta ver la clase de trabajo que haces... Es bastante artesanal."

La mirada del menor se dirigió hacia los ejercitados brazos cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor del rubio y enserio pensó que necesitaba tocar esos músculos, pero la señora Lee llamó su atención diciendo

"Listo. ¿Algo más, hijo?"

"No, señora. Gracias."

La mujer asintió antes de mirar al otro joven para preguntarle

"¿Y a ti te pongo algo, Chan?"

El mencionado negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de tomar uno de los bultos con verduras que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo al menor y le explicó con simpleza

"No, gracias, señora Lee. Solo venía a hablar con Jisung, pero déjeme ayudarle con eso."

Aunque el detalle era fenomenal y hacia que las piernas de Han temblaran, siempre se aseguraba de llevar cosas él también en las manos para que la gente creyera que Chan en realidad solo era un buen amigo ayudándole por la cantidad tan grande de cosas que traía entre sus manos.

Se despidieron de la mujer antes de caminar manteniendo un par de centímetros de separación entre ellos hacia el siguiente puesto donde Jisung compraría unas hierbas medicinales que necesitaba su madre, pero no dudó en susurrarle al mayor mientras caminaban

"Lo dije enserio, eres muy obvio a veces."

Se le partía el alma al decir semejantes palabras, pero no tenía opción, era eso o enfrentarse a la ira del pueblo si llegaban a descubrir el significado tras esas sonrisas que se dirigían.

Chan retiró la mirada avergonzada hacia un lado y susurró

"Perdón, pero te miro y se me olvida todo absolutamente, solo quiero acercarme a ti."

Dios, Jisung también.

Mientras el hombre escogía las hierbas que el adolescente le había pedido, Han se acercó algo temerosamente para juntar su hombro con el brazo de Chan y sonreírle esperando que acatara la intimidad de su muy pequeño gesto, lo cual si fue de esa manera cuando lo vio sonreír con dulzura sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Pasaron a otro puesto más, pero no llegaron con el señor Kim por el pescado aún, pues antes de que Jisung acabara sus compras y fuera hora de volver a casa, Chan comenzó a dirigirse con su actitud casual hacia atrás del mercado, ahí donde nadie solía asomarse porque al final del día debían llevar la merma al fondo, pero que era el escondite perfecto para dos chicos perdidamente enamorados que solo querían poder amarse sin ser juzgados.

Prácticamente arrojaron los víveres al suelo en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista del resto y Jisung no tardó ni un segundo en abrazarse al cuello de Chan para besarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, besando cada porción de sus labios que estaba disponible y llevando sus manos de atrás de su cuello hacia los ejercitados brazos de su amado que ya estaban acostumbrados al trabajo pesado.

Chan se perdió en el beso de Jisung y dejó que sus manos cayeran sobre las delgadas caderas del menor y no se detuvo de sacar el borde de la camiseta de lino contraria de dónde estaba fajada en sus pantalones pardos para poder meter sus manos bajo la prenda y escuchar los pecaminosos suspiros y sonidos que escapaban de los hermosos labios de Jisung por el toque de sus manos callosas sobre su piel.

Si tan solo el hijo menor de los Han fuera una chica, Chan podría desposarla sin el más mínimo problema, todo sería tan fácil, pero no, estaba enamorado de ese chico con enormes ojos y aún más grandes sueños que lo enloquecía hasta volverlo poco menos que un tonto por él.

Enserio deseaba pasar toda su vida con él

"Algún día huíremos de este lugar. Nos esconderemos en alguna parte donde pueda amarte sin que nos molesten por ello."

Jisung no era tonto, sabía que viviendo en ese pueblo o en cualquier otro, ellos jamás tendrían un futuro juntos, primero los asesinarían antes que dejarlos amarse sin impedimentos absurdos.

Así que con una sonrisa algo tonta, pero llena de sueños asintió y volvió a besar a Chan en los labios antes de decirle

"Promete que me llevarás muy lejos de aquí."

El mayor asintió llevando sus manos hacia la curva de los muslos altos del adolescente, rozando su trasero y haciendo a Jisung gimotear por ello cuando le respondió

"Jamás nos encontrarán. Serás mío y yo tuyo sin que nos molesten."

Y ojalá que ese día llegara pronto porque Jisung estaba cansado de tener que fingir y esconderse para poder decirle a Chan lo mucho que lo amaba.

Acunó el rostro de su amado y susurró

"Sé que aún estoy aquí contigo y que es tonto decirlo, pero ya quiero que sea mañana para poder verte de nuevo."

Chan le llenó el rostro de besos mientras sonreía y le explicó

"Entonces yo también soy un tonto porque en verdad no puedo esperar a verte de nuevo mañana."

Ya no tenían tiempo, si no querían levantar sospechas, este era el momento en que Jisung debía tomar sus cosas y alejarse, así que tras darle un último beso a Chan y sintiendo que sus ojos estaban cristalizados, tomó sus cosas del suelo y le dijo al mayor

"Sueña conmigo."

Chan le sonrió con tanto cariño cuando respondió

"Eso ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este OS surgió cuando desperté a las 6:48 de la mañana toda fumigada y me puse a escribir porque tuve esta extraña idea ubicada en una época posiblemente medieval(? Not really? No se que época es, pero me gustó mucho


	19. Day 19: Spoiling one another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La emoción de subir a un escenario y ser aclamado por tantas personas siempre será indescriptible y cada artista lo maneja a su modo.

La emoción de subir a un escenario y ser aclamado por tantas personas siempre será indescriptible y cada artista lo maneja a su modo.

3Racha habían preparado una presentación corta que sirviera como bridge de su performance para esa ceremonia de premios, sin embargo, Chan ya no hacía mucho por participar ayudando con su rap. Él producía las pistas y ayudaba con las letras, pero dejaba que Jisung y Changbin se hicieran cargo de la presentación.

En Carpe Diem ambos lo hicieron maravillosamente, pero Jisung rapeó fuego como Chan no lo había escuchado antes hacerlo con tanta pasión.

Apenas finalizaron con Double Knot y se retiraron del escenario, Chan sintió que su brazo era sujetado y no fue sorpresa mirar a Jisung con la respiración agitada haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Lo llevó por los vestidores hacia un área más alejada donde ya no se escuchaba el sonido de la música ni del bajo, estaba vacío, así que Chan dejó que lo empujara contra la pared y luego lo miró arrodillarse frente a él con manos desesperadas intentando abrir sus pantalones.

El mayor solo se limitó a acariciar los cabellos castaños entre sus manos y a mirar ocasionalmente hacia los lados cuidando que no fueran a descubrirlos en esa situación tan comprometedora.

Cuando las manos temblorosas de Han pudieron abrirse paso por fin entre los pantalones del mayor, no perdió el más mínimo tiempo y metió completamente el miembro del líder en su boca.

Chan aún no estaba erecto, pero no fue difícil que su longitud se endureciera conforme la boca de Jisung lo trabajaba con movimientos expertos.

Ahogó un gemido cuando la lengua de Jisung se empujó hacia abajo para llevarlo un poco más profundo en su garganta y maldijo en voz baja porque era irreal lo bueno que Han se había vuelto en dar sexo oral.

Chan podría haber sujetado sus mejillas regordetas y follado su garganta sin piedad porque estaba seguro de que eso era lo único que estaba buscando Jisung, pero se contuvo cuando el menor se levantó sin dejar de acariciarlo con su mano derecha y susurró con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas

"Déjame follarte, hyung... por favor."

La petición tomó a Chan por sorpresa, no era común ver a Jisung suplicar por follarlo, así que con una ceja alzada le preguntó

"¿Enserio quieres hacerlo?"

Han se encajó por completo contra su cuerpo y llevó sus manos a agarrarse del ejercitado trasero del australiano y casi ronroneó

"Mucho."

Chan no sabía decirle que no a Jisung, en especial cuando lo estaba tocando tan desvergonzadamente mientras le hablaba con esa voz tan grave que por poco se le quebraba, así que simplemente asintió y dijo

"De acuerdo, veamos que puedes hacer."

Jisung era bueno follando, solo que no era común que tuviera la iniciativa de hacerlo; normalmente después de una de sus presentaciones en que salía algo alterado en su personaje de J.One, era cuando llegaba a desear hacerlo con ganas.

Chan se sintió tan acalorado de pronto solo por imaginar lo que le haría Jisung, pero el menor guardó su erección de vuelta en sus pantalones y le dijo

"Cuando salgamos de aquí."

"¿Qué? Pero faltan horas para eso."

No pretendía sonar tan decepcionado y sobretodo tan desesperado, pero Jisung incluso sonrió al murmurar contra su boca

"Quiero hacerlo bien, en verdad quiero follarte y no podré disfrutarte si tengo que apresurarme."

Chan ni siquiera sabía que se sentía así de desesperado cuando le reclamó indignado

"Han Jisung."

El mencionado solo sujetó la entrepierna contraria y con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa dijo

"Solo mantente así de ansioso por mi, prometo que te recompensaré, hyung."

Ni siquiera le había dicho algo verdaderamente erótico, pero por alguna razón eso sonaba tan sucio que Chan maldijo al mundo porque sus pantalones eran grises y estaba seguro de que sería imposible ocultar lo jodidamente excitado que estaba.

Se agarró de la cinturilla de los pantalones de Jisung y lo acercó a su cuerpo, tuvo que tragar con fuerza antes de decir

"No podré esperar. Tienes que hacerlo ahora." Las cejas de Jisung se alzaron por la sorpresa, pero Chan de hecho sintió como la erección contraria palpitó contra su muslo. "Por favor."

Y eso era aun más raro, Christopher Bang no recordaba la última vez que le había suplicado a su novio por sexo... quizá eso se debía a que jamás lo había hecho.

Eso fue lo único que se requirió para que como si de un truco de magia se tratara, ambos acabaran metiéndose a tropezones a los baños de ese pasillo.

Cual adolescentes primerizos e irresponsables, se dejaron llevar completamente por la emoción del momento y olvidaron revisar si había más gente dentro, Chan estaba tan desesperado que simplemente jaló a Jisung hacia el cubículo más alejado de la entrada para sentarlo sobre el retrete mientras él cerraba la puerta y se sentaba sobre sus muslos para besarlo tan profundo como su lengua pudo alcanzar.

Un muy tierno gemido escapó de entre los labios de Jisung y acabó perdiéndose contra la boca de Chan, haciéndolos gimotear a ambos al mismo tiempo.

El mayor bajó la cremallera de los pantalones de Han para empezar a acariciarlo ya sin la tela de por medio y fue incluso enternecedora la manera en que las manos de Jisung buscaron sus hombros para sujetarse a algo cuando Chan se arrodilló cuidadosamente entre sus piernas y empezó a chupar la punta y la hendidura con su lengua para volverlo loco.

Todo lo que hacía Jisung era tan lindo para Chan, pues aunque unos minutos atrás el menor se había encontrado a cargo de la situación, parecía que el feroz J.One ya se había vuelto a derretir bajo su toque hasta convertirse de nuevo en el dulce Han Jisung que estaba absolutamente perdido por Christopher Bang.

Las manos del menor se acomodaron sobre las mejillas contrarias y susurró casi sin aliento

"Hyung, si pudieras verte en este momento, puedo asegurarte que jamás volverías a dudar de tus visuales en la vida."

Chan soltó una risita ahogada porque sabía que era un cumplido, pero era gracioso que lo dijera cuando tenía su erección engullida hasta apenas un par de centímetros por encima de la base.

Liberó su boca y al sentirse satisfecho con la cantidad de saliva espesa proveniente del inicio de su garganta abrillantando al miembro de Jisung, se puso de pie para bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Su erección no había hecho nada más que continuar completamente alzada entre sus piernas, así que volvió a tomar asiento sobre los delgados muslos de Jisung, quién acarició las piernas blanquecinas contrarias y susurró

"Wow..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Los largos dedos de Han se ajustaron a los muslos ejercitados del australiano y apretó solo para gimotear un poco y susurrar encantado

"Siempre me han gustado tanto tus piernas, tus muslos están tan duros."

Normalmente era Han quién solía estar sentado sobre sus piernas montándolo, pero Chan estaba tan excitado y enserio necesitaba sentir al menor llenándolo en ese momento, así que le vació todos los besos del mundo en el rostro para ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por los cumplidos tan raros y murmuró algo contrariado

"Jisung, demonios, tu quieres matarme."

Las manos del menor avanzaron hasta sus caderas para alcanzar a enterrar sus dedos sobre el trasero contrario y susurró de nuevo casi sin aliento

"Yo no, pero tú a mí sí vas a acabar asesinándome."

No, Chan no pretendía hacer eso. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su esfínter y en cuanto introdujo el primer dedo, jadeó contra el oído de Han para susurrar

"Voy a tomarte."

Jisung gimoteó ante la advertencia y sujetó las caderas contrarias mientras miraba al mayor descender sobre su erección.

Los ojos de Chan se cerraron al sentir como su cuerpo se ajustaba alrededor de Jisung y si tan solo no estuvieran apresurados, se habría tomado el tiempo suficiente para apreciar lo suficiente la increíble manera en que el miembro de Han encajaba en él y sobretodo lo diestros que eran los suaves movimientos de Jisung para embestirlo justo en el ritmo adecuado empujando sus caderas hacia arriba y frotándose enloquecedoramente bien contra ese pequeño bulto nervioso que lo hacía suspirar y que le temblaran las piernas (las que Jisung no paraba de acariciar ocasionalmente).

Ambos estaban tan excitados que era seguro que no durarían demasiado, pero aún así Chan montó a su novio tratando de no enloquecer en el intento y casi doliéndose ver lo hermoso que lucía Jisung al estar tan abrumado por la situación.

La respiración del menor se tornó temblorosa y sus dedos se afianzaron con fuerza a su cuerpo para tener algo a que aferrarse. Chan adoró ver a su novio tan excitado que era incapaz de formar palabras o mantener abiertos sus ojos.

Sujetó la mandíbula de Jisung con ambas manos hasta alcanzar a hundir sus dedos entre su cabello sudoroso y susurró

"Mírame."

Han obedeció y la increíble imagen de Chan completamente descompuesto por él, despeinado, con las pupilas dilatadas, los labios ensalivados y el sudor perlando su frente por el calor que los envolvía... bueno, Jisung no pudo soportarlo más, en especial cuando estaba consciente de que la calidez que envolvía a su erección se debía única y exclusivamente al hermoso hombre sobre sus piernas.

Abrazó el torso de Chan cuando eyaculó con fuerza en su interior e incluso soltó un par de lágrimas por lo placentero de su orgasmo, así como lo hiper sensible que había quedado su miembro mientras Chris continuaba montándolo lentamente para no lastimarlo, pero buscando su propia liberación.

Chan acunó su rostro sin dejar de mover sus caderas cuidadosamente y le preguntó

"¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué las lágrimas?"

El menor volvió a quedar embelesado con la imagen de Chan, todo él decía "tuve sexo en un baño público" y por alguna razón eso lo hacía lucir veinte veces más sexy ante sus ojos

"Perdón, es que se sintió demasiado bien. Eres tan bueno en esto, Channie."

El cumplido fue todo lo que bastó para que el mayor parara con el movimiento de sus caderas sobre el fino cuerpo de Jisung, pues sus músculos se contrajeron mientras liberaba su eyaculación contra el puño del menor, ni siquiera recordaba que esa mano estuviera ahí.

Chan se rió con suavidad al besar los labios contrarios y susurró

"Gracias por eso."

Se refería a atrapar todo su semen con su mano, habría sido un verdadero desastre para limpiar y que no hallarían manera de explicar a las noonas del vestuario.

Jisung le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa infantil

"A ti." Se besaron un par de veces más antes de que Chan suspirara al ponerse de pie y sentir que estaba vacío de nuevo, Jisung notó el semen que escurría entre sus piernas y le dijo preocupado. "Hyung, déjame limpiar eso también."

Chris se subió la ropa interior sin darle opción y le dijo

"No lo hagas. Quiero sentirlo hasta que lleguemos al dormitorio."

_Mierda_.

Quizá Jisung tenía más planes para cuando volvieran al dormitorio, tal vez tendría que complacer y consentir un poco más a su atractivo novio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba viendo la presentación de SKZ en los vlive Awards y como buena Han biased no podía dejar de mirar lo intenso que estuvo Jisung durante toda la presentación, also viendo Carpe Diem por millonésima vez, solo podía pensar "demonios, Jisung es tan top aquí" y necesitaba escribir algo de Jisung activo, lo cual es demasiado raro en mi porque... No lo sé, Jisung Bottom es mi mantra
> 
> Entonces aquí está este asunto, la verdad disfruto muchísimo de leer a Chan bottom, creo que es una oportunidad de la que no gozamos seguido, pero es una joya... Bueno ya estoy desvariando


	20. Day 20: Giving flowers to the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan no sabía que hacer, en su cabeza no tenía idea de que clase de rostro quería ponerle a la persona que dejaba las flores. Incluso había considerado la idea de que fuera una broma demasiado elaborada, pero ¿Quién se tomaría tal molestia de llegar tan lejos solo para hacerlo pasar un mal rato?

"¿Qué es eso?"

Preguntó Yugyeom en cuanto lo vio sentarse a su lado con una flor en su mano.

Chan se encogió de hombros mientras admiraba los pétalos

"No lo sé, la encontré en mi casillero esta mañana. ¿Sabes qué flor es?"

Yugyeom la miró intentando dilucidar que demonios era, le parecía conocida, estaba seguro de que su madre tenía en el jardín

"¿No es una gardenia?"

El australiano observó cuidadosamente los pétalos y por un momento se preguntó si alguien la habría dejado en su casillero por error, quizá un chico quería conquistar a la chica que le gustaba y se había equivocado de número de casillero.

De cualquier forma la flor era linda y la guardó entre las hojas de su libro de matemáticas, necesitaba inspiración de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente cuando llegó a la escuela y miró su casillero se encontró con tres flores amarradas con hilo de cáñamo.

Ésta vez Yugyeom lo alcanzó antes de que entraran a clases y le preguntó intrigado

"¿Otra vez te dejaron flores?"

"Sí... Es extraño."

"¿No tiene una nota o algo así?"

Chan negó sin dejar de mirar los colores de cada una y preguntó

"Son margaritas, ¿Cierto?"

Yugyeom asintió convencido

"Sí, estoy seguro. Mi mamá si tiene de éstas en su jardín, aunque no tiene margaritas de color rosa." Soltó una carcajada y empujó a su amigo por el hombro al decir. "Viejo, tienes una admiradora secreta."

Chan sonrió avergonzado y admitió

"¿Tú crees? Ayer pensé que quizá alguien se estaba equivocando de casillero y éstas son para alguien más."

Yugyeom entonces sugirió emocionado

"Hay que hacer un experimento, déjale una nota sobre tu casillero diciéndole que mejor deslice barras de chocolate en lugar de flores, así puedes compartirlas conmigo."

El australiano negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y murmuró al mirar de nuevo las flores

"¿Crees qué signifiquen algo? Quizá por eso no hay notas."

Aunque su amigo solo cerró la puerta del casillero y lo invitó a seguirlo mientras decía sin darle importancia

"Si, que la chica es muy anticuada."

Chan no creía que fuera así, a él le parecía bastante romántico en realidad; así que esa tarde llegó a su casa a investigar de inmediato qué flores exactamente le habían llegado y luego encontró algo sobre la existencia del lenguaje de las flores.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió confundido, pero sobretodo emocionado cuando al abrir su casillero, encontró dos flores. Una era amarilla y la otra tenía el centro más pálido e iba agarrando color conforme crecían los pétalos hasta tornarse naranjas y finalmente rojos.

Esa flor no la conocía y Yugyeom tampoco, así que después de la escuela, decidió pasar a una florería antes de llegar a su casa.

Había una persona en el mostrador, así que esperó un momento a qué el hombre fuera atendido y entonces se acercó. Un joven de cabellos negros, ojos afilados y sonrisa dulce le saludó bastante efusivo

"Buenas tardes, ¿Busca algo en específico?"

Chan se sintió avergonzado al razonar que no iba a comprar nada, así que decidió ir al grano para dejar de hacer perder su tiempo al encargado.

"De hecho si busco algo. Me preguntaba si usted podría decirme qué flor es ésta."

El joven miró con detenimiento el par de flores en la mano del australiano y con una sonrisa dijo

"Son pensamientos. ¿Estaba usted buscando algún arreglo especial con esta flor?"

"No, quiero decir... No realmente. Yo solo me preguntaba... Uhm... ¿Conoce usted el lenguaje de las flores?"

El muchacho sonrió complacido al decir

"Por supuesto, muchos de nuestros arreglos están basados en él. Hacemos sugerencias a nuestros clientes acerca del tipo de flores que deben escoger para dar un mensaje más conciso."

Bien, esto facilitaba las cosas para Chan mil veces y de hecho lo relajó bastante para empezar a explicar

"Pues... Verá, es que he recibido unas cuantas flores y creo que la persona me ha estado intentando hablar por medio de ellas, pues no hay ninguna clase de nota jamás." Sacó su libro de matemáticas y lo acomodó sobre el mostrador para enseñarle las flores que ya habían empezado a secarse entre las páginas. "Son estas."

El joven solo tuvo que mirarlas para soltar una risita y decir

"Definitivamente esta persona le está mandando un mensaje muy conciso."

"¿Usted cree?"

El menor intentó mirar él también hacia las flores sobre el mostrador tratando de dilucidar el mensaje tan conciso, aunque no lo lograba.

El muchacho asintió convencido al continuar

"Por supuesto. Considero por el contexto que la gardenia se refiere a un amor secreto. Aunque las margaritas tienen significado diferente por el color. Permítame un momento." El joven dependiente sacó un libro de un cajón en el mostrador y empezó a hojearlo hasta llegar a algún apartado y decir. "Aquí está. La margarita rosada significa amor tímido o inocente, la blanca es para seducir a la persona amada y la margarita blanca y rosada significa ' _Solo tengo ojos para ti_ '."

El rostro de Chan ardió al escuchar al joven decir todo aquello y se asomó personalmente para revisar las palabras en el libro, aunque eso solo logró que sus mejillas se incendiaran aun más y que su sonrisa creciera al imaginar a alguien sintiendo ese tipo de cosas por él.

El estudiante miró al dependiente y le dijo

"El mensaje es un poco intenso, ¿No?"

El muchacho negó con la cabeza entre risas y le explicó

"No lo creo. En realidad la persona que le está mandando estos arreglos conoce bien el lenguaje de las flores y sabe exactamente lo que quiere que usted sepa. Todas estas gritan amor platónico e ilusión." Volvió a cambiar de página hasta que encontró a la gardenia y le dijo. "Las gardenias significan pureza, sinceridad y admiración, pero también pueden ser usadas para expresar un amor secreto. Un pensamiento amarillo significa deseo lleno de poesía y el multicolor expresa ' _piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti_ '."

Para Chris el mensaje resultaba bastante claro a esas alturas, no podía ser una coincidencia, ¿Cierto?

A menos que quien le dejara las flores estuviera confundido de número de casillero, entonces la persona estaba muy ilusionada con él y solo lograba provocar que su estómago brincara y se retorciera dentro de él.

"Disculpe, ¿Puedo preguntarle acerca de dónde puedo conseguir ese libro? En verdad me gustaría leerlo."

El joven lo miró con cierta pena al responder

"Este es de la florería, en realidad no sé dónde lo hayan conseguido. Creo que era de la abuela del dueño de este lugar."

El adolescente bajó la mirada algo apenado y murmuró

"Oh, comprendo."

Ante su mirada algo triste, el joven dependiente agregó intentando darle esperanza

"Hey, pero puedes venir a echarle un vistazo siempre que lo requieras, ¿Esta bien? Yo estoy aquí toda la semana."

El menor sonrió agradecido al decir

"Gracias, lo aprecio mucho. Soy Chan, por cierto."

"Jinyoung."

***

Ni un solo día dejaron de llegar flores a su casillero, aunque a veces no estaban ahí cuando llegaba por la mañana y se sentía desilusionado por ello, pero cuando volvía del descanso o por cualquier cosa a su casillero, al llegar ahí habían flores nuevas amarradas con un bonito moño de hilo de cáñamo si eran varias o simplemente alzadas con sus hermosos pétalos de colores al venir solas.

Chan no sabía que hacer, en su cabeza no tenía idea de que clase de rostro quería ponerle a la persona que dejaba las flores. Incluso había considerado la idea de que fuera una broma demasiado elaborada, pero ¿Quién se tomaría tal molestia de llegar tan lejos solo para hacerlo pasar un mal rato? No, esto parecía genuino y lo emocionaba bastante.

Yugyeom insistía en que era una chica anticuada, pero Chan no se atrevía a asegurarlo. BamBam le decía que estaba 90% seguro de que tenía que ser hombre porque solo un chico enamorado era lo suficientemente estúpido para gastar tanto dinero en algo como flores durante todo ese tiempo sin recibir nada a cambio.

Aunque ninguna de las dos explicaciones eran suficientes para él, fuera como fuera, no le importaría si se trataba de una mujer o de un hombre, esta clase de sentimientos que le estaban siendo expresados por medio de un detalle tan hermoso como las flores, eso no podía estar limitado a un aspecto tan burdo.

Acabó yendo todas las tardes de lunes a viernes a la florería para visitar a Jinyoung y escucharlo preguntar casi tan emocionado como él

"¿Cuáles fueron ahora?"

Y Chan no lograría ocultar su emoción y el latido desenfrenado de su corazón en su pecho al sacar los pequeños arreglos para mostrárselos y que Jinyoung le dijera sin problema de cual se trataba si conocía la flor o bien que emocionado empezara a buscar en el libro para que ambos conocieran el significado que cada flor tenía.

Y los mensajes eran tan variados, pero al mismo tiempo todos tenían el mismo sentimiento de ilusión profunda.

Rosa de los alpes, _quiero ser digno de ti_ ; dalia violeta, _mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día_ ; trébol blanco, _piensa en mi_ ; trébol de 4 hojas, _sé mío_.

A veces los mensajes eran más halagadores y Chan se sonrojaba ante esos.

"Me dejó tulipanes de varios colores."

Jinyoung no perdía ni un solo segundo y se ponía a buscar en el libro para recitar

"Se asocia esta flor, especialmente la roja, al amor perfecto y la pasión; mientras que la morada significa lealtad; la naranja _Cumple mi deseo_ , y la blanca, _mi amor por ti es extremo._ El tulipán jaspeado significa _tienes unos ojos preciosos_." Jinyoung levantó el tulipán jaspeado del mostrador y sonrió emocionado. "Esta persona está tan ilusionada contigo que creo que voy a morir."

Las mejillas de Chan se incendiaron por la pena ante el comentario, pero de hecho se hizo una nota mental acerca del significado del tulipán jaspeado porque era una de las cosas más increíbles que le habían dicho jamás... O al menos dicho indirectamente.

Chan no conocía la mayoría de las flores que le llegaban y normalmente aparecían de manera individual, pero ese día al llegar notó un ramo pequeño colgado de la cerradura de su casillero. Eran seis rosas con espinas, todas de colores distintos y con los tallos recortados.

Tal como cada tarde, visitó a Jinyoung en la florería y éste se emocionó tanto al ver las rosas que exclamó

"Déjame ver los colores."

Chan le pasó el mini ramo y le preguntó incapaz de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas

"¿Qué significan?"

Jinyoung acarició los pétalos uno a uno y empezó a decir con una sonrisa

"La rosa roja por supuesto significa amor o pasión; la naranja es deseo; la amarilla simboliza al amor platónico; el color rosa es de admiración." Se detuvo un momento al sujetar la última flor y finalizó con una enorme sonrisa. "La rosa lavanda significa amor a primera vista. Y el hecho de que tengan espinas todas, quiere decir que tiene miedo de expresartelo."

Esta persona hablaba sobre amor a primera vista y Chan ni siquiera lograba imaginar al autor o autora de estos elaborados mensajes.

Jinyoung lo miró emocionado al preguntar

"¿Enserio no tienes idea de quién pueda ser?"

"No tengo idea."

No conocía a nadie que pareciera un devoto seguidor del romanticismo como este.

Igual las flores continuaron llegando. Chan no conocía la mayoría y esperaba hasta llegar a la florería con Jinyoung para ver sus significados.

La única vez en que Chan se confundió por el significado de una de sus flores, fue cuando Jinyoung le dijo

"Los jacintos amarillos representan celos."

Chan no estaba seguro de qué decir al respecto, no era como que hubiera mucha gente cercana a él con quienes se pudieran malinterpretar sus acciones, él no coqueteaba con nadie tampoco, así que hizo memoria.

Quizá los celos eran porque el día anterior había estado muy cerca de Sana durante el descanso, su amiga tenía problemas con una tarea y le estaba pidiendo ayuda, nada inusual, pero seguro la persona no supo interpretar eso y se sintió insegura.

Fuera de esa situación, las flores con mensajes de ilusión continuaron llegando.

Lirios azules, _amor tierno_ ; acacia amarilla, _amor secreto_ ; aster, _un corazón que confía_ ; campánula, _coquetería_ ; clavel de poeta, _galantería_ ; clavel rojo, _corazón que suspira_ ; crisantemo rojo, _te quiero_.

Hasta sus amigos esperaban por su llegada en el aula y si lo veían llegar con una sonrisa enorme, BamBam no dudaba en preguntar

"¿Que flor te dejó ahora?"

"Un girasol."

Este si lo conocía bien, había leído el libro el otro día mientras Jinyoung estaba ocupado y le había fascinado el significado. _Eres mi sol. Solo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti._

Yugyeom sujetó la flor y algo consternado preguntó

"Bueno, esa chica tiene acceso a un jardín botánico, ¿O qué?"

Y Chan de hecho no estaba seguro de porqué jamás había pensado en el club de jardinería, era posible que su florista secreta o secreto estuviera en dicho club si es que parecía que le gustaban tanto las flores.

Al día siguiente, subió a la azotea de la escuela un poco antes de que acabara su clase de matemáticas y se encontró con un chico recostado durmiendo tranquilamente con sus brazos acolchando debajo de su cabeza. Chan se acercó un poco más en completo silencio para ver si lo reconocía y de hecho si lo hizo, no sabía su nombre, pero lo había visto ir en el mismo autobús que él tomaba para ir a casa.

El chico estaba durmiendo plácidamente con una camelia blanca acomodada encima de su oreja como si fuera paja. Era gracioso, pero Chan supo que tenía que ser este chico el que le dejaba las flores. Esa mañana le habían llegado tres camelias, una roja, una rosa y una blanca.

En palabras de Jinyoung, la camelia por si sola significa " _te querré siempre_ ". Una camelia blanca representaba inocencia o amor puro, la rosa al anhelo y la roja a la admiración.

Ese chico tenía que ser el florista secreto.

Al día siguiente subió a la azotea y se encontró con que el club de jardinería estaba reunido y trabajando, fingió preguntarle algo al profesor encargado y se fijó en todo momento en el chico que dormía con la camelia sobre su oreja el día anterior, estaba poniendo fertilizante a la tierra de las peonías, precisamente la flor que le llegó esa mañana.

Le preguntó por mensaje a Jinyoung el significado de las peonías y sintió que todo dentro de él temblaba cuando el mayor le dijo que la peonía rosa significaba _te quiero pero soy demasiado tímido para decírtelo._

Esa tarde cuando se subió al autobús para volver a casa iba con Minho y aprovechó para preguntarle

"¿Sabes cómo se llama?"

El menor volteó a ver hacia donde su hyung señalaba con la cabeza. Apunto discretamente al chico con audífonos que iba sentado junto a la puerta y Chan asintió.

"Creo que es Han... Han algo."

Woojin se asomó de un lado y dijo

"Han Jisung. Es amigo de Felix." Chan memorizó ese nombre y Woojin preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Nada. Siento que lo conozco, es todo."

Han Jisung. No olvidaría ese nombre.

A la mañana siguiente se aseguró de llegar antes a la escuela y se encontró a Jisung dejando un mini ramo de lirios en su casillero, así que a Chan ya no le quedó ninguna duda.

Lirios malvas, _tus ojos me enloquecen_.

Tenía un plan para averiguar si Jisung era un mensajero solamente o si él era la mente maestra tras todo ese plan, así que se le ocurrió llegar al día siguiente en un rato libre que tuvo a la azotea.

Han estaba sentado escuchando música tranquilamente mientras sentía el aire contra su rostro, aunque pareció asustarse cuando vio al mayor acercarse con una sonrisa diciendo

"Disculpa, tú estás en el club de jardinería, ¿no?"

Jisung se quitó los audífonos y asintió algo temeroso mientras los guardaba en su bolsillo

"Sí, lo estoy..."

"Estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre el lenguaje de las flores para mi clase de literatura y decidí incluir los tulipanes, pero me preguntaba si podrías decirme el significado del tulipán jaspeado. No logro encontrarlo por ningún lado y me temo que mi tarea es para mañana."

El menor asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos cuando murmuró

"Sí, por supuesto."

Durante toda la explicación que le dio Jisung, Chan no pudo dejar de mirarlo cada que el menor parecía no darse cuenta. Era inusualmente bonito, es decir, Chan no recordaba haber conocido a alguien que fuera así de lindo sin siquiera intentarlo. Jisung retiraba la mirada siempre que sus ojos se encontraban, hacía muchos ademanes con sus manos, su voz era relativamente aguda, pero solo lo justo para provocar una oleada de ternura en Chan, mordía sus labios nerviosamente y abultaba sus mejillas haciéndolo lucir tan curioso que el mayor ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo tan solo por mirarlo.

Se despidió de Jisung con un educado gracias y fue Han quien optó por retirarse primero a un paso acelerado dejando a Chan mirar su delgada figura encogiéndose intentando esconder de algún modo su vergüenza, lo cual una vez más solo provocó que Bang sonriera inconscientemente.

Apenas hasta ese momento notó las palpitaciones en su sien por el acelerado latido de su corazón y el suave calor que recorría su frente, mejillas y nariz por el sonrojo que su insistente sonrisa había provocado.

Chan no sabía a quién esperaba que le dejara flores en su casillero, definitivamente no era a Han Jisung, el chico que apenas había notado hasta ese día en la azotea cuando portaba una camelia sobre su oreja, pero los nervios que había sentido desde el primer día en que recibió una gardenia por temer a decepcionarse de su admirador secreto habían desaparecido por completo, pues Chan no se sentía decepcionado en lo absoluto, de hecho se sintió tan aliviado de haber podido hablar con Jisung e hilar los sentimientos puros que expresaba mediante sus flores con las miradas nerviosas que le daba y su temor al rechazo estando en persona.

Chan ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ahora buscaba a Jisung con la mirada, lo buscaba por todas partes, miraba hacia otras mesas en el comedor para encontrarlo hablando con Felix y sus amigos tal como lo había dicho Woojin, lo vio varias veces en los corredores de la escuela caminando apresurado y bajando la mirada avergonzado al pasar a su lado, también lo vio cada día en el autobús cuando volvía a casa, siempre sentado a una distancia prudente de donde él se encontraba, mirándolo muy ocasionalmente con la discreción que su ilusión secreta le había enseñado, absorto en la música que sus audífonos tocaban y dirigiéndole siempre una última mirada a Chan que podría traducirse como desesperada justo antes de bajarse del transporte para volver de nuevo a empezar esa rutina en la que Christopher Bang ni siquiera sabía habían estado envueltos durante sabrá dios cuanto tiempo.

No podía entender cómo era posible que nunca antes hubiera notado a Jisung. Era tan hermoso que contrastaba en cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara, se tornaba un poco callado cuando él estaba cerca, pero lo veía reír a carcajadas e incluso gritar un poco siempre que estaba con sus amigos, su sonrisa era preciosa al estar enmarcada por esas mejillas, estando en el autobús no había manera de que Chan no lo mirara, se veía siempre tan bonito que llegaba a doler un poco.

En pocas palabras, Chan se sintió tan estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de que Han Jisung existía, que era completamente real y que estaba completamente ilusionado con él.

Bang ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que había hecho como para merecer tanto cariño por parte de Jisung si no había notado su existencia hasta hacía apenas unas semanas, pero ya que lo había hecho, no podía dejar de arrepentirse por ello.

Por la mañana siguiente, Chan se despertó más temprano que nunca para poder llegar una hora antes a la escuela y mirar la reacción de Jisung cuando llegara a su casillero y viera el Post it que le había dejado el mayor.

Han de hecho se acercó a su casillero y miró completamente confundido hacia el pedazo de papel pegado sobre la puerta de metal, en el que leyó

" _Hola_ _Jisung_ _, sé que tú dejaste las flores en mi casillero. Quizá quieras mirar hacia atrás._ "

El castaño giró su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron asustados al mirar a Chan de pie tras él, lo único que atinó a hacer fue tragar con fuerza e intentar hablar a pesar del miedo en sus facciones

"Ah... h-hola..."

Chan dejó de esconder la flor que tenía detrás de su espalda y preguntó

"¿La conoces?" Jisung miró la flor entre sus manos y negó con el rostro completamente pálido. "Es una violeta doble, me costó mucho encontrar una en el distrito. Tuve que visitar 3 florerías, pero finalmente la encontré. ¿Sabes qué significa?"

Jisung volvió a negar con la cabeza asustado.

Chan se la entregó directamente en la mano y dijo

"Significa que comparto tu amor."

Jisung miró incrédulo hacia las manos de Chan, pero finalmente aceptó la flor con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y de inmediato la llevó a su pecho justo encima de su corazón para estirar su otra mano hacia el mayor, la cual traía una flor rosa algo voluminosa que Chan creía haber visto antes, entonces murmuró casi sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

"Apenas iba a dejarla en tu casillero, pero creo que ya no es necesario."

Chan la aceptó de cualquier forma, pero le preguntó confundido

"¿Qué flor es ésta?"

La mano de Jisung buscó a la contraria para sujetarla y con una voz tan dulce le dijo

"Es una dalia. Es rosa porque significa que voy a intentar hacerte siempre feliz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este oneshot me gustó mucho desde que lo empecé a escribir, aprendí mucho sobre el lenguaje de las flores y me parece que es una de las cosas más cutes que existen


	21. Day 21: Dealing with children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La realidad era que su novio aún tenía alma de niño

" _Oh. Por. Dios_. ¡Chan tienes que ver esto!"

El mencionado se acercó a su novio que estaba sentado en el suelo admirando un mini pastel y a su lado estaba su sobrina con un gorro de chef que miraba con gran orgullo su obra maestra.

"¿Qué pasa, Sung?"

Jisung sostuvo el mini pastel y exclamó con sus ojos glaseados

"Mira hyung, wow. Chae lo hizo en su hornito mágico. ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo pensaba que esas cosas eran una estafa."

Chan se sentó a un lado de su sobrina y la niña rápidamente empezó a decorar otro mini pastel para su adorado tío

"Mira tío. Este es para ti."

A él le tocó un pastel con glaseado de chocolate y M&M's que formaban una carita feliz.

"Muchas gracias, ChaeChae."

La niña soltó una risita y entonces miró al novio de su tío que seguía mirando con adoración hacia el pequeño postre entre sus manos

"¿Quieres que te prepare otro pastel, oppa?"

Jisung asintió enérgicamente mientras chupaba el betún de vainilla de uno de sus dedos

"Por favor, princesa. Eres una chef asombrosa."

La pequeña de siete años soltó una risita apenada, pero continuó vaciando la mezcla en uno de sus moldes.

En cuanto el pastel fue puesto dentro del hornito, Chaeryeong se acercó a Han y le preguntó

"¿Jugamos con mis muñecas por mientras, oppa? El pastel va a tardar mucho, pero mis abuelos me regalaron un mall con escaleras eléctricas en navidad para mis Barbies."

Jisung asintió, ya recordaba ese mall del que Chaeryeong hablaba, Chan lo había invitado a pasar navidad en casa de su hermana y recordaba haberse emocionado casi tanto como la niña cuando abrió el obsequio, pues las escaleras eléctricas eran una verdadera novedad.

"Seguro, nena. Lo que tú quieras."

Chaeryeong salió corriendo emocionada hacia su armario para arrastrar el dichoso juguete, mientras tanto, Chan miró con una sonrisa cálida a su novio que nunca dejaba de sonreír genuinamente como un niño ante los juguetes que su sobrina le mostraba. Jisung no fingía, realmente era un niño por dentro todavía.

Chris sujetó su mano, lo cual llamó la atención de Han y alzó la mirada para encontrarla con la del mayor

"¿Ya lo probaste, Channie? Esta celestial." Pero Chan solo le sonrió con tanta dulzura que Jisung tuvo que preguntar confundido. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

Chris se encogió de hombros al responder

"Solo pienso en que va a ser muy lindo verte jugar así cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos."

El rostro de Jisung se sonrojó en 20 tonos de rojo instantáneamente y retiró la mirada al mismo tiempo que sonreía apenado, pero Chaeryeong corrió para sentarse sobre el regazo de Han y exclamó emocionada

"¡Si, por favor! Jisung oppa, por favor ten un bebé para que juegue conmigo." Han se sorprendió tanto ante la petición que no supo que decir cuando las manos de Chaeryeong se acomodaron sobre su plano abdomen y preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Está aquí? ¿Va a ser niña?"

A vista de que Jisung estaba tan perplejo que no contestaría, Chan le explicó a su sobrina

"No, ChaeChae, Jisungie no tiene un bebé adentro." Su sonrisa se tornó coqueta al agregar. "Creo que tendremos que trabajar más arduamente en hacer un bebé."

El rostro de Jisung empezó a arder con el comentario y exclamó alterado

"¡Chan, tiene siete años!"

Aunque no contaba con que Chaeryeong de hecho preguntaría consternada

"¿Qué tiene eso? ¿Qué significa lo que dijo mi tío, oppa?"

La campana salvó a Jisung porque la hermana de Chan se asomó a la habitación de su hija para llamarla

"Chaeryeong, ven aquí."

"¡Mamá, Jisung oppa va a tener un bebé! Estará en su pancita, así como yo estuve en la tuya."

Jihyo miró primero a su cuñado con el rostro enrojecido y luego a su hermano menor que sonreía cómplice de la pequeña

"¿De qué me perdí?"

Chaeryeong volvió a decir

"Mi tío dice que van a trabajar más duro para hacer un bebé."

Jihyo frunció su ceño y exclamó

"¡Christopher Bang Chan, ¿Qué le estás enseñando a tu sobrina?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porque Chaeryeong es una princesa, FIGHT ME
> 
> Enserio vivo por la domesticidad :'3 esta parejita me pone tan soft


	22. Day 22: Philosophical Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No deberías cerrar tanto tu mente si eres científico. Solo recuerda lo que dijo Feynman: prefiero tener preguntas sin respuesta antes que tener respuestas que no puedan ser cuestionadas."

"Tengo que ir por las cosas de Hyunjin para su clase de danza."

No era su problema en lo absoluto, pero de todas formas le preguntó a su mejor amigo sarcásticamente

"¿Él no tiene piernas para ir por ellas o por qué tienes que ir tú?"

"Porque es mi novio y quiero hacerlo, solo por eso."

Siguió a Changbin hacia el edificio de dormitorios donde residía Hyunjin y no entró detrás de su mejor amigo, pero de hecho se sorprendió por lo polarizada que lucía la habitación desde afuera. Era obvio cuál era el lado de Hwang, estaba tan ordenado, mientras que el lado de su compañero de cuarto lucía como un desastre desde lejos.

Changbin salió del dormitorio de su novio cargando una mochila y Chan le preguntó consternado

"¿Quién es el compañero de cuarto de Hyunjin?"

_Han_ _Jisung_.

Chan arrugó la nariz en disgusto y exclamó

"¿Estás jugando?"

Seo se encogió de hombros y preguntó

"¿Por qué jugaría?"

"No lo sé, porque hablamos de _Han_ _Jisung_." La obviedad de su tono ni siquiera alteró al menor, así que puso los ojos en blanco e intentó dramatizar su desconcierto cuando le dijo. "Changbin... ¿tienes idea de todo lo que se dice en la universidad sobre él?"

El menor lo miró aún con el entrecejo fruncido al decir

"Lo he oído, ¿me dirás que tu también crees en las estupideces que dicen sobre él?"

Chan no quería escucharse como un imbécil, pero realmente Changbin no podía culparlo por creer en lo que se decía de Jisung.

Ni siquiera eran cosas realmente graves, solo algo acerca de que su dormitorio era una cueva llena de botellas de agua a medias, que era el epítome de lo absurdo, que hablaba de las cosas más raras del universo, algunos decían que su página principal de Youtube estaba llena de vídeos extraños sobre elefantes, cuchillos hechos con gelatina y rankings de las peores canciones de la década pasada; y que en general era muy raro por haber sido criado por una familia de reptilianos.

"Suenan posibles."

Changbin solo negó con la cabeza al responder bastante seguro

"Pues yo no las creo, él es realmente agradable. Un poco raro, pero es buen amigo de Hyunjin."

No era por ser un pesado, pero no podía estar mal todo el mundo, ¿o si?

Chan no contaba con que cuando fueran a encontrarse con Hwang para entregarle sus cosas, él estaría con el famoso Han Jisung.

De cerca no parecía tan raro como lo hacían ver. Es decir, sí, era raro, pero usando esa chaqueta de mezclilla hasta podría hacerse pasar por alguien normal.

Hyunjin los presentó en cuanto llegaron

"Hey Jisung, él es Christopher Bang Chan, o solo Chan hyung cuando entras en confianza. Es el mejor amigo de Binnie."

El chico lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa algo torcida e incómoda, pero Chan solo tomó asiento intentando ignorar lo rara que parecía la escena, si se descuidaba incluso podrían empezar los rumores acerca de una cita doble y eso era lo último que quería.

Seo dijo de pronto

"Hyung estudia ciencias."

Jisung sonrió complacido y exclamó

"Eso es absolutamente genial."

A Chan realmente no le interesaba, pero tenía un poco de educación, por eso preguntó

"¿Y tú qué estudias?"

El chico le sonrió apenado al murmurar

"En realidad aún no decido que voy a estudiar, por el momento solo he llevado las materias básicas, pero la filosofía y la literatura parecen interesantes."

_Genial_. Un filósofo.

Chan no odiaba a los filósofos, solo... Lo abrumaban un poco. No los comprendía y ellos parecían no entender nada tampoco, así que intentaría no entablar una conversación real con Jisung, era lo mejor.

Changbin los dejó solos en lo que caminaba junto a Hyunjin a la fila de la cafetería y Chan solo fingió mirar con exagerado interés hacia donde estaban los otros dos chicos.

En verdad no quería ser visto junto a Jisung, todo el mundo hablaba sobre él y no necesitaba que su nombre saliera a relucir en los chismes que se dijeran sobre el menor.

De hecho volteó a ver de reojo lo que estaba haciendo su compañero de mesa y quiso golpear a Changbin por tenerlo ahí esperando, Han estaba intentando hacer una casa de naipes, pero en lugar de usar naipes estaba usando los sobres de Stevia en la mesa.

Jisung se veía tan pequeño metido dentro de esa chaqueta de mezclilla que cubría hasta la mitad de su cuello y que si no estuviera arremangada hasta los antebrazos, seguramente le cubriría hasta los dedos por las mangas.

El silencio no era tan incómodo, pero definitivamente Chris habría deseado estar en cualquier otro lado, en especial cuando escuchó la voz de ese muchacho llamándolo

"Hyung." Chan no lo volteó a ver, solo hizo un sonido para que entendiera que lo estaba escuchando. "¿Has probado esas bebidas de gaseosa con helado?"

El mayor hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no poner los ojos en blanco, ya se sentía fastidiado solo con escuchar la voz de Jisung, así que intentó no sonar demasiado rudo cuando le dijo

"Tú hablas del float. Sí, si lo he probado."

"¿Sabías que fue inventado porque no tenían hielo y el vendedor le puso helado a la gaseosa para enfriarla?"

Dios santo, ¿Por qué Hyunjin y Changbin tardaban tanto? Chris necesitaba irse de ahí tan pronto llegaran.

Podría haberse ido así sin más, pero no era tan vulgar, él tenía modales y no podía dejar a Jisung hablando solo.

Así que solo miró hacia su reloj y dijo

"No lo sabía."

Pensó que ahí acabaría la conversación y que en cuanto llegaran su mejor amigo y su novio podría escapar de inmediato, pero Jisung tenía otros planes, pues volvió a preguntar

"¿Sabías que cuando jalas la cadena del inodoro, las gotas de agua más pequeñas pueden saltar hasta tres metros de alto?"

El australiano no tuvo que fingir su mueca de asco, aunque no era por la situación sino por la naturaleza del dato e incluso preguntó incrédulo

"¿Enserio tres metros?"

Han asintió y continuó

"Por eso sin importar si voy a un baño público, a un orinal o si es en mi propio dormitorio, siempre espero a abrir la puerta para jalar de la cadena y poder salir corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible."

El mayor soltó una risa porque Jisung lucía extraordinariamente serio al respecto y en su cabeza podía imaginar la situación en que el chico estuviera acorralado contra la esquina de un cubículo para evitar ser contaminado por las diminutas gotas de agua que saltaran del inodoro.

En realidad ya que él tenía esta información, quizá consideraría seguir el ejemplo de Jisung y correría al jalar la cadena porque eso era traumático.

Hasta ese momento todo iba relativamente bien y dentro de lo aceptable hasta que Jisung volvió a hablar

"Oye hyung ¿Sabías que la lengua es el músculo más fuerte que tenemos los seres humanos?"

Chan se contuvo de hacer un chiste estúpido sobre como entonces tenía sentido que el sexo oral fuera tan placentero y solo preguntó fingiendo interés

"¿De verdad?" La pareja llegó en ese momento a la mesa y se sentaron listos para platicar, pero Chan dijo. "En realidad ya debo irme, tengo clase en 20 minutos."

No supo si Changbin lo estaba haciendo para molestarlo o porque enserio quería que se quedara, pero el tipo le dijo

"Tienes 20 minutos, hyung. Quédate un rato más."

No se quedaría un minuto más compartiendo mesa con Han Jisung, así que se excusó diciendo

"Eso quisiera, pero me toca en el lado oeste del campus y..."

"Yo también tengo clase por allá."

Maldita sea.

Okay, su plan había sido bastante contraproducente porque ahora tendría que ir con ese extraño chico hasta sabría dios donde.

Estaban caminando hacia la salida cuando Jisung le preguntó

"¿Y en qué ciencia vas a especializarte, hyung?"

Chan lo miró de reojo al murmurar un poco malhumorado

"En física, es lo que más me ha gustado hasta ahora."

Jisung lo miró con tanta emoción que Chan no podía creer que fuera genuina

"Wow, eso es asombroso. Estoy seguro de que eres muy inteligente, la física es genial, pero algo complicada a mi parecer."

Chan lo miró de reojo y se sintió solo un poco conmovido por la emoción casi infantil del menor

"Creo que la pasión hace la mitad del trabajo, si no te gusta entonces no podrás hacer nada."

Jisung asintió con una sonrisa estando de acuerdo con él.

Apenas habían caminado unos cuantos metros en silencio antes de que Jisung preguntara nuevamente

"¿Y por qué física?"

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Chan, nunca lo había pensado realmente, así que contestó un poco dudoso

"Supongo que porque me gusta la lógica. No miente jamás."

"¿Y la relatividad?"

Jisung lo estaba mirando con gran fascinación mientras caminaban, hecho que puso algo tenso a Chris cuando respondió

"Es solo una forma de ver las cosas. No es absoluto."

"¿Hay algo absoluto?"

Bueno, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Y sobretodo, ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan abstractas?

Chan ni siquiera conocía a este chico y ya lo estaba tratando como si fueran grandes amigos; de cualquier forma si estaba listo para contestar a su pregunta

"Creo que no, pero la ciencia está buscando estandarizar. Si puedes medirlo, puedes controlarlo y por lo tanto mejorarlo. La lógica puede ayudar bastante en el trabajo."

Al conseguir un par de segundos de silencio, el mayor pensó que al fin había logrado convencer a Jisung, pero no le duró el gusto pues Han volvió a preguntar

"¿Pero y la creatividad? ¿Crees que la lógica no puede ir de la mano con ella?"

Precisamente por esto odiaba a los filósofos, creen que pueden llegar con su mayéutica a arrojar por la borda todos los conocimientos que han sido comprobados y perfectamente establecidos.

"No creo que estén peleadas, de hecho pienso que sin creatividad no podríamos llegar a establecer hipótesis, pero un mundo sin lógica sería un mundo sin la más mínima clase de normatividad."

Jisung entonces pareció apasionarse aún más, porque incluso se adelantó un par de pasos para poder mirarlo de frente al decir muy convencido

"Claro que la tendría, pero en ocasiones la lógica no nos permite imaginar lo que ocurriría _sí_..."

¿Qué locuras estaba diciendo ese tipo?

Chan ralentizó su caminata cuando le respondió de manera tajante

"Las cosas ocurren, pero hay que poner parámetros. Sin la mecánica clásica no seríamos nada, ni siquiera el cuerpo humano funcionaría."

Estaba comenzando a molestarse porque Jisung ya había empezado con sus 'suposiciones' de filósofo y Chan se consideraba a si mismo un hombre de ciencia, no podía permitir que las cosas se quedaran en hipótesis, claro que es importante establecerlas pero ese es solo el principio del método científico, ¿qué pasa con la comprobación?

Jisung continuó insistiendo

"Sí, pero tal vez no es solo el cuerpo humano, tal vez es el universo completo un mismo organismo el cual no puede regirse por la mecánica clásica y por eso necesita de leyes que puedan aplicar fuera del campo gravitacional de nuestro planeta."

"Estoy seguro de que para poder denominar 'organismo' a un ente, debe ser un ente orgánico y funcional."

El mayor estaba consciente que quizá estaba siendo un poco cerrado con lo que le decía, pero precisamente por esto no le gustaba hablar con filósofos, no entendían de leyes básicas del movimiento o de la estática. No entendían nada y empezaban a dejar que su imaginación volara.

Aunque no contaba con que Jisung de hecho le contestaría igual de convencido que antes

"Y yo estoy seguro de que no conocemos todo el universo como para afirmar que no puede ser de hecho un ente orgánico y funcional jerarquizado."

Bien, el chico tenía un punto, pero eso no significaba nada y definitivamente Chan no sería quien le daría el punto a un filósofo, por eso le preguntó en un tono sarcástico

"¿Me dices que el universo es un organismo?"

"Creo que es una posibilidad. Y posiblemente vivimos en simbiosis con él, casi como las mitocondrias en una célula..."

El australiano bufó en forma de burla

"¿Simbiosis? ¿Consideras que somos benéficos para este organismo? En todo caso sería una relación parasitaria."

Han se encogió de hombros mientras seguían caminando hacia el final del pasillo, entonces dijo

"No lo sé, es una suposición, pero y si de alguna manera todos estuviéramos conectados, quizá seamos el punto neurálgico de otro ser vivo aún más grande, quizá somos la pus de una herida infectada en su cuerpo, o tal vez somos unos parásitos invadiendo su hígado..."

"O tal vez no lo somos y solo te estás dando demasiada importancia a ti mismo. Bien podrías verte como la insignificante porción de materia que ocupa una despreciable cantidad de volumen en el universo completo." Christopher miró hacia el cielo para preparar su siguiente argumento y continuó. "Se dice que el universo se sigue expandiendo aún cuando han pasado millones de años desde cuando ocurrió el Big Bang, entonces... esto solo te puede dejar pensando en algo aún más deprimente, que tu existencia se va volviendo exponencialmente más pequeña a comparación del infinitamente creciente universo con cada segundo que pasa."

Punto.

Chan ya estaba cansado de esa conversación sin fundamentos, solo estaban hablando sobre suposiciones que lo hacían perder tiempo que no le sobraba.

Aunque quizá lo único que Jisung buscaba era fastidiarlo, porque sonrió incluso con algo de orgullo al declarar

"Entonces eso debería hacernos sentir satisfechos ¿no? Al parecer somos la única especie conocida que tiene la capacidad de analizar y racionalizar los hechos que vivimos día a día."

Chan no supo porque se ensañó tanto con él, probablemente porque su optimismo lo estaba mareando, no había nada de malo con ser positivos pero Jisung tenía una imaginación muy activa en su opinión, una imaginación que no iba muy bien con la ciencia.

Cuando ya estaban parados enseguida de una jardinera, Chan se cruzó de brazos y le respondió con seriedad

"Dime dónde está lo satisfactorio. Ser una raza que no ha sido capaz de demostrar la falta o existencia de cualquier otro tipo de vida ya sea carbónica o no en el resto del universo, y que cree que sus problemas micro cósmicos son más importantes que los que puede tener una estrella entrando a un periodo de supernova o una bacteria en su fase de latencia antes de morir, ¿eso es satisfactorio? Yo lo considero ingenuo."

"Entonces pueda ser que estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo."

La forma en que lo dijo fue lo que lo trastornó, no paraba de sonreír, casi como si se estuviera burlando de él... o quizá solo era cosa suya pero de cualquier forma le dijo sin dudar

"Somos una raza ingenua y conformista. Quizá jamás llegue a conocer el universo completamente si ni siquiera llego a conocer el mundo por sí solo, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es aceptar y consolidar la única idea que haré pasar por mi mantra: no sabemos nada realmente, ni un 1% de lo que nos rodea."

"Esa es una idea bastante socrática."

El pequeñín lo había logrado, lo había sacado de sus casillas hasta hacerlo citar a su padre de la filosofía.

No le daría el placer, solo quería que dejara de sonreír incluso aunque se veía bien haciéndolo, pero se olvidó de esos pensamientos extraños y le respondió

"Quieres decir conformista."

Jisung se encogió de hombros al decir totalmente inalterado

"Quería agregar una palabra un tanto ajena al termino anterior, también la considero una traición a tu propia especie."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por no alabarnos por haber despejado nuestras mentes un poco y admirar los hechos que ocurren a nuestro alrededor? No, gracias. Eso no va conmigo."

Decirle que estaba traicionando a su propia especie era lo que lo había trastornado por completo, ya estaba decidido que no le agradaba Han Jisung, aunque descubrió que de hecho podía trastornarlo aún más

"No deberías cerrar tanto tu mente si eres científico. Solo recuerda lo que dijo Feynman: prefiero tener preguntas sin respuesta antes que tener respuestas que no puedan ser cuestionadas."

Jisung le sonrió y se acomodó su mochila sobre la espalda antes de subir a su bicicleta.

Un momento... ¿Conocía a Feynman?

Han lo miró a los ojos y dijo

"Me encantaría seguir hablando, Christopher Bang Chan, pero tengo clase. Nos vemos después."

Chan se confundió al escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre completo, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar más que para alzar sus dedos como despedida.  
Cuando entendió que se estaba alejando lo siguió por varios metros para alcanzarlo y preguntarle la razón de que conociera a Feynman, pero ya era algo tarde, él ya se había ido.

Chan estaba enserio confundido porque a pesar de que Richard Feynman era un científico reconocido, no era tan común que las personas conocieran sus aportaciones ni mucho menos lo citaran, así que se sintió extrañamente satisfecho por saber que un filósofo devoto conocía sobre él.

Solo caminó hacia su siguiente clase, pero sintiendo un cierto desasosiego por no haber podido preguntarle a Han respecto a su conocimiento sobre Feynman y sobretodo por haber dejado que su cabeza perdiera lucidez al hablar con ese aspirante a filósofo demasiado optimista.

***

"Parecías estar muy cómodo con Jisung."

Chan alzó la mirada de su libro y frunció el ceño al preguntar casi ofendido

"¿Perdón?"

Changbin sonrió complacido con la reacción obtenida y susurró

"Digo que se llevaron bastante bien."

¿Bien? Esa sería la última palabra que Chan usaría para describir la conversación que había tenido con Han Jisung.

"Fui cordial, ¿Hay algún problema con eso?" Changbin le dedicó esa mirada de 'no te creo' que lo irritaba tanto, entonces continuó. "Realmente no me agrada, no sé... Hay algo raro en él que me desespera."

Changbin asintió entre risas como si obviamente no le creyera una sola palabra y Chan solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra, si eso pensaba su mejor amigo que solo los había visto hablar durante dos minutos, no podía imaginar lo que el resto debieron haber pensado al verlos hablar tan apasionadamente por los pasillos y en los jardines.

De pronto sintió un par de palmadas en su brazo y luego escuchó a Seo susurrar con tono burlón

"Hey, ¿Vino a buscarte?"

Chan alzó la mirada y vio a Jisung que acababa de entrar a la biblioteca, traía las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío y venía cargando con varios libros entre sus brazos.

El australiano solo puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró sarcásticamente

"Si, le llamé para ir a besarnos en el baño."

Changbin sonrió complacido y susurró fingiendo seriedad

"Esta bien, yo no juzgo. De hecho parece que te está buscando, ¿Quieres que los deje solos?"

Chan le dio un puñetazo en el brazo que hizo a su mejor amigo sisear por el dolor, entonces el miró de reojo a Jisung que caminó hacia una de las mesas en el fondo para tomar asiento y acomodar la enorme pila de libros que traía entre sus brazos.

Jodidos filósofos.

***

Después de la semana de exámenes finales, Changbin dijo

"Hay que hacer una pequeña reunión, ya sabes nada demasiado grande. Haknyeon dijo que podíamos ir a su apartamento saliendo de clases el jueves, ¿Qué opinas? Algo así como una fiesta por navidad antes de volver a casa para las vacaciones."

Chan hizo una revisión rápida del calendario de exámenes en su cabeza y asintió al corroborar que no tenía ningún pendiente para el viernes además de entregar un proyecto de fisicoquímica

"Seguro, suena bien."

Changbin palmeó su hombro con una gran sonrisa y le dijo

"No te preocupes, me aseguraré de invitar a tu novio, ¿Okay?"

Este chiste estúpido ya se había vuelto recurrente en su mejor amigo, llevaba semanas molestándolo con ese mismo comentario en diversas situaciones estuviera Jisung presente o no, claro que empeoraba si Han estaba cerca, pero ya estaba tan fastidiado que lo único que respondió fue un

"Vete al diablo, Changbin."

Pero el maldito enserio invitó a Jisung a la jodida fiesta.

Chan llegó más tarde que el resto a la reunión en casa de Haknyeon porque al inicio no se sentía convencido de ir con ellos debido a un jodido dolor de cabeza que parecía migraña por lo intenso que se sentía, pero al salir de su examen de lengua extranjera a las 9 de la noche, le llamó a su mejor amigo para avisarle

"Llegaré un poco tarde, pero ahí los veo."

Pasó a su propio apartamento antes para tomar una ducha y cambiarse.

No era broma que le había dolido la cabeza durante todo el día, se había quedado despierto hasta las 3:40 de la madrugada estudiando para tres exámenes y estaba exhausto, pero la idea de relajarse después de la semana mortal era realmente tentadora, por eso tomó una pastilla para el dolor y se dirigió al apartamento de Haknyeon.

Empezaron a jugar _Yo Nunca Nunca_ y aunque intentaron obligarlo a beber, Chan les explicó que estaba medicado y que no podía embriagarse.

_Ojalá lo hubiera hecho._

Le sirvieron solamente Sprite para comenzar con el juego y miró a Jisung que estaba a su lado, el idiota de Changbin lo había puesto ahí.

Las preguntas eran sexuales desde el inicio y muchas eran para atacarlo a él también. Después de su relación con Chaeyoung que duró menos de una semana, todos estaban intrigados por respuestas que no les iba a dar, pero esos perros insensibles estaban llevándolo al límite con sus preguntas para hacerlo quedarse sin dedos y sin su bebida no alcohólica que no lo estaba ayudando nada a relajarse e ignorar las miradas burlonas de Changbin y Hyunjin al otro lado del círculo.

Jisung por otro lado se veía en verdad incómodo porque tenía sus 5 dedos levantados todavía mientras que varios ya ni siquiera tenían dedos.

El primer dedo que bajó Jisung fue cuando alguien mencionó haber dudado de su sexualidad, y ese de hecho fue el último de Chan, así que por el resto del juego se dedicó a ver al resto embriagarse y a desear que de alguna forma los dedos de Jisung bajaran ya porque sentía lastima al notarlo tan incómodo, pero simultáneamente quería que se quedara con cuatro dedos alzados hasta el final porque en cierto modo era tierno.

Su deseo no se cumplió, pues Jisung acabó con tres alzados tras la declaración sobre haberse sentido atraído por algún amigo.

Chan no estaba ebrio, Jisung si estaba un poco ido por la poca cerveza en su sangre, pero cuando Changbin que se estaba cayendo por el alcohol en su organismo llegó a empujar a Chan para que sacara a bailar a Han, algo dentro del mayor le dijo que estaba bien, que no había porque negarse y simplemente se acercó a Jisung quién negó repetidamente con la cabeza antes de que Felix lo empujara y entonces quedara frente al pecho de Chan.

La bulla y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, en especial considerando la cantidad de alcohol en el resto, y el alboroto solo hizo que las mejillas de Jisung se incendiaran por la pena y que cada vez que mirara a Chan a los ojos, acabara desviando la mirada, lo cual era molesto para el mayor porque no lo dejaba mirar sus ojos glaseados para poder apreciarlos bien.

Bailaron varias canciones, pero era obvio que Jisung nunca había bailado en pareja antes y no era mucho más fácil ya que estaban todos haciendo bulla desde atrás.

Chan contaba con que estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para no recordarlo por la mañana, por eso sonrió y bailó juntando su pecho al de Jisung, riendo y dejándose llevar hasta que cuando se dieron las 2 de la mañana, el menor logró separarse para buscar a Hyunjin y decirle que tenían que irse ya.

Hwang se la estaba pasando a lo grande con su novio, así que no dudó en hacer un puchero en su precario estado de ebriedad y pedirle a Han que lo dejara bailar una canción más con Changbin antes de que se fueran.

Chan era el único sobrio y se sintió en verdad tentado a decirle a Jisung que él podía acompañarlo a su dormitorio sin problema para que no volviera solo, pero al notar la sonrisa burlona de Changbin, se olvidó de la idea y solo se despidió de Jisung con un abrazo algo extraño cuando finalmente logró convencer a Hyunjin de volver porque estaba demasiado ebrio.

Chan tal vez se sintió un poco tonto por no haberle dicho a Jisung que podía acompañarlo él, pero sabía que por la mañana ya tendría muchas cosas de las cuales arrepentirse incluso sin haber bebido, no podía imaginar lo que habría ocurrido si se le hubiera ocurrido embriagarse...

A pesar de todo se divirtió como no recordaba hacerlo en una fiesta desde hacía bastante tiempo, realmente fue una buena noche y ni siquiera requirió alcohol para ello.

Pero cuando por la mañana siguiente razonó lo que había hecho, supo que estaba acabado. Changbin tenía una excelente tolerancia para el alcohol, aunque llevaba tantas onzas de cerveza encima, seguramente lo recordaría todo a la perfección y Chan no sabría explicarse.

Y efectivamente Changbin no lo dejaría vivir un solo día sin recordárselo.

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Chan no estuvo en contacto con Jisung, lo cual no fue difícil porque no tenía su número, solo habló con Changbin y otro par de amigos que no dudaron en molestarlo por lo que había ocurrido durante la pequeña fiesta navideña y él solo pensó en que necesitaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

No sabía porque había decidido que estaba bien bailar con Jisung y dejar que lo afectaran tanto los comentarios burlones de Changbin y Hyunjin en _Yo Nunca Nunca_ respecto a ser fastidiado con que le gustaba un chico que le caía mal.

Cómo sea, no dejaría que esto le pusiera los nervios de punta. Solo había sido un desliz, lástima que no tenía el pretexto del alcohol para justificar sus acciones.

***

El siguiente semestre llegó y todos volvieron al campus para continuar con sus clases.

Obviamente todos sus amigos recordaban la fiesta de navidad y no pararon de molestarlo durante dos semanas por haber estado tan cariñoso con el raro Han Jisung, hasta que aparentemente se aburrieron y decidieron que había sido suficiente con la broma.

Chan no había visto a Jisung, pero no hacía falta porque Changbin lo tenía perfectamente informado respecto a todo lo que tenía que ver con él; Seo solo lo hacía para fastidiarlo, pero Chan en cierto modo lo agradecía porque así podía evitar cruzar por los lugares que Han frecuentaba. No habían vuelto a verse de frente después de la fiesta y Chan prefería dejarlo así.

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue por mero accidente cuando Chan fue a buscar a Hyunjin en su dormitorio.

Jisung iba subiendo las escaleras mientras tarareaba una fea canción occidental que se le había pegado y al llegar con los mechones de su fleco completamente desaliñados por el esfuerzo, se asustó de ver a Chris parado junto a su puerta

"Hyung, me asustaste."

Chan quiso reír por la reacción de Jisung e instintivamente miró hacia los lados verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca para molestarlo por estar frente a Han, entonces le dijo

"Lo siento, yo vine a devolverle un libro a Hyunjin, pero creo que no se encuentra."

Han asintió y dijo

"Está en clase, vuelve hasta las cinco. ¿Quieres que se lo entregue por ti?"

Chan miró el libro entre sus manos y luego a Jisung, quién no se atrevía a alzar la mirada

"Uh... Quizá pueda volver luego..."

Jisung rascó su nuca sin mirarlo a los ojos y murmuró

"Seguro... Cómo tú quieras."

Por alguna razón, Chris no quería irse aún, quizá porque no sabría cómo despedirse, lo cual en cualquier situación no sería difícil y solo tenía que decir 'hasta luego', pero sentía un cierto tipo de obligación hacia Jisung, no sabía de qué, tal vez de explicarle su comportamiento durante la fiesta de navidad o quizá poner un pretexto acerca de porqué no habían logrado coincidir ni una vez en esos meses. Chris no tenía porque darle ninguna explicación porque no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, pero no sabía porque sentía que debía hacerlo.

De hecho no sabía que se sentiría de esa manera la siguiente vez que se viera con Jisung, estaba seguro de que solo lo saludaría y luego lo ignoraría completamente o incluso se iría para no permitir que se malinterpretara su cercanía, pero no. Seguía ahí sin intenciones de moverse y sin dejar de mirar al muchacho frente a él.

Chan volvió a mirar el reloj en su muñeca y dijo sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo

"Sabes, falta casi una hora para que salga Hyunjin de clase, estaba pensando en ir a beber algo..." Jisung lo miró a los ojos como si de hecho no captara que se trataba de una invitación, y Chan en realidad no supo cómo es que se motivó para preguntar directamente. "¿Quieres acompañarme?"

No era como si Chris no conociera el rechazo, por supuesto que antes había recibido negativas, pero por alguna razón con Jisung se sentía especialmente presionado, quizá porque si le decía que no, iba a sentirse enserio miserable, y no por tratarse del sujeto más raro del campus, sino por una razón desconocida que le oprimía el pecho y a la cual no sabía darle nombre; sin embargo, para su buena suerte Han si accedió.

Chan no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí con Han Jisung, él estando sentado junto al sujeto más raro de la universidad por decisión propia y en cierto modo algo desesperado por saber sobre él y lo que había hecho esos meses, pero viniendo de su propia boca, ya que no quería saberlo de parte de Changbin.

Chan no había visto a Jisung desde esa noche en la fiesta, y de eso iban poco más de 3 meses.

No iba a admitirlo jamás frente a Changbin, ni aunque le apuntara con una pistola, pero Chan no había podido dejar de pensar acerca de la sonrisa de Jisung esa noche cuando estaban bailando, llevaba meses de esa forma en que en medio de sus noches de estudio y cada noche durante las vacaciones de invierno, la imagen de la sonrisa de Han y su mirada glaseada mientras bailaban no podía salir de su mente.

Pero una vez más, eso no lo admitiría nunca.

"¿Por qué me invitaste?"

La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de hecho miró a Jisung a los ojos para rectificar

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Sé que no te agrado." Chan frunció el ceño, así que el menor agregó. "Hyunjin me lo dijo."

_Estúpido_ _Hwang_.

"Si me agradas." Jisung alzó una ceja, era obvio que no le creía, así que Chan insistió. "Lo digo enserio."

Porque Jisung si le agradaba, ¿Cierto?

Después de lo que había pasado en el apartamento de Haknyeon, ya no sentía desagrado al pensar en él, solo podía sentir una extraña mezcla de nervios y ansiedad al pensar en lo que ocurriría la siguiente vez que se vieran porque iba a ser incómodo, eso era seguro.

Han se encogió un poco dentro de su chaqueta cuando le empezó a decir con gran determinación

"Oye está bien si no te caigo bien, por alguna razón todo el mundo me mira como si fuera un bicho raro y está bien si tú lo piensas también. Si quieres que olvidemos lo que pasó en diciembre porque no quieres que te relacionen conmigo está bien, yo no he dicho nada al respecto y no pensaba comentarlo en un futuro con nadie más, puedes estar seguro de eso, pero sea cual sea tu plan, por favor déjalo ir. No necesito más burlas."

Por un segundo el mayor se sintió ofendido de haber sido acusado de algo así, aunque lo olvidó por completo cuando razonó que de hecho si se había burlado antes de Jisung sin siquiera conocerlo.

De todas formas dijo

"No pienso burlarme de ti, ¿Crees que intento jugar contigo?" Jisung le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza por primera vez y Chan sintió que podía ver hasta el más recóndito de sus pensamientos de esa forma, así que sintiendo que ya no necesitaba ocultar nada, decidió decir. "Antes fui un tonto y de hecho me comporté tan grosero contigo cuando hablamos sobre el universo siendo un ente y nosotros estando en simbiosis con él... Perdón por eso."

La sorpresa se reflejó en las facciones de Jisung al escucharlo disculparse, y sinceramente hasta Chan estaba sorprendido, él no era la clase de tipo que pedía perdón.

Entonces escuchó a Jisung preguntar con voz baja

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

Realmente ni siquiera Christopher lo sabía, no había planeado que nada de eso ocurriera, hasta antes de toparse a Jisung fuera de su habitación, su plan seguía siendo mantenerse alejado a toda costa y evitar encontrarse con él por el resto de su vida, pero obviamente ese ya no era el caso.

Chan no se detuvo a razonar demasiado lo siguiente que iba a decir, solo supo que era algo que quería que Jisung supiera y él se lo haría saber

"Bueno, estoy convencido de que a veces hay que hacer más de un intento para que algo funcione."

El suspiro que escapó de los labios de Han fue incluso gracioso, en especial cuando dijo

"Lógica de inventor. Bien dicho, Christopher Bang Chan." No le molestaba que le dijera por su nombre completo, estaba bien si él quería hacerlo. "Pero dime exactamente, ¿qué es lo que intentas que funcione?"

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la mesera se acercó a entregarles su orden y a preguntar si requerían algo más.

Le diría después.

En cuanto la chica se fue, ambos se quedaron en un silencio algo tenso en el que Jisung solo miraba con una expresión algo desconcertada hacia su americano helado sobre la mesa.

Chan no estaba seguro de cómo había ocurrido, pero ahora lo miraba y solo podía pensar que seguía siendo un poco raro, pero era raro curioso. Jisung no era feo ni tampoco daba por completo la pinta de ser un freak o algo parecido, solo era único.

"Creo que iba a decirte que era lo que quería hacer funcionar..."

Tras la interrupción de la mesera podría haber dejado que el tema muriera, pero estaba empeñado en seguir y no sabía porque.

Al parecer Jisung tampoco lo sabía porque lo miró con gran curiosidad al invitarlo a seguir

"Te escucho."

Y menos pudo creer lo que estaba por decirle

"En realidad no lo sé... Estoy consciente de que no he hecho mucho para que me conozcas y que de hecho no habíamos vuelto a coincidir desde lo que ocurrió en diciembre, pero confiaba en que quizá este encuentro completamente ocasional resulte en una invitación cordial a volver a vernos para beber café un día de estos."

Sugirió intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso.

Jisung se cruzó de brazos, pero aún así lo miró con una ceja alzada y preguntó

"¿Algo así como una cita?"

El rostro de Chan se calentó súbitamente y como su piel era tan pálida, seguro hasta la barista se dio cuenta de su sonrojo.

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Erm... seguro... si así lo quieres ver, entonces es una cita, pero... si no te agrada la idea, entonces solo es una invitación a conversar."

Se quedaron en silencio, afortunadamente la gente alrededor hacía suficiente ruido con sus pláticas en murmullos para que lo que había entre ellos no fuera incómodo.

Jisung entonces asintió vacilante y dijo

"Solo quiero que sepas, Christopher Bang Chan, que entre mis planes no se encuentra involucrarme con chicos negativos. Estos no los calificaría como mis estándares para tener una cita."

"Entiendo..."

Dijo el mayor derrotado y sabiendo que él se había ganado ese rechazo con todas sus ganas.

"Sin embargo..." Su atención fue robada completamente por Jisung con eso, en especial cuando mostró un pequeño brillo en sus ojos al continuar. "Creo en los cambios. Muchos me consideran demasiado esperanzado, otros creen simplemente que soy muy estúpido."

"Otros te lo agradecemos."

Y se lo agradecía sinceramente.

***

Esa primera tarde que pasaron juntos transcurrió demasiado rápido, cuando menos lo pensaban ya había oscurecido y Chan se había ofrecido a acompañar a Jisung a su dormitorio, después de todo tenía el pretexto del libro para Hyunjin.

Sin embargo, en las demás ocasiones no hubo necesidad de un pretexto. Chan simplemente se levantaba y caminaba a un lado de Jisung hasta que llegaban al edificio de dormitorios.

Cuando Changbin y Hyunjin se enteraron, obviamente no pudieron dejar de molestar al mayor por haberse comportado como un idiota con Han antes y por comportarse como un idiota enamorado tras haberlo conocido un poco más.

Chan podría haberse enojado con ellos por ser un par de entrometidos, pero de hecho descubrió que no le importaba.

Él y Jisung hablaban todo el tiempo, trataban temas y temas sin parar, siempre eran interesantes al punto de atraer por completo su atención durante sus citas, y hablaban de cosas tan variadas que sin darse cuenta ya habían tocado temas abstractos de nuevo.

Estaban discutiendo sobre el bien y el mal esa ocasión. Chan no pensaba demasiado al respecto, pero si le preguntaran, quizá diría que se trataba de energías. En cambio Jisung explicó bastante emocionado su percepción

"Yo lo veo como un plano vectorial de cuatro cuadrantes. Creo que el cuadrante 1 es el del bien porque es positivo, positivo. Considero que el 3 es del mal porque es negativo, negativo; y en los cuadrantes 2 y 4 nos encontramos nosotros porque somos fuerzas combinadas por componentes _x_ y _y_ ya sean negativas o positivas."

Chan visualizo rápidamente lo que Jisung decía en su cabeza y no pudo contenerse de señalar con cierta confusión

"Pero en todo caso, la equilibrante de un vector en el cuadrante 1 estaría en el cuadrante 3..."

Jisung sonrió absolutamente satisfecho con la observación del mayor y le respondió emocionado

"Exacto. Yo creo que se complementan porque no puedes conocer a uno sin saber del otro, ¿No crees? El bien tiene que equilibrar al mal como en un sistema de fuerzas para mantener la condición de equilibrio."

Bien... era una manera bastante inusual de analizar la filosofía, pero de hecho a Chan le gustaba.

Bebió un sorbo de su café y le preguntó verdaderamente curioso

"¿Cómo es que sabes de física?"

El menor sonrió contra su bebida antes de tomar de ella y murmuró con obviedad

"Porque me gusta la física."

Eso no era suficiente, Chan aclaró con cierta ironía

"Pero quieres estudiar filosofía..."

Jisung alzó una ceja cuando lo miró intrigado y le preguntó fingiendo indignación

"¿Qué insinúas, Christopher Bang Chan? ¿Qué porque estudio filosofía no puedo disfrutar de las ciencias exactas?"

Quizá...

"Parecía lo más posible, no puedes culparme por pensarlo."

Ambos rieron antes de que el menor respondiera con una pequeña sonrisa

"Bueno, no es así. Me encantan."

Si a Jisung le gustaban tanto las matemáticas, la física y la química y decía hallarlas exageradamente interesantes, ¿por qué no se decidía a estudiar esa rama?

Para él era lo más lógico, así que sugirió con sinceridad

"Entonces quizá deberías estudiar ciencias, creo que te iría genial."

Jisung negó con la cabeza bastante decidido cuando murmuró

"No soy tan listo para algo así."

"¿Quién te dijo que no?" Y Chan incluso estaba listo para ir a buscar a quien le había hecho pensar eso a Jisung sobre si mismo, aunque al ver a Han reír, supuso que quizá era un pensamiento propio, así que le dijo más calmado. "Creo que cuando nos conocimos te dije que estudiar ciencias es más bien una cuestión de pasión y te prometo que tu ya tienes la mitad del trabajo listo."

Jisung le sonrió apenado y retiró la mirada mientras bebía de su café.

***

"De hecho no conozco a The White Stripes."

Han manoteó al aire y respondió como si fuera algo imposible de creer

"Claro que los conoces."

"No, enserio nunca había escuchado de ellos."

"Esto no puede ser." Exclamó el menor impactado, Chan pensó por un segundo que iba a golpearlo pero no, solo se puso de pie y dijo. "Vamos a mi dormitorio."

"¿Para qué?"

Preguntó por inercia. Vio a Jisung sacar un billete para pagar ambos cafés y además dejarle propina a la mesera mientras decía con dramatismo

"Ahí tengo mi colección de discos y los necesitamos ahora mismo."

Empezó a caminar sin esperar por una respuesta. Chan dejó el cambio exacto para ambas bebidas y un poco más de propina, así que recogió el dinero de Han antes de seguirlo fuera del local.

El menor apenas se iba poniendo el abrigo así que llegó a su lado y le tendió el billete, el cual miró antes de preguntar

"¿Por qué me das esto?"

"Yo invito."

Jisung miró el dinero y negó con la cabeza.

"No, eso si que no, Christopher Bang."

"Igual no tienes opción."

Guardó el billete en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se adelantó un par de metros para que no le devolviera el dinero. Al final lo vio sonreír y aceleró para alcanzarle.

Llegaron a su dormitorio compartido con Hyunjin, quien al parecer no estaba.

Esta acción Chan la tomó como un gesto de confianza extrema, pues él no le abría la puerta de su apartamento a cualquiera, así que le agradeció mentalmente por hacerlo.

Era gracioso y quizá insignificante pero la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo al mismo Chris, se disculpan innecesariamente por un desastre inexistente en sus dormitorios o casa, bien puede que sea solo una manera hipócrita de decir "este es mi maldito espacio personal en el que paso la mayor parte de mi día y aún así huele mejor que tú", pero curiosamente Jisung no lo dijo aún cuando su cuarto lucía enserio desordenado. Chan asumió que él ya lo sabía y no le importaba o bien no lo consideraba desorden y vivía en armonía de esa forma. Tampoco intentó culpar a su compañero de cuarto, lo cual le pareció bastante noble.

A Chan le tomó varios minutos mientras Han sacaba la caja de CD's que antes había mencionado, para darse cuenta de que la habitación no estaba desordenada, en realidad tenía un orden bastante específico; no estaban esparcidas las cosas aleatoriamente, solo estaba saturado.

Miró hacia las paredes repletas de posters de bandas, varias pinturas con firmas al parecer de artistas no reconocidos en las esquinas; miró el ventilador del techo y se asombró con varios hilos que colgaban de las aspas representando un modelo heliocéntrico del sistema con el foco como si fuera el sol. En los muebles habían pilas de una altura considerable hechas con libros de muchas materias, alcanzó a ver que iban desde filosofía y literatura inglesa, pasando por literatura hispanoamericana y biología hasta un libro de química junto con un folleto de cálculo diferencial. En la esquina de la habitación había un teclado de 5 octavas junto a una guitarra acústica, enseguida había un escritorio repleto de cuadernos, bolígrafos y marca textos, post-its y un pizarrón de corcho lleno de fotos suyas con su familia y otras de él en diversos lugares, Chan inconscientemente se aseguró de que no estuviera con algún otro chico en las fotos.

"Hey, hyung." Lo llamó Jisung, se giró avergonzado suponiendo que había notado lo mucho que miraba su pizarrón, pero solo le sonrió mientras mostraba dos álbumes y preguntó. "¿Quieres comenzar con el maestro Sinatra o con Oasis?"

Chan alzó una ceja y dijo

"Creí que conocería a The White Stripes."

"Tengo que entrenarte con algo más elemental antes. ¿Entonces cuál quieres?"

Bang se encogió de hombros antes de sonreírle y decir

"Escoge tú. Se supone que eres tú quien va a enseñarme de música."

Han asintió entre risas y caminó hacia el mueble sobre el que tenía el estéreo para poner el disco.

Esa fue la primera vez que Chan entró a su dormitorio y salió a horas inadecuadas de la madrugada, pero no fue la última.

De hecho fue todo lo contrario; a partir de ese día, salía de su última clase e iba corriendo al aula en que Jisung se encontrara, entonces lo llevaba a beber algo antes de ir a su habitación para sentarse en el suelo a escuchar alguno de los discos que tenía en su colección.

Era relajante pasar las tardes y noches sentados uno enseguida del otro escuchando música y discutiendo sobre la calidad de la misma; gracias al hecho de que Hyunjin se la pasaba con Changbin la mayor parte del tiempo, la atmósfera entre él y Jisung siempre podía mantener una cierta intimidad para tener discusiones profundas y apreciativas.

De hecho, el mayor deseaba poder abrirse de esa misma forma que Han lo había hecho con él, pero no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo.

Finalmente, Chris lo invitó a su pequeño apartamento como el acto más intimo sin aspirar a una intimidad sexual que pudo visualizar en su subconsciente.

Cuando lo comentó con el menor, éste se emocionó demasiado por la sugerencia y no tardó nada en acceder.

Jisung entró por primera vez a su apartamento y él moría de los nervios por no tener idea de que pensaría al respecto.

Lo miró cuando se acercó al escritorio y tomó el calendario estelar que reposaba junto a su lámpara, Chan vio como sus esbeltos dedos le daban vuelta a al rueda del calendario y preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Qué es esto?"

Chris se sintió algo avergonzado al acercarse y explicarle uno de sus pasatiempos más extraños

"Es un calendario estelar, sirve para predecir como se alinearan las constelaciones y planetas durante el año. Este es muy básico pero es de bolsillo."

Jisung vio con mas detenimiento el calendario y preguntó

"¿Cómo se usa?"

"Bueno, esta alineado conforme a la estrella polar así que debes localizarla primero para poder visualizar como luciría la bóveda celeste a cierta hora en cierto mes del año... Algún día te mostrare como usarlo."

El menor asintió agradecido y continuó mirando sus cosas con genuina curiosidad.

En cierto momento Chan ya no pudo con los nervios y le preguntó

"¿Qué te parece mi apartamento?"

La sonrisa de Jisung era tan bonita cuando acarició las cortinas y respondió emocionado

"Es bonito... Muy ordenado y acogedor... Igual que tú."

Entonces el alma le volvió al cuerpo con esas palabras.

***

El día en que Chan se decidió a besar a Han Jisung fue en el día 86 después de haber tenido esa primera cita.

Hicieron lo que usualmente, Chris corrió a buscarlo después de su última clase, fueron por algo de beber antes de ir a su dormitorio a sentarse a escuchar música, pero antes de poner el disco Han dijo

"No puedo creerlo, Christopher Bang Chan... estamos a un CD de acabar con mi colección de discos. ¿Y sabes cuál es el último?"

Le mostró un álbum de The White Stripes.

Chris le sonrió y justo en ese momento decidió que lo haría. Esa noche de primeras veces, le pediría un beso a Jisung.

Durante las 14 canciones del álbum, se estuvo debatiendo entre como lo haría sin acabar ofendiéndolo, estaba seguro de que ambos sentían que había algo más entre ellos, pero no quería asumir nada y hacerlo sentir que era lo único que le interesaba.

Cuando acabó la última canción, Jisung lo volteó a ver y dijo

"Bueno... se han acabado. Oficialmente hemos terminado con mi colección de discos. Espero que te haya servido mi educación musical durante estos meses."

Chan le sonrió, gesto que fue devuelto con ojos glaseados y sonrisas sutiles; y entonces por primera vez, fue Chris quién le dio un dato curioso a Jisung

"¿Conoces la teoría de los 6 grados?" El menor ladeó su cabeza un poco y negó suavemente esperando porque continuara, Chan entonces dijo. "Es una teoría de sociología que dice que no estás más lejos que 6 personas de distancia de cualquier otra en el mundo."

Jisung frunció el ceño un poco y murmuró confundido

"No comprendo."

El mayor se enderezó sobre su lugar para explicarle

"Según esta teoría, no importa la persona que quieras conocer en el planeta, se supone que siempre debes conocer a alguien que conocerá a otra persona y así sucesivamente que te llevará hasta esa persona. Pero según esa teoría, no pueden ser más de 6 personas que se contacten para llevarte hasta tu destino."

Jisung lo miró con una ceja alzada y le preguntó con algo de desconfianza

"O sea que... Si yo quisiera conocer a la Reina de Inglaterra, ¿Solo necesitaría contactar a la persona correcta para poder conocerla?"

Chris asintió y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo

"Aplica para cualquier persona en el mundo."

Los ojos de Jisung se abrieron por el asombro y murmuró encantado

"Eso es realmente interesante, no lo sabía."

Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Chan sobre Han, su facilidad para asombrarse con cosas que podrían parecer simples, pero que en realidad eran bastante complejas en su razonamiento.

Y el mayor concordó con él

"Es interesante y esperanzador porque, si seguimos la teoría, quiere decir que sin importar donde se encuentre el amor de tu vida, nunca estará más lejos que seis personas de distancia."

Jisung sonrió y Chan notó el leve sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro.

Su pecho se inundó con una sensación que no conocía y de pronto se halló a si mismo diciendo

"En mi caso, yo solo requerí de dos personas."

Jisung lo miró con el ceño fruncido y preguntó consternado

"¿Cómo dices?"

Chan se encogió de hombros y armándose de un valor que ni siquiera sabía necesitaba, se animó a decir

"Que de mis seis personas para encontrar al amor de mi vida, solo requerí de Changbin y Hyunjin para poder llegar a ti."

Notó como la respiración de Jisung se aceleró, así como la manera en que sus ojos se glasearon al escucharlo decir aquello, pero no dijo nada, solo miró insistentemente sus labios y de nuevo hacia sus ojos.

El silencio se mantuvo debido a la falta de música y entonces Jisung preguntó con un hilo de voz y con demasiada esperanza en sus ojos

"¿Ahora qué?"

Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, Chan no pudo ignorar el efecto que su acción había tenido en él, así como tampoco pudo evitar inclinarse para acunar el rostro contrario entre sus manos y juntar sus labios por primera vez.

Chan llevaba años convencido de que nunca había visto a alguien tan enamorado como lo estaba Changbin de Hyunjin... Hasta que conoció a Jisung.

Jisung estaba tan enamorado de la vida que era inspirador y, siendo honesto, Chan estaba seguro de que eso es lo que lo había enamorado de él.

Porque sí, Christopher Bang lo admitía, estaba tontamente enamorado del raro Han Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suena a fanfic pero es anécdota
> 
> Okno, pero la neta si, este oneshot es una mezcla de varias cosas basadas en una anécdota propia sin el final feliz y combinada con un oneshot Brallon que había empezado a escribir hace muchísimo tiempo y jamás subí.


	23. Day 23: Being old together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podría decirse que es una continuación del día "One of them is sick"

"Llegué." Jisung cerró la puerta con su pie y esperó por un par de segundos a recibir respuesta, pero como no ocurrió, caminó hacia la cocina para dejar las bolsas con víveres y volvió a exclamar. "Ya estoy en casa, Bangaroo."

Silencio de nuevo.

Miró hacia la entrada para verificar que estuvieran las llaves de su esposo en la mini canasta que Chan insistía en usar para que no perdieran sus llaves, las billeteras o las notas con pendientes importantes, también estaban sus zapatos acomodados a un lado, así que se dirigió hacia la sala desde donde alcanzó a ver por el ventanal a su marido trepado en una escalera acomodando un alambre en el patio

"Chan, ¿Qué haces?"

El mayor ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, solo continuó acomodando el alambre alrededor de uno de los pedestales del soporte de la hamaca cuando respondió

"Aquí viene, yo lo sé."

Jisung suspiró cansado y le preguntó aunque era obvia la respuesta

"¿Sigues con eso?"

El australiano se bajó de la escalera y a juzgar por su frente perlada con gotas de sudor y el tenue color rojo sobre sus pálidos hombros, no le costó trabajo a Jisung deducir que llevaba horas esperando bajo el sol.

De hecho, no le quedó duda alguna cuando escuchó a Chan exclamar con tanta rabia contenida

"Se ha comido todos los limones de mi árbol y las flores de mi ciruelo, no voy a permitirle que siga haciéndolo."

Por si quedaba duda, Christopher Bang estaba totalmente trastornado porque un bendito pájaro estaba comiéndose las flores de sus árboles frutales.

Jisung no entendía a su esposo, él siempre había sido un hombre racional y bastante pacifico, de hecho era el más cuerdo en la relación, pero desde hacía poco más de 6 meses tenía esta riña a muerte con un pájaro del cual no podía deshacerse sin recurrir a métodos sangrientos, a los cuales Han estaba completamente convencido su marido no iba a llegar, así que durante todo ese tiempo había estado buscando métodos 'no nocivos' para impedir que los pájaros atacaran a sus plantas.

Los métodos que Chan había utilizado eran demasiado sofisticados para el gusto de Jisung, había intentado con repelentes orgánicos, un dispositivo que supuestamente emitía frecuencias de sonido muy altas para alejar a las aves, había rodeado con alambre de púas a sus árboles y el de esta vez era un sistema electrificado con alambres que cruzaban el área de sus árboles, aunque tenía un amperaje tan pequeño que las descargas no eran mucho mayores que las que una máquina de toques infantil daba. Han realmente dudaba que fuera a funcionar.

No era por darle crueldad mental al australiano, porque eso era lo último que Chan necesitaba, pero la realidad era que ninguno de sus planes había dado resultado y por algún motivo seguía sin atender a la única sugerencia que le había dado su esposo, la cual volvió a recordarle

"Ya te dije que intentes poner un espantapájaros."

Chan negó con la cabeza bastante convencido al decir

"Puse un búho de plástico y no funcionó."

Ah si, ese le faltaba. Puso un búho de ornato en el tejado para espantar a los demás pájaros, pero el búho de hecho ahora le hacía compañía a las palomas y demás aves que llegaban a pararse a su lado después de comerse los frutos de los árboles de Chan. Fue un total fracaso, pero al menos lucía bonito como adorno.

"Bueno, ya traje las cosas que me pediste del super mercado. ¿Quieres que las guarde todas o vas a usar algo?"

Su esposo lució tan indignado cuando exclamó

"Jisung, cariño, estoy a punto de deshacerme de ese malvado ser emplumado, necesito algo de apoyo aquí."

No era la primera vez que el mayor lucía tan alterado por culpa de ese pájaro, así que Jisung no pretendía discutir con él, en lugar de eso le respondió con calma

"Solo te hice una pregunta, pero está bien. Guardaré todo entonces y supongo que pediré algo de comida a domicilio, parece que estás muy ocupado."

"Lo estoy. Me indigna que solo pienses en comida cuando estoy a punto de hacer historia."

Hacer historia era un término demasiado intenso para el gusto del menor, pero una vez más, no iba a discutir con su marido por esa tontería

"Solo era una duda sincera, además te ves cansado, pensé que querrías comer algo mientras estás en medio de la caza de ese pajarraco."

Chan se trepó de vuelta en la escalera para acomodar otro de los alambres y empezó a exclamar alterado

"Tú has estado refrescándote en el super mercado mientras yo me esfuerzo en atrapar a ese pájaro bajo el sol, lo mínimo que espero es un poco de empatía en lugar de que me presiones para cocinar."

El menor solo puso los ojos en blanco aprovechando que Chan no podía mirarlo y murmuró

"No te estoy presionando, literalmente fui al super mercado porque tú me lo pediste."

Aunque no esperaba escuchar a su esposo decirle con tono cantarín (según el de advertencia)

"No me trates como si fuera el villano de tu vida, Han Jisung."

Hacía meses que Jisung había dejado de temerle a ese tono de advertencia, precisamente cuando Chan había empezado con esa tontería del pájaro, por eso no se detuvo de expresarle su frustración

"Solo digo que este ha sido el trato durante los últimos 28 años. Yo me encargo de hacer las compras y tú preparas la comida para que de preferencia sea comestible y no carbón como lo que hago yo. Lo sabes, Bang, todos lo sabemos."

"De hecho han sido 29."

Jisung arrugó el ceño al preguntar confundido

"¿Qué?"

Chan incluso dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo a los ojos desde donde estaba parado en la escalera y recordarle con un brillo singular en su mirada

"Que hemos estado juntos desde hace 29 años..." Jisung se sintió enserio tentado a hacerlo bajar de esa escalera para besarlo como cuando eran un par de adolescentes, pero Chan volvió a mirar hacia el alambre que estaba acomodando para decir. "Cómo sea, no me casé contigo para esto."

Okay, olviden las ganas de besarlo.

"Por supuesto que no fue por esto, la realidad es que te casaste conmigo porque soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, mi amor."

Notó perfectamente la manera en que los labios de Chan temblaron cuando quiso reprimir su sonrisa, lo cual no le resultó muy bien, pero en lugar de admitirlo, solo murmuró

"Si bueno, necesito salvar la dignidad de mis árboles. Si ordenas algo de comer, que de preferencia sea oloroso, quizá ese tonto pájaro venga si lo huele."

¿Qué diablos? Jisung empezaba a preocuparse enserio por la salud mental de su amado esposo

"Ya entiendo a qué se refería Julia con que su padre se había vuelto loco."

Y aparentemente había dado en el blanco, porque Chan dejó el alambre entre sus manos nuevamente para preguntarle consternado

"¿Eso dijo Lia?"

"Creo que estaba algo preocupada de que solo estuvieras pensando en como deshacerte de ese pájaro desde la última vez que hablaste con ella." Esas palabras parecieron dejar bastante pensativo a Chan, así que aprovechando el silencio, el menor le preguntó. "Cómo sea, ¿Crees acabar algún día?"

No mentiría, Jisung se sintió incluso orgulloso por la dramática manera en que su esposo señaló su obra de ingeniería y con una voz de locutor le explicó

"La maestría y la excelencia requieren de tiempo y dedicación."

No cabía duda de que tres décadas de convivencia habían logrado que su marido se volviera casi tan dramático como él, y aunque se sentía orgulloso de ello, le comentó a Chan para que se diera prisa

"Está bien, yo lo entiendo, pero solo quería recordarte que Lia nos invitó a su casa porque van a celebrar el cumpleaños de SooBin esta noche."

"¿Era hoy?"

La sorpresa en los ojos de su esposo era incluso cómica, Jisung podía entender que Chan no tuviera muy en mente la fecha en que su yerno cumplía años, pero jamás olvidaba algo que su princesa le dijera.

Ni siquiera pudo evitar sonreír cuando le dijo

"Chan, se supone que el distraído soy yo."

El mayor se vio algo apenado al responder

"Lo siento. Si, estaré listo, ya casi acabo con esto."

"Bien. Date prisa para que puedas tomar una ducha."

"Ji..." El menor lo miró esperando porque continuara, y fue tierna la expresión de pánico que le dirigió su esposo al murmurar. "No vayas a decirle a Lia que olvidé el cumpleaños de SooBin."

A pesar de que Julia jugaba con que estaba preocupada por el estado mental de su padre australiano, en realidad Jisung sabía que aún lo miraba como la máxima figura de autoridad y rectitud, así que entendía porque Chan no quería que cambiara esa perspectiva.

Empezó a reír mientras se daba media vuelta para entrar a la casa y le dijo

"Al menos no olvidaste el cumpleaños de Kai."

Porque Jisung estaba convencido de que Lia podía perdonarle olvidar el cumpleaños de su yerno, pero no le perdonaría a su padre que olvidara el cumpleaños de su nieto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde la primera vez que vi el roleplay de SKZ como familia, me di cuenta de que Jisung era absoluto Dad material (también daddy material, pero esa es otra historia jeje), y no tengo una imagen de Chan más viejo, pero imaginenlo canoso e igual que el vino... Entre más viejo mejor...
> 
> Ah cabrón, pero me estoy desviando...
> 
> Entonces espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo soy una hoe total por la domesticidad, a mi OTP suprema que es el Petekey me encantaba escribirlos bien domésticos con hijos y ya viejos para que fueran goals... Ay que lindo, viva el BangHan y los gais
> 
> La neta no conozco bien a TXT, nomás usé los nombres de los niños por conveniencia de edad 7v7


	24. Day 24: Doing chore around the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho repartía tareas como si le correspondiera y nadie parecía querer oponerse

"A hyung le toca lavar los platos."

Dijo Minho y automáticamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo, levantándose de inmediato de la mesa, dejando al líder mirando hacia los trastes sucios que lo esperaban.

Esto era lo que se ganaba por siempre estar incitando al resto a hacer que Changbin lavara los platos.

Suspiró y entonces se dispuso a recoger los vasos y cubiertos primero para llevarlos al fregadero.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Jisung que seguía sentado en su lugar, parecía estarse debatiendo internamente por algo.

"¿Estás bien, Jisung?"

El menor reaccionó de pronto y dijo

"Si... Yo solo..." Bajó la mirada un segundo por la pena antes de preguntar. "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

Era muy dulce de su parte querer ayudarlo, en especial considerando lo mucho que Han odiaba limpiar, pero Chan sabía que a todos les tocaba en algún momento hacer esa labor, así que no quería presionarlo.

"Descuida, no tienes que molestarte. Deberías ir a descansar."

Sin embargo, a Jisung no le importó su negativa y de hecho tomó los platos para ayudar a su hyung a llevarlos al lavaplatos.

Chan lo siguió de cerca, mas sus cejas se alzaron por la confusión cuando miró a Han acomodarlos con cuidado para luego girarse hacia él y decir

"Tu lavas y yo seco, ¿Te parece?"

En un inicio se sintió confundido, pero al final Chan asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras veía a Jisung buscar una toalla para secarlos.

Curiosamente fue entretenido hacer su labor estando en compañía del otro, pues Jisung se puso a cantar y entonces el mayor lo secundó antes de que ambos empezaran a bailar en sus lugares y a darse caderazos por la emoción del momento.

Durante los siguientes días, el líder se salvó de que volvieran a hacerlo lavar los platos, así que esa escena no pudo repetirse.

Casi dos semanas después, Minho fue quien volvió a repartir tareas al exclamar

"A Han le toca lavar los platos."

No tardó nada en ser apoyado por el resto de los miembros y que se levantaran de la mesa sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jisung hizo un puchero, pero de cualquier forma llevó los trastes al fregadero y se sorprendió cuando miró de reojo una mano que estaba tomando una toalla, alzó la mirada y se encontró con el líder

"Hyung, ¿Qué haces?"

Chan desdobló la toalla entre sus manos al decir

"Tu lavas y yo seco, ¿Está bien?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya le tocaba a alguien más lavar platos, no pueden maltratar a Changbin todo el tiempo hahaha


	25. Day 25: Scar worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No quería romperle las esperanzas al chico, pero sinceramente no lo veía siendo un justiciero junto a los fabulosos Killjoys, parecía que debía volver al jardín de niños, no a seguir una revolución.

Todo estaba tan oscuro cuando despertó, solo sentía la luz amarilla y cálida siendo irradiada hacia él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor en su cabeza e intentó llevar sus dedos hacia su nuca, pero sentía el brazo tan pesado. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con un chico, porque eso era, parecía un niño de 14 años mientras sujetaba una aguja entre sus dedos.

Un momento, ¿Una aguja?

Junto todas las fuerzas que pudo para empujar la muñeca del niño que acercaba peligrosamente esa aguja a su cuerpo, de hecho miró hacia su torso que estaba desnudo y se confundió aun más.

Trató de enderezarse, pero el mareo lo detuvo por completo hasta el punto de hacer que su cabeza cayera de nuevo contra la almohada.

_Oh por dios._ Una almohada, esto tenía que ser el cielo.

Entreabrió los ojos y vio al niño acercarse de nuevo con la aguja y lo escuchó susurrar

"Deja de moverte, idiota. Se abrirá de nuevo."

¿Idiota? Él no era un idiota... ¿O si?

No supo más, solo sintió un pinchazo en alguna parte de su torso y luego sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo hasta sumirlo en una profunda inconsciencia.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, su cabeza aún dolía y le pesaba como si fuera de plomo, pero al menos podía mover su brazo para alcanzar a palpar su propia nuca.

Miró hacia los lados, aún estaba la luz cálida y amarilla impactando contra su rostro, pero ya no sentía que le quemaba los ojos y que le explotaba la cabeza por su culpa.

Miró hacia los lados y encontró de nuevo ese rostro aniñado de la última vez.

Muy apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero pudo vislumbrar las facciones del chico y solo podía pensar ' _dios,_ _sus mejillas son_ _irreales_ '.

El chico volteó a verlo en ese mismo momento, al parecer estaba viendo un mapa antes, pues lo dobló rápidamente y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de acercarse a él con un botellón mientras susurraba

"Buenas noches, intrépido." Trató de hacerlo beber de la cantimplora, pero se negó y manoteó un poco demasiado fuerte su muñeca haciendo que le cayera el agua sobre el pecho al chico ardilla, quién bufó molesto y murmuró. "¿Te importaría no desperdiciar mi agua, imbécil? ¿Crees que me regalan las provisiones o qué?"

Este chico estaba compartiendo sus víveres con él, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Ya no se negó cuando la cantimplora fue puesta de nuevo frente a sus labios y de hecho bebió con ganas, su boca, garganta y labios estaban completamente secos.

El niño le retiró la cantimplora diciendo

"Suficiente, yo también necesito beber agua." Miró al chico beber agua por unos cuantos segundos y luego tras largar un jadeo algo exagerado de pura satisfacción, volteó a verlo al decir. "Bueno, ¿Vas a presentarte o qué?"

"¿Quién eres?"

El niño ardilla alzó su índice y le dijo juguetonamente

"Ah no, yo pregunté primero, cerebrito."

No se sentía con el humor para soportar juegos estúpidos, así que solo bufó desesperado y murmuró

"Si no sabes quién soy, ¿Por qué me ayudas?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudé?" La expresión del chico se mantuvo neutral solo por cinco segundos antes de que soltara una risita. "Bromeo. Te vi cuando te enfrentaste a los draculoids y supe que necesitaba ayudarte porque el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Debes estar realmente loco para haber asesinado a cuatro de ellos y solo recibir un disparo."

¿Le habían disparado? No lograba recordar nada de eso.

Miró hacia su pecho desnudo de nuevo mientras le preguntaba

"¿Dónde me dispararon?"

Los delgados dedos del chico se acercaron innecesariamente hasta tocar la piel de sus pectorales y deslizó sus yemas hasta alcanzar su costado izquierdo, en medio de sus costillas

"Ahí. Tuve que hacer un poco de magia quirúrgica porque ibas a desangrarte si no cerraba la herida. Perdón si queda una cicatriz fea, no tenía buen material para suturarte y la verdad es que te estabas moviendo demasiado."

Su mano derecha se acercó instintivamente hasta su costado para acariciar con gran ligereza la zona, sintiendo de inmediato la punzada por la invasión.

Soltó un gemido de puro dolor y susurró

"Gracias."

"J.One, puedes decirme J.One."

Así que el chico ardilla en realidad se hacía llamar J.One...

Respiró con fuerza antes de responder con dificultad

"CB97."

J.One ladeó su cabeza y con una ceja alzada le preguntó

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa CB97?"

Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró malhumorado

"No lo sé, ¿Que significa J.One? Tu pseudónimo es tan mierda como el mío."

"El mío es original. Yo sí podría trabajar con los Killjoys si me reclutaran, tu tendrías que cambiar tu feo pseudónimo."

No quería romperle las esperanzas al chico, pero sinceramente no lo veía siendo un justiciero junto a los fabulosos Killjoys, parecía que debía volver al jardín de niños, no a seguir una revolución.

Sus dedos acariciaron una última vez la herida en su costado antes de correr hacia su vientre y notó la mirada de J.One puesta sobre sus abdominales, así que le preguntó ligeramente alterado

"¿Era enserio necesario quitarme la camiseta?"

"No, en realidad solo quería verte desnudo. Así que será mejor que me agradezcas por no haberte quitado los pantalones, fui demasiado respetuoso." Paró con el tonito sarcástico y exclamó molesto. "Claro que era necesario, idiota. De hecho, lo siento, pero tú camiseta quedó demasiado empapada en sangre, no creo que puedas recuperarla. Tendrás que desnudarte completo, que mala suerte."

CB97 observó al chico atentamente y le preguntó consternado

"Enserio, ¿Cuántos años tienes? No creo que fuera legal que hubiera algo entre nosotros."

La risita burlona que soltó J.One lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos en fastidio, en especial cuando lo escuchó decir

"¿Legal? ¿Qué cosa hay actualmente que de hecho sea legal en Battery City? Además, para que lo sepas, CB-ninety-tonto, tengo la edad suficiente para hacerte chupármela, así que deja de joder el alma y solo dame las gracias por haber evitado que te desangraras."

Aunque el chico era una patada en las bolas, debía admitir que estaba agradecido con él. Seguramente habría muerto desangrado si no lo hubiera ayudado.

Por otro lado, no podía darle más razones para actuar así de arrogante

"Te daré las gracias cuando dejes de mirarme los abdominales."

"He visto mejores, para ser completamente sincero." El confianzudo J.One llevó sus manos de nuevo al pálido y desnudo cuerpo contrario, donde descaradamente pasó sus dedos sobre los abdominales de CB97 y luego señaló un par de cicatrices con forma de media luna, una sonrisa se instaló entre sus labios al murmurar. "En realidad estaba viendo estas cicatrices. Estas no son marcas de peleas."

CB97 bajó la mirada hacia donde estaban señalando los dedos de su confianzudo anfitrión y se ruborizó un poco al notar de qué marcas hablaba.

Tenía demasiadas cicatrices en su cuerpo, enserio su abdomen estaba repleto de cicatrices por las peleas contra draculoids en las que se había visto envuelto, peleas de cuando era menor y golpeaba a chicos mayores que eran abusivos, senderos de colágeno salpicaban su piel por las veces en que una navaja se había atravesado en su camino a la hora de buscar provisiones, pero esas que había señalado J.One eran las únicas que no tenían una historia heroica o digna de ser contada por el poseedor.

Cubrió la zona con su propia palma y murmuró

"Estas son marcas por la varicela."

J.One soltó una risa que hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran en verdad las de una ardilla y luego le dijo

"Son lindas, se ven realmente tiernas al estar escondidas entre tus impactantes abdominales y las temibles heridas por navaja que las opacan alrededor. De hecho, todas tus cicatrices son lindas, incluso las que si son por peleas."

El joven semidesnudo hizo un esfuerzo extraordinario, pero finalmente logró enderezar su espalda hasta quedar sentado.

El esfuerzo lo había dejado jadeando por el dolor mientras respondía

"No me enorgullece ninguna de ellas."

J.One ladeó su cabeza y le preguntó con genuina curiosidad

"¿Por qué no? Demuestran que has sobrevivido."

¿Sobrevivir? Ese niño no parecía tener idea de lo que se estaba viviendo ahí afuera.

"¿Eso que significa?"

El chico solo se encogió de hombros al responder con simpleza

"Que quizá no tendrías cicatrices si fueras un cobarde que se esconde."

Enserio ya tenía suficiente de ese niño fantasioso, lo comprobó cuando expresó sus sueños tontos por ser parte de los fabulosos Killjoys.

Así que solo negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba cansado

"Comienzo a creer que naciste ayer, J.One. No tienes idea de lo que dices."

El chico alzó el frente de su propia camiseta y exclamó

"¿Bromeas? Yo tengo cicatrices para contar con los dedos de una sola mano, pero me hacen sentir bastante orgulloso, me hacen pensar que quizá no lo hago tan mal."

CB97 dirigió su mirada hacia el extraordinariamente delgado torso de su anfitrión, tenía una cicatriz alargada y casi desvanecida por completo atravesando una porción considerable de su cadera, otro par de manchas blanquecinas cerca de su ombligo y finalmente una diminuta marca con forma de corazón justo debajo de su pectoral izquierdo, era muy pequeña en verdad, pero se notaba la forma y no pudo contener la sonrisa que le provocó al estirar su mano para indicar con su índice la cicatriz

"Cielos, creo que nunca había sentido tanta envidia por una cicatriz."

J.One se rió y con las mejillas sonrojadas respondió

"Esa no es por una pelea, de hecho esa es de cuando era un adolescente enamorado y estúpido, fue como una especie de promesa..."

CB97 sonrió al ver las mejillas de ardilla enrojecidas en el rostro del confianzudo J.One y respondió mientras sujetaba su costado para evitar el dolor al hablar

"Hey, esas son las únicas cicatrices que vale la pena conservar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este oneshot está ubicado en el AU de "Danger Days: The true lives of the fabulous killjoys" que My Chemical Romance utilizó para su último álbum de estudio
> 
> Les dejo algo de contexto: los Killjoys (que son los chicos de MCR) son un grupo de rebeldes ubicados en Battery City y que van en contra de Better Living Industries (BLI)
> 
> En mi oneshot Jisung sueña con ser parte de los fabulosos Killjoys porque quiere unirse a la rebelión en lugar de solo intentar esconderse y sobrevivir; lo de los pseudónimos es porque los Killjoys se llaman Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid y Jet Star, así que Jisung considera que tener un buen pseudónimo podría garantizarle un lugar respetable con los Killjoys.
> 
> Also... Escogí al Han y al Chan del vídeo de Go Live porque creo que quedan muy bien para un AU así
> 
> Si quieren más contexto, igual pueden ver los vídeos de Na Na Na y SING de MCR, ahí hay una historia bastante interesante del AU
> 
> En fin... Creo que a estas alturas ya saben que soy emo de corazón y este AU lo había usado antes para escribir Petekey y Frikey, pero luego pensé en una historia totalmente paralela con el BangHan y supe que iba a renacer...
> 
> Enserio amé escribir este oneshot y quiza en un futuro escriba algo más elaborado y largo porque ADORO este universo alternativo :'3


	26. Day 26: Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían ciertas tareas que tenía que realizar como el líder, pero esta definitivamente no era una de ellas, aun así, siempre se encargaba de cuidar de cierto rapero irresponsable.

El horrible calor lo dijo todo por si solo y a Jisung no le quedó de otra mas que hacerse bolita sobre su cama.

Jeongin entró a la habitación y sus ojos se cerraron antes de cubrir su nariz y exclamar

"Hyung, qué demonios ¿Rociaste toda la botella de Febreeze?"

Jisung se encogió más sobre su abdomen al murmurar con dificultad

"Quiero a Chan hyung."

El maknae se inclinó con cuidado buscando la mirada de su compañero de cuarto y le preguntó completamente angustiado

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Han contuvo las lágrimas de dolor y exclamó con su voz quebrada

"Solo ve por él rápido, por favor."

No era la primera vez que Jeongin se asustaba por ver tan mal a su hyung y tampoco sería la última vez en que tendría que salir corriendo de los dormitorios mientras llamaba al líder desesperadamente para obtener ayuda.

Han era un joven omega con un aroma tan dulce que embriagaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca incluso sin necesidad de que estuviera en su periodo de celo; normalmente se trataba de una esencia tolerable a pesar de ser tan intensa, aunque la realidad era que Jisung no se tomaba sus supresores como debía ser, así que casi siempre se le presentaban situaciones difíciles a causa de esto.

Más de una vez habían tenido problemas en el dormitorio porque Hyunjin había intentado morderlo en medio de su celo.

El problema con el aroma del menor era que durante dichos días se tornaba exageradamente dulzón, empalagaba tan solo con estar en el dormitorio, ya ni hablar de encontrarse en la misma habitación. Jeongin era un beta, así que no le afectaba demasiado el aroma a pesar de vivir en la misma habitación que Han, pero Hyunjin era un alfa y aunque normalmente su relación con Jisung era lo más amigable y fraternal del mundo, durante el celo si alguno olvidaba tomar sus supresores, las consecuencias podían ser bastante desfavorables.

Chan una vez incluso tuvo que golpear a Hwang para que no fuera a marcar a Jisung en medio de su calentura, lo tacleó e inmovilizó porque Hyunjin se había dejado llevar completamente por su naturaleza como alfa y en un intento por morder a Han, había acabado dejándole una cicatriz bastante profunda sobre el hombro e incluso lo había abofeteado cuando el omega se negó a ser vinculado; por supuesto los tres involucrados se vieron verdaderamente arrepentidos por el acontecimiento después, pero el líder esperaba que ese suceso fuera suficiente para hacer a Han comprender que sus pastillas no eran solo para cuando se le antojaba o recordaba tomarlas, requería de disciplina para consumirlas como le había sido recetado.

Por otro lado, aunque Chan era el otro alfa en el dormitorio, él tomaba sus supresores con la precisión del calendario, así que normalmente podía convivir con el resto del mundo como si no fuera nada más que un beta, pero el olor tan intenso que soltaba Jisung durante su celo podía enloquecer a cualquiera.

No importaba cuántas veces oliera ese aroma, jamás se acostumbraba un poco más y solo tuvo que recibir la llamada de su asustado maknae para soltar un suspiro cansado y murmurar un 'descuida, voy para allá'.

Habían ciertas tareas que tenía que realizar como el líder, pero esta definitivamente no era una de ellas, aun así, siempre se encargaba de cuidar de cierto rapero irresponsable.

Desde que entró al edificio detectó leves rastros del aroma peculiar del omega y conforme subía los pisos hacia su dormitorio, lo detectó mucho más intenso.

El olor a chocolate era embriagador.

Entrar al apartamento solo lo volvió peor porque era como si el oxígeno hubiera sido reemplazado por las feromonas de Jisung, absolutamente todo olía a chocolate y Chan tuvo que cubrirse la nariz y la boca para intentar no respirar demasiado.

Entró al cuarto del omega y le dijo

"Hey Sung, Jeongin dijo que me necesitabas."

Jisung estaba hecho bolita sobre la cama con el cabello pegándosele en la frente y las mejillas por el sudor, su rostro contraído en una mueca de puro dolor y todo él temblando mientras se agarraba de las mantas.

Los ojos cristalizados de Han removieron algo dentro del líder, en especial cuando lo escuchó murmurar

"Hyung, está fuera de control."

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero de todas formas le preguntó

"¿Tomaste tus supresores?"

Jisung asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos, Chan ya sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero daba igual a esas alturas

"Juro que ahora sí lo hice bien, pero no sé porque está tan intenso. Duele mucho."

Los problemas eran comunes porque Jisung era distraído y no tomaba sus pastillas como era debido, así que sus feromonas a veces se salían de control y el celo lo golpeaba aun más fuerte de lo normal.

A Chan le partía el alma ver al usualmente alegre e infantil chico tumbado sobre su cama llorando por el dolor en sus entrañas y sudando como si estuviera en un sauna por lo horrible que era el calor invadiéndolo.

Por eso se sentó a su lado a pesar de que el olor a chocolate lo estaba llamando a encajar sus dientes a un lado del delgado cuello de Han y preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello

"¿Quieres ayuda?"

Los grandes ojos de Jisung se iluminaron con lo que parecía ser pura esperanza al responder

"Por favor, hyung. Esto duele demasiado."

El australiano asintió y se acercó a la puerta a ponerle seguro antes de comenzar a quitarse la chaqueta

"Estoy seguro de que nadie se asomará por aquí mientras siga ese aroma tan intenso, pero por si acaso."

Jisung se retorció un poco al mirar al pálido líder desnudarse para meterse a su lado en la cama y él no demoró ni medio minuto en despojarse de cada prenda sobre su cuerpo para asirse al mayor.

Quizá esa era la razón por la que Han fingía olvidar tomar sus supresores debidamente, porque solo quería que Bang Chan se desnudara para deslizarse en su cama y ayudarlo a deshacerse del dolor en sus entrañas fértiles.

Tal vez sonaba como una gran estupidez comprometer su salud cada mes solo para obtener esto, pero la realidad era que Jisung lo sabía todo.

El dolor se tornaba insoportable cuando Chan estaba cerca, su piel quemaba cuando las manos de Bang lo tocaban y el aroma de sus feromonas se transformaba de chocolate a mango con menta cuando sus piernas temblaban a cada lado del líder porque aunque ambos fingieran que era solo un acto de solidaridad, Christopher Bang era el alfa de Han Jisung.

Han nunca había sentido realmente esa sumisión de la que tanto se hablaba sufrían los omegas con los alfas, podía ser porque siempre había sido demasiado rebelde o porque el otro alfa con el que había convivido íntimamente luego de empezar a tener manifestaciones sexuales era Hyunjin, quien había sido bastante idiota al inicio y de hecho había intentado someterlo con su sola voz, pero Jisung en realidad no se sentía biológicamente obligado a obedecerlo, de hecho ahora que incluso era amigo de Hyunjin, nunca paraban de burlarse de cuando el alfa pretendía someterlo con ese aspecto; pero con Chris las cosas eran diferentes.

Desde el día en que conoció a Chan se había sentido atraído hacia él, le gustaba todo del australiano, desde su hermoso físico de dios griego hasta el más mínimo e insignificante detalle de su personalidad. Jisung no sabía si denominarlo amor a primera vista, pero ese era exactamente el término que lo describía; le gustaba tanto Chan, pero nunca quiso arruinar su amistad, en especial cuando con el pasar de los meses, el mayor no parecía mostrar el más mínimo interés romántico en él, ni siquiera durante su celo cuando liberaba esas cantidades industriales de feromonas parecía mirarlo dos veces, así que bastante decepcionado y con el corazón roto optó por aceptar que el australiano lo quería únicamente como un amigo.

Debido a que Chan era preciso con sus supresores, Jisung ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era un alfa hasta una ocasión en que al líder se le habían terminado sus pastillas y en medio de su celo descontrolado, buscó al primer omega en su camino que resultó ser Jisung.

Esa noche el menor sintió incluso un poco de miedo cuando Chan lo acorraló en el estudio, Jisung había llegado a preguntarle algo acerca de una canción cuando al entrar las feromonas del australiano lo recibieron como si de una bofetada se tratara. Le temblaron las piernas y sintió que su entrada empezaba a lubricarse por si sola únicamente por haber percibido semejante aroma, de hecho le tomó un momento razonar el hecho de que Christopher Bang era un alfa y que en ese momento lo estaba mirando con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Apenas sujetó la manija de la puerta para salir, Chan le dijo con firmeza y con una voz que Han nunca había escuchado

"No lo hagas."

Por primera vez en su vida, Jisung sintió la enfermiza necesidad de obedecer a alguien y tan solo por haber escuchado a Chan ordenarle que no se fuera.

El líder se acercó a él y lo miró de arriba a abajo con un hambre feroz en sus facciones mientras le ponía cerrojo a la puerta y señalaba con su cabeza hacia el sofá

"Quítate la ropa y recuéstate."

Jisung no sabía porque demonios sentía tanto miedo de desobedecer, era una sensación incluso absurda cuando la analizaba después porque estaba seguro de que Chan jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño.

De cualquier forma lo obedeció y con piernas temblorosas se dirigió al sofá donde se desnudó lentamente, sintió vergüenza al notar como Chan lo miraba con sus pupilas dilatadas y prácticamente perdidas por la excitación mientras él se desnudaba también.

No supo porqué demonios le era imposible sostenerle la mirada al mayor, así que con la cabeza humillada tomó asiento sobre el sofá para recostarse.

Miró de reojo como el líder había empezado a acariciarse a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia él y soltó un quejido cuando lo sujetó del hombro para girarlo y que quedara boca abajo. Se sujetó con fuerza de la piel sintética del sofá y gimoteó al sentir los dedos de Chan resbalar con facilidad dentro de él

"Estás más que listo." Jisung sintió que absolutamente todo dentro de él se estremeció al escucharlo decir eso y también sintió que su entrada se lubricó nuevamente hasta el punto de humedecer el sofá bajo su cuerpo, entonces Chan jaló de sus caderas y murmuró. "Puedes soportarlo."

Y los ojos del menor se cerraron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que su respiración se agitaba por la súbita invasión de sus interiores con una estocada profunda.

Jisung no era virgen, pero esto se sentía diferente, Chan lo llenaba perfectamente, como si de un par de piezas de un rompecabezas se tratara, casi como si alcanzara lugares que nunca nadie había explorado y el estómago de Han revoloteó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que su corazón retumbaba en su pecho; se sentía tan excitado y feliz solo por estar recibiendo a Chris entre sus piernas que era incluso patético lo mucho que se regocijaba su lobo interno, de hecho, era como si estuviera tontamente enamorado y Jisung lo escuchó, estaba suplicando por ser mordido por ese hombre.

Fue ahí cuando lo supo, Chan tenía que ser su alfa porque nunca había sentido nada parecido con nadie.

Después de esa primera ocasión en que Chan lo tomó en el estudio dejándolo exhausto sobre el sofá, con las piernas como de gelatina, repleto de semen hasta el punto en que se escapaba hacia sus muslos y con su lobo sintiéndose profundamente lastimado por no haber sido reclamado, Jisung supo que no podría volver a ser tocado por nadie más en su vida, él quería a Chan, y no solo para aliviar el dolor del celo, sino también para que su lobo dejara de agonizar por la más mínima muestra de cariño de su alfa.

Así que a pesar de que el líder se disculpó una y otra vez con el omega por haberlo sometido de esa manera y le explicó que había perdido el control porque se le habían acabado los supresores, Jisung le dijo que no tenía que pedirle perdón, aunque no le mencionó nada sobre el asunto de estar destinados, quizá esperaba que Chan lo mencionara, pero no ocurrió.

Fue así que en su siguiente celo, Jisung dejó de tomar sus pastillas un par de días antes para que sus feromonas se liberaran con fuerza y notar la reacción del líder. Le dolió como el infierno esa vez, sus entrañas se retorcían y ardían simultáneamente mientras su lobo adolorido aullaba esperando por su alfa, Hyunjin intentó ayudarlo a aliviar el dolor como lo había hecho durante los últimos años, pero Han pidió por la presencia de Chan.

Bastó con que lo mirara ser un desastre para que el australiano se desnudara y de inmediato hiciera hasta lo imposible por cuidar del omega que sufría sobre la cama con espasmos y punzadas en su abdomen.

Todos se habían dado cuenta después de aquella ocasión de lo que ocurría debido a la mezcla tan curiosa de aromas que fueron liberados dentro de la habitación y que impregnaron el dormitorio en una combinación de frutas con chocolate y menta.

Pero los aromas no eran de verdadera importancia, sino que los dolores de Jisung cesaban por completo cuando estaba con Chan.

Sin embargo, desde que supo que el australiano era su alfa destinado, el lobo de Jisung lo hacía trizas por dentro en su intento desesperado por aullar para que el lobo de Chan se espabilara del efecto de los supresores y cediera a marcarlo por fin como suyo.

Pero esa era otra cosa que fingían no saber. Chan estaba perfectamente consciente de que ningún supresor podía anular la conexión entre un alfa y un omega que ya se habían elegido mutuamente. No era ingenuo y sabía que el dolor en su pecho por la manera en que su lobo deshacía todo suplicando porque marcara a Han se debía a que simple y sencillamente Jisung era su omega.

Y aunque Jisung podría ahorrarse gran parte de esos problemas tomando adecuadamente sus supresores, la realidad era que estaba dispuesto a soportar el dolor en sus entrañas durante cada periodo de celo porque el alivio que sentía después de estar con Chan lo curaba absolutamente todo.

El dolor cesaba bastante cuando estaban juntos, pero cuando el australiano finalmente lo penetraba era como si empezara a desarrollarse el inicio del fin. El dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba en maneras extrañas hasta ese justo momento antes de que Chris se anudara y finalmente se corriera en él, ahí el dolor alcanzaba un pico por una fracción de segundo antes de que un alivio inaudito invadiera el cuerpo de Jisung en temblores al sentir como el miembro del alfa se hinchaba para no salir hasta que fuera liberada dentro del vientre fértil del omega hasta la última gota de semen caliente.

Jisung le había dicho que no podían usar condón porque entonces el dolor se tornaba aún peor ya que era como una forma de engañar a su lobo y eso solo tornaba insoportable el dolor de vísceras, lo cual no era del todo mentira.

Se quedaban unidos por varios minutos hasta que finalmente el miembro del alfa cedía y dejaba al omega alejarse escurriendo por su lubricada entrada y hacia sus muslos solo la más pequeña cantidad posible de semen.

Chan siempre se preocupaba y le decía

"Debemos usar protección, podrías quedar preñado."

Pero Jisung en su estado de semi inconsciencia por el alivio tan inmenso que sentía, solo murmuraba como respuesta

"Eso sería contraproducente, no me quitaría ningún dolor."

Y en cierto modo, era un capricho de Jisung al querer compartir con su alfa la intimidad de sentir la esencia caliente de Chan esparciéndose en su interior mientras las pálidas manos contrarias no le permitían alejarse. Era el único momento en que ambos se dejaban dominar por completo por su naturaleza de alfa y omega respectivamente.

No lo diría en voz alta porque era triste y patético, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a sentirse reclamado por Chan.

Evitaba tener esa clase de pensamientos porque siempre lo entristecían, pero era difícil no pensar en ello cuando tenía al recordatorio de ello todos los días frente a él.

El mayor le acarició el cabello con una dulzura irreal que podría confundirse con la de un novio amoroso cuando lo cuestionó

"Si, pero ¿Cómo te verías teniendo cachorros?"

Lo peor de todo era que el lobo de Jisung no entendía su frustración, así que se ponía como loco tan solo por imaginar la idea de engendrar cachorros del líder.

Trataba de disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas al decirle con tono juguetón

"Seguramente muy hermoso."

Aquello era meramente metafórico, Jisung siempre se tomaba los anticonceptivos de emergencia después de aquellos encuentros con el australiano, después de todo aún era demasiado joven para volverse padre, ambos lo eran, sus carreras podrían acabar por algo así.

"Jisung." Lo llamó el mayor y le acarició el cabello húmedo antes de decirle con mayor autoridad. "Tienes que tomarte las pastillas con regularidad."

El menor decidió mentir un poco

"Lo hago, pero creo que ya no funcionan como antes."

Pero Chan era práctico, así que comentó

"Ve con un médico a que te recete nuevos."

No era tan fácil, ojalá darle una bofetada a su lobo para que dejara de suplicar por él fuera tan sencillo.

De hecho, prefirió decir cómo reclamo escondido en medio de su broma

"Esto no pasaría si mi alfa me reclamara por fin."

Era lo único que Jisung deseaba, que Christopher Bang por fin se dignara a morderlo para no sentir que moriría en cada periodo de celo y poder dejarse cuidar por su alfa todo el tiempo.

Chan entrelazó sus dedos y, para la perpetua decepción de Jisung, susurró con una sonrisa resignada

"Parece que tienes un alfa realmente estúpido."

Jisung suspiró por lo exhausto que se sentía al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave apretón a la mano contraria y respondió igualmente resignado

"Si, eso pienso seguido."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca había escrito un omegaverse, pero lo disfruté bastante
> 
> Intenté investigar para ver qué onda con las reglas del AU y eso, pero me di cuenta de que era propio de cada autor, así que si ven cosas que al o mejor no se parecen mucho a otros omegaverse que hayan leído, lo atribuiré a la carga creativa haha
> 
> igual creo que olvidé aclarar en la historia que Hyunjin y Chan eran los únicos alfas en el grupo, así como Jisung era el único omega... weno zhy, para más placer, ya saben que soy una hoe por el HyunSung


	27. Day 27: Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris veía a este extraño niño soñador obsesionado con ser un Killjoy y pensaba en que era bonito, no solo físicamente porque de hecho era precioso, sino bonito por la increíble utopía en la que vivía en su cabeza y que lo volvía único

_**Continuación del día 25:** _ _**Scar** _ __ _**Worship** _

Le dedicó una última mirada al muchacho que dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá destrozado en la esquina de la habitación, entonces se decidió, solo dejó la nota de despedida sobre la almohada y tras haber verificado que sus vendas estuvieran en su lugar, optó por retirarse.

Fue extraordinariamente silencioso a la hora de salir, no quería por nada del mundo que J.One se despertara y evitara que se fuera; él en verdad estaba agradecido con el chico y sabía que continuaría ayudándolo incluso aunque durara meses con él, pero gastar sus provisiones durante dos días ya había sido más que suficiente, y su herida ya había sanado lo suficiente como para permitirle caminar sin gritar por el dolor, por eso optó por irse dejando solo una nota de agradecimiento.

Una vez afuera del edificio abandonado donde J.One tenía su escondite, CB97 observó las calles y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía dónde se encontraba, no reconocía los edificios de los alrededores ni los nombres de las calles en la intersección.

"Definitivamente eres un imbécil."

Se giró tan pronto escuchó esas palabras y miró a J.One estando de pie detrás de él con la nota de despedida en una mano y una mochila en la otra.

CB97 se sintió tan avergonzado, se suponía que la nota evitaría ese momento incómodo de despedidas y agradecimientos, pero ni eso pudo hacer bien.

Miró a J.One por varios segundos sin estar seguro de que decir, pero el chico solo puso los ojos en blanco cuando señaló la nota en su mano y le dijo

"Esta es la peor nota de despedida que he leído en mi vida... Bueno, no he leído demasiadas, pero definitivamente esta sería la peor."

El pelinegro se sujetó el costado izquierdo y murmuró

"Pensé que le agregaría dramatismo a mi partida." J.One solo alzó una ceja y CB97 agregó apenado. "Perdón por no haberme despedido, soy malo con esas cosas y ya no quería seguir siendo un estorbo que consume tus víveres."

El joven de mejillas abultadas miró una vez más hacia la nota antes de decir

"Si, me parece que lo dejaste bien claro aquí. Cómo sea, creo que olvidaste esto." Señaló hacia la mochila en su otra mano, la cual no le pertenecía a CB97, pero entonces se acercó para acomodarsela al pelinegro, quién se confundió por la extrema cercanía de J.One al casi abrazarlo para ajustarle los tirantes de la misma en los hombros. Justo antes de separarse, el chico le sonrió y susurró burlonamente. "A la siguiente mejor déjame una nota de amor, ¿Si?"

Ya iba a alejarse cuando CB97 sujetó su antebrazo y le preguntó confundido

"¿Por qué me das esto?"

La mirada de J.One lejos de parecer fastidiada fue de paciencia infinita al responder

"Lo necesitarás. No tenía mucho para darte, pero dejé un mapa, un par de enlatados, agua, tres o cuatro vendas y algunos analgésicos. No es mucho, pero creo que te servirá a dónde quiera que vayas."

El pelinegro se sintió en verdad tentado a no aceptar las cosas, pero había perdido lo que traía consigo cuando fue atacado, así que decidió tener 5 minutos de humildad y simplemente agradeció el gesto

"Gracias. En verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo."

El cabello con las puntas decoloradas de J.One se removió sobre su frente cuando ladeó su cabeza y le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

"Quizá a la siguiente si me dejes verte desnudo."

Él también sonrió ante el atrevimiento, aunque le preguntó algo preocupado

"¿Te volveré a ver?"

"No lo sé. ¿Lo harás?"

El chiquillo le guiñó un ojo con extrema coquetería antes de volver a caminar hacia el edificio abandonado del cual habían salido, y aunque CB97 se sintió en extremo tentado a seguirlo para continuar esa tonta charla demasiado coqueta, decidió que era hora de darse vuelta y continuar con su camino, pero no sin antes murmurar sonriente

"Nos vemos, J.One."

***

Realmente no había vuelto a ver a J.One desde hacía bastante tiempo, era difícil decir cuánto, pero estaba seguro de que iban varias semanas.

No era difícil perderse en el transcurso de los días cuando vivía en una ciudad destrozada por la guerrilla como lo era Battery City, pero CB97 no podía evitar acordarse del chico con mejillas de ardilla cuando miraba hacia la cantimplora entre sus manos mientras bebía agua y preguntarse si estaría bien.

Esa tarde en específico estaba buscando comida en un local que alguna vez fue una tienda departamental en los gloriosos días de Battery City.

Las cosas iban bien, no se había encontrado con draculoids desde esa vez en que J.One lo había ayudado, y de hecho la herida en su costado ya había sanado casi completamente, ni siquiera necesitaba analgésicos ya.

Estaba mirando las fechas de caducidad de un par de enlatados y se escondió atrás de un estante cuando escuchó unos gritos al otro lado de la calle.

Normalmente habría tomado sus cosas y se habría ido sin más, pero esa vez tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y sin pensarlo ya estaba caminando a hurtadillas hacia el otro lado de la calle para asomarse hacia una especie de plaza que estaba completamente vandalizada, pero lo importante no era eso sino que habían tres draculoids apuntando con sus armas a un chico que estaba hecho ovillo sobre el suelo.

CB97 nunca jugaba a ser un héroe porque sabía que cualquier error podría costarle la vida, pero estaba intrigado porque el muchacho sobre el suelo estaba recibiendo las patadas a sus costados como un campeón sin quejarse en voz alta.

Desenfundó su arma en caso de que fuera necesaria y miró como uno de los draculoids sujetaba al chico por el brazo para ponerlo de pie.

Sintió que su pecho dolió al ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que de J.One, quién estaba sujetando su costado derecho con una mueca, con un raspón en su mejilla y retorciéndose por el dolor cuando el draculoid lo sujetó por el cabello, pero entonces el chico le lanzó un escupitajo ensangrentado al draculoid que lo había estado pateando todo ese tiempo, ganándose un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

CB97 ya estaba listo para dispararles cuando vio la extrañamente ágil manera en que J.One hizo tropezarse a los dos draculoids más cercanos tan solo con hacerles zancadilla y luego lo vio correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia atrás de una jardinera para intentar cubrirse de los disparos del tercero.

CB97 notó la expresión de terror en el chico, sabía que estaría acabado en cuanto lo alcanzaran, pero él no lo permitiría, aprovechó la distracción para acertarle un disparo en el hombro al draculoid con el arma y luego en la ingle y en la espalda a los dos que intentaban levantarse del suelo.

Se acercó para buscar a J.One atrás de la jardinera, pero ya no estaba donde antes. Miró hacia los lados y vio que ya había corrido con gran dificultad hacia la calle, iba cojeando y sujetando su abdomen, así que no fue difícil para CB97 alcanzarlo antes de que escapara.

"¡Oye espera!"

Y antes de siquiera darse cuenta su rostro ya había girado hacia un lado por el puñetazo que recibió, aunque instantáneamente escuchó a J.One decir arrepentido

"Oh mierda, perdón, pensé que eras uno de esos jodidos draculoids del demonio."

En cualquier otro momento CB97 le habría devuelto el golpe sin problema, pero estaba feliz de ver al chico con sus grandes ojos y siendo capaz de caminar por si solo a pesar de estar claramente adolorido.

"Déjame ayudarte. ¿Y tus cosas?"

El chico señaló hacia atrás y con una mueca de puro sufrimiento le explicó

"Ellos me robaron todo."

"Iré a buscarlas, quédate aquí."

J.One obedeció y de hecho se recargó contra una pared para poder sujetar su costado derecho sin sentir que moriría tan solo por respirar. CB97 corrió hacia donde estaban los draculoids y tomó no solo las cosas del lastimado chico, sino que les robó sus armas, los que parecían ser unos mapas digitales y las provisiones que traían.

Les había ido mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Para cuando volvió a dónde estaba J.One, se preocupó al verlo con los ojos cristalizados y sujetando su costado con evidente dolor mientras recargaba su espalda contra el muro porque sus piernas temblorosas parecían estar a punto de fallar en cualquier segundo.

"Aquí están tus cosas. Hay que salir de las calles antes de que vengan más draculoids."

El chico asintió e intentó caminar, pero se recargó de nuevo contra la pared para murmurar

"Dame un segundo, solo necesito..."

CB97 volteó a ver hacia el final de la calle y le sugirió

"Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevo." J.One no lució precisamente convencido con eso, pero el pelinegro no le dio tiempo a decidir y se agachó un poco para invitarlo a subir. "Andando, hay que salir de aquí ya."

Finalmente J.One se trepó a su espalda, no sin antes soltar un gemido de dolor, pero abrazó la cintura contraria con sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

CB97 empezó a caminar a paso algo apresurado buscando un lugar al cuál pudieran entrar para esconderse, aunque se sorprendió un poco de escuchar cerca de su oído que le decían con voz juguetona aunque algo entrecortada por los pequeños quejidos

"Tú solo quieres tenerme encima de tu cuerpo. Ojalá pudiera complacerte con algo más que esto."

Sujetó con más fuerza los muslos que rodeaban su cadera y le respondió ligeramente divertido

"Claro, señor casanova. Quizá a la siguiente."

"Eso dices siempre."

Sintió como el chico recargaba su mejilla contra su hombro al murmurar aquello y quizá lo hizo sonreír un poco por la acción, pero no iba a ceder como si nada

"Esta es apenas la segunda vez que te veo en mi vida."

Los brazos alrededor de su cuello aflojaron un poco su agarre cuando le respondió

"Y por alguna razón sigues sin desnudarte para mí."

Él de hecho sonrió al escucharlo decir aquello, así que le respondió en su mismo tono juguetón

"No acostumbro llegar a la cama en la primera cita."

"Ya estamos en nuestra segunda cita y solo te recuerdo que dormiste sobre mi cama la primera vez."

Por supuesto toda esa conversación era meramente una burla porque CB97 ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud la última vez que había salido con alguien, y estaba bastante seguro de que ese niño tampoco podría ser un donjuán precisamente.

El chico era bonito y llamaba mucho la atención del pelinegro, pero de todas formas respondió con autosuficiencia

"No creo que llegue jamás el día en que se te cumpla ese deseo, J.One."

Obtuvo un murmullo como respuesta

"¿Ni siquiera si te digo que me llamo Jisung?"

"¿Jisung?"

"Ese es mi nombre real."

Sus cejas se alzaron y ni siquiera pensó antes de decir

"Es mejor que J.One."

Sintió la suave risa de Jisung contra su nuca cuando respondió

"Y definitivamente es mucho mejor que CB97, enserio deberías cambiar tu pseudónimo."

Por supuesto que debió haber visto venir el insulto

"Pues a mí me gusta."

Los brazos alrededor de su cuello se tensaron un poco para sujetarse y escuchó a Jisung preguntar

"¿Y si mejor me dices tu nombre real?"

La pregunta de alguna manera logró ponerlo nervioso. Hacía años que no utilizaba su nombre verdadero, solo era por cuestión de seguridad, pero había perdido todo contacto con sus amigos y conocidos, así que en cierto modo aunque parecía un detalle insignificante, en realidad tenía mucho trasfondo para CB97, quizá porque a veces se sentía capaz de olvidar su propio nombre.

Así que para disimular lo íntimo que consideraba el gesto, decidió distraer un poco al chico sobre su espalda

"¿Para qué?"

Y la facilidad con que obtuvo una respuesta lo abrumó

"Para cuando por fin decidas desnudarte y aceptar tu infinita atracción por mi; no quiero gritar CB97 mientras nos pongamos más íntimos, sería incómodo y molesto."

Los labios de Chris se secaron ante esas palabras, pero trató de controlar su voz temblorosa cuando preguntó

"¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso?"

"Es divertido ver cómo se ponen rojas tus orejas cuando coqueteo contigo."

Los dedos que sujetaron suavemente su oreja derecha lo hicieron encoger su cuello un poco y quizá hizo que su sonrisa creciera un poco más, pero solo le preguntó para molestarlo un poco

"¿Qué tal si me dices tu edad primero?"

El tono quejumbroso de Jisung fue incluso gracioso cuando le reclamó

"Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre y eso no es justo porque yo pregunté primero."

"Me llamo Chris."

Era inquietante lo extraño que se sentía decir su propio nombre en voz alta después de tanto tiempo yendo y viniendo como un lobo solitario.

Después de un corto silencio escuchó a Jisung susurrar satisfecho

"Si te queda... Tiene pinta de ser nombre de un chico malo."

Chris se describiría a si mismo de muchas formas menos como un chico malo, la realidad era que sus cicatrices y esas cosas habían sido por haberse encontrado en el lugar y momento equivocados, aunque por supuesto que J.One no tenía que saberlo.

Desvió los pensamientos en su cabeza y mejor reiteró intentando retomar la plática

"Entonces tu edad."

"Veinte. ¿Y tú?"

¿Por qué demonios lucía como un chico de 14 años entonces?

Pensó en decirle eso, pero se abstuvo y mejor respondió con simpleza

"Veintitrés."

Sintió la manera en que Jisung se removió en una manera algo salvaje sobre su espalda para exclamar exaltado

"¿Ves? Todo este tiempo me estuviste tratando como si fuera un niño de cinco años, pero somos casi de la misma edad."

Entró a un edificio al final de la calle para subir al primer piso y evitar estar expuestos a simple vista, entonces le empezó a decir conforme subía las escaleras

"Admito que me sorprendí mucho con la manera en que lograste escabullirte de esos draculoids. Eres muy ágil."

Su voz completamente libre de sarcasmo, él lo decía enserio.

Casi pudo percibir la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Jisung cuando murmuró

"Bueno, he aprendido algunas cosas durante este tiempo. No estoy tan indefenso, ¿O si?"

"Supongo que no, hasta podrías hacerte pasar por un Killjoy si te esfuerzas." Dejó que el menor tomara asiento sobre una mesa y en cuanto miró su rostro lastimado murmuró sin pensarlo. "Oh diablos."

"¿Tan mal luzco?"

Jisung intentó fingir indignación en medio de su sonrisa, pero hizo una mueca por el dolor.

Chris tocó muy suavemente la piel alrededor de su ojo y le explicó

"Tu ojo está morado y tu mejilla está algo hinchada, seguro mañana se pondrá peor... pero hey, luces de maravilla para ser alguien que peleó contra tres draculoids y salió con vida."

Esperaba que la broma aligerara el ambiente, aunque Jisung de hecho le dijo con bastante seriedad

"Si, quizá sin ti habría muerto ahí afuera. Gracias por ayudarme."

Se miraron a los ojos y Chris estiró su mano hacia él para sugerir

"¿Ahora estamos a mano?"

Jisung simplemente observó su palma por varios segundos antes de responder con cierta altanería

"Si fuera el caso, ¿Aún me dejarías verte desnudo?"

Chris lo miró a los ojos y simplemente estiró su mano para picar el costado derecho del chico haciéndolo encogerse por el dolor

"¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando no puedes ni pararte sin sentir que morirás por el dolor?"

El menor sujetó con fuerza su abdomen, pero mantuvo su sonrisa al decir

"Creo que ya te había dicho que podía hacer que me la chuparas sin problema."

"Si, seguro que si, rompecorazones."

Ignoró la mirada coqueta de Jisung y simplemente empezó a buscar un par de cosas en su mochila, esperando traer materiales que pudieran servir para una curación y le indicó que se quitara la camiseta para limpiar las heridas en su torso.

Encontró unos retazos de tela que utilizó para limpiar la sangre de su labio roto y el hilillo que escurría de su nariz, aunque no contaba con que el menor lo miraría a los ojos aprovechando la cercanía para preguntarle en tono travieso

"¿Entonces lo dejamos para la siguiente?"

Chris intentó lucir inalterado cuando le respondió burlonamente

"Es curioso que pienses que existirá una siguiente."

Jisung acomodó el cabello que le estorbaba sobre los ojos antes de decir

"Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos. Deberías besarme para romper la tensión sexual del momento."

Y aunque lo estaba diciendo en forma de burla, Chris sabía que era cierto lo de la tensión, ni siquiera sabía porqué

"Si, yo creo que no."

"¿Enserio no te gusto? Soy demasiado guapo."

Chris consideró la oferta del beso, de hecho el tonito sugerente que usaba Jisung lo hacía pensar muchas cosas incorrectas que podría hacerle y que nunca habría hecho con alguien que había visto apenas dos veces en su vida en tiempos antes de que Battery City se convirtiera en un caos.

Pero ese no era el caso y estaba seguro de que Jisung solo era un chico sexualmente frustrado al que le gustaba juguetear con ello para fastidiar al resto, así que sin pensarlo mucho llevó su pulgar hacia el labio del menor haciéndolo soltar un alarido por el dolor y luego le dijo

"Cómo dije, ¿Qué pretendes hacer si ni siquiera puedes relamerte los labios sin morir por el dolor?"

Esa vez el dolor se reflejó por completo en el rostro de Jisung cuando le dijo con dificultad

"Entonces definitivamente lo dejamos para la siguiente, ¿Cierto?"

***

Dicen por ahí que la clave para disfrutar de algo se encuentra en lo prohibido y en qué tan seguido tienes oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pues Chris estaba de acuerdo porque había pocas cosas tan placenteras como tomar una ducha con agua corriente.

Encontrar agua potable por si solo ya era un reto bastante complejo, ducharse era un capricho, y ducharse con agua tibia era un lujo.

Por suerte, Chris conocía un edificio en el centro de Battery City que solía ser una especie de campamento para los servidores de Better Living Industries, el lugar estaba abandonado, pero eso era mucho mejor porque podía entrar sin gran problema. El atractivo principal era que el lugar contaba con una habitación repleta de duchas, que tras ajustar un termo regulador en el sótano, podía brindar agua tibia que se sentía como el mismo cielo.

Meterse al lugar era un poco complicado, pues aunque estaba abandonado, convenía siempre asegurarse de que no hubiera draculoids haciendo inspecciones de rutina, además de que se tenían que cruzar dos cercos con alambre de púas, brincar una pared de hormigón de casi dos metros de alto, deslizarse por la salida de emergencia y finalmente llegar a los pasillos del edificio para buscar las regaderas en el segundo piso.

Chris estaba convencido de que nadie conocía de ese lugar porque sino habrían ya personas buscando establecerse tan solo por el agua corriente, él mismo lo haría si no supiera que a veces llegaban draculoids para verificar la integridad del edificio.

Logró entrar al complejo sin problema, pero antes de mover el termo regulador en el sótano, siempre prefería asegurarse de que hubiera agua y sobretodo que no hubiera nadie que pudiera sorprenderlo.

Realmente jamás se había encontrado a alguien dentro, pero nunca estaba demás asegurarse, y Chris de hecho alguna vez habría dormido en una de las literas que se hallaban en los pisos superiores dentro de las barracas. Esos jodidos draculoids tenían una vida bastante privilegiada a pesar de ser peones solamente.

Quizá después de verificar que no hubiera nadie y de tomar una ducha que limpiara tanto como fuera posible de su humanidad, tomaría una muy merecida siesta en una de las literas que tenían colchones delgados pero funcionales.

Se asomó hacia dentro de las regaderas y apuntó en todo momento mientras miraba cada rincón, aunque se puso en guardia al escuchar el ruido de gotas impactando contra el suelo, como si recién acabaran de cerrar la llave de agua, sujetó su arma con ambas manos y estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando de atrás de la barda divisora de una de las duchas se asomó un chico de mejillas regordetas y cabello negro empapado con las puntas decoloradas que le estaba apuntando a la cabeza.

Chris no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero su pecho se sintió cálido al reconocer a la persona que le estaba apuntando directo al rostro.

Bajó su arma y lo miró con una ceja alzada antes de murmurar

"Por primera vez en años me he quedado sin palabras."

J.One le sonrió con coquetería a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y murmuró

"Hey, sé que soy demasiado guapo, pero si querías conquistarme había lugares más adecuados que en la ducha."

El mayor sonrió también porque a pesar de lo extraña que era la situación y lo bobo que se comportara Jisung, se sentía feliz de verlo de nuevo.

Chris guardó su arma y le dijo

"Aún creo que eres demasiado joven."

"No es como que tú seas un abuelo."

Le sonrió de nuevo con esa expresión altanera y el mayor no dudó en aclarar lo evidente

"Es raro tener esta conversación cuando estás desnudo."

J.One se recargó contra la barda divisora y con mejillas sonrojadas dijo en tono casual bastante forzado

"Yo creo que está bien así."

Chris se sentía bastante intrigado por el hecho de que Jisung fingía estar completamente cómodo a pesar de estar desnudo y con agua escurriendo por su cabello hacia su rostro.

No entendía cuál era el punto, por ello lo cuestionó

"¿Por qué me coqueteas tanto?"

Una vez más el descarado J.One se encogió de hombros y murmuró con tono sugerente

"Eres lindo. No sueles ver mucha gente guapa por aquí."

El mayor no iba a decírselo, pero él también era guapo, molesto pero extraordinariamente lindo.

Sintiéndose aliviado en una muy extraña manera le dijo

"Me da gusto verte, Jisung."

El rostro del menor estaba incendiado para ese momento, pero de hecho le dijo en tono juguetón

"Creí que jamás en la vida te escucharía decir algo así."

Si, Chris también creía eso.

Miró su rostro detenidamente, entonces señaló hacia su ojo y dijo

"Tu rostro luce mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi."

El comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Jisung, que le respondió burlonamente

"Oye lo digo enserio, si quieres coquetear conmigo hay maneras mucho mejores en las que podrías conquistarme sin sonar como un completo imbécil."

¿Qué haría con ese chico?

Era molesto y juguetón, parecía que no se tomaba nada enserio, pero a Chris lo relajaba estar a su lado, era gracioso, pero quizá había deseado encontrarse de nuevo con él durante todo ese tiempo.

"Me parece que soy un imbécil, ya me lo has dejado bastante claro." Jisung soltó una risita bastante adorable y entonces Chris le preguntó preocupado. "¿Cómo van tus costillas?"

El menor pareció recordar el hecho de que estaba desnudo, porque se encogió un poco en si mismo al momento de recargar su cadera contra la pared y respondió mientras señalaba su costado derecho donde muy apenas se notaba una mancha entre verde y amarilla de dónde hubo un enorme moretón

"Ya no duelen."

"Me alegra mucho ver que estás mejor." Jisung empezó a temblar un poco por haber tenido que cortar el agua, así que Chan optó por cambiar de tema. "Creía que este lugar era secreto y que solo yo lo conocía."

El menor sonrió y se pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo al murmurar

"No lo creo, éste posiblemente es el único lugar que queda en Battery City que aún tiene agua corriente."

Chris se acercó un poco más haciendo a Jisung tensarse y dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás, entonces le dijo también sonriendo con cierta coquetería

"Ya no me siento especial."

J.One pareció desconcertarse por la actitud coqueta del mayor, pero obviamente no quiso quedarse atrás, así que volvió a ponerse su sonrisa confidente al preguntar

"¿Vas a ducharte? Porque si estás esperando a que me vaya, no lo haré hasta verte desnudo aunque sea solo por unos cuantos segundos."

Esa vez Chris no pudo contener su carcajada y de hecho le dijo solo para fastidiarlo

"Quizá deba volver otro día."

Fue incluso graciosa la manera en que el rostro de Jisung se desconfiguró por la decepción al exclamar indignado

"No es justo, tú ya viste absolutamente todo de mi."

"No te lo pedí."

El mayor retrocedió varios pasos haciendo ademán de caminar hacia la puerta y escuchó a Jisung bufar cuál niño berrinchudo antes de preguntar

"¿Ni siquiera me dejarás verte sin camisa?"

No supo porque, pero se sintió coqueto y atrevido, así que volvió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando respondió casi como si de un desafío se tratara

"Si crees poder soportarlo, entonces creo que tendré que hacerlo."

Chris dejó su arma y sus cosas en el suelo antes de empezar a desvestirse con una calma inusual en si mismo. Lo hizo con una lentitud insultante para disfrutar de la reacción de Jisung, quién de hecho, contrario a lo que esperaba, se miró muy apenado al desviar la mirada con timidez cuando el mayor se plantó frente a él estando completamente desnudo.

Y se sintió tan impactado que no pudo contenerse de decirle

"No puedo creer que no tengas nada para decirme. Estoy sorprendido."

Jisung soltó una risa nerviosa con su rostro aún ardiendo cuando murmuró

"Creo que nunca había llegado tan lejos."

"Ese es el problema cuando eres un hablador, Jisung. Es difícil asimilar la idea de que tú puedas tener dificultad para parlotear sin control." Cómo Jisung no hacia ademán de moverse, Chris lo empujó con cuidado por los hombros para dejarlos a ambos bajo una de las regaderas y que los empapara por completo cuando abrió la llave. Sonrió al notar el sonrojo insistente sobre las mejillas del menor y murmuró mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su propio cabello para humedecerlo. "Veo que sabes activar el termo regulador."

"No soy tan imbécil."

Esa vez el menor habló con mayor seguridad, como si quisiera probar un punto, uno que Chris no iba a discutirle

"No lo eres, en realidad eres muy astuto." Jisung no lo miró a los ojos, pero no parecía capaz de separar la mirada de sus labios y para colmo se relamia los propios mientras lo hacía, entonces le preguntó al menor que seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Quieres besarme?"

Jisung alzó la mirada y volvió a relamer sus labios casi con hambre antes de susurrar con dificultad

"No estaría mal."

Había un algo en ese excéntrico chico que hacía a Chris perder la cordura, sabía que era arriesgado estar como dos chicos hormonales bajo la regadera hablando sobre besarse cuando en cualquier segundo podía entrar alguien más al complejo de BLI y atraparlos, pero la racionalidad del momento era completamente opacada por la manera en que los ojos de Jisung brillaban a la expectativa y su curioso rostro algo infantil se veía cubierto por las pequeñas gotas de agua. La imagen era simple y sencillamente invitante, así que Chris ya no iba a negarse a semejante invitación, así que ladeó un poco su cabeza al preguntar

"¿Y qué esperas?"

Jisung alzó la mirada y con su rostro enrojecido cubierto por sus mechones rubios empapados se inclinó lentamente para juntar sus labios con los del mayor en un beso extraordinariamente delicado que hizo a Chris desear mucho más.

Para ser sincero, Jisung besaba muy diferente a como esperaba. El chico parecía tan acelerado, coqueto y a veces estresante, pero besaba con tanta calma y delicadeza que era incluso desconcertante.

Las manos del mayor se acomodaron sobre la cintura ajena y el solo pensamiento de que sus cuerpos estaban a un par de centímetros fue lo que hizo que su anatomía comenzara a reaccionar. De nuevo las ideas de lo que podría hacer con ese lindo chico coqueto venían a su cabeza, pensando en lo que no haría con alguien a quien había visto solo tres veces, pero vivían en medio de una guerra constante, sobreviviendo, escondiéndose de los servidores abusivos de BLI, y solo buscaban cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlos de la tan horrible realidad de Battery City.

Junto su cuerpo al contrario haciendo que sus extremidades cosquillearan solo por sentir un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo y murmuró contra el oído del menor

"No lo sé, pero creo que creció la tensión sexual con ese beso."

Jisung soltó una risa nerviosa y susurró

"Parece que si."

Y entonces el menor se sujetó con manos inquietas a las caderas de Chris y volvió a besarlo. Un poco más húmedo, aún tímido, pero más aventurero.

Las manos del mayor buscaron los hoyuelos en la espalda baja de Jisung y lo empujó contra su propio abdomen haciéndolo gemir contra su boca.

Era increíble lo sensible que estaba el menor, él también lo estaba, tantos meses sin el más mínimo contacto sexual los tenía claramente frustrados a ambos.

Empuñó los cabellos oscuros de Jisung cuando éste descendió para llenar de besos y caricias su cuello sin dejar de buscar mantener el contacto de sus entrepiernas y pensó en que enserio necesitaba volver a escuchar los obscenos sonidos que escapaban de la boca contraria.

La desesperación de querer más, hizo a Chris darle la vuelta a Jisung para que recargara sus manos sobre la barda divisora de la ducha, entonces le separó las piernas usando su rodilla y sonrió al escuchar los muy tenues gimoteos de Jisung mientras sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por la fuerza con que se agarraba a la pequeña pared divisora.

"Hazlo ya."

Jisung parecía tímido en cuanto al sexo se trataba, pero esta versión desesperada de él era bastante satisfactoria de ver.

Chris de todas formas tanteó con sus dedos la zona para asegurarse de no ir a hacerle daño, sin importar lo desesperado que el mismo se sintiera por tener a Jisung a su merced, aún era algo decente y no quería lastimarlo.

Al ver la manera insistente con que el menor empujaba con sus caderas hacia atrás, ya no lo aguantó más y simplemente se alineó para decir cerca de su oído

"Voy a entrar."

Besó en todo momento un costado del cuello del menor y sonrió complacido al ver cómo sus manos apretaban con fuerza sobre los azulejos y sus rodillas temblaban por la invasión. Las propias rodillas de Chris estaban peligrando en estabilidad conforme se iba deslizando dentro del menor, ya casi era una sensación desconocida, no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así, pero quizá era porque nunca se había sentido tan bien con alguien más como se sentía con Jisung.

El suspiro que abandonó los labios de Chris fue la más pura prueba de lo extasiado que se sentía por estar compartiendo semejante intimidad con el delgado chico entre sus brazos, se alejó un poco haciendo a Jisung gimotear desesperado y cuando volvió a embestirlo, lo escuchó exclamar con dificultad

"¡Chris!"

Mierda, ¿Qué había mejor que escuchar a Jisung decir su nombre casi sin aliento y sentirlo temblando contra su pecho.

Embistió de nuevo y no reprimió sus gemidos que impactaron de lleno contra la nuca de Jisung mientras lo embestía con cuidado.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos inapropiados, suspiros y gimoteos, delicados 'Chris' seguidos de pecaminosos 'se siente tan bien' y jadeantes 'eres como un sueño, Jisung'.

El primero en correrse fue Chris, quién se liberó dentro de Jisung y entonces se arrodilló frente a él para ayudarlo a alcanzar su orgasmo, lo cual no le tomó mucho después de que el mayor lo tomara con su boca.

Chris lo abrazó contra la pared divisora, el agua tibia mojándolos todavía mientras reposaban entre los brazos del otro y luego Jisung murmuró

"Te lo dije."

El mayor lo miró con curiosidad al preguntar

"¿Qué cosa?"

Con sus ojos medio abiertos, Jisung sonrió al susurrar

"Te dije que decir CB97 habría sido realmente incómodo y que podía hacer que me la chuparas sin problema..."

Chris sonrió porque ese era precisamente el Jisung infantil y juguetón que había conocido, entonces acarició suavemente su rostro antes de sugerir

"¿Quieres dormir como la gente decente?"

"Por favor."

Sin más, tomó la mano de Jisung y luego sus cosas del suelo, entonces dirigió al menor hacia el piso de las literas sin importarle demasiado que fueran desnudos por el pasillo.

Al llegar a las barracas, Jisung escogió una de las literas que aun tenían sábanas y se tumbó sobre la cama gimiendo obscenamente al sentir el colchón bajo su cuerpo desnudo, lo cual no ayudaba nada a Chris.

De hecho el mayor se acercó a la cama y se recostó a su lado, incapaz de contener sus propios gimoteos por lo increíble que se sentía un colchón con sábanas después de sabría dios cuánto tiempo.

Jisung enredó sus piernas y abrazó su torso para susurrar

"Este debe ser el cielo."

Si, lo era y como tal significaba que entonces no podrían disfrutar por mucho tiempo de él.

Acarició con cuidado el rostro contrario y le dijo

"Disfrútalo porque no duraremos demasiado aquí."

Los dedos de Jisung pararon sobre su pecho haciendo patrones extraños mientras susurraba

"¿Puedes quedarte esta vez?"

Por un momento no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, porque Jisung no lucía juguetón ni coqueto, se veía angustiado incluso.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No quiero que te vayas." Chris juntó su pecho al menudo cuerpo de Jisung y lo abrazó con cuidado contra el colchón cuando el menor susurró. "De mi lado, quiero decir. Me asusta pensar que no te volveré a ver."

Chris también temía a eso. En las dos ocasiones que se habían visto fue para salvarse mutuamente la vida, ¿Acaso no era triste? Chris veía a este extraño niño soñador obsesionado con ser un Killjoy y pensaba en que era bonito, no solo físicamente porque de hecho era precioso, sino bonito por la increíble utopía en la que vivía en su cabeza y que lo volvía único, no quería perder está única cosa buena que tenía en su vida.

"¿Tú enserio le temes a algo?" Jisung ladeó su cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo a Chris reír y luego inclinarse para robarle un suave beso en los labios con el que sintió que le estaba entregando su alma al menor y finalmente susurró en medio de un suspiro. "Entonces supongo que no tengo más opción que quedarme."

Después de todo, parecía ser que a Chris le gustaba Jisung y también quería estar con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí la continuación del día de Scar Worship, enserio me gusta ese AU, quizá después haga un fic con la temática pero por mientras les traigo este oneshot donde los niños se enamoran abndkdbdjdj ahre ya, ahora que lo pienso no lo puse como un sentimiento explicito, pero creo que el hecho de que se dieran seguridad mutuamente era una señal jaja


	28. Day 28: Washing something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parecía que ese ser había estado envuelto en una pelea salvaje, pero a juzgar por sus lágrimas no era probable que hubiera resultado victorioso, de hecho miró hacia las ropas que antes lavaba y supo que no pudo haber ganado porque tenían algunas manchas de sangre en la tela.

Tuvo que tallarse los ojos dos veces para enfocar bien su mirada y concluir que no era una alucinación.

La belleza de esa criatura no podía ser real, sin embargo lo era y le bastaba a Chan con caminar unos cuantos metros para mirarlo de cerca.

Era hermoso, insultantemente bello. Tenía que ser descendiente de la misma Afrodita porque era inconcebible que un simple mortal luciera así de etéreo.

Se aproximó un poco más sin hacer ruido y alcanzó a ver cómo ese hermoso joven con sus pies sumergidos en el estanque tallaba casi con rabia la prenda entre sus manos.

Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas hacia el cuerpo de agua.

A pesar de que estaba llorando seguía mirándose bello, como si de una escultura o de una pintura trágica se tratara.

Chan se aproximó otro par de pasos hacia el desnudo muchacho llamando su atención y haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con miedo mientras dejaba sus prendas de ropa en el borde del estanque para ponerse de pie y retroceder varios pasos algo encogido en si mismo con gran temor.

Aunque era evidente que estaba asustado, Chan no pudo evitar que su mirada escudriñara tanto como fuera posible del hermoso ser frente a él. Sus grandes ojos empapados en lágrimas, esos pómulos altos, sus finos labios, el cabello rubio tan sedoso que llamaba a cualquiera a pasar sus dedos entre esos mechones dorados, así como su delgado y fino cuerpo.

Se veía frágil, en especial cuando Chan notó los hematomas en sus brazos, muslos y caderas, el par de cortes en su rostro, y finalmente sus codos y rodillas raspados.

Parecía que ese ser había estado envuelto en una pelea salvaje, pero a juzgar por sus lágrimas no era probable que hubiera resultado victorioso, de hecho miró hacia las ropas que antes lavaba y supo que no pudo haber ganado porque tenían algunas manchas de sangre en la tela.

Chan hizo ademán de acercarse y el chico retrocedió de nuevo con sus grandes ojos inundados en terror cuando le suplicó

"Por favor no me lastimes."

Esa petición desconcertó enserio a Chan, ¿Por qué intentaría él dañar a una criatura tan delicada y hermosa? ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerlo?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y buscó entre sus cosas una manta que le mostró al chico

"Toma esto." El muchacho miró con desconfianza al objeto y luego a Chan, quién insistió. "Por favor tómala, deberías cubrirte o podrías enfermar."

La desconfianza no desapareció de la mirada del rubio, pero de cualquier forma extendió su mano para sujetar temerosamente un extremo de la manta y extenderla para cubrirse con ella.

Chan suspiró aliviado por haber conseguido esa pequeña muestra de confianza y entonces señaló hacia la ropa junto al estanque

"Déjame colgar eso para que se seque y puedas vestirte luego."

Apenas iba a acercarse cuando el chico murmuró

"Sigue sucio."

Chan alzó la mirada y le preguntó confundido

"¿Qué dices?"

"Todavía no he terminado de limpiarlo."

El rubio se arrodilló a un lado del estanque para continuar tallando las prendas en un intento desesperado por quitarles las manchas de sangre.

Chan se acuclilló a su lado y le preguntó

"¿Estás herido? Puedo ayudarte, traigo algunas hierbas y ungüentos que compré en el pueblo."

El chico se encogió un poco en si mismo y paró con el movimiento de sus manos sobre lo que parecía era su camisa. Chan notó los nudillos magullados en sus manos y se preguntó qué le había ocurrido.

"No puedo llegar así a casa."

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero Chan lo escuchó perfecto, también vio la manera en que el chico revisaba sus manos lastimadas y los golpes en sus muslos con lo que parecía ser asco.

"Entonces déjame ayudarte."

El joven miró la ropa y dijo con voz ahogada

"Pero tengo que terminar de lavar esto. La sangre..."

"Yo te ayudaré con eso luego. Vas a lastimarte aún más las manos si sigues. Acompáñame."

Le tendió su mano para invitarlo a que lo siguiera hacia un tronco en el suelo.

El muchacho sujetó la mano contraria con bastante miedo, pero se permitió ser dirigido hacia la banca improvisada, entonces Chan dijo

"Encenderé una fogata para preparar una infusión y para que se seque pronto tu ropa con el calor, ¿De acuerdo?"

Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, pero nada más, así que decidió buscar algunas ramas para iniciar un fuego.

Miró de reojo al chico en todo momento mientras recolectaba la leña y la acomodaba para encenderla; notó como se sobaba las muñecas con un gesto adolorido y también la manera incómoda en que se removía sobre su lugar.

Al ver que estaba tan nervioso, imtentó romper el hielo diciendo

"Me llamo Chan. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por los cabellos rubios cuando susurró

"Jisung."

Jisung. Era lindo, simple, pero bonito. A Chan le agradaba.

Una vez encendido el fuego, acomodó unas rocas y rebuscó entre sus cosas por la cantimplora de metal en su interior para calentar agua y hacer una infusión que pudiera ayudarle al bonito chico rubio lastimado a su lado.

En cuanto acabó con eso, miró a Jisung y le dijo

"Iré por tu ropa."

Sus grandes ojos se cristalizaron y murmuró con vergüenza

"No tienes que hacer esto. Yo puedo-"

"No te muevas demasiado, déjame ir por tus cosas."

No le daría oportunidad de negarse, así que rápido buscó su ropa para terminar de limpiar la tierra de la tela, aunque no tuvo tanta suerte con la sangre.

Volvió a dónde Jisung lo esperaba hecho bolita en la manta y acomodó las prendas sobre el tronco para que se secaran con el calor del fuego.

Chan sujetó con cuidado su cantimplora y le dijo

"Bebe esto. Es para el dolor."

Jisung sujetó el recipiente con igual cuidado y lo acercó con manos temblorosas a sus labios para darle un sorbo e inmediatamente susurrar

"Gracias."

Chan rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó algunos frascos de ungüento que había comprado recién en su visita al pueblo, pero este chico lo necesitaba mucho más que él en ese momento

"Si me dejas, puedo ayudarte con tus heridas. Esto podría hacer que sanen más fácil." El chico asintió un poco indeciso, pero se dejó manipular por Chan, quién le acarició con infinito cuidado las heridas en el rostro y finalmente se armó de valor para preguntar. "¿Qué te ocurrió?"

Jisung retiró la mirada y susurró completamente avergonzado

"Debí huir cuando tuve oportunidad."

Entonces fue perseguido, okay ya tenía al menos algo de información. Restaba detallar un poco más

"¿Fue una persona o una bestia?"

Miró como los ojos de Jisung se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Chan estaba seguro de que no tenía que ver para nada con que estuviera manipulando las heridas de sus codos.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y respondió con odio

"Una bestia al menos me habría asesinado luego, aunque para ser sincero no creo que haya alguna diferencia entre ambos... Bueno, quizá si hay una, que una bestia ni siquiera me habría dañado de esta manera en primer lugar."

Los ojos de Chan estaban concentrados en limpiar con suavidad los codos raspados del chico, pero cuando bajó su mirada hacia sus rodillas lastimadas, fue imposible para él no mirar también las marcas moradas en sus muslos, entonces vio de nuevo hacia las muñecas magulladas y a todas las marcas sobre sus caderas, como si alguien lo hubiera sometido y forcejeado con él sobre el suelo. Entonces entendió por fin que un maldito bastardo había abusado de Jisung.

Trató de no mirarlo a los ojos cuando murmuró avergonzado

"Lo siento..."

"Mi madre me lo advirtió. Siempre me dijo que los humanos sólo buscaban hacernos daño."

El desprecio en la voz de Jisung lo desconcertó un poco, aunque lo que lo desconcertó aún más fue la pequeña distinción que había hecho

"¿Humanos?" Y de pronto todo cobró sentido en la cabeza de Chan cuando pensó en voz alta. "Eres un semi ninfo."

Esa debía ser la razón de su belleza extraordinaria, que su madre era una ninfa. Chan jamás había visto a una en persona, pero habían leyendas e historias al respecto en todos los pueblos a los que llegaba, también había escuchado relatos acerca de como a veces las ninfas se involucraban con humanos y de esos encuentros resultaban los semi ninfos, seres hermosos y de belleza física inigualable que podía hacer a cualquiera caer a sus pies, pero la probabilidad de que naciera un semi ninfo era bastante reducida debido a que las ninfas eran tímidas y preferían quedarse escondidas, así que era difícil que un humano se encontrara con una de ellas en la naturaleza.

La parte triste era que no solo las ninfas sino también los semi ninfos eran prácticamente reclamados como premios siempre que se tenía la suerte de encontrar alguno en las inmediaciones del bosque, había escuchado a decenas de viajeros y granjeros hablar con orgullo acerca de como habían tomado por la fuerza a alguno de esos impresionantemente bellos seres de la naturaleza que se atravesaban en su camino; Chan no tenía que ser demasiado brillante para imaginar lo que le había pasado a Jisung en manos de un humano egoísta cegado por la lujuria, pero definitivamente no pudo haber sido consensual.

La belleza de Jisung era impresionante a pesar de su piel dañada y sus ojos cristalizados en llanto, Chan nunca intentaría someter a alguien por la fuerza y mucho menos intentaría corromper una belleza tan pura como la del semi ninfo a su lado, así que se sintió molesto por la situación.

"Quien te haya hecho esto, es un jodido cobarde."

Las facciones de Jisung se inundaron con vergüenza mientras se cubría con la manta y respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Fue mi culpa, siempre me dijeron que no debía ir solo por el bosque y aun así lo hice."

"No es tu culpa, nadie tiene derecho a hacerte daño."

En especial todos esos humanos que se sentían con el poder de someter a los frágiles semi ninfos y a sus madres solo por creerse merecedores de disfrutar de tal belleza.

Jisung llevó una de sus manos a su cuello para masajear suavemente la piel enrojecida y susurró

"Desearía no tener que volver jamás."

Chan lo miró atentamente por varios segundos antes de continuar curando sus muñecas y preguntarle confundido

"¿Por qué dices que no puedes llegar así a casa?"

"Si me ven así, sabrán lo que me hizo ese humano. Ser un semi ninfo ya es suficientemente malo, creen que no pertenezco a ninguno de los dos mundos, y quizá tienen razón, pero si se dan cuenta intentarán marcarme como un ser indigno."

Marcarlos cual leprosos solo por la avaricia de un humano era absurdo, pero sonaba al mundo en general y sintió verdadera pena por ese pobre semi ninfo roto que intentaba esconderse entre la manta.

Chan negó con la cabeza bastante decepcionado al murmurar

"Es difícil no poder encajar."

Jisung no alzó la mirada de dónde estaba acariciando sus muñecas y susurró con un pesar inconcebible

"Dímelo a mí."

Guardó el ungüento entre sus cosas cuando acabó y entonces miró al rubio para preguntarle con curiosidad

"¿Por qué los marcan?"

Lo inquietó la resignación con que Jisung respondió

"Solo es un acto de crueldad. Ya nos odian lo suficiente solo por ser como somos, pero piensan que involucrarse con humanos es un acto repulsivo por si solo, así que te dejan una marca en el rostro para que todos lo sepan. Los sátiros son quienes más odian a los semi ninfos porque dicen que somos el resultado de la brutalidad de los humanos hacia las ninfas."

Para Chan eso no tenía sentido, muchas de las historias que se contaban en los pueblos involucraban el acoso de los sátiros a las ninfas.

Ciertamente, en opinión de Chan, todo era un pretexto para maltratar a los hijos de las ninfas con mortales; apenas iba a comentarle a Jisung eso cuando lo escuchó preguntar con cierta ansiedad, como si quisiera hablar de cualquier otra cosa

"¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Vives en el pueblo?"

"Yo viajo. Soy músico, voy con mi lira de pueblo en pueblo y compro los víveres necesarios para llegar al siguiente." Rascó su cabeza algo apenado al razonarlo y murmuró. "Sé que no es la gran vida, pero me gusta mucho más que solo quedarme a trabajar en un lugar establecido..."

"Eso es increíble."

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los grandes ojos de Jisung dejando un pequeño destello por el asombro.

La pequeña sonrisa del semi ninfo lo hizo lucir todavía más atractivo, si es que eso era posible, y Chan buscó distraerse al preguntar

"¿Te gusta la música?"

"Me encanta, pero no es común escuchar muchas melodías en el santuario."

El humano buscó rápidamente su lira entre sus cosas y le ofreció

"Yo puedo tocar un par de canciones para ti."

Ante el asentimiento del rubio, empezó a rasguear suavemente las cuerdas del instrumento y sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso empezó a entonar los primeros versos de una balada que su madre le cantaba cuando era niño.

Jisung lo escuchó atentamente, perdido en la música hasta el punto en que la manta le bajó hasta los hombros desnudos sin darse cuenta y con sus labios entreabiertos mientras el humano continuaba cantando.

En cuanto acabó la melodía, Jisung reaccionó de su trance y con una sinceridad impresionante dijo

"Tienes una voz verdaderamente hermosa, Chan."

A pesar de que existían muchos rumores desagradables sobre la promiscuidad y coquetería de las ninfas, también era muy conocida su eterna voluntad por hacer el bien y por ayudar a los desprotegidos, así que para el humano no cabía duda de que las palabras del rubio a su lado tenían que ser sinceras.

Incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que surgió entre sus labios, murmuró

"Gracias, es lo que me da de comer, así que..."

Acomodó la lira a un lado de sus cosas y luego vio a Jisung resguardarse en la manta al decir con ojos soñadores

"Tu vida se escucha tan emocionante."

Si, no negaría que era emocionante viajar por todos lados, a veces el hambre lo atacaba o era un poco incómodo tener que dormir en establos húmedos cuando no lograba seducir lo suficiente con su música para que le permitieran el acceso a una posada, pero definitivamente podía decir que estaba satisfecho con la vida que había elegido.

Lo que lo estaba carcomiendo un poco era la tristeza en las facciones de Jisung cuando imaginaba una vida de libertad absoluta y la comparaba con su vida con las ninfas

"La tuya no parece ser mucho de tu propio agrado, ¿No te gusta vivir con las ninfas?"

La sonrisa del semi ninfo se volvió una línea recta cuando respondió bastante desganado

"No... nunca me ha gustado vivir en el santuario. Los sátiros tal vez tienen razón al decir que un semi ninfo no pertenece al bosque. Soy demasiado humano como para disfrutar de alabar a la naturaleza como lo hacen las ninfas y soy demasiado ninfo como para pasar desapercibido entre los humanos. Creo que simplemente no pertenezco a ningún lado..."

"Tal vez necesitas conocer más lugares para descubrir a dónde perteneces."

Jisung lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas siendo inconsciente de lo hermoso que se veía y con una muy pequeña sonrisa rota murmuró

"Quizá mi alma es viajera también. Me encantaría conocer tantos lugares como fuera posible, pero sobretodo lograr pasar desapercibido entre las personas."

Sin detenerse a pensarlo realmente, Chan le preguntó entusiasmado

"¿Y por qué no lo haces? Volver con las ninfas y los sátiros suena como un verdadero martirio."

"Hoy me alejé un poco más del santuario sin siquiera dejar el bosque y mira lo que pasó." Miró sus muñecas amoratadas casi con odio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando murmuró. "Fui tan estúpido, quisiera morirme."

El humano se acercó a su lado y le suplicó incapaz de saber que otra cosa hacer

"No digas eso, por favor no lo digas. No merecías esto que te pasó, pero te quedan muchas cosas por vivir, Jisung... Debes viajar todavía ¿Cierto?"

Jisung pasó el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos para retirar un par de lágrimas y con una risa leve algo congestionada le dijo

"Eres la única persona que me ha tratado decentemente. Gracias, Chan."

Lo peor de todo era que le creía por completo, Chan sabía la clase de barbaridades que les hacían a las criaturas como Jisung, así que solo le dijo

"No me agradezcas. No puedo entender como alguien puede hacerles daño solo por ser irracionalmente bellos."

No pretendía pensar en voz alta, pero Jisung simplemente parpadeó hacia él mientras decía

"Eso te convierte en el primero."

"¿Es enserio?"

El chico se encogió de hombros al murmurar

"Ni siquiera en el santuario es seguro... Los sátiros dicen que somos demasiado débiles como para servir realmente en algo de provecho, pero que nuestros _afeminados_ cuerpos no son capaces de engendrar tampoco, por lo tanto dicen que no servimos para nada en lo absoluto."

"Pues no estoy de acuerdo, que se vayan al diablo." Jisung le sonrió completamente agradecido y Chan se aclaró la garganta apenado antes de sugerir. "Quizá deberías descansar un poco mientras se seca tu ropa."

Aunque se sorprendió gratamente cuando Jisung se deslizó con la gracia de un gato ágil hasta un lado de él y recargó su cuerpo contra el costado del humano buscando calidez en su torso.

Las manos de Chan se acomodaron con cuidado alrededor del cuerpo contrario e incluso sintió contra su mejilla los suaves cabellos rubios mientras el chico se acomodaba para cerrar sus ojos, lucía atormentado, pero también exhausto.

Miró al semi ninfo dormir con cierta dificultad, estremeciéndose entre sueños y aferrándose a la manta hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por el esfuerzo. Trató de acariciar suavemente su espalda para calmarlo, pero igual no podía dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras de Jisung respecto a todo. No entendía porqué alguien tendría que soportar una vida así y, por lo que le dijo, parecía ser que no era bien visto con las criaturas mágicas y era vulnerable estando con los humanos. Sentía estas inexplicables ganas por cuidar de él y no toleraba la idea de que alguien volviera a hacerle daño.

Lo dejó dormir hasta que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse en el horizonte y entonces lo movió suavemente por el hombro para que despertara sin alterarlo mucho y le dijo

"Jisung, tu ropa se ha secado."

El chico abrió los ojos y lució tan decepcionado cuando miró las marcas en sus muñecas y sus manos, sin embargo solo se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y Chan se quedó sin aliento cuando lo vio retirarse la manta sin pudor alguno para vestirse con cuidado de no presionar con mucha fuerza sus heridas.

El cuerpo de Jisung era perfecto e invitaba a cualquiera que tuviera ojos a acercarse a apreciarlo. La piel de porcelana manchada con hematomas y rastros de sangre seca no perdía su belleza a pesar de no estar intacta; su cabello rubio cayendo con suavidad mientras su fino cuerpo daba la impresión de ser frágil, pero bello como el cuarzo; si Chan fuera otro tipo de persona, quizá él tampoco se resistiría a hacer suyo al hermoso semi ninfo frente a él, pero por suerte él en efecto no era así, por ello solo retiró la mirada y esperó a que Jisung estuviera vestido para decirle

"¿Mejor?"

Jisung no respondió por varios segundos, de hecho miró sus propias manos antes de responder resignado

"Lo único mejor sería no tener que regresar."

Y para ser sincero, Chan no quería que volviera a ese santuario lleno de sátiros abusivos y criaturas indiferentes.

Aún con la implacable sensación y deseo de querer protegerlo, sugirió

"Podrías venir conmigo."

Los ojos de Jisung se abrieron por la sorpresa y miraron a Chan con algo parecido al miedo combinado con ansiedad cuando le preguntó incrédulo

"¿Viajar contigo?"

Quizá había sido muy atrevido de su parte sugerirlo, pero lo decía enserio y no estaba seguro de como interpretar la reacción de Jisung, por eso intentó explicarse

"Si. Entenderé si no quieres, sé que acabamos de conocernos y tienes derecho a desconfiar de mi, pero... creo que esto es algo que enserio deseas. Sé que lo que te ocurrió fue terrible y que no hay manera de hacerte olvidarlo, pero sinceramente pienso que ya has sufrido bastante y en verdad no me gustaría que vuelvas al santuario a seguir sufriendo en una vida que no te gusta. Ser un semi ninfo no tendría porqué condicionarte a vivir de esta manera tan indigna, Jisung." Estaba consciente de que a pesar de todo, el semi ninfo debía tener un hogar en el santuario, quizá a su madre, posiblemente hermanos, Chan no lo sabía con seguridad, así que no fue exageradamente optimista cuando finalizó diciendo. "Lo que quieras hacer estará bien y si decides quedarte te desearé siempre lo mejor, pero quería ofrecerte la opción... enserio pienso que mereces mucho más que esto."

El semi ninfo juntó sus brazos a su pecho sin dejar de mirar a Chan a los ojos y le preguntó con cautela y analizando cada reacción contraria

"¿Tú realmente quieres que vaya contigo?"

Sí. El quería sacarlo de ese maldito lugar, ayudarlo a olvidar para que pudiera conocer un mundo completamente diferente, ya no más dolor ni humillación, pero solo se atrevió a decir

"Si es lo que tú quieres, yo estaré feliz de que me acompañes."

El temor en los ojos de Jisung lo hizo asumir que diría que no, y no lo culparía por ello, al parecer las ninfas le habían inculcado un gran temor por los humanos y ya que lo pensaba no era para nada injustificado, pero entonces lo escuchó susurrar

"Tengo miedo, Chan."

El mencionado asintió y le dijo con calma

"Estás en todo tu derecho a sentir temor. No puedo garantizarte que no te ocurrirá nada, pero si puedo prometerte que yo haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para cuidar de ti. No permitiría que fuera de otra forma, Jisung."

Y a juzgar por la expresión angustiada del semi ninfo estaba seguro de que iba a negarse, así que Chan estaba listo para encaminarlo al santuario de las ninfas y luego irse para alcanzar el siguiente pueblo, pero de pronto sintió que los delgados dedos del rubio se aferraron a la manga de su camiseta y lo escuchó preguntar con la respiración algo agitada

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

Chan sonrió y acunó cuidadosamente el rostro contrario para acariciar su pómulo lastimado con su pulgar, entonces le dijo sintiéndose totalmente aliviado

"Cuando tu estés listo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no pretendía hacer a Jisung sufrir pero siempre acabo desmadrando a mis bias... No se cual es mi problema :'v anyway


	29. Day 29: Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung escuchaba canciones de amor siempre, pero nunca les había hallado sentido, solo añoraba por el día en que pudiera encontrar a alguien con quién esas palabras por fin cobraran significado.

_Las almas gemelas siempre han sido un curioso misterio. Nadie está seguro de cómo funcionan, pero lo que es seguro es que no se equivocan._

_No hay una edad exacta para que las marcas definitivas aparezcan, pero suele ser a los 15 años, cuando el despertar sexual está en su cumbre._

_Hay otras marcas más pequeñas que señalan la existencia de amores previos, de amores significativos o pasajeros, pero no de almas destinadas._

_Todas las personas nacen destinadas a conocer a su alma gemela y cuando llegue el momento de conocer a esa persona especial, la marca que tiene destinadas a esas dos personas a encontrarse brillará como ninguna otra antes._

_Hay algunos casos de personas que nunca tienen su marca hasta que se encuentran con esa persona especial y otros que simplemente nacen sin alma gemela._

Jisung y Felix eran mellizos. La única razón por la que sus cumpleaños estaban separados, era porque Jisung nació a las 11:58 de la noche del 14 de septiembre y Yongbok a las 12:03 de la madrugada del 15 de septiembre, y como sus padres no podían escoger un día decidieron que sería divertido tener dos cumpleaños seguidos en la familia.

Siempre lo habían compartido todo, desde cuna y habitación cuando eran pequeños, hasta grupo de amigos cuando entraron a la escuela y por supuesto recibían los mismos obsequios en sus cumpleaños y festividades, pero Jisung creía que si había una cosa que no compartían. Estaba convencido de que toda la belleza se la había llevado su hermano.

El rostro de Felix era proporcionado, tenía pecas que lo hacían lucir tierno, su voz impresionantemente grave y en general, Felix era mucho más guapo que nadie ante los ojos de Jisung.

Él no se sentía atractivo. Sabía que no se parecía en nada a su hermano, de hecho a simple vista ni siquiera parecían ser de la misma familia, así que muchas veces se preguntaba porqué la vida le había dado toda la belleza a Felix y a él solamente algunos talentos que no servían como carta de presentación en lo absoluto.

Jisung nunca hablaba sobre eso, ni siquiera a su hermano que le confiaba todo se lo externaba; pues a pesar de que le tenía una inevitable envidia a Felix, eso no borraba las casi dos décadas de juegos y confidencias que habían compartido, tampoco podía hacer que Jisung negara que su hermano era un chico muy bondadoso y amable, de hecho pensándolo desde ese lado, tenía gran lógica que Felix fuera así de guapo por fuera si por dentro tenía una personalidad verdaderamente hermosa.

Sin embargo, aún estando consciente de esto, Jisung no podía contenerse de sentir envidia de su hermano.

Felix era un estudiante regular en la escuela, no sobresalía demasiado pero tenía calificaciones de 8 con las que sus padres se sentían satisfechos. Jisung por otro lado mantenía promedio de excelencia, si no era 10, tenía que estar alrededor de 9.8, era cuestión de convicción personal solo por el hecho de ser tan competitivo siempre, pero por alguna razón nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Tenía otros talentos, podía tocar varios instrumentos, pintaba y dibujaba, podía hacer caligrafía, no cantaba tan mal, bailaba, componía canciones, la escritura y la redacción se le daban bien, y en general sus amigos decían que él podía hacer bien lo que se propusiera.

Hacia tantas cosas y de cualquier forma el miedo de no tener jamás a alguien para compartir el resto de su vida lo invadía siempre. Jisung estaba convencido de que era uno de esos casos raros que no tenían un alma gemela destinada.

Felix, sus amigos, hasta sus padres tenían marcas en sus cuerpos que delataban vivencias amorosas. Todos menos Jisung.

Su cuerpo seguía siendo un lienzo en blanco. Se revisaba todos los días desde que había entrado a la secundaria, inspeccionaba su cuerpo frente al espejo deseando encontrar por fin la marca que le dijera que su alma gemela estaba por ahí en el mundo esperando por él.

No entendía qué era lo que ocurría. Felix tuvo su primera marca significativa a los 12 cuando dio su primer beso, le salió en la espalda así que Jisung la vio cuando se cambiaba y tuvo que interrogarlo al respecto. Su marca definitiva le salió a los 14 años, era una espiral preciosa sobre el área de su clavícula, aún no brillaba pero estaba tan bien ubicada que cuando Felix conociera a su alma gemela, todos los presentes se darían cuenta de ello.

Con el paso de los años surgieron más marcas, muchas eran por las personas que tenían un crush por su hermano, otras por las parejas que había tenido y otras tantas por el propio enamoramiento de Felix por alguien que no era su destino.

Jisung estaba seguro de que las pecas de su hermano no eran por el sol, podía jurar que cada vez tenía más puntitos en sus mejillas y eran marcas de esas personas que caían por su dulce personalidad.

El cuerpo de Felix era un lienzo de marcas y líneas bien trazadas que adornaban a la perfección su piel, por eso Jisung se frustraba aún más.

Miraba su propio cuerpo en el espejo y cada vez entendía un poco más por qué no tenía alma gemela. No era atractivo, y lo que hería a toda su humanidad era que ni siquiera otras personas que no fueran su alma gemela pudieran sentirse siquiera atraídos por él.

Hyunjin siempre le decía

"No creo que debas preocuparte tanto, tal vez tu marca está en tu trasero y por eso no puedes verla."

Jisung prefirió ahorrarse el decirle que estaba seguro de que no estaba en su trasero porque ya había inspeccionado cada centímetro cuadrado de piel en su cuerpo buscando alguna anomalía.

"Si es preocupante... Tengo casi 20 años y aún no tengo idea de si estoy destinado a vagar solo por el mundo."

Hyunjin negó con la cabeza y exclamó

"Jisung basta. No deberías tomarte tan enserio esas tonterías, yo no creo que la única forma de ser feliz en la vida sea por compartir una marca en la piel con otra persona. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi abuela y mi abuelo no eran almas gemelas? Y mira, aún así fueron jodidamente felices. Aunque no tengas una marca, seguramente encontrarás a alguien que quiera pasar el resto de su vida contigo."

Y ojalá que tuviera razón.

Jisung no diría que estaba desesperado, pero si, la realidad era que si estaba desesperado.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente libre de marcas porque nunca había estado en una relación antes, ni siquiera había besado a alguien aún y tampoco tenía marcas de amores unilaterales; siendo sincero, Jisung estaba un poco confundido al respecto.

Sabía cómo surgían las marcas por besos y eso estaba completamente claro, pero habían ciertas marcas extrañas que surgían cuando una persona estaba muy enamorada de otra (incluso aunque no fuera correspondido), podían salir sobre la piel del enamorado o la de su crush si es que los sentimientos no eran recíprocos.

Jisung estaba seguro de haber sido el causante de demasiadas de esas marcas en otra gente, se ilusionaba fácil y siempre estaba la esperanza de encontrar a su alma gemela en cada persona que conocía, así que su enamoramiento (profundo o no) seguramente dejaba marcas en la mayoría de las personas que conocía; lo que lo trastornaba y ponía a pensar demasiado era el hecho de que sobre su piel jamás se había presentado una sola marca, es decir que nunca había sido el crush de alguien, porque en pocas palabras, nadie estaba interesado en ese sentido en él.

Hyunjin le decía siempre 'eres una de las personas más inteligentes, talentosas y buenas que conozco, probablemente por eso es que no tienes una marca, porque eres demasiado bueno como para que cualquier idiota con una marca en la piel crea que ya tiene derecho sobre ti por eso.'

Jisung se sentía infinitamente agradecido por sus palabras, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aún no tenía alma gemela y que nadie absolutamente quería acercársele.

Hyunjin no sería capaz de entender su frustración jamás, él era como Felix, todo el mundo estaba enamorado de él y su cuerpo estaba lleno de pequeñas marcas que delataban romances y enamoramientos pasajeros, quizá alguna también había sido provocada por el mismo Jisung que alguna vez se sintió tontamente ilusionado por Hyunjin, eran mejores amigos y habían compartido juntos desde el primer día de escuela, pero una vez más se desilusionó cuando le dijo que le gustaba un chico llamado HyunJoon. Luego vino la marca definitiva de Hyunjin que salió en su brazo y Jisung acabó de derrumbarse porque definitivamente Hwang no sería su alma destinada.

Bien, no le importaba, estaba seguro de que de todas formas no habría funcionado nada entre ellos, pero solo hería aún más a su alma saber que ni siquiera el chico que le daba ánimos para no darse por vencido en el amor pudiera quererlo de vuelta.

Así que si, Jisung tendía a enamorarse de cualquiera que le prestara la más mínima atención e igualmente estaba decepcionado todo el tiempo por el hecho de que nunca obtenía reciprocidad.

Ante el resto del mundo, Jisung parecía ser tan seguro de si mismo, hablaba con propiedad y sabía defender sus ideas porque estaba consciente de que sus calificaciones de excelencia y sus múltiples talentos eran lo suficientemente explicativos para que la gente lo respetara, pero la realidad era que no, Jisung tenía el autoestima por los suelos.

Pensaba que ser inteligente solo lo volvía alguien pedante ante el resto, se miraba al espejo y tal como el resto de la gente, no podía encontrar una sola razón para que alguien gustara de él, sumado a eso era envidioso de la felicidad tan genuina y lo despreocupado que vivía su hermano, es decir ¿Por qué Felix se preocuparía? Tenía una marca y miles más de amores pasajeros y no correspondidos, su vida era simplemente emocionante en todo sentido.

Jisung no pensaba que el surgimiento de su marca definitiva fuera a solucionar sus problemas, pero al menos podría calmar un poco esa ansiedad que lo atacaba al pensar que nadie jamás se fijaría en él y que estaba destinado a vivir en soledad.

Por supuesto que sin importar las decepciones, las malas costumbres no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana, así que el día en que Jisung conoció a Christopher Bang Chan, pensó que podría derretirse.

Chan era amigo de Felix y a Jisung le parecía una persona tan interesante e irreal.

El joven Bang venía de Australia, de ahí lo conoció Felix cuando se fue por un periodo vacacional a hacer un verano en la universidad.

Christopher Bang era tan atractivo que Jisung no podía comprender porque Dios les había dado toda la belleza del mundo a gente como él, Felix y Hyunjin, en verdad era injusto para el resto de los mortales como él. Sin embargo, los mayores encantos de Bang Chan no tenían nada que ver con su apariencia de ángel; no, Chan era perfecto porque lo tenía todo. Componía música, cantaba precioso, se preocupaba por todo el mundo, era un bailarín impresionante, sabía rapear y para colmo era increíblemente agradable como persona. Era el hombre perfecto y era tan atractivo que dolía.

Jisung podía decir fácilmente que Bang Chan era la clase de persona que jamás se fijaría en él, pero que de verdad le habría gustado que lo hiciera.

Se conocieron cuando Chan visitó su casa buscando a Felix, estaba en Corea porque pasaría un año de intercambio tras la recomendación que le dio su hermano de volver a su país de origen, así que ahí se encontraba para saludar a Yongbok.

Jisung estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó el alboroto en la planta baja y se asomó por las escaleras para ver qué ocurría.

No esperaba que sus ojos miraran al hombre más atractivo del hemisferio oriental sonriéndole a Felix.

Y por supuesto que tenía que estarle sonriendo a Felix, es que enserio ¿Cuál era el problema de su hermano? ¿Acaso no tenía piedad de él y no podía dejarle ni siquiera un chico guapo de vez en cuando a los no tan agraciados como él?

Lo miró tanto como pudo hasta que Chris alzó la mirada y le sonrió. Jisung se escondió tras el barandal porque pensó que se le saldría el corazón del pecho, santo dios, ese hombre no podía ser humano.

Escuchó a Chris preguntar

"¿Ese era tu hermano?"

"¿Jisung? Oh, pero que tonto. Ya te lo presento." Jisung aún estaba regularizando su respiración cuando Felix lo encontró desparramado sobre las escaleras y lo miró completamente consternado. "¿Qué rayos haces ahí?"

"Nada... Me caí..."

Su hermano lo miró algo preocupado, pero solo sujetó su muñeca y lo invitó a seguirlo mientras decía

"¿Okay? Quiero que conozcas a alguien."

Jisung intentó resistirse tanto como pudo a bajar, seguía en su pijama de Darth Vader, por suerte no traía puesta la capa porque eso habría sido aún más vergonzoso, pero a Felix no le importaron sus protestas y lo llevó hasta Chan quién le sonrió en una manera tan linda que pensó que se derretiría.

Su hermano entonces dijo

"Hyung, él es Jisung, mi mellizo. Jisung, ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que había conocido a un amigo llamado Chris cuando estuve en Sidney?" Jisung asintió sin mirar demasiado al extranjero a los ojos y Yongbok continuó. "Bueno, él es Chris o Chan hyung, como quieras decirle. Va a estudiar aquí por un año, ¿No es genial?"

Si que sería genial tener a ese modelo de Abercrombie cerca.

Jisung hizo una pequeña reverencia y con los brazos cruzados para cubrir un poco su pijama dijo

"Hola, mucho gusto."

Chan le sonrió con gran calidez al responder

"Hola, Felix me habló mucho sobre ti cuando estuvo en Sidney."

Jisung miró a su hermano y sintió que el rostro se le quemaría por la cantidad de sangre furiosa que corrió por sus mejillas

"¿Enserio?"

"Si. Dijo que eras muy divertido y talentoso, que sabías hacer un poco de todo." Bueno, el sonrojo no disminuyó nada con eso, aunque si se frustró al escuchar a Chan decir. "Y dijo que no se parecían físicamente a pesar de ser mellizos, no le creí hasta ahora."

Genial.

Bueno, gracias por participar de nuevo Jisung, pero este hermoso hombre ya cayó por los encantos de Felix y solo está comparando tu falta de belleza con la de Yongbok. Siga participando.

Se sintió extraordinariamente decepcionado, pero trató de disimularlo al decir con un muy vago intento de sonrisa

"Si, es lo que todos nos dicen."

Era demasiado bueno para ser real, y aunque Jisung estaba convencido de que no había nada de malo con apuntarle a la luna porque de alguna forma quizá algún día tendría la suerte de que las reglas de la probabilidad lo favorecieran para finalmente golpear las estrellas aunque fuera por error, la decepción nunca dejaba de doler... De hecho pensaba que con cada rechazo o situación de indiferencia, su corazón dolía un poco más.

Trató de ponerse la sonrisa despreocupada que ya había practicado suficientes veces en esa clase de situaciones penosas y dijo

"Bueno... Subiré porque tengo que... Dejé a Hyunjin hablando solo..." Si, ese pretexto funcionaria por mientras. "Hasta luego, hyung."

Chan pareció confundirse por el cambio de humor en el menor, pero aún así se despidió diciendo

"Nos vemos, Jisung. Por cierto, tu pijama es genial."

Cubrió su rostro avergonzado y subió las escaleras para perderse en su habitación a lamentarse bajo su almohada.

Y por dios, podía asimilar el rechazo inminente como lo había hecho durante los últimos 20 años de su vida, pero no pensó que su muerte sería provocada por ese australiano encantador.

Chan pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa que fácilmente podría parecer que vivía con ellos, quizá se debía a que su madre lo adoraba y lo trataba como a su hijo perdido, así que no le permitía pasar hambre y lo invitaba todo el tiempo a quedarse a cenar con ellos.

Tal vez solo eran los nervios de Jisung, pero juraría que más de una vez se había encontrado con la mirada de Bang Chan observándolo fijamente y cuando establecía contacto visual, el mayor solo sonreía hacia un lado con una ceja alzada y entonces volteaba hacia otra parte.

No era un gesto de pena, porque Chan no se miraba avergonzado en lo más mínimo de haber sido descubierto, solo era como si se fijara y sonriera por haber logrado captar una cierta atención.

Sinceramente, Jisung estaba cansado de las desilusiones. Siempre daba todo de sí, se entregaba completamente pensando que daría algún fruto y nunca lograba nada más que quedarse triste y decepcionado, por eso trataba de ignorar su atracción por Bang Chan.

Estaba convencido de que ya había tenido suficientes desilusiones para ser tan joven... Bueno, "joven", nunca dejaría de sentirse patético por el hecho de tener 20 y no haber besado nunca a nadie.

Así que logró sobrellevar las miradas de Chan, así como los momentos en que se quedaban solos cuando Felix subía a buscar algo a su habitación y cada vez que iban en el auto de Hyunjin a pasear a algún lado y tenía que sentarse a un lado del australiano.

Aunque por supuesto que se desconcertó cuando un día en que estaba en la cocina, Chan tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes y le dijo de la nada

"He notado un par de cosas."

Jisung siempre fingía que no se estaba muriendo internamente cuando Chan se acercaba, pero esa era una gran mentira que lograba camuflar con su ceño fruncido

"¿Cómo que?"

Su tono salió bastante calmado, parecía que iba a lograrlo, pero Chan tenía otros planes porque soltó de pronto

"Cómo que cuando te subes a un auto, lo primero que haces es bajar la ventanilla o si vas en el asiento central pides porque abran las ventanas para que corra el aire."

Oh vaya, Jisung se sorprendió bastante porque de hecho hacía eso, pero jamás pensó que alguien fuera a fijarse alguna vez.

"Vaya... es cierto. Digamos que no me gusta sentir que reciclamos el oxígeno... Se que es estúpido, pero solo lo pienso."

Era un detalle sin importancia para el resto del mundo, incluso Hyunjin le decía que era un exagerado de lo peor cuando bajaba la ventanilla del copiloto por completo y Hwang se enojaba porque decía que no dejaba escuchar la música con el ruido del viento.

Miró a Chan atentamente cuando agregó

"No creo que sea estúpido, solo curioso. También he notado que siempre que buscas un plato o un vaso, lo tomas directo de la alacena, jamás agarras uno que esté secándose en el lavaplatos."

Y bien, eso también era muy cierto. Eran ideas extrañas de Jisung, pero una vez más, jamás pensó que alguien fuera a notarlo, eso incluso menos que el hecho de que le gustaba viajar con las ventanas abajo en el auto.

No sabía si esta era una técnica algo extraña de Chan para hacerlo conversar, pero se animó a explicarle

"Es porque prefiero el olor a madera que tienen cuando ya están secos en la alacena... Para ser honesto, no me gusta el olor a humedad que tienen cuando están secándose."

Demonios, eso se escuchaba tan estúpido, aunque Chan de hecho sonrió al decir con curiosidad

"Nunca me había fijado en el olor que tienen."

"Deberías... Por lo que veo eres bastante observador."

No quería ofenderlo, solo quería saber si existía alguna razón para que lo hubiera estado observando al punto de darse cuenta de sus extrañas manías.

Pero aparentemente Chan no se sintió ofendido, pues incluso rió al decir

"Puede ser, ya que noté también que cuando comes hamburguesas, les sacas los pepinillos y siempre los dejas para el final." Jisung estaba sin palabras para ese momento porque todo lo que había dicho Chan era completamente cierto, pero no esperaba que alguien de hecho fuera lo suficientemente observador como para darse cuenta o como para tomarse la molestia de poner tanta atención a las cosas raras que hacía. E incluso remató diciendo. "Así como el hecho de que no te comes las gomitas verdes."

Diablos, Chan sabía todos sus hábitos extraños, ¿O qué?

No supo porque lo de las gomitas lo hizo sentir tan apenado de pronto, pero intentó justificarse diciendo

"Es que odio los saborizantes de limón, saben horrible."

Hyunjin y Felix le habían reclamado antes por eso de las gomitas verdes, decían que era un desconsiderado por acabarse las rojas y naranjas cuando le compartían de sus dulces, pero Chan de hecho le respondió con una sonrisa

"Si son algo artificiales a mi parecer."

"¿Algo? Son completamente falsos, nos estafan."

Chan soltó una risa de lo más linda antes de decir

"Esta mañana fui a comprar algo para almorzar, pero cuando iba a pagar vi esto y solo pude pensar en ti."

Chan sacó un empaque de dulces de su bolsillo para mostrárselo al menor, quién sintió que su rostro ardía al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía con fuerza al ver el empaque con gomitas únicamente de fresa.

Sujetó el empaque y murmuró casi sin voz

"Gracias, hyung."

Chan iba a dificultarle demasiado el trabajo de no ilusionarse si hacia cosas como esa.

Lejos de situaciones extrañas como esa en la que Chan dejaba a Jisung sonriendo como bobo después de soltarle una serie de palabras extrañas y cautivadoras, el menor estaba convencido de que su hyung intentaba ser amable con él simplemente por ser hermano de Felix.

Quizá fue por eso que Jisung ignoró el hecho de que Chan iba a su casa siempre en horas en las que no se encontraba Felix e irremediablemente tenía que ser él quien lo recibiera y lo entretuviera mientras llegaba Yongbok a casa, aunque esa era la otra cosa extraña, a pesar de que Felix llegaba, Chan siempre intentaba hacer cosas en las que estuvieran los tres involucrados impidiéndole a Jisung irse.

Por supuesto el menor no se quejaba por pasar tiempo con el australiano, pero era inquietante a veces.

Así como los mensajes esporádicos que le mandaba en los cuales nunca había un propósito claro, sino que parecía que simplemente estaba buscando hacer plática casual mediante imágenes o canciones que le recomendaba.

Bien podía ser que Jisung nunca había sido cortejado antes o que estaba tan bloqueado con la idea de que nadie podía sentirse atraído hacia él que no se daba cuenta de las señales un poco más sutiles, como cuando Chan le mandó una canción de Air Supply llamada Lost In Love.

_Perdido en el amor y no sé mucho al respecto_   
_¿Estaba pensando en voz alta y me perdí en la realidad?_   
_Pero he puesto los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo y estoy ansioso por ser lo que deseabas._

_Así que levanta tu mirada, si sientes que puedes_   
_Alcanzar una estrella, y yo te mostraré un plan_   
_Me di cuenta de que lo que necesitaba era alguien que me enseñara._

Jisung creyó que era muy buena, era una balada bastante bonita musicalmente hablando, pero se desconcertaba cuando Chris acompañaba sus mensajes diciendo 'me hizo pensar en ti'.

O como cuando estaban sentados en la sala esperando por Felix y Chan ponía musica en su celular, lo cual no tenía nada de raro por si solo, pero Jisung no podía evitar sentirse confundido cuando el australiano ponía canciones como "Can't take my eyes off of you" de Frankie Valli y luego se ponía a cantar a todo pulmón sin retirarle la mirada un solo segundo y sin dejar de sonreír al recitar esos versos que Jisung deseaba pudieran ser para él.

_Eres demasiado bueno para ser real, no puedo retirar mi mirada de ti, eres como el cielo de tocar, en verdad quiero abrazarte. Finalmente el amor ha llegado y yo agradezco a dios por estar vivo. Eres demasiado bueno para ser real, no puedo retirar mi mirada de ti_.

_Perdona la manera en que te miro, no hay nada más para comparar. Tan solo con mirarte me pongo débil. No quedan palabras por decir, pero si tú te sientes como yo, por favor_ _hazme_ _saber que es real. Tú eres simplemente demasiado bueno para ser real, no puedo retirar mi mirada de ti._

_Te amo, cariño. Y si eso está bien, te necesito, cariño para volver cálidas a las noches solitarias. Te amo, cariño. Confía en mí cuando digo_

_Oh bello cariño, no me dejes caer, te lo suplico. Oh bello cariño, ahora que te he encontrado,_ _quédate_ _y_ _déjame_ _amarte, cariño._

Jisung escuchaba canciones de amor siempre, pero nunca les había hallado sentido, solo añoraba por el día en que pudiera encontrar a alguien con quién esas palabras por fin cobraran significado.

***

A pesar de que estaban a punto de terminar el semestre de primavera, a Chris no se le veían intenciones de viajar a Australia.

Él y Jisung pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pues Felix estaba aún más ocupado que antes debido a las ocupaciones que tenía con la sociedad de alumnos de la universidad y las actividades que llevaban a cabo, así que Chris seguía yendo a la casa de los mellizos, aún llegaba mucho antes de que Yongbok volviera a casa y Jisung todavía se sentía feliz de pasar tiempo juntos mientras esperaban por su hermano.

Ya se tenían algo más de confianza que antes, Jisung aún se ponía nervioso en su presencia, pero hablaban con más naturalidad, por eso mientras el mayor lo ayudaba a estudiar para su examen semestral que sería al final de la semana, el coreano le preguntó dudoso

"¿Y volverás a Sidney por las vacaciones?"

Chan negó con la cabeza mientras subrayaba unas notas del menor y respondió con calma

"No creo, los boletos de avión son caros. Probablemente viajaré hasta fin de año para navidad."

"Eso estaría bien... Tus padres seguro se pondrán felices." Pensar en lo rápido que se habían pasado esos primeros 5 meses hacia a Jisung sentir ansioso porque sabía que eso solo podía significar que el resto del año pasaría igual y que cuando menos lo pensara, Chris ya tendría que volver a Sidney. "Supongo que extrañaré pasar tiempo contigo cuando te vayas."

Chris lo miró a los ojos cuando murmuró con cierta cautela

"Aún falta mucho tiempo para volver... No se que pueda ocurrir en esos meses."

Jisung trató de sonar casual al preguntar

"¿Y piensas irte de nuevo a algún otro país cuando vuelvas a Australia?"

"No lo sé, me gustó Corea. Quizá pueda pasar otro semestre aquí." Jisung esperaba que así fuera, ojalá pudiera quedarse toda su vida ahí... O mejor no, porque dolería verlo encontrar a su alma gemela y partir de nuevo. "¿Y no has considerado tomar un verano o un semestre en alguna otra parte como Felix?"

La sorpresa lo sacó de su trance y de hecho respondió apenado

"Me gustaría, pero soy algo miedoso."

"¿De qué?"

Hasta de su propia sombra.

"No lo sé, de todo supongo."

Pero no esperaba que el mayor respondiera con tanta facilidad

"Puedes venir conmigo a Australia, yo te protegeré."

"Gracias, pero no es solo por eso, hyung... Digamos que no soy social y aventurero como Lixie así que se me dificulta mucho hacer amigos, pero de hecho si me encantaría viajar por el mundo."

Chan cambió la canción en su celular por Happy Together de The Turtles y no le retiró la mirada ni un solo segundo mientras canturreaba sonriente.

_Imagínanos_ _a mí y a ti, yo sí puedo_   
_Pienso en ti día y noche, solo está bien_   
_Pensar en la persona que amas y abrazarla con fuerza_   
_Tan felices juntos_

_Si debiera llamarte, invierto 10 centavos_   
_Y tú dices que eres mío y calmas mi mente_   
_Imagina como podría ser el mundo, tan bueno_   
_Tan felices juntos_

_No puedo verme a mi mismo amando a nadie además de ti_   
_Por el resto de mi vida_   
_Cuando tú estás conmigo, cariño los cielos serán azules_   
_Por el resto de mi vida_

Al llegar al segundo verso de la canción, Chan guardó silencio haciendo a Jisung tensarse de pronto, aunque no esperaba para nada escucharlo sugerir

"Deberías modelar, todas esas personas se la pasan de viaje por el mundo."

El menor soltó una risa de absoluta diversión al responder

"Jamás lo haría."

"¿Por qué no?"

Miró la expresión confundida de Chris y se dio cuenta de que él enserio estaba preguntando la razón, así que solo sonrió para ocultar la verdadera pena que cargaba al responder

"No soy guapo, lo cual creo que es requisito indispensable para ser modelo."

El ceño fruncido del australiano pareció delatar que incluso se sentía ofendido por sus palabras porque preguntó bastante extrañado

"¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que no eres guapo?"

"Del espejo tal vez. Hyung, está bien. Me miro en el espejo todos los días de mi vida, estoy consciente de que definitivamente no soy atractivo, nadie sufre más al respecto que yo."

Su hyung ladeó la cabeza y volvió a decir completamente consternado

"Creo que voy a tener que obsequiarte otro tipo de espejo porque el tuyo está engañándote. No sé cuál es tu definición de belleza, Jisung pero te hace falta mirar con más atención tu reflejo."

El menor retiró la mirada de vuelta a su libro cuando le dijo sintiéndose en verdad avergonzado

"No quiero un espejo, ya es suficientemente malo tener uno en el baño para recordarme mi propia desgracia. Pero puedes guardarlo para Felix, seguro a él le vendría de maravilla tener otro espejo."

"¿Qué hay con él? ¿Crees que debería vestirse mejor?"

Bueno, enserio ¿Qué pasaba con Chris? ¿Acaso era ciego?

"¿Mejor? Rayos no. Si se vistiera mejor, entonces yo pasaría de ser una ardilla a ser el jorobado de Notre Dame de la familia."

Intentó adornar su comentario con una risa para no acabar llorando luego de admitir aquello, pero no contaba con que Chan de hecho diría

"No entiendo porqué. ¿Qué tiene Felix que tú no?"

"¿Lo preguntas enserio?" Chan asintió y lucía verdaderamente confundido, así que Jisung dijo con simpleza. "Lix heredó toda la belleza de la familia."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Y el menor de hecho dijo con un tono de obviedad que podría haber sido grosero

"Porque es demasiado guapo."

"¿Qué es lo que piensas que lo hace mucho más guapo que a ti?"

¿Por qué Chan lo hacía decirlo en voz alta? A ese paso sus problemas de autoestima jamás sanarían.

Pero estaba bien, si Christopher Bang quería una explicación, Jisung le daría una explicación

"Bueno, para empezar sus pómulos son muy afilados. Tiene una sonrisa bien proporcionada, sus labios están adecuadamente abultados y sus dientes no son enormes ni pequeños. Sus párpados se abultan cuando sonríe volviendo tierna su mirada. Su nariz es perfecta y tiene una frente pequeña, así que luce bien en todos los sentidos. Sus pecas son la debilidad de absolutamente todas las personas que conocemos. Su cuerpo es delgado pero está tonificado, tiene unas piernas bastante ejercitadas y su espalda es idealmente ancha. Sin mencionar que tiene una voz demasiado grave que ¿Quién no quisiera tener?" Entonces bajó la mirada y bastante más apenado finalizó diciendo. "Además... Yo aún tengo algunas cicatrices por el acné y... Sí."

Chan lo miró con una sonrisa y con su ceja alzada

"¿Eso es lo que crees que tiene Felix que tú no?"

El menor asintió y se encogió de hombros sin vergüenza, no es como si Chan no estuviera consciente de que todo eso era cierto.

Chris soltó una risa que incomodó a Jisung ligeramente. ¿Qué se suponía que era tan gracioso?

Cuando el mayor pudo recobrar la compostura, dijo

"Lo siento pero es que aún no entiendo que es lo que se supone que vuelve más atractivo a Felix."

¿Era una maldita broma? Jisung no pudo ocultar su frustración cuando le reclamó prácticamente

"Te lo acabo de decir y de hecho fue una lista bastante larga y explícita."

"Ya lo sé, lo que digo es que escuché todas tus razones y aún así no las entiendo." Jisung iba a hablar, pero Chan se le adelantó cuando empezó a enlistar. "Es decir, yo creo que tus mejillas son increíbles, enmarcan tu rostro a la perfección. Tú sonrisa es preciosa y tus labios son perfectos. Tienes unos ojos asombrosos, son tan expresivos que cuando hablo contigo no me queda la más mínima duda de cuáles son tus emociones en el momento. Respecto a tu nariz, es magnífica, tiene una línea muy suave que va genial con tu rostro. Tu frente también es pequeña y creo que luces bien con flequillo o sin él. Tu cuerpo es delgado y proporcionado, tienes piernas delgadas con las que luces a la perfección esos skinny jeans negros rotos en las rodillas. Yo creo que tú voz es increíble porque tienes un rango vocal bastante bueno, y creo que cantas muy bien." El rostro de Jisung se sonrojó brutalmente y Chan tocó la punta de su nariz con su índice antes de agregar. "Ah, y por cierto, yo creo que tus cicatrices son lindas."

Jisung desvió la mirada y le preguntó apenado

"¿Qué cosas dices, hyung?"

Chris sonrió encantado con la reacción del menor y dijo con bastante seguridad

"Lo son. Te hacen ver muy natural y eso es realmente atractivo en mi opinión."

***

_L es por la manera en que me miras_   
_O es porque tú eres la única persona que veo_   
_V es verdaderamente extraordinario_   
_E es incluso más que cualquiera que adores pueda_

_Amor es todo lo que puedo darte a ti_   
_El amor es más que solo un juego de dos_   
_Dos enamorados pueden hacerlo_   
_Toma mi corazón y por favor no lo rompas_   
_El amor fue hecho para mí y para ti_

"Luces bien." Jisung lo miró a los ojos sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando escuchó a Chan decir. "Te ves hermoso."

El menor entró en pánico por no saber que decir, pero murmuró con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su terror

"Lo sé, yo siempre."

Esa respuesta había sido tan estúpida, estúpida en verdad, Chan seguro pensaba que era un sujeto pedante y arrogante. Demonios.

Ya no tuvieron más tiempo de hablar porque Hyunjin empezó a sonar la bocina de su auto apurándolos para que se subieran y poder irse.

Se dirigían a la casa de Changbin, un amigo de Hyunjin, el chico cumplía años y al ser adinerado, sus padres le habían permitido organizar una reunión en su modesta casa de gente rica.

Cómo sea, a pesar de la respuesta tonta de Jisung al cumplido de Chan, éste no se vio alterado en lo absoluto por ello, pues desde que llegaron se mantuvo enseguida de Jisung, acompañándolo a todos lados y suplicándole porque bailaran cuando alguien puso Crazy de Aerosmith en el sofisticado sistema de sonido de los Seo.

Chris por supuesto lo hizo dar vueltas en su lugar entre risas y no desaprovechó la ocasión para abrazarlo y quedarse junto al menor por un momento.

Más tarde esa noche, salieron al patio de los Seo, estaba vacío porque la noche era fresca, así que solo se quedaron sentados junto a la piscina para descansar de la música tan fuerte dentro de la casa.

Jisung aún tenía cierto pensamiento en mente que quería externar, así que le dijo al mayor sin más

"No lo dije enserio."

Chan lo miró intentando establecer contacto visual

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Cuando dije que yo siempre lucía hermoso. No era verdad, lo siento."

La sonrisa que le mostró el australiano fue tan hermosa que dolía, y le dolió aún más cuando lo escuchó decir con tanta simpleza

"No tienes que disculparte, no dijiste ninguna mentira."

Jisung se sintió avergonzado porque él solo se había puesto en esa situación, de cualquier forma dijo

"Las personas que decimos lo sé en lugar de gracias cuando nos dan un cumplido, somos las más inseguras, Chris."

"No deberías sentirte inseguro. Eres hermoso."

Miró hacia su mano que estaba acomodada sobre su muslo y dónde ahora Chris estaba buscando sujetar su meñique con el propio

"No lo soy."

Chan insistió de nuevo e incluso se escuchó un poco alterado

"Si lo eres, en realidad no entiendo cómo es que no puedes darte cuenta."

¿Cómo explicarle que estaba convencido de ello porque en 20 años no había obtenido ni una sola marca que demostrara atracción?

De cualquier forma solo se encogió de hombros al murmurar

"Creo que el resto del mundo no piensa lo mismo."

Y Chan respondió indignado

"El resto del mundo es estúpido."

"O quizás están en lo correcto."

Esa vez el mayor si lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos cuando acunó su rostro y le preguntó casi enojado

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

La mirada tan intensa del australiano hizo que los ojos de Jisung se aguaran cuando empezó a explicarle apenas con un hilo de voz

"Chan... No tengo una sola marca en mi cuerpo. Nunca nadie se ha sentido atraído por mi y tiene sentido, es porque simplemente no soy atractivo."

Chan negó con la cabeza al decir completamente convencido

"Yo creo que es un error. Es difícil no sentirse atraído por ti, así que dudo que jamás hayas enamorado a alguien."

Es lo que Jisung pensaba a veces cuando se ponía melancólico por las noches, pero la realidad era otra y tenía que aceptarla

"Tras veinte años de vida, he llegado a creer con gran convicción que nací sin alma gemela."

"¿Y eso que significa para ti?"

"Aún no lo sé, de hecho nunca he estado seguro de muchas cosas, realmente no tenía idea de porque ocurrían la mayoría de las cosas en mi vida, pero ahora estoy en verdad convencido de que nací sin un alma destinada."

La decepción en los ojos del mayor golpeó a Jisung con fuerza cuando le preguntó

"¿Estás esperando a tu alma gemela?"

Llevar 20 años esperando era una cosa, pero sabía que seguro las cosas eran muy diferentes a como esperaba.

"Quizá solo no existe."

Se hizo un silencio algo prolongado entre ellos y Jisung pensó que quizá había vuelto demasiado incómodas las cosas, pero entonces Chan dijo

"Bueno... Yo tampoco tengo una marca."

"¿Es enserio?"

Chan negó con la cabeza y le explicó bastante calmado

"Nunca he tenido una..."

Eso no tenía sentido para Jisung, de hecho tuvo que aclarar cierta información

"Pero has salido con personas antes, ¿Cierto?"

Chris asintió mientras murmuraba desganado

"Si... todos tenían una marca ya, yo solo era un amor pasajero en sus vidas, y al principio me sentía muy mal porque creía que iba a quedarme solo para siempre, pero... Después lo vi desde otra perspectiva, no tener una marca me daba libertad de encontrar mi propio destino."

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos que solo era levemente interrumpido por el sonido amortiguado del bajo proveniente de la casa y por la suave respiración de ambos.

Finalmente Chris suspiró al decir con gran convicción

"No tengo una marca en la piel, pero no la necesito para saber que es a ti a quien quiero."

La verdad es que Jisung no supo reaccionar a las palabras de Chan más que preguntando absolutamente confundido

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué alguien como tú querría a alguien como yo?"

El mayor se puso de pie y le tendió su mano al coreano justo después de poner una canción en su celular, entonces sujetó con su mano derecha la cintura de Jisung mientras con la izquierda buscaba a la derecha del menor, y luego simplemente empezó a cantar a la par que la canción y a dar un paso hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás dirigiéndolos para mantener un ritmo.

_Pon tu cabeza en mi hombro_   
_Mantenme_ _entre tus brazos, cariño_   
_Apriétame_ _oh-tan-fuerte_   
_Demuéstrame_ _que me amas también_

_Pon tus labios junto a los míos, cielo_   
_¿No me besarás ni una vez, cariño?_   
_Solo un beso de buenas noches, tal vez_   
_Tu y yo nos enamoraremos._

_La gente dice que el amor es un juego_   
_Un juego que simplemente no puedes ganar_   
_Si hay una manera, la encontraré_   
_Y luego este tonto se arriesgará_

_Pon tu cabeza en mi hombro_   
_Susurra en mi oído, cariño_   
_Palabras que yo quiero escuchar_   
_Dime_ _que me amas también._

Cuando acabó la canción, Chan miró al menor a los ojos y le dijo casi con desesperación

"Te juro que he intentado hacértelo saber de todas las maneras posibles."

Escuchar a Chan decir aquello lo hacía sentir simplemente extraño porque estaba seguro de que todas las ocasiones se había convencido a si mismo de que eran cosas que hacían los amigos

"Creí que solo eras amable conmigo por ser hermano de Lixie."

El mayor alzó una ceja confundido al preguntar

"Jisung, ¿Es una broma? Me gustas, demasiado. Creo que solo me hacía falta decírtelo de frente para que lo entendieras."

Aunque se sentía como si Chan le estuviera acusando de ser muy tonto o indiferente, de hecho sentía que su estómago revoloteaba ante la realización y confesó apenado

"No pensé que tú realmente sintieras algo por mi... Todo este tiempo yo... Diablos, creí que solo pasabas tiempo conmigo por compromiso."

Exhaló con fuerza y luego sintió la mano de Chan acariciando su mejilla cuando le dijo

"Creo que ya me declaré, no fue como esperaba, pero... No deberías ignorar mis sentimientos, eso es muy rudo."

"Perdón. Así soy, me da miedo el rechazo y el fracaso y por eso prefiero aislarme antes que aceptar arriesgarme. Enserio nunca había estado en una situación semejante."

Chan sujetó su mano y le suplicó

"Por favor arriésgate esta vez. Jisung, estoy desesperado por hacerte entender lo mucho que me gustas. Es absurda la manera en que sonrío por ti y como no puedo pensar en otra cosa durante el día que no sea estar contigo."

Era absurdo pero él se sentía exactamente igual. ¿Por que tenía que ser tan tonto e incrédulo?

"No era mi intención para nada hacerte sufrir, Chan..."

El mayor se encogió de hombros sin soltar la mano contraria y dijo en medio de un suspiro

"Puedes terminar mi sufrimiento ahora mismo. Solo tienes que darme una respuesta."

Y Jisung entró en pánico porque esto era nuevo y no supo que decir además de lo que lo agobiaba en ese momento

"Sé que soy una persona horrible y envidiosa, pero la verdad es que tengo miedo. Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido jamás y me gustaste desde el primer segundo, pero debes saber que nunca pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir..."

Chan lo hizo guardar silencio con una seña sobre sus labios antes de empezar a decir

"En verdad lo dudo, pero supongamos por un momento que es verdad y que realmente eres una persona horrible y envidiosa... aún así me gustas en una manera incluso irracional. Yo jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño, ¿Cómo podría?"

Esa vez Jisung en verdad sintió que su pecho explotaría y le preguntó

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Claro que lo digo enserio, ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?"

Era difícil de creer porque Jisung había vivido todo ese tiempo pensando que había algo malo en él y ahora llegaba este hermoso hombre australiano con preciosos hoyuelos y sin una marca en su piel para enseñarle que no tener una marca no lo volvía menos valioso y que de hecho él lo quería.

Jisung también lo quería, pero decidió advertirle primero

"Quiero que estés consciente de que te gusta la persona con más baja autoestima del continente."

Chan entrelazó sus manos y con una sonrisa deslumbrante dijo

"También estoy consciente. Y esta bien, alguien tiene que hacerte entender que realmente vales la pena. Después de todo, si quieres la rosa tienes que aceptarla con todo y espinas ¿No?"

Y wow. A Jisung jamás le habían dicho algo como aquello.

Esto estaba bien, Jisung no necesitaba seguir sufriendo neciamente intentando convencerse de que era el ser más despreciable de este mundo, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, pero Chan estaba ahí dispuesto a recordárselo cuántas veces fuera necesario.

Y sonrió porque Chris besó su mejilla y luego su frente, acarició sus narices en un beso esquimal y entonces lo besó en los labios haciendo que nada volviera a ser igual para Jisung, porque ese hombre sin una marca igual que él lo quería y por alguna razón se sentía como si en realidad si existiera una marca que los tenía destinados, tal vez la ausencia de una marca sobre sus pieles era precisamente lo que los había unido. Pero no, esa no era la razón, porque Jisung se había enamorado de Chan por quien era y Chan estaba enamorado de él a pesar de todo lo que Jisung siempre pensó que tenía de mal en sí. Las marcas no significaban nada.

Por primera vez en su vida, las canciones de amor empezaban a cobrar sentido y la sonrisa entre sus labios era tan inmensa que le dolían un poco las comisuras.

_Oh, mi amor, mi amado_   
_He estado hambriento de tu tacto_   
_Por un largo tiempo solitario_   
_El tiempo pasa tan lentamente_   
_Y el tiempo puede hacer tanto_   
_¿Aún eres mío?_   
_Necesito tu amor_   
_Dios, apresura tu amor por mi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustan algunos AU de almas gemelas, pero quise tratar uno donde fuera un poco contrariado con la ausencia de una marca :'3 also un Jisung desesperante as hell porque puedo y porque quiero proyectarme en él... Okno, ojalá
> 
> Cómo sea, las canciones que puse son en orden:
> 
> Lost in love -Air Supply  
> Can't take my eyes off of you -Frankie Valli  
> Happy Together -The Turtles  
> L-O-V-E -Nat King Cole  
> Put your head on my shoulder -Paul Anka  
> Unchained melody -The Righteous Brothers


	30. Day 30: Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had me at hello

Las piernas en sus costados suavemente lo invitaron a ir más profundo cuando presionó su cuerpo y las manos temblorosas en su espalda se aferraron intentando buscar sus mechones de cabello al mismo tiempo que un profundo quejido escapaba de entre los labios ajenos.

En cierto momento las piernas de Jisung se tensaron a cada lado de su cadera y sus dedos se enterraron sobre su espalda cuando se escuchó un muy agudo gimoteo y luego sintió la cálida eyaculación de Han contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que le dejaba una serie de besos dulces sobre la mejilla.

Chan salió de su novio sacándole un suave quejido y luego se recostó a un lado de él, pero Han simplemente se cubrió con la sábana y casi cayó en la inconsciencia. Sería un desastre limpiar esa sábana por la mañana, pero ya se encargarían de ello luego.

El mayor escuchó como los jadeos de Jisung iban bajando su intensidad hasta que solo se escuchaba su respiración relajada y supo que se había quedado dormido.

Estaba bien, Jisung había tenido un viaje pesado y ambos necesitaban descansar, pero nada como una sesión nocturna de mimos y quizás algo más para relajarse juntos.

Miró hacia la derecha para ver a Jisung con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, pero durmiendo completamente ajeno a las preocupaciones de su pareja.

Chan siempre había batallado para dormir, ese no era ningún secreto; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sentía exhausto e inquieto.

Deslizó su cabeza hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca del hombro de Jisung sobre la almohada y entonces comenzó a besar dulcemente la piel de su brazo.

Lo había extrañado mucho. La empresa les había dado unos días de vacaciones para relajarse y todos los miembros lo aprovecharon para ver a sus familias, excepto por Chan y Felix que se quedaron en el dormitorio ya que no podían viajar a Australia. Jisung tampoco se había ido por mucho tiempo, de hecho solo había dejado el dormitorio por unos días para ver a su madre y a su hermano, a los cuales no podía ver regularmente porque residían en Malasia, así que en cuanto se dio la oportunidad, Chan no dudó en decirle al menor

"Tienes que verlos. No sabemos cuando vayan a darnos vacaciones de nuevo, aprovecha la oportunidad."

Y aunque Jisung insistió en llevar a ambos australianos con él para que no se quedaran solos, el mayor le dijo que no se preocupara por ellos y que mejor disfrutara de su familia tanto como pudiera.

Él por otro lado se había mantenido trabajando en el estudio, paseó con Felix y también lo ayudó a cocinar un par de recetas, jugaron y un día se vio con Changbin para aminorar las ansias de no tener a Jisung cerca.

Pero ya no más, por fin lo tenía a su lado y esperaba que fuera así por mucho tiempo.

No pretendía molestar a su novio, Jisung necesitaba descansar, pero de hecho lo despertó sin querer y el menor le preguntó completamente adormilado

"¿Qué haces despierto, Chan?"

La voz somnolienta de Han lo hizo sonreír automáticamente cuando acarició suavemente la piel de su brazo

"No podía dormir, pero no quería despertarte, lo siento."

Sin embargo, Jisung no sonaba molesto cuando le dijo

"Ven aquí."

Chris se dejó guiar por las manos de su novio hacia él y no se opuso cuando Jisung lo instó a recargar su cabeza contra su pecho.

El menor era muy delgado, pero aun así su pecho siempre se sentía tan cómodo, por eso Chan suspiró aliviado al sentirse en casa y abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su novio mientras su mejilla reposaba cómodamente contra los pectorales de Jisung.

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Han se perdieron entre los mechones castaños del australiano y su otra mano acarició su espalda en círculos reconfortantes cuando le preguntó de la nada

"¿Qué es esta vez?"

El australiano se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba en su propia mente lo que pasaba en esa ocasión

"Nada en específico. Solo no puedo cerrar los ojos y obligarme a dormir."

"Ya veo..." Han guardó silencio por varios segundos en los que no dejó de acariciarle el cabello y la espalda, entonces preguntó algo más despierto. "¿Quieres que te cuente qué me pasó cuando fui a comer con mi mamá y con mi hermano?"

"Te escucho."

Jisung empezó a contarle una historia bastante extraña acerca de como le había ganado a su hermano en ese juego de decir palabras con cada letra del alfabeto sin equivocarse de letra, después continuó hablando acerca de los versos que había pensado escribir para una pista en la que estaban trabajando como 3Racha mientras venía en su camino de vuelta al dormitorio, luego habló sobre las canciones que había escuchado durante el día en su playlist; y así siguió sacando temas y temas de conversación en una manera tan espontánea que ni siquiera parecía que estuviera cambiando de tema sin parar.

Chan podía escuchar a Jisung hablar por horas sin cansarse, le gustaba escuchar su voz y sentir como crecía su propia sonrisa ante lo mucho que su novio se emocionaba al contar sus anécdotas.

Casi nunca le respondía a menos que Jisung le preguntara algo directamente; por lo regular solo se reía contra su pecho, negaba o asentía, pero prefería solo escuchar la entonación característica que Han le daba a las palabras al emocionarse hasta que finalmente se cansaba de hablar tanto y optaba por decirle

"Hyung... Ya me cansé de hablar."

Y Chan se contenía de decirle burlonamente '¿ _Apenas_?', porque nunca querría ofenderlo, en especial cuando disfrutaba tanto de escucharlo hablar sin parar y no había tenido oportunidad de escucharlo durante esos días.

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el costado del menor y susurró

"Entonces hay que dormir."

Han le preguntó preocupado antes de acceder a sumirse en un profundo sueño

"¿Cómo sé que vas a dormir?"

"No lo sabes, ese es el punto."

Jisung abrazó su cabeza contra su pecho para molestarlo mientras murmuraba

"Tienes que dormir, Christopher Bang Chan."

Ambos soltaron una risa baja esperando no hacer mucho escándalo, por suerte el único otro miembro que estaba en el dormitorio era Felix, todos seguían con sus familias aprovechando las vacaciones, solo Jisung había decidido volver antes para pasar los días libres que le quedaban al lado de su novio.

Chan se sintió muy sentimental de pronto y antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya estaba susurrando

"Oye Jisung, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, ¿Verdad?" Han lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y entonces el líder agregó. "Y que haría lo que fuera por ti."

Los dedos de Jisung se internaron suavemente entre su cabello invitándolo a alzar la mirada y le dijo

"Si, lo sé. Espero que sepas que yo igual." Chan lo sabía, de alguna forma estaba seguro de que ambos podían sentirlo, pero nunca le pesaba recordárselo a su novio en forma verbal. Jisung besó con cariño su frente al agregar casi con timidez. " _You_ _had_ _me_ _at_ _hello_."

El mayor sonrió de manera inmensa cuando se inclinó para besar sus labios y susurrar contra su boca

"Tú me tuviste desde el momento en que te vi con tus bonitas mejillas paseando por los pasillos de la empresa."

Han acarició los pómulos contrarios, paseando suavemente su pulgar sobre el hoyuelo en la mejilla de Chan y con una adoración impresionante en su mirada susurró

"Te amo mucho."

Era curioso que cuando Jisung decidiera decirle que lo amaba, siempre agregaba adverbios como mucho, demasiado, infinitamente; Chan creía que decirle que lo amaba ya era bastante profundo por si solo, pero que incluso le diera magnitud al sentimiento...

Su pecho se hinchó con una sensación inexplicable al responder

"Estoy tan enamorado de ti que no sé que decir."

Por suerte parecía que Jisung si sabía que decir, pues empezó a cantar suavemente _Close_ para él haciendo que se le erizara la piel y que el revoloteo en sus entrañas aumentara.

Quizá esta siempre sería la parte favorita de su día, recostarse con su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor para escucharlo hablar infinitamente mientras lo llenaba de caricias dulces y palabras amorosas sobre su cama, compartiéndose frases románticas y quizá cursis que no tendrían el valor suficiente de decirse frente a los miembros, pero que sentían genuinamente por el otro; no siempre tenían tiempo para este tipo de cosas, como hacer el amor o ponerse a platicar en medio de la madrugada, pero cuando ocurría, Chan era feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Este fue el último día :'c
> 
> Quería guardar un prompt especial para acabar el challenge y pensé que Pillow talk era el adecuado para ponernos íntimos y románticos...
> 
> Si se dieron cuenta, está basado en el descanso que tuvieron los bebés antes de Back Door cuando Felix y Chan tuvieron su partida legendaria de UNO
> 
> Close (en caso de que haya alguien que no la conozca lo cual sería muy extraño) es la canción que sacó Jisung para SKZ Player y que está lindísima, al final del video está la frase que le dice a Chan "you had me at hello" o bien para los not very english speakers "me tuviste al decir hola"
> 
> Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía que tomó un poco más de 30 días haha pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado junto conmigo porque fue un reto para mí, soy muy procrastinadora, así que este es un día importante para mí haha
> 
> Muchas gracias de nuevo y recuerden que ustedes también me tuvieron al decir hola... Okno
> 
> Besitos


	31. First holiday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del día 15: needing each other

_**-For a minute it gets easier to pretend that you were just some lover-** _

—en verdad no te entiendo.— no lo volteé a ver, de hecho mantuve mi cabeza recargada contra el respaldo del asiento a pesar de que lo escuché hablar con impaciencia de nuevo.— ¿No piensas decir nada?

No. No quería hablar con él ni con nadie, maldita sea.

El auto frenó por el semáforo en rojo y luego escuché su voz más alterada cuando me exigió

—di algo, al menos intenta mentirme, carajo.

—no te he mentido en nada.— solo hablé porque me tenía harto, pero cuando sujetó mi muñeca para llamar mi atención intenté alejarme mientras él exclamaba

—deja de ser tan cínico, ¿quieres? Eres un jodido desvergonzado de mierda.— le retiré mi brazo con fuerza y solo puse los ojos en blanco mientras lo escuchaba refunfuñar sin parar.— Ni siquiera sé porqué demonios fui a recogerte. Crees que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera intento evitarlo, soy un imbécil.

Mordí mi labio para contenerme de decirle que en efecto era un imbécil y solo me mantuve en silencio.

No cruzamos ni tres cuadras para cuando ya había vuelto a hablar enojado

—quizá te parezca gracioso, pero no lo es. Soy tu novio, no un simple acostón de una noche como para que creas que voy a tolerar que te andes cogiendo a cualquiera en mi cara.

—no me acosté con nadie.— la manera en que bufó fue la que me ofendió

—¿Enserio esperas que te crea?— yo no estaba acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos cuando estaba diciendo la verdad, pero sentí la necesidad de justificarme

—no pasó nada. Estaba ebrio y Chris me ayudó, ¿Hubieras preferido que me dejara tirado a media calle? Además tú ni siquiera quisiste venir conmigo.

—¿Cómo querías que fuera contigo? Ibas con tu jodido ex.— puse los ojos en blanco y le respondí en el mismo tono de reproche que él había usado desde que me subí al auto

—si tanto te preocupaba que me acostara con el primero que pasara frente a mi, entonces debiste haberme acompañado.— Hyunjin no me volteó a ver, solo alzó su índice para enfatizar cuando exclamó furioso

—eres tú quien no debió haber salido con él en primer lugar.

—iba con Felix.

—y mágicamente acabaste en el apartamento de tu ex.— yo sabía lo que eso parecía, pero enserio no estaba mintiéndole y ya no sabía cómo hacerlo entender, así que solo murmuré

—enserio no me acosté con él.— no me contestó de inmediato, de hecho no me volteó a ver a pesar de que noté la fuerza con la que agarraba el volante.

Luego me di cuenta de que hubiera preferido que se quedara callado, porque soltó de pronto con un terrible repudio en su voz

—pero eso querías... Sigues obsesionado con ese perdedor y no entiendo porqué.— ese no había sido el propósito inicial de la noche, quizá lo había insinuado, pero de cualquier forma fui rechazado al punto en que mi orgullo quedó hecho mierda en el suelo.

Por supuesto, no se lo diría a Hyunjin

—el que está obsesionado eres tú. Crees que quiero tirarme a quien sea que me voltee a ver. Estás demente.

—eres una zorra, Jisung. ¿Crees que importa si estoy cerca o no para evitarlo?

Y si, eso me dolió, no por el hecho de que Hyunjin creyera que me acostaba con cualquiera, sino porque Chan lo pensaba también. Al parecer la percepción de que yo era un promiscuo de primera era general.

—eres un maldito imbécil.— A pesar de que mis ojos picaron por las lágrimas que no deje que se derramaran, intenté no sonar alterado cuando le dije.— Detén el auto, aquí me bajo.

—deja de ser tan dramático.

—detén el puto auto, Hwang.— Hyunjin tensó su mandíbula y solo continuó conduciendo, así que empecé a golpear la puerta y exclamé.— ¡Detente, maldita sea!

Ni siquiera alcanzó a orillarse para cuando yo abrí la puerta del copiloto. Trató de sujetar mi brazo, pero como vio que no iba a detenerme, frenó el auto y dijo

—al menos intentemos arreglar las cosas.

—déjame en paz y no te atrevas a ir a mi apartamento.— me bajé y solo giré mi cabeza cuando escuché que se abría la puerta del piloto y a un montón de autos sonando el claxon para que Hyunjin se moviera mientras exclamaba

—Jisung, hablémoslo.

—vete a la mierda.— alcé mi dedo medio y solo empecé a caminar mientras escuchaba a Hyunjin gritar desde el auto que volviera, pero entonces comencé a trotar y finalmente corrí el trayecto faltante hasta llegar a mi apartamento.

Apenas cerré la puerta, me deje caer sobre el sillón y empecé a sollozar como si me estuvieran asesinando cuando recordé las palabras que Chan me había dicho esa madrugada.

" _Somos un desastre cuando estamos juntos... no funcionamos y lo sabes. Creo que aún te amo pero no tengo la fortaleza ni la voluntad de luchar por ti._ "

Golpeé la piel sintética del sillón, y luego una vez más, y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas ya no me dejaron ver y volví a recordar a Chan diciendo con tanta simpleza

" _Supongo que no te amo tanto como pensaba_."

Y lo odié, pero me di cuenta de que no lo odiaba a él, sino a su falta de interés y de emoción.

Quizá él no me amaba a mi, pero ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera yo con esos sentimientos? ¿Cómo podía el muy estúpido decir con tanta facilidad que no me amaba lo suficiente?

Escondí mi cabeza entre los cojines del sofá y grité tan fuerte como pude al mismo tiempo que pataleaba por la frustración.

Las estúpidas lágrimas no paraban de escapar de mis ojos, me sentía tan insignificante en todos los sentidos y como un niño ignorado, porque a pesar de que le había demostrado a Chan que enserio estaba enamorado de él y además él había confesado aún quererme, seguía en la misma jodida situación de mierda a pesar de haber hablado al respecto.

Quería dejar de llorar, pero no sabía cómo. Me sentía tan solo, triste y decepcionado, y más porque sabía que en gran parte era mi culpa que Chan ya no quisiera ni tenerme cerca.

Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar cuando las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos y entonces ya no contuve los sollozos que parecían más bien alaridos.

Desde que ya no tenía una relación con Chan, había caído en cuenta de lo solitaria que era mi vida de lunes a jueves; el fin de semana podía disimularlo por las presentaciones en el bar y por las fiestas, pero ni siquiera la compañía de Hyunjin me hacía sentir menos solo.

Lo peor de todo eran las noches porque se tornaban en esa parte de mi día en la que no tenía otra cosa qué hacer además de pensar hasta lograr dormir, lo cual raramente pasaba porque primero amanecía antes de que mi mente dejara de parecer un panal de abejas por los zumbidos de cada pensamiento errático que trascendía sin final.

A veces pasaba la noche en el apartamento de Hyunjin, o él venía al mío, pero ni así lograba conciliar con más facilidad el sueño.

Entre todas esas noches en vela, había acabado por confirmar lo que me había negado a aceptar, que siempre fui yo quien amó demasiado. Yo era el pasional, el errático e impulsivo; Chan era contenido, siempre calculando para no salir herido sin importarle herirme a mi en el proceso con su indiferencia, era temeroso y eso resultaba en que me hiciera sentir como un libertino por ello, pero no era así, yo solo estaba loco de amor por él y no lograba comprenderlo.

Lo peor de todo era que yo sabía toda esa información y aún así estaba empeñado en buscar las migajas de cariño que ese hombre no me quería dar.

Lo había dicho explícitamente: _no me amaba lo suficiente_. Y bueno, ese era precisamente el problema, que yo intenté amar por ambos y aún después de haber terminado nuestra relación, yo continuaba intentando amar por ambos con mucha más intensidad porque no podía entender cómo era posible que él no pudiera amarme a pesar de haberme entregado en un 500% a su persona.

Si, quizá yo no era muy racional y desde luego no era la clase de persona que sus padres querían para él, pero yo estaba dispuesto a intentar serlo, algo que Chris ni siquiera tenía la consigna de tratar.

Sabiendo todo esto, ¿Por qué mierda mi corazón seguía acelerándose cuando Felix lo mencionaba o mis dedos cosquilleando cuando recordaba nuestros momentos juntos?

Porque estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ese hombre y eso era lo peor de todo.

Había aguantado la necesidad de buscarlo, enserio había intentado no ir a su apartamento ni llamarle, pero todos tenemos un límite y yo había alcanzado ese momento en que solo quería saber sobre él.

Bien pudo haber sido que tras llevar varios días ignorando las llamadas y mensajes de Hyunjin, había acabado por enloquecer y era esa precisamente la razón por la que había renunciado ya a mi consigna de alejarme de mi ex novio. Ni siquiera sabía si Chan me tenía bloqueado, no había intentado mandarle algún mensaje desde lo que había ocurrido esa noche, así que sin detenerme a pensarlo mucho le envié

**Han**

_Nunca había tenido insomnio en mi vida hasta ahora. Es extraño pero creo que he pensado en absolutamente todos los aspectos de mi existencia estas últimas semanas tan solo en el tiempo que he durado sin dormir hasta el amanecer, me di cuenta de muchas cosas y la mayoría de ellas no son agradables... para ser honesto, me siento muy contrariado y extraño mucho quien solía ser, creo que me sentía más completo, siempre divertido, a veces extraño, pero siempre era una sensación agradable y a la que enserio desearía volver_

Mandé el mensaje y me sorprendí mucho de que si fuera recibido.

Mis dedos picaron con ansias cuando vi que incluso había sido leído ya, así que con gran temor pregunté

**Han**

_¿Estás ahí?_

Una vez más, la emoción que sentí fue enserio patética cuando mi celular vibró

**Chris**

_¿Qué pasa?_

**Han**

_Creí que me habías bloqueado_

**Chris**

_Por qué haría algo así?_

Felix había mencionado que su hermano podía ser un poco rencoroso, algo que había aprendido en la práctica, pero no pensé en decírselo.

**Han**

_Olvídalo_

_¿Tampoco puedes dormir?_

**Chris**

_No puedo dormir porque estás_ _mandándome_ _mensajes a las 3 de la mañana_

Chan siempre había sido así de directo, usaba la ironía y el sarcasmo con regularidad, pero ahora que no éramos nada, dolía.

**Han**

_Lo siento_

Y eso fue todo, no sabía que más decir, enserio quería que mi conversación fuera agradable para él, ya no quería que me siguiera sintiendo como una molestia a su alrededor o solo como un rostro bonito que buscaba a quien fuera para tener sexo casual.

Ya no sabía cómo hacer que Chan me quisiera.

Entonces me emocioné cuando lo vi escribir

**Chris**

_¿Por qué no puedes dormir?_

**Han**

_Si te digo, creo que dejaré de parecer_ _cool_ _ante ti_

**Chris**

_¿Quién dijo que te considero_ _cool_ _?_

**Han**

_Ouch_ _?_

**Chris**

_Okay_ _, quizá si eres un poco_ _cool_

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo porque casi podía sentirse como si fuera una conversación de cuando aún éramos novios.

La gente dice que la única opinión que importa es la que una persona tiene sobre si misma, pero eso es una enorme mentira, o si es verdad, entonces quiero ver a esa gente reaccionar a que todo el mundo te consideré una zorra.

Yo no lo era, enserio no me había acostado con más que cuatro hombres en mi vida, y todos habían sido mis novios; mi único pecado era enamorarme brutamente de chicos que no sabían comprender mi forma de amar.

Empezando por el bruto con el que estaba mensajeando y que me tenía como tonto porque necesitaba que ya no tuviera esa percepción de mi.

**Han**

_Chris_

_Sé que quizá sea un poco tarde para decir esto o que tal vez tú simplemente no me creas, pero no quiero que tengas una percepción errónea de mi_

_Yo j_ _amás te fui infiel_

**Chris**

_Por_ _alguna razón te creo_

_Siempre parecías estar_ _observ_ _ándome_ _, era extraño y halagador al mismo tiempo_

Aunque eso me había tranquilizado un poco, no podía evitar sentir una mezcla de calma con asfixiante angustia al hablar con él, porque sabía que el siguiente mensaje podría ser el último

**Han**

_¿No me extrañas?_

**Chris**

_No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres conocer las respuestas_

Y ahí estaba el Chan temeroso y calculador que prefería herirme a mi antes que mostrarse vulnerable. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrogante?

Pero aquí estaba yo también, el tonto necesitado de afecto que desesperado le mandé

**Han**

_Yo sí te extraño a ti_

**Chris**

_Estás ebrio?_

**Han**

_Si te digo que si, ¿Serías sincero conmigo como la otra noche?_

**Chris**

_No sé si seas capaz de tolerar mi sinceridad_

No sabía si era así de bastardo con todo el mundo o solo conmigo, pero me dolía y también me confundía con sus palabras de superioridad; normalmente me sentiría extrañamente satisfecho con discutir con él, pero esa vez solo quería hacerlo entender que su opinión no era absoluta y mucho menos tratándose de mi

**Han**

_Quizá tu error es juzgarme de esa forma_

**Chris**

_Quizá nunca lo sabremos_

Entonces así quedaría, una vez más seria imposible para mí saber que pasaba por su mente.

Hacia algo de tiempo que yo había incluso renunciado a mi orgullo para ver si eso era suficiente para que Chris me aceptara de nuevo, así que intenté seguir la conversación a pesar de estar consciente de que no parecía nada más que un mísero mendigo.

**Han**

_Qué estás haciendo?_

**Chris**

_Estoy finalizando una pista._

**Han**

_Mentiste_

_Dijiste que estabas despierto porque te estaba mandando mensajes, pero ya estabas despierto_

**Chris**

_Si, mentí_

_Pero es cierto que me estás mandando mensajes a las 3 de la mañana_

_Y eso es extraño desde donde lo veas_

Otra vez estaba sonriendo porque esos últimos mensajes se habían sentido como una de nuestras conversaciones antes, cuando todo _parecía_ estar bien.

No quería que esta conversación banal acabara jamás, pues aunque era simple, ninguna conversación se sentía así de interesante en mi día a día

**Han**

_De qué es la pista que compones?_

**Chris**

_Es para una campaña publicitaria de un_ _arcade_

**Han**

_Y como vas?_

**Chris**

_Bien, creo que por fin acabé_

**Han**

_Seguro es genial_

_Siempre me gustó verte componer_

Mi mensaje fue como una invitación para él, quería que supiera que para mí no había acabado y que yo seguía pensando en él con el cariño de antes.

Pero una vez más, Chris me hizo recordar por la mala que la esperanza estaba reservada únicamente para tontos testarudos como yo

**Chris**

_Es tarde,_ _Jisung_

_Hay que descansar_

Y quizá este era precisamente mi problema, esperar demasiado de ese hombre. Cómo siempre yo estaba intentando amar por ambos, pero ahora el trabajo era 100% mío, Chan ya ni siquiera lo intentaba y el desgaste no era lo peor de todo, sino la decepción de saber que no le interesaba para nada.

Ya no conocía la palabra orgullo, pero si que sabía lo que era estar cansado, por eso me rendí y solo escribí

**Han**

_Si, lo siento_

_Buenas noches_

Y mi mensaje se marcó como leído, lo cual hizo que todo dentro de mi volviera a doler.

¿Por qué Chris tenía que ser tan indiferente a mi?

Simplemente me giré sobre la cama para abrazar una almohada y entonces suspiré cuando sentí la primera lágrima caer para mojar la tela de la funda.

Estaba harto de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo cuando literalmente era doloroso que ni siquiera durante los 5 minutos que hablábamos pudiera dejar de hacerme sentir como un estorbo en su vida del cual no podía librarse.

Mi celular vibró entre mis manos casi 5 minutos después y lo revisé rápidamente para toparme con su respuesta

**Chris**

_Buenas noches, descansa_

Mi pecho retumbó al leer su mensaje. Era patético y triste, pero igual sonreí mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y me sentí un poco más calmado para dormir por haber recibido una pequeña migaja de su atención.

Realmente no concilié el sueño en toda la noche, pero no fue tan tormentosa como las noches anteriores.

Me quedé despierto mirando hacia la oscuridad y vinieron a mi distintos recuerdos agradables que había tenido al lado de Chan. Aunque él se esforzaba en hacer ver nuestra relación como el hoyo negro de las relaciones amorosas, no todo fue terrible.

Tuvimos momentos geniales, como esa ocasión en que después de tener el ensayo con la banda, fui al apartamento de Chris sin avisar.

Toqué un par de veces a la puerta, pero nunca me caractericé por ser muy paciente, así que como ya sabía dónde guardaba la llave de repuesto, simplemente me metí al lugar.

No me sorprendió que no me escuchara tocar, considerando que la música estaba a un volumen irracional, incluso para alguien como yo que estaba acostumbrado a tocar en bares llenos de personas.

Cómo no vi a Chan en el living ni en la cocina, me acerqué a su habitación y tuve que contener una risa al verlo tan inspirado pintando sobre un caballete junto a la ventana de su habitación.

Por si solo, eso no habría representado nada raro, el problema fue que Chan estaba completamente desnudo sin avergonzarse de su cuerpo frente a mi, algo que jamás había ocurrido, así que no me quedó de otra mas que desvestirme yo también y acomodar mi ropa sobre el sofá antes de caminar hacia donde se encontraba él parado.

Lo abracé por la espalda haciendo que se sobresaltara y exclamara

—¡oh carajo, eres tú!— me reí sin separar mi mejilla de su hombro y le pregunté juguetonamente

—¿Quién más sería?— se giró aún con la paleta de colores en su mano izquierda y me preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas

—¿Cómo entraste?— intentó separarme de su cuerpo, pero yo me abracé con más fuerza a su espalda mientras murmuraba con mi tono de voz misterioso

—un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos.

—entonces usaste la llave de repuesto.— Reí porque fue inevitable delatarme, aunque entonces se acercó al estéreo para bajar el volumen y luego hizo ademán de alejarse mientras decía.— déjame vestirme y...

—¿Para qué?

—yo solo... Uhm...— Chris se vio tan confundido con mi pregunta que no supo que decir, así que yo aproveché para abrazar su cintura con más fuerza y le dije incapaz de ocultar mi fascinación

—eres hermoso, Chan.— noté como sus orejas enrojecieron ante mi comentario y finalmente soltó una risa muy nerviosa cuando preguntó confundido

—¿Cómo dices?— llevé mis manos hacia sus pectorales y hablando con mis labios contra su pálido hombro respondí

—que eres hermoso. Enserio debiste haberme dejado mirarte desnudo hace mucho tiempo.

—no quería decepcionarte.— Fue terriblemente serio al admitir aquello y más sincero fui yo al preguntar confundido

—¿Cómo podría ser posible eso?

—se me ocurren muchas maneras.— empezó a caminar hacia su armario aún conmigo pegado a su espalda y en cuanto lo vi tomar una camiseta, lo abracé con más fuerza y casi le supliqué

—no te vistas... me gusta estar así contigo. ¿No te sientes más libre?— Chan de hecho soltó una risita y acomodó con cuidado el cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda cuando murmuró

—justo por eso lo hago... Nadie había logrado comprenderlo, creen que solo soy raro.

—pues ellos son tontos.— Chris soltó una risita y abandonó a la camiseta de vuelta en el armario cuando se giró para quedar de frente conmigo y con mejillas sonrojadas sugirió

—o nosotros estamos locos.

—eso es algo que ya acepté. Pero ¿Sabes cuándo la locura es triste?— abracé suavemente su cuello para murmurar cerca de sus labios.— Cuando estás solo.

—¿La locura solitaria es triste?— a pesar del escepticismo en la voz de Chan, intenté convencerlo como lo hacía cada día de mi vida.

Acaricié su cabello castaño entre mis dedos al responder sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos para que comprendiera mi sinceridad

—si, porque te hacen sentir como si lo que haces estuviera mal solo por no ser igual al resto.— Entendió que quizá mi comentario podía ser más una proyección que una simple idea y supe que no era mi perspectiva solamente cuando lo escuché decir con cierta resignación

—parece que fingir es la única opción que queda para ser aceptado.

—supongo que la soledad puede llegar a ser insoportable.— Apenas ahora me doy cuenta de que esa mirada específica que Chris me dedicaba cada vez que decía algo que le parecía poco racional, era precisamente de incredulidad y de inconformidad.

Pero aunque sus palabras podrían haber sido duras, por esa ocasión no recurrió al sarcasmo cuando dijo con cierta preocupación que raramente demostraba

—no lo sé. Quizá debas aprender a estar solo, Jisung. No es bueno depender del resto.— yo sabía que lo decía porque le angustiaba mi temor, aunque normalmente fuera un simple juego entre nosotros.

Y Chan me dio seguridad dentro de su propia inseguridad extrema, así que admití lo que me asfixiaba seguido

—es lo que me temo, ¿Qué pasará cuando ni siquiera fingiendo deje de sentirme solo?— percibí real preocupación en la mirada de Chan cuando sugirió

—entonces deberías mirar hacia atrás y pensar en qué es lo que has hecho mal.— ese de hecho era un consejo muy sensato, pero me daba miedo, siempre había sido así.

Por eso disimulé mis ansias con un tono juguetón al murmurar

—sabes que mirar hacia el pasado no forma parte de mi filosofía de vida.

—quizá debería. La reflexión nos ayuda a ser mejores.

—y a lamentarnos de por vida por descubrir cuáles fueron los errores que pudimos no haber cometido.— Chan resopló al murmurar bastante divertido

—entonces no hagas cosas de las que puedas lamentarte para toda la vida.— Lucía tan guapo sonriendo sin avergonzarse frente a mi, en verdad no había imagen que me gustara más que la de Chan sintiéndose cómodo y seguro a mi lado; así que lo besé, porque en ese momento sentía que de lo único de lo que podría arrepentirme en el futuro sería de no tomar la oportunidad de besar a ese hombre que hacía que todas las cosas se tornaran confusas, pero que al mismo tiempo las estrellas parecieran más brillantes al verse reflejadas en sus ojos poco fantasiosos.

Fue un beso dulce en el que quise hacer a Chan sentir lo colosal y absurdo que era el amor que sentía por él, porque enserio nunca había amado de esa manera tan tonta y ciega a otro ser humano como lo amaba a él y necesitaba que entendiera que jamás podría lamentarme de haberlo conocido y compartir mi vida con él.

Y Chan correspondió a mi beso, también lo hizo con dulzura, mordiendo solo un poco mi labio inferior, jugueteando con mi boca y mejillas mientras su pena no le permitía mirarme a los ojos sin acabar soltando una risa nerviosa y sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso por culpa de la sangre agolpándose contra su piel.

No lo dije en voz alta, y me arrepiento de ello, porque con mi sola mirada estaba seguro de haberle comunicado con facilidad que lo amaba.

Acaricié sus labios con mi índice y entonces susurré con cierta dificultad

—perdón por arruinar tu pintura.— Chan de hecho soltó una risa mientras se abrazaba con bastante seguridad que no lo conocía de mi cintura y luego nos giró a ambos para mirar hacia el el bastidor sobre el caballete para decir solemnemente

—no la arruinaste, ese trazo nuevo lo hace ver muy abstracto, ¿No?

—me gusta, parece tu mente. Nunca logro entender nada.— me volteó a ver indignado y me embarró óleo rojo en la nariz.

Entonces mi corazón volvió a retumbar estúpidamente contra mis costillas mientras lo escuchaba reír y lo obligué a sentarse sobre la cama para abrazarlo mientras alcanzaba la paleta de colores y le embarraba un trazo azul sobre el pecho.

El resto de la tarde fue asombrosa, nos quedamos desnudos corriendo por el apartamento intentando huir el uno del otro para evitar ser embarrados con pintura y al final simplemente acabamos recostados en el sillón, Chan jadeando un poco por haber corrido y yo encima de él, encajado entre el respaldo y su espalda, abrazándolo mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre su nuca y hombros.

El sofá se manchó con óleo, pero Chris no se molestó, incluso dijo que al fin había una anécdota interesante para contar sobre las cicatrices de su sofá y tomó mi mano mientras reíamos tontamente.

Ese recuerdo no había parado de rondar mi mente desde la madrugada, no había dormido nada en lo absoluto y probablemente lucía terrible cuando llegué al bar para ensayar con la banda.

Aunque igual me sorprendí un poco cuando Changbin me miró preocupado y preguntó

—hey, ¿Estás bien?

—si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—porque eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti.— desvié la mirada un poco arrepentido porque al parecer había sido algo agresivo, pero pareció ser que en esa acción Changbin logró encontrar coraje para decir la verdad.— Hyunjin me llamó ayer. Me preguntó si aún estabas enojado con él y no supe que decir porque ni siquiera sabía que estaban peleados en primer lugar.

Ni siquiera pude disimular mi molestia al poner los ojos en blanco y le expliqué mientras sacaba mi guitarra del estuche

—lo siento, no tiene porque molestarte con nuestros problemas.

—parece que fue serio.— noté a Changbin preocupado, por eso decidí restarle tanta importancia como fuera posible para que no se angustiara por mi.

—es un idiota.

—¿Ahora qué hizo?

—me dijo que era una zorra. Imbécil pedante de mierda.— y creo que enserio necesitaba sacar mi frustración porque deje de sentirme tan enojado con él después de comentarlo.

Changbin tardó varios segundos en responder, y cuando lo hizo dijo con gran cautela

—desafortunadamente, creo que así te gustan. Siempre los has elegido imbéciles... Excepto por Chris, él solo era raro.— ¿En verdad no era un imbécil? Después de todo, Chan también me había llamado zorra, entonces ¿Qué diferencia real había?

—no. Chan también es un imbécil, pero al menos él si me encantaba por completo.— incluso yo me sorprendí por haber dicho eso en voz alta, así que no resultó inesperado escuchar a Changbin decir incrédulo

—nunca te había escuchado hablar así sobre uno de tus ex.

—quizá sea porque no me gusta pensar en Chris como un ex. Volveremos en algún momento, lo sé.— fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que si antes lo pensaba, ya podía confirmar que en efecto el orgullo había pasado por completo a segundo término para mí.

Changbin se acomodó su guitarra y me miró con verdadera curiosidad cuando preguntó

—¿Por qué estás con Hyunjin entonces?

—porque lo único peor que soportar los desplantes de Hyunjin, sería estar solo...— En ese momento Changbin me dedicó una mirada de pura lástima que me hizo suspirar cansado y por eso solo dije.— hay que ensayar.

Logré pasar el ensayo sin demasiados errores evidentes a excepción de un par de notas terriblemente ejecutadas en mis solos que me hicieron sentirme en verdad frustrado, pero igual nadie me dijo nada, quizá les preocupaba más mi cara demasiado demacrada.

Antes de salir del lugar para encontrarme con Felix, fui al baño para echarme agua al rostro e intentar despertar un poco, aunque apenas me miré en el espejo y mi mirada cayó sobre uno de los cubículos, un recuerdo hizo que surgiera un nudo en mi garganta.

Generalmente en el escenario tendía a beber un _poco_ y para cuando bajaba de ahí, ya estaba más ebrio que consciente. Chan se había enojado conmigo varias veces porque decía que yo desaparecía después de las presentaciones y solo lo dejaba ahí sin avisarle que ocurría, pero la realidad era que ni yo sabía que ocurría, simplemente despertaba al día siguiente dormido en el asiento trasero del auto de Changbin o en el sofá de mi apartamento, pero ni siquiera yo recordaba como había llegado hasta allí.

No era consciente, de hecho a veces ni siquiera encontraba mi celular sino hasta uno o dos días después por lo ebrio que me ponía.

Pero ese no era el punto real. En esa ocasión en específico, ni siquiera vi a Chan entre el público, lo que me hizo sentir ansioso porque había dicho que iría a vernos tocar, así que empecé a beber y para cuando acabamos el set... Bueno, yo ni siquiera sabía que día era.

No recuerdo mucho, solo que de pronto estaba ya en el baño, mi espalda pegada contra la pared de uno de los cubículos mientras unos labios besaban mi mejilla y una mano intentaba escabullirse dentro de mis pantalones para tocarme.

De momento seguramente ni siquiera estaba consciente de que esa mano no le pertenecía a nadie que yo conociera, hasta que percibí el olor de la loción en el cuello del sujeto que me estaba empujando contra la puerta y capté que este extraño no era Chan.

Intenté empujarlo con fuerza y seguro no fue muy entendible cuando me quejé

—mmhh... No... No, déjame.— sentí unos labios contra mi sien y luego una respiración contra mi oído que me estremeció por completo

—tranquilo, bonito, se pondrá mejor.— y tras oír su voz acabé de confirmar que este hombre no era quien yo quería, así que volví a empujarlo mientras le decía

—Tengo novio.

—descuida, él no se enterará.— la manera en que mordió mi mentón fue incluso repulsiva.

Cerré los ojos y traté de encogerme en mi mismo para que no alcanzara a meter sus manos bajo mi ropa, entonces murmuré con dificultad

—déjame en paz, amo a mi novio.

—claro, cielo.— se encajó por completo contra mi cuerpo mientras buscaba mi boca, pero yo alejé mi rostro instintivamente y sentí que el aire me faltaba cuando una mano estaba casi lastimando mi cadera por la fuerza con la que me sostenía y la otra sujetando mi mentón para girar mi rostro y besarme.

Ese hombre no era Chris y quise llorar por la frustración porque solo quería quitarme a ese tipo de encima y buscar a Chan.

Sentí su mano derecha intentar soltar el botón de mis jeans y me enojé conmigo mismo por ser tan estúpido, así que a pesar de que el tipo era más alto y musculoso que yo, logré darle un golpe directo en la nariz para que se quitara de encima.

Solo lo vi encogerse entre quejidos y gimoteos mientras sujetaba su mano contra su nariz sangrante cuando exclamó furioso

—¡Jodida perra, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!— con mis manos temblorosas busqué el cerrojo y le dije molesto

—aléjate de mi, imbécil.— logré huir del baño, pero a pesar de que busqué a Chris por todas partes, no lo encontré.

Aún estaba un poco intoxicado cuando dejé el bar, pero estaba más asustado por lo que pudo haberme ocurrido en los baños, estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera me preocupe por llevar mi guitarra conmigo, simplemente me dirigí al apartamento de Chan y entré con la llave de repuesto tal como se me había hecho ya costumbre.

Lo primero que hice fue acercarme al lavaplatos para limpiar mi puño con sangre y entonces la luz de la sala se encendió cuando Chris apareció y dijo

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jisung?— cerré la llave del agua y sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo tan solo por verlo parado ahí.

—Chris...

—no.— fue ahí cuando sentí que mi pecho se contrajo dolorosamente, pero de todas formas traté de insistir sin que se me escaparan las lágrimas

—por favor, solo necesito que me abraces.— Chan negó con la cabeza y dijo con claro resentimiento

—me abandonaste de nuevo en el backstage, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—no fue mi intención, de hecho ni siquiera te vi entre la gente.— bufó molesto antes de responder con extremo sarcasmo

—no, tú nunca haces nada con intención, porque simplemente eres demasiado egoísta para pensar en alguien más que no seas tú.— sus palabras me molestaron y aunque me costara admitirlo, me habían herido aún peor.

Me sentí desesperado cuando intenté explicarle

—no es verdad. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que estaba en el escenario... Solo quería que estuvieras ahí.— nada de eso era mentira, esperaba que Chan pudiera ver la sinceridad con que le hablaba, pero él de hecho me miró casi burlándose cuando preguntó absolutamente indignado

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú la víctima? Acepta que te equivocaste, ¿Quieres?

—Chan...— pensé en decirle lo que había pasado esa noche en el bar, pero eso solo confirmaría que buscaba ser una víctima siempre y no quería que él pensara eso jamás. Así que me aguanté las ganas de llorar y solo le supliqué de nuevo.— Channie, por favor...

—¿Por qué tienes que tenernos siempre a todos a tus pies?

—no lo sé...— él tenía razón en enojarse. Yo era tan egoísta todo el tiempo, pero enserio estaba asustado en ese momento, solo quería que me abrazara y que de alguna forma me hiciera olvidar las manos de ese sujeto sobre mi cuerpo.

Intenté acercarme, pero sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar cuando Chan alzó su mano indicándome que no continuara

—solo vete, ¿Si?

—Channie... Por favor... Tengo tanto miedo, solo abrázame, te lo suplico.— volvió a bufar mofandose de mis palabras y dijo nuevamente indignado

—por supuesto que tienes miedo, pero de ya no tenerme a tu merced como siempre.— entonces ya no pude contener los sollozos.

Lo único que quería era sentir sus brazos protegiéndome, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo entender a menos que cayera en ese papel de víctima que él decía

—no es eso. En verdad tengo miedo, por favor.

—basta, Jisung. Madura, ¿Quieres? Mi vida antes era aburrida, pero al menos tenía algo de control sobre ella.— traté de contener mi llanto a pesar de que ese último comentario me había dolido mucho.

Lo que menos quería era que Chan se arrepintiera de haberme conocido, no podía tolerar que pensara que una vida aburrida era mejor opción que tenerme a su lado.

Pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello por el momento, así que hice hasta lo imposible por detener las lágrimas y le expliqué en la manera más razonable posible

—esta noche fue en verdad horrible, aún estoy temblando y lo único que quiero es recordar que estás aquí conmigo.

—¿Sigues temblando? Seguro Minho te dio droga de nuevo ¿O fue Changbin? No podrías recordar que estoy aquí ni aunque lo intentaras, Jisung, porque siempre estás perdido en tu propio mundo. No te interesa nada, por eso te importa menos que nada si voy a verte tocar los fines de semana o no, porque tú tienes una vida hecha en la que no existo.

¿Cómo podía decir una mentira tan grande como esa? ¿Que él no existía? Carajo, Chan era mi mundo.

—no es verdad, Chan. Yo te amo, eres lo más importante que tengo. Te juro que no estoy drogado, estoy temblando porque un tipo me llevó al baño e intentó-

—por dios, ya no sigas. ¿Crees que quiero escuchar esto?— era cierto, ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

Me abracé a mi mismo para intentar ocultar lo avergonzado y sucio que me sentía. ¿Cómo pude haberle hecho esto a mi novio?

Aunque intenté dejar de llorar fue imposible y murmuré

—no quería molestarte...— ya no quería pelear, al menos no por esa noche en que me había dado cuenta no recibiría apoyo de Chan en lo absoluto.

Él se talló los ojos y solo murmuró hastiado

—es enserio Jisung, son las tres de la mañana, ¿Podemos hablarlo cuando no estés intoxicado?— ya ni siquiera me sentía ebrio en lo absoluto, pero sabía que no importaba eso por el momento.

Asentí para ya no alterarlo más y solo murmuré

—si... Tienes razón, seguro estás cansado. Supongo que me iré, pero ¿prometes que lo hablaremos?— desde ahí debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo iba terriblemente mal, pues Chris solo suspiró y se acercó a abrir la puerta cuando dijo

—buenas noches.

No se despidió de mi, ni siquiera me tocó y casi me miró como si le fuera una molestia total.

Yo intenté sonreír, pero la realidad fue que lloré todo el camino hasta mi apartamento, me abracé a mi mismo y solo quería pensar que todo era un mal chiste.

Lo peor de todo fue que a la mañana siguiente desperté más calmado en mi apartamento, pero Chan no quiso verme en todo el día, únicamente respondió a mis mensajes con un 'tenemos que hablar', y fue así que tan solo un día después, Chris terminó conmigo.

Y aunque todavía me dolía como el infierno el recuerdo, sentía que de alguna manera solo estábamos en una fase y que volveríamos a estar juntos cuando Chan aceptara que yo ya no era el mismo chico caprichoso de antes.

Él me preocupaba, así que le pregunté a Felix con un tono muy casual

—¿Cómo está Chris?

—normal, supongo... Bueno, normal dentro de lo anormal que es mi hermano. Siempre ha sido raro.— me miró con una ceja alzada antes de preguntar.— ¿Enserio te importa?

—¿Por qué no me importaría? Es tu hermano.

—y tu ex novio.— agregó con obviedad y yo respondí en medio de un murmullo resignado

—no porque yo lo quisiera...— como no recibí respuesta rápido, miré a Felix a los ojos y me encontré con su expresión incrédula tintada con una pizca de pena cuando dijo

—Jisung, jamás creí decir esto de ti, pero enserio me das lástima. Mi hermano es un imbécil y creo que lo sabes bien. Él no va a buscarte si eso implica incomodarlo, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?— esa pregunta me la había hecho a mi mismo suficientes veces, si tan solo Felix supiera que ni yo lo sabía.

Me encogí de hombros y respondí en medio de un suspiro

—porque quizá ambos somos imbéciles...

—oh no, sé que ambos lo son, pero tú eres masoquista y eso me desconcierta.— removí la comida sobre mi plato mientras susurraba

—no lo entenderías.— pero Felix solamente dijo en verdad consternado

—si, tienes toda la razón. Yo enserio no lo entiendo.

A pesar de lo que todos creían, yo pensaba demasiado respecto a absolutamente todo.

No desechaba los comentarios de Felix como si nada, y quizá fue porque esta vez enserio tenía miedo de tocar fondo que relacioné sus palabras con todas las advertencias que me había dado desde que había iniciado mi relación con Chan y los problemas se habían vuelto habituales: " _Chan_ _es mi hermano y lo amo, pero es un cretino,_ _Jisung_ _, no esperes demasiado de él porque jamás lo obtendrás", "es opuesto a ti en todo sentido, es lógico que existan problemas, ni siquiera sé cómo es que pueden convivir sin matarse", "_ _Chan_ _es un buen tipo, pero no creo que sea quien tu necesitas_ ".

Era verdad, Chan no era quien yo necesitaba y claramente yo no era lo que Chan buscaba, así que quizá era hora de dejar de insistir.

No estaba listo para dejarlo ir porque en cierta forma sería como dejar ir una parte de mi mismo.

Una parte insistente, falta de dignidad y de auto respeto, una parte que estaba herida.

Así que para empezar a sanar, decidí escribirle un último mensaje a Chan que esperaba pudiera ayudarme a cambiar por fin.

** Han **

_Hay_ _una cosa que siempre admiré de ti_

_Lo independiente que eres y como te importa menos que nada lo que las demás personas piensen de ti_

_Creo que tengo que empezar a ser un poco más como tú,_ _Chris_ _, porque me doy cuenta de que me duele demasiado no poder ser lo que quieres_

_Gracias por todo lo que me diste y espero haber podido hacerte feliz aunque fuera solo por un corto tiempo porque te prometo que tú si me hiciste muy feliz a mi mientras duró_

Pero después de todo los vicios no se quitan con nada además de extrema voluntad, y dios sabía que yo no sabía el significado de esa palabra.

La prueba fue que esa misma tarde, a pesar de haberme dicho a mi mismo que cambiaría por mi propio bien, igual abrí la puerta de mi apartamento cuando tocaron a ella y vi a Hyunjin con su chaqueta de cuero, luciendo arrepentido tal como muchas otras veces había ocurrido, venía con su cabello negro alborotado y luciendo tan deseable como para cualquier otro ser humano que podría haberlo hallado irresistible.

Y lo escuché

—pensé que cerrarías la puerta en cuanto vieras quien era.— eso quería, enserio deseaba azotarle la puerta en la cara, pero no lo hice, preferí decir

—estoy tratando de cambiar.

—también yo.

—¿Enserio?— y aunque intenté no mostrarme tan incrédulo, mi sarcasmo fue notorio.

Hyunjin bajó la mirada avergonzado antes de empezar a decir

—si. Fui muy grosero contigo. Yo tuve la culpa, ¿Okay? Siempre es así, no quería insultarte de esa forma, Han-ah.— eso no era verdad, Hyunjin no siempre tenía la culpa, pero era más fácil para mí fingir que así era.

Él tenía razón, Chan tenía razón, yo los manejaba a todos a mi conveniencia. No era nada más que un tonto chico caprichoso y lo peor de todo era que no quería que fuera de otra manera.

Así que en lugar de decirle lo que pensaba realmente, le dije

—pero lo hiciste. Ni siquiera sabías que había pasado y aún así me hablaste como si fuera una puta.

—y lo lamento. Dije que estabas obsesionado con ese tonto de Bang, pero nunca me puse a pensar en que quizá era él quien no te dejaba en paz a ti— y era mucho mejor que no lo pensara, porque la sola idea me deprimía al razonar que jamás sería cierta.

Hyunjin sujetó mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos y luego susurró angustiado

—Jisung, mi amor, perdóname por favor. No lo volveré a hacer.— yo sabía que si se iba a repetir, Hyunjin no iba a cambiar, pero la realidad era que yo tampoco quería hacerlo, además me sentía jodidamente solo y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que se largara porque sino entonces enserio iba a estar solo.

Así que asentí a pesar de estar plenamente consciente de que no iba a cambiar nada entre nosotros y acepté su beso un poco desesperado, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta de que seguramente la única razón por la que había venido a disculparse era que enserio quería tener sexo y ya le pesaban los días que llevábamos separados.

Suspiré contra sus labios, pero igual fingí una sonrisa porque como dije, prefería mil veces pelear con él todo el día antes que estar solo.

_**-Well I've found a better method to pretend that you were just some lover-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un "especial" que escribí porque mi bebé Bereguachao en wattpad me comentó una idea que tenía
> 
> Entonces... He aquí una narración de la perspectiva de Jisung, porque quería demostrar que Chan también era un hijo de puta a su propio modo, y que Jisung era bien tóxico pero él ni siquiera lo comprendía. Era codependiente, un poco obsesivo y frágil emocionalmente, combinado con un tipo como Chan que era un inepto social y que prefería herir a todos antes que mostrarse vulnerable... Bueno, que relación más tóxica. Además de que Jisung trasladó su codependencia a Hyunjin y solo hizo un desbarajuste aún peor
> 
> Entonces espero que puedan disfrutarlo aunque sea poquito, a mí me agradó, enserio quería demostrar que ambos habían tenido muchísima culpa en que su relación se fuera al caño


	32. Second holiday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del día 22: Philosophical discussions

"Dime un dato curioso."

Jisung alzó la mirada de sus notas solo por un momento antes de volver a ver los apuntes mientras murmuraba

"¿Sabías que _fuck_ no es un acrónimo de 'fornicate under consent of the king'?"

"¿Ah no?"

El menor negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras pasaba el marcatextos amarillo sobre su cuaderno

"La palabra fuck se ha usado desde el siglo XIV y los acrónimos no empezaron a usarse con regularidad sino hasta los años 40. La palabra fuck se usó en algunos poemas germánicos para referirse a golpear o para monjes que tenían relaciones sexuales con mujeres y que por lo tanto no iban al cielo..."

Christopher de hecho estaba sorprendido, siempre era así con los datos que le daba Han.

Se deslizó sobre la cama para dejar su cabeza a un lado de la del menor que estaba sentado sobre el suelo y le dijo genuinamente complacido

"Eso es interesante." Jisung se encogió un poco entre risas cuando Chan se estiró para alcanzar a besarle el cuello. "¿A qué hora llega Hyunjin?"

"Está con Changbin hyung, no creo que llegue temprano."

Han suspiró un poco entrecortado, en especial cuando el mayor se bajó de la cama para quedar sentado a su lado sobre la alfombra y alcanzó a besar sus labios con total libertad, tomándose su tiempo para provocarlo con tiernas mordidas.

Las manos de Chan retiraron el libro de entre las de Jisung y lo arrojaron suavemente hacia un lado haciendo reír a Han cuando sintió los labios contrarios sobre su mejilla y susurró contra la piel del menor

"Te quiero."

Aunque la declaración había sido corta, Jisung siempre se hallaba a si mismo sonriendo incontrolablemente con esas palabras, pero en ese caso no pudo devolver la frase porque los labios contrarios se lo impidieron.

Christopher no dejó de besarlo a pesar de que alzó una ceja intrigado al sentir que la mano izquierda de Jisung estaba acariciando con extrema timidez su rodilla y subía apenas una pulgada hacia el muslo, pero casi de inmediato retiró su mano y la dejó sobre el suelo de nuevo.

La respiración de Jisung se aceleró cuando una de las manos de Chan si subió por su muslo hasta su cadera para detenerse ahí y presionar suavemente el hueso con sus dedos

"Chan..." El australiano hizo un sonido con sus labios todavía pegados al cuello contrario y Jisung murmuró con dificultad. "Yo quiero complacerte, pero enserio no sé cómo hacerlo."

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Christopher al punto de incluso hacerlo separarse para poder mirarlo a los ojos; no supo cómo describir la sensación que lo invadió cuando notó la angustia en el rostro de Han.

Se sintió culpable al pensar que lo había incomodado con sus acciones

"Jisung, no tienes que intentar complacerme, yo me siento satisfecho así como estamos."

El menor lo miró a los ojos a pesar del insistente sonrojo que estaba acaparando su rostro y murmuró aún apenado

"Es que quiero intentarlo... Me gustaría satisfacerte más."

Entendía a qué se refería, pero estaba plenamente consciente de que Jisung era nuevo en todo el asunto de las relaciones amorosas, así que para no asustarlo, pero tampoco hacerlo sentir como un niño ingenuo, sujetó con cuidado su mentón para girarlo hacia un lado dejando descubierto el costado de su delgado cuello

"Puedes empezar por dejarme besar aquí." Sintió contra sus labios como tembló el cuerpo a su lado y casi enloqueció al escuchar el delicado suspiro que abandonó sus labios. "Me gusta escucharte suspirar, es lindo y extrañamente provocativo."

"¿Enserio?"

Chan asintió sin dejar de besar su cuello con dulzura y sonrió contra la piel sobre sus labios cuando sintió que las manos de Jisung se agarraron con fuerza de su camiseta.

Una de las manos del mayor se deslizó hacia la cinturilla de sus jeans y luego por debajo de la camiseta contraria para tocar la piel de su cintura.

Jisung se sobresaltó y con el rostro enrojecido murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Chan..."

El mayor se descolocó bastante con el arrebato, pero aún con la respiración agitada intentó preguntarle con gran seriedad

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo jamás- uhm..." Jisung dirigió su mirada hacia la alfombra mientras retorcía sus propios dedos antes de finalmente admitir. "Yo nunca he hecho algo como esto."

"¿Algo como qué?"

" _Esto_. Ni siquiera había besado a alguien hasta antes de ti."

"¿Quieres parar?"

Los ojos de Jisung se abrieron mucho cuando exclamó casi asustado

"No, no, solo... Quiero hacerlo bien para ti."

Las manos del mayor alcanzaron el rostro contrario para presionar cuidadosamente sus mejillas antes de asegurarle con una pequeña sonrisa

"Lo estás haciendo bien."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." No, de hecho Chan no comprendía. "Quiero poder hacer algo que te guste."

El mayor ladeó un poco su cabeza, llevaban casi tres meses saliendo y aunque se habían besado y compartían muestras de afecto todo el tiempo, Bang concluyó que Jisung creía que tenían que tener sexo ya para que se sintiera _satisfecho_.

Posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Jisung y le explicó con paciencia y con cariño

"Hay dos problemas con lo que dijiste. Uno, soy de gustos muy especiales y difíciles de complacer. Dos, tú me gustas mucho, ¿Qué más quieres?"

"La pregunta es ¿qué más quieres tú?"

"Un striptease." Las mejillas de Jisung se incendiaron ante la sugerencia, pero lo que conmovió a Chan fue que de hecho el menor estuviera a punto de ponerse de pie mostrando que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, así que soltó una risa y murmuró mientras sostenía su muñeca. "Estoy jugando, Jisung. No tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que digo. Mejor dime qué tenías en mente."

Jisung no lo miró a los ojos cuando se atrevió a decir

"Yo pensé que podría... Darte sexo oral."

Por alguna razón fue precisamente la manera tan directa de decirlo lo que alteró a Christopher por completo.

Nunca nadie le diría "darte sexo oral", todas las parejas con las que se había involucrado, simplemente procederían a hacerlo sin avisar y mucho menos consultar, pero Jisung era enloquecedoramente primerizo, hacía a Chan incluso desear que lo hiciera.

Pero no, tuvo que recordarse a si mismo con quién estaba hablando y que Jisung no era un chico cualquiera con el que se acostaría una noche y ya, era demasiado especial y diferente al resto, lo quería en su vida a como de lugar y no iba a permitir que se sintiera presionado

"No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras."

Los dedos de Han tocaron con ligereza el muslo del mayor, aunque el tacto era más bien inseguro cuando murmuró con voz temblorosa

"Yo quiero, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Enserio quiero intentarlo si es algo que te gusta."

"Rayos, Jisung no digas cosas como esas, me alteras mucho."

El mayor se removió incómodamente porque la imagen en su subconsciente no era una que le ayudará a mantener la cordura, pero el sutil movimiento de su propia mano sobre su muslo para intentar deshacerse de la tensión llamó la atención de Han, quién con dedos temblorosos se acercó para dejar su mano muy cerca de la entrepierna contraria.

Jisung relamió sus labios nervioso y murmuró

"Puedo hacerlo si me dejas..."

Okay, adiós cordura mental.

Chan no dudó en darle un beso profundo al menor en espera de que entendiera lo desesperado que sus palabras lo habían puesto, entonces se sentó sobre la cama separando las piernas lo suficiente para que Jisung se acomodara entre ellas y un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver al menor correr la cremallera de sus pantalones para palpar con algo de miedo su miembro que seguía endureciéndose bajo su ropa interior con cada roce de los dedos contrarios.

En la mente de Christopher se quedaría tatuada para la eternidad la impresión en la mirada de Jisung cuando bajó sus boxers y manipuló su miembro por primera vez, no cabía duda de que era primerizo, pero enserio Chan estaba amando la manera en que sus ojos se abrieron y sus dedos se acercaron con cautela para sujetarlo.

Ninguna vez antes Chan se había sentido nervioso por qué le dieran una mamada, pero esto era extraño, no quería que Jisung se presionara, necesitaba que lo tomara con calma y que si no quería hacerlo, entonces que no lo hiciera.

Los dedos del mayor se deslizaron con dulzura entre el cabello de Jisung y lo atrajo hacia su rostro para besarlo por sorpresa mientras Han continuaba masturbándolo.

Posó una de sus manos sobre la espalda baja contraria y lo empujó inconscientemente hacia si mismo sin dejar de besarlo húmedo y cada vez más profundo, hasta que sintió que los movimientos de las manos de Jisung paraban y luego recibió en su boca un profundo gemido con el que el menor incluso abrió sus ojos avergonzado y se separó con el rostro enrojecido para solo devolver su mirada hacia el regazo contrario y continuar acariciando al mayor, quién soltó una risita y dijo encantado

"Hey, eso fue lindo."

Jisung parecía un tomate por completo mientras lo tocaba y murmuraba avergonzado

"Debes creer que soy tan virgen."

"¿Y eso es malo?"

Porque enserio Chan no le hallaba nada de malo, todo lo contrario, era curiosamente excitante.

Jisung sonrió nerviosamente sin alejar su mirada del sexo contrario y susurró avergonzado

"Seguro lo haré mal."

"¿Y qué?"

La mirada de Jisung se encontró con la de su novio sobre la cama y detuvo el movimiento de su mano por un segundo para prestar toda su atención cuando preguntó algo incrédulo

"¿Enserio no te molesta?"

"¿Molestarme? Tú enserio estás dispuesto a meterte mi pene a la boca, ¿Cómo podría molestarme contigo por eso?"

La pregunta fue suficiente para hacer a Jisung reír en ese modo que abultaba sus mejillas y entonces respondió

"Eres tan raro, Christopher Bang Chan."

"Y tú estás causando cosas terribles en mi persona mientras estás arrodillado de esa manera frente a mi."

Los ojos de Jisung viajaron nerviosamente de la erección contraria hacia sus ojos y de vuelta tan rápido cuando preguntó angustiado

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?"

Aprovechó la pregunta para dejar escapar un profundo gemido que hiciera énfasis a su comentario

"Dios, sí... Tú sigue, como si te tocaras a ti mismo..." Notó la chispa de ingenio que destelló en la mirada del menor ante esas palabras e inmediatamente sintió como acariciaba casi con tacto fantasma la hendidura en la punta haciendo a Chan sisear por lo sensible que se sentía. "Mierda..."

"¿Estuvo bien?"

"Si, carajo, tú sigue."

Ese día sería uno que no podría olvidar jamás en su vida, Jisung estaba causando estragos fatales en su persona con detalles pequeños que podrían ser insignificantes si tan solo no se tratara de él precisamente, como cuando Han llevó su pulgar hacia su boca para humedecerlo rápidamente con su lengua y de inmediato llevarlo a la sensible punta contraria, haciendo a Chan pensar que incluso podría correrse en seco por lo erótica que esa inocente escena se miraba en su cabeza.

Y entonces, por fin, Jisung detuvo los movimientos de sus manos y susurró

"Uhm... Aquí voy."

Chan lo miró con ojos vidriosos por la cantidad impensable de placer que le había brindado ya tan solo con el mero concepto de lo que estaba haciendo y le acarició el cabello con suavidad antes de decir

"Lo harás bien, solo trata de no usar mucho tus dientes, ¿Si? Podría ser doloroso."

"¿Entonces yo solo...?"

La vergüenza se anunció en el rostro de Jisung con un fuerte sonrojo cuando abrió su boca queriendo explicar su punto sobre literal metérselo a la boca.

"No completo, por supuesto. No tomes más que lo que puedas manejar, no hay prisa con nada, ¿Okay?"

Jisung asintió y el temor en su mirada fue ligeramente opacado por lo decidido que lució al acomodarse sobre sus rodillas para llevar su boca hacia la erección contraria.

Fue extrañamente encantadora la manera en que Jisung buscó el ángulo correcto para sujetar el miembro del mayor con su mano derecha, pues se rindió con la idea de utilizar ambas manos y entonces llevó su boca hacia la punta, Chan pensó que quizá lamería un par de veces la piel antes de intentarlo bien, pero Jisung de hecho llevó toda la cabeza a su boca haciendo a Chan sobresaltarse por la sorpresa y solo no rió porque estaba extasiado, pero fue tierna la expresión de sorpresa de Jisung al probarlo por primera vez. No hizo muecas ni nada por el estilo, solo parecía genuinamente sorprendido por el sabor en su boca, pero de hecho su lengua y sus labios empezaron a chupar con diligencia la piel que estaba al alcance, literal como si no fuera otra cosa más que una paleta la que se hallaba entre sus labios.

Christopher encontró su voz en alguna parte de su interior y preguntó con dificultad

"¿Estás bien, Jisung?"

Han asintió sin alejar su boca, lo cual hizo que la erección de Chan palpitara por lo increíblemente sexy que había sido aquello.

Un gemido ahogado se atoró en su garganta cuando el pulgar de Jisung hizo cierta presión contra la piel de la parte inferior de su miembro; lo miró a los ojos y sintió como una ola de excitación lo recorrió por completo al ver las usualmente regordetas mejillas del menor algo ahuecadas para hacer succión, enserio esa imagen de Jisung con su boca repleta por su erección sería una que no podría sacar de su cabeza jamás y que lo llevaría a la muerte un día de esos.

Afortunadamente Jisung en efecto no tomó más que lo que podía manejar, así que no hubieron arcadas ni amenazas de asfixia a pesar de ser su primera vez dando sexo oral, y Chan estaba bastante satisfecho con el trabajo que la mano de Jisung realizaba alrededor de su longitud mientras su boca trabajaba en la punta con diligencia y a veces paseaba su lengua un poco más hacia abajo haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo; pero lo que acabó de descomponerlo fue el hecho de que se dio cuenta de que Jisung había llevado su mano izquierda hacia su propia entrepierna para acariciarse tímidamente a si mismo por encima de la tela de sus pantalones.

Chan entonces no lo soportó más, así que sujetó al menor por las caderas para alzarlo de la alfombra y recostarlo sobre la cama.

Abrió la cremallera contraria y en un movimiento ligeramente desesperado empezó a acariciar el miembro de Jisung a la par que el suyo, imaginando que la fricción de su mano era en realidad la del miembro del menor.

Vio las mejillas de Jisung enrojecidas, pero no por pena sino por el intenso calor que lo recorría y sintió que su abdomen se retorcía al escuchar los suaves gimoteos desesperados de Han cuando se apoyó sobre sus talones para empujar su cadera contra el tacto de la palma de Chan sobre su erección.

Esa fue exactamente la imagen que hizo todo el trabajo por el australiano y acabó liberándose contra su puño sin dejar de acariciar a Jisung y en medio de sus jadeos y su falta de aliento empezó a murmurar en una frase que parecía inacabable

"Joder, te ves tan hermoso así, Jisung. Tan desesperado y acalorado por mi culpa, eres demasiado para cualquiera."

Los ojos del menor se cerraron con fuerza en ese mismo instante cuando soltó un gruñido amortiguado entre sus labios y su cuerpo tembló conforme eyaculaba entre los dedos del mayor.

Sus caderas se desplomaron de nuevo contra el colchón y Chan también se dejó caer contra su cuerpo aún con ambas manos ocupadas.

El mayor intentó encontrar sus labios en un beso, pero Jisung tenía el rostro absolutamente rojo y murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Lo siento, no quería hacerlo en tu mano. Perdón."

Chan soltó una risa casi sin aire y susurró fascinado

"Precioso en verdad."

Dejó un beso sobre la mejilla del menor y dejó que su cabeza reposara a un lado del hombro de Han mientras dejaba que sus propios pulmones recuperaran el aire que habían perdido.

"¿Lo hice bien?"

La pregunta de Jisung fue tan tímida y expectante que Chan ni siquiera hallo la manera de juguetear un poco con él, simplemente se enderezó sobre sus propios codos para mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo con extrema sinceridad

"Lo hiciste increíble."

***

_Christopher_ _Bang_ _realmente está saliendo con el raro Han_ _Jisung_ _._

_Creí que era heterosexual._

_Pobre_ _Chaeyoung_ _, ya entiendo porque lo dejó._

_Es decir, entiendo si es bisexual, pero entre tantos chicos ¿por qué Han_ _Jisung_ _?_

Jisung intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacer oídos sordos a las palabras y rumores que se decían sobre él y Chan.

De inicio no se había notado tanto porque su relación había empezado casi al final del semestre de primavera, así que como la mayoría de los estudiantes habían vuelto a sus hogares para el verano, Chan se había quedado en la universidad para realizar un proyecto para su trabajo de posgrado aprovechando los laboratorios libres y Jisung había decidido tomar un par de cursos de verano y aprovechar el tiempo ya que igual no iría a Malasia con su familia.

Habían tenido el dormitorio prácticamente para ellos, pues no habían estudiantes y Hyunjin se había ido a pasar las vacaciones con Changbin a Yongin, pero ya que habían iniciado el semestre nuevo y las caras conocidas habían vuelto, las pequeñas acciones que Jisung había empezado a hallar completamente normales estando con Chan como el caminar por la universidad tomados de las manos, sentarse a comer juntos en alguna cafetería cerca del campus y recibir a su novio cada tarde en su dormitorio habían empezado a ser objeto de críticas y rumores.

Hyunjin no decía nada al respecto, pero Han se daba cuenta de que sabía de esas declaraciones también por lo incómodo que lucía siempre que veía a algún tonto mirándolos mal. Veía lo mucho que se molestaba, pero también se daba cuenta de que en verdad se contenía y hacia hasta lo imposible por ignorar las miradas y murmullos sobre su mejor amigo.

Esa mañana, Jisung iba caminando hacia uno de los jardines en el campus y no fue extraño recibir miradas de desprecio de un grupo de chicas al otro lado del jardín, sin embargo las ignoró y tomó asiento en una de las bancas junto al césped.

Un par de minutos después sintió unos dedos que despeinaban su cabello y luego vio a su novio dejar su desayuno sobre la mesa mientras decía

"Hola, niño." Jisung sonrió y se sonrojó cuando Chan le dejó un suave beso sobre la cabeza. "Te traje algo, aunque supuse que ya habías desayunado."

Jisung no pudo ignorar la manera en que su corazón se agitó al ver qué Chan le había llevado uno de esos brownies que le encantaban. Lo mantuvo entre sus dedos y murmuró

"Gracias."

Chan solo le acarició suavemente la espalda en respuesta y entonces empezó a sacar algunas cosas de su mochila mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja y Jisung no pudo evitar notar las miradas que les eran dirigidas por el grupo de chicas de antes

"Equilibrio hidrostático, suena intenso ¿No?" Han muy apenas si atendió a la portada del libro que le fue mostrada y asintió con cierta inseguridad, algo que confundió al mayor porque Jisung era extremadamente curioso y no esperaría menos que mil preguntas de su parte respecto al tema, pero como no mostró ni la más mínima emoción, le preguntó consternado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si... ¿Por qué?"

Aunque Chan estaba buscando la mirada de su novio, el menor no lo permitió mientras revisaba con atención la etiqueta del brownie entre sus manos.

Le acarició el cabello en la nuca cariñosamente cuando le dijo preocupado

"No lo sé, pareces distraído."

No obtuvo respuesta a eso, de hecho Jisung ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

Pensó en qué preguntar para corroborar que el menor estaba bien, pero de pronto Jisung miró de reojo hacia algo y luego dijo

"Sabes, tengo que ir por un libro que necesito para mí siguiente clase."

Se contuvo de alzar una ceja por el comentario tan extraño, pero igual cerró el libro entre sus manos para meterlo a su mochila y decir

"Oh, de acuerdo. Vamos."

"Pero tú apenas vas a desayunar. Descuida, puedo ir solo."

Chan iba a decirle que eso no importaba, pero al ver qué ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para levantarse sin esperarlo, entendió que su novio quería ir solo, así que murmuró más resignado que nada

"Uhm... Está bien. ¿Te veré luego?"

Han pareció ni siquiera escuchar la pregunta, pues solo dijo de manera automática

"Si, seguro."

No hubo mas interacción además de un suave apretón que le dio Jisung a su mano y entonces salió casi corriendo con dirección a la biblioteca.

Chan trató de no sugestionarse ni nada, Jisung a veces hacia cosas raras... Bueno, en realidad, él siempre hacia cosas raras, quizá esto se trataba solamente de una de esas cosas raras de siempre.

Devolvió la mirada a su desayuno y enserio trató de no pensar mucho en eso.

Por supuesto, al intentar no pensar en ello, acabó pensando todo el día al respecto, le dio mil vueltas en su cabeza al asunto y es por eso que cuando finalizó su clase de las 4 de la tarde, le llamó a Jisung con la esperanza de que estuviera normal de nuevo y le sugirió intentando sonar casual y no preocupado como antes

"Hey, ¿Quieres que pase a tu aula cuando salgas? El profesor nos dejó ir temprano."

Lo escuchó cerrar una puerta y luego lo oyó murmurar algo inseguro

"En realidad me quedaré a hacer un trabajo en equipo."

Chan una vez más se angustió porque Jisung no era así con él usualmente, pero no quería empezar a ser el novio posesivo tan pronto, así que solo sonrió para si mismo tratando de convencerse de que todo estaba bien y respondió

"Ah... De acuerdo... ¿Te veo más tarde?"

"Supongo... Aunque mejor te llamo yo, ¿Si? No sé a qué hora me desocupe."

Apretó sus labios para contenerse de decir o preguntar algo que seguramente no recibiría una respuesta agradable y tragándose el nudo en su garganta, decidió murmurar con una pequeña sonrisa que era muchas cosas menos relajada

"Okay. Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti."

Aunque fue un susurro más bien.

Esa noche, Jisung le llamó casi a las 10 diciendo que recién se había desocupado de su trabajo en equipo y antes de que Chris pudiera siquiera hacer una insinuación de ir a su dormitorio, el menor dijo que Hyunjin ya estaba ahí y que ambos se dormirían temprano.

Chan quiso entender, es decir, Jisung seguramente estaba exhausto y necesitaba descansar, además Hyunjin ya estaba ahí, habría sido inconsciente que él fuera, okay tenía sentido, pero lo que no tenía sentido era que al día siguiente desde la mañana Jisung no había respondido a sus mensajes.

Llevando tantas horas pensando al respecto, Christopher había analizado sus acciones de los últimos días, no encontraba nada que pudiera haber hecho enojar a Jisung o que quizá lo hubiera ofendido... Nada a excepción de cuando le dio sexo oral.

_Oh mierda, eso era._

¿Jisung se habría ofendido? Quizá se había abrumado, tal vez Chan había sido muy insistente con sus caricias y besos y por eso Jisung se había sentido presionado, pero ahora se arrepentía. ¿Acaso era demasiado cariñoso? Era posible que a su novio no le gustaran tantas muestras de afecto...

La realización hizo trizas a su mente, así que a Chan no le quedó de otra mas que ir al dormitorio de su novio para acampar de ser necesario con tal de interceptarlo cuando volviera de clase en la tarde.

Lo vio cuando subió las escaleras hasta su piso y venía con el cabello un poco desordenado mientras miraba hacia el libro entre sus manos. Lucía incluso algo triste, aunque en cuanto alzó la mirada y se encontró con su novio, ralentizó el paso antes de murmurar un poco impactado

"Hola, Chan."

Bang recargó su frente contra el marco de la puerta y le preguntó

"Si quieres ocultarte de mi vas a requerir esfuerzos mayores que estos. El campus no es lo suficientemente grande, Han."

"¿Qué?"

Jisung alzó sus cejas sorprendido, pero Chan decidió ser directo

"¿Por qué me evitas?"

El menor se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, así que sin mirar al mayor a los ojos le dijo

"No lo hago."

"Si lo haces. Probablemente ahora vas a decir que tienes mucha tarea para que me vaya, pero necesito que me des cinco minutos de tu tiempo. Por favor, Jisung." Chan notó como la mirada de Jisung se deslizó por una fracción de segundo hacia su derecha donde se hallaban dos estudiantes, pero de inmediato abrió la puerta del cuarto y lo jaló de la muñeca para que entrara junto con él, Chan miró el interior del cuarto antes de preguntar. "¿Y Hyunjin?"

"Con Changbin."

Jisung dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio intentando no mirar a Chan a los ojos, pero fue inútil porque el australiano cerró con cuidado el libro entre sus manos para llamar su atención y luego lo hizo girar para mirarlo a los ojos cuando preguntó

"Ahora sí vas a decirme la verdad. ¿Por qué te has estado escondiendo de mi?"

Jisung respondió con firmeza, pero desviando la mirada como hacia cuando mentía

"No lo he hecho."

Esto se estaba tornando demasiado ineficiente y Chan iba a entrar en desesperación, si Jisung ya no lo quería, ¿Por qué no se lo decía directamente?

"Solo quiero saber la razón, Jisung."

"No hay razón. No me he escondido de ti."

Hasta ese momento, el hecho de que Jisung fuera tan introvertido no había representado un verdadero problema en su relación, pero Chan se sentía muy frustrado por no saber cómo hacerlo hablar.

Entonces tomó el impermeable de cuadros de Jisung que estaba sobre la silla del escritorio y se lo extendió

"Salgamos."

El menor miró bastante desconcertado hacia la prenda e intentó decir

"Tengo que acabar unos pendientes, Chan."

"Solo 10 minutos, ¿Si? Luego te dejaré en paz."

Con la promesa de los 10 minutos, su propuesta fue aceptada y el menor se abrigó para salir.

Bajaron las escaleras del dormitorio y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Chan hizo ademán de tomar la mano de Jisung como ya era costumbre, pero no encontró los dedos contrarios, así que volteó para ver a Han con la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados, entonces miró más allá y vio a un grupo de chicos y chicas que los miraban fingiendo discreción.

Al australiano lo recorrió una sensación de molestia absoluta, así que solo para joderles el alma a esos entrometidos, abrazó suavemente la cintura de Jisung y dejó un beso sobre su frente mientras lo dirigía hacia afuera del edificio.

Ya que se habían alejado una cuadra o dos de los dormitorios, Chan no encontró resistencia alguna cuando intentó sujetar la mano del menor.

La noche estaba solo un poco fresca por la llovizna de esa tarde, hacía una semana que había entrado el otoño, así que el clima ya había empezado a cambiar y se sentía.

Se sintió desconcertado cuando el menor de hecho se sujetó con algo de fuerza a sus dedos y luego recargó su hombro contra el del australiano, casi como si buscará el contacto, se sentía íntimo y en confianza como antes.

Aprovechó la atmósfera en que estaban sumergidos para preguntar por fin

"Jisung, ¿Ahora sí puedes decirme por favor qué es lo que ocurre?" El menor no respondió rápido, en realidad parecía que ni siquiera iba a hablar, así que aventuró un poco más. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

"No lo estoy."

Pero la respuesta no convenció al mayor. Necesitaban hablar, así que aunque quizá implicara algo de incomodidad dijo

"Escucha, si fue por lo que pasó entre nosotros el otro día... no quería incomodarte, ¿Si? enserio no quería que te sintieras presionado, yo-"

"No es por eso, Chan."

Bueno, ya había admitido que si había un problema, ahora solo faltaba que le dijera la razón.

"¿Entonces qué es?" Con el pulso muy acelerado se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Ya no te gusto?"

Jisung lo miró a los ojos luciendo incluso asustado cuando exclamó

"No digas eso, claro que no es por esa razón. Me gustas demasiado."

Eso tranquilizó mucho a Christopher, pero cada vez entendía menos que era lo que pasaba, si Jisung no estaba enojado y tampoco era que hubiera dejado de sentirse atraído por él, ¿Entonces cuál era el problema?

"¿Qué es entonces?"

Continuaron caminando, Chan no retiró su mirada de Jisung, lo vio tallarse los ojos y suspirar varias veces como si estuviera decidiendo qué decir, así que no lo presionó hasta que tras un par de minutos finalmente murmuró

"He escuchado cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?"

Trató de controlar la desesperación en su voz, necesitaba ser razonable si quería que Jisung hablara abiertamente con él.

Le tomó varios segundos más antes de que finalmente dijera

"Cosas que dicen sobre ti y sobre mi."

Aunque Chan estaba intentando a toda costa recordar alguna de esas cosas que mencionaba su novio, no pudo, así que tuvo que preguntar

"¿Puedes ser más específico?"

Jisung se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos y entonces exclamó finalmente sacando todas las emociones contenidas

"Dicen que es imposible que puedas sentirte atraído por mi, Christopher. Hablan de que seguro te hice magia negra o algo parecido para gustarte. Nadie puede creer que hayas cambiado a Chaeyoung por alguien como yo."

El menor lucía tan frustrado luego de haber admitido aquello, pero decidió retirar la mirada y continuar caminando casi jalando al mayor de la mano.

Chan tardó en asimilar las palabras de Jisung, ¿ _Que la gente decía qué_?

Se apresuró a seguirle el paso para poder mirarlo de frente y preguntar

"¿Tú les crees eso?"

Jisung lo miró a los ojos solo por un segundo antes de volver a mirar hacia el suelo para murmurar

"Es difícil no considerarlo siquiera cuando lo único que escucho son cosas ofensivas, me pone a pensar en si quizá pudieran estar en lo correcto."

"O podría ser que quizá es porque son idiotas." Chan ya no pudo más y le aclaró un poco exaltado. "No cambié a Chaeyoung, ella simplemente no me gustaba y yo a ella tampoco le gustaba lo suficiente, por eso terminamos y si mal no recuerdo, contigo empecé a salir casi 8 meses después."

El menor negó con la cabeza y murmuró desesperado

"Esto es enserio."

"Yo hablo enserio. Dime qué te molesta, ¿Es el hecho de que hablen sobre nosotros?"

"Me molesta que no sé que hacer, Chan."

Christopher sintió miedo de pronto al escuchar a Jisung decir aquello con ese semblante tan angustiado, como si estuviera tan abrumado que lo único que quería hacer era huir de toda esa situación sin importar la forma, así fuera tener que terminar su relación la única salida.

Sujetó los hombros del menor para que se detuvieran un momento, necesitaba que le dijera todo de frente y con claridad si pretendían continuar

"¿Sobre qué?"

Jisung cerró sus ojos por un momento y jadeó para darse fuerzas antes de admitir finalmente

"Sobre todo esto. Yo nunca antes le había gustado a alguien, no sé cómo comportarme o reaccionar, tampoco sé cómo ignorar las miradas de la gente ni sus comentarios y sobretodo no sé que hacer con esta sensación tan absurda que me da cuando no estás cerca. Jamás me había ocurrido y yo solo-"

Jisung se desesperó por no saber cómo seguir y solo bufó con sus ojos cristalizados.

Chan empezó a entender todo, Jisung si se sentía abrumado, pero por absolutamente todas las cosas que implicaba su relación y, lo que tenía al corazón de Chan latiendo como idiota, por lo pérdidamente enamorado que estaba Jisung de él.

Acomodó una de sus manos cerca del costado izquierdo del cuello de Han para intentar tranquilizarlo con ligeras caricias a su mentón.

Esperó hasta que hicieron contacto visual y entonces dijo

"Esa sensación tan absurda que sientes es porque enserio quieres estar conmigo, así como yo no puedo dejar de contar los minutos del día para poder verte." Notó como la respiración de Jisung se entrecortó con sus palabras, pero igual continuó. "Me gustas mucho, Jisung. Me encanta pasar tiempo a tu lado, escucharte decir todas esas cosas divertidas y escucharte a ti reír, disfruto estar contigo porque sabes un poco sobre todo, nunca te quedas sin temas de conversación... No digo que las demás personas sean estúpidas o faltas de personalidad, pero eso es justo lo que digo, claro que seguro habrá alguien a quien le guste escucharlas decir estupideces sin razón, pero ese no soy yo. A mí me gustas tú y me siento estúpidamente enamorado de tu persona."

"Igual yo."

El pequeño murmullo tímido descolocó a Chan por completo

"¿Uh?"

Han recargó su frente contra el hombro de Christopher para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos y murmuró tímido pero no avergonzado

"Me siento estúpidamente enamorado de ti, no puedo pensar en nada que no seas tú y estar contigo un par de horas no es suficiente, quisiera no separarme durante toda la semana de tu lado porque me gusta demasiado escucharte, me gusta tanto que a veces me asusta, pero... Tengo miedo de que esto acabe demasiado pronto, ¿Qué haré después?"

Quizá esto era algo que nunca había contemplado al iniciar una relación con nadie, en verdad no sabía que decir porque jamás le había pasado por la mente en esos meses que llevaba con Jisung lo que haría si terminaban su relación.

Por eso dijo lo que le pareció más lógico

"No lo sé, maldecirme. Jisung, no debemos hacer las cosas pensando en cuándo acabarán, ¿Cómo se supone que lo disfrutemos?"

"Es que ese es mi punto, Chan. Encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo en algún momento, alguien que si sepa que quiere hacer con su vida y que no se la pase soñando despierto, ¿Entonces qué pasará conmigo? Se dice fácil, pero enserio no quiero que me rompas el corazón."

Chan le miró con el ceño fruncido cuando le aclaró

"Okay, quiero que sepas que tú eres el que me está rompiendo el corazón a mi con esas palabras. No podemos saber que ocurrirá en unos meses o incluso en unos años, si, puede ser que acabemos odiándonos y que no queramos volver a vernos en nuestras vidas, pero también puede ser que nos enamoremos profundamente y que de hecho sigamos juntos aún después de la universidad."

Tuvo que contenerse de decir que eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, en cambio miró a Jisung lucir tan angustiado al murmurar

"Me da miedo descubrirlo."

"¿Y a quien no? Sé que es difícil, pero intenta no pensar en eso, mejor piensa en lo que tenemos en este momento y como no se puede comparar con otra cosa." Jisung lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en el pecho contrario mientras Chan le acariciaba la espalda y preguntaba con curiosidad. "¿Entonces estabas evitándome por culpa de esos tontos o porque creías que iba a dejarte?"

"Ambas supongo... Al escuchar lo que dijeron, me puse a pensar en que era cierto y que en algún momento tu te darías cuenta de que no soy suficiente para ti y encontrarías a alguien mejor."

Bueno, ¿Quién era el idiota imbécil que había dicho cosas tan estúpidas como esas? Chan enserio necesitaba golpear a alguien para que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

Estaba molesto y por eso hizo al menor mirarlo a los ojos cuando exclamó indignado

"¿Qué locuras dices? Jisung, jamás pensaría eso sobre ti ni sobre nadie. En todo caso diría que no eres para mí, jamás me atrevería a decir que no eres suficiente, ¿Okay? No quiero volver a escucharte decir una tontería como esa."

Se dio cuenta de que se había exaltado mucho cuando su novio lo miró apenado y susurró

"Perdón."

Chan negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho sintiéndose más relajado por saber que Jisung no iba a dejarlo y sintiéndose incluso más sorprendido por la clase de rumores que se estaban diciendo y que él ni siquiera había escuchado

"Debiste decirme sobre todo esto desde antes."

Muy apenas alcanzó a escuchar a Jisung murmurar

"Creí que sabías lo de los rumores..."

"Ya casi no me entero de los chismes estudiantiles, pero estos son absurdos. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?" El menor negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos, aunque de hecho alzó la mirada incrédulo cuando escuchó a Chan decir con simpleza. "Que te tienen envidia."

"¿Uh?"

Christopher incluso sonrió con cierta diversión al razonar sus propias palabras

"No te odian porque crean que eres raro, te odian porque te envidian. Les da coraje saber que eres irresistible y encantador."

Jisung ciertamente se sonrojó con fuerza, pero también le respondió con firmeza

"No quiero que me odie ni que me envidie nadie, solo quiero que me dejen en paz. No entiendo qué es lo que les molesta tanto de mi."

El mayor lo besó en los labios para intentar quitarle la expresión de frustración y susurró contra su boca

"Olvídate de ellos." Solo hasta ese momento a Chan se le ocurrió mirar el reloj en su muñeca y murmuró avergonzado. "¿Necesitas que volvamos ya al dormitorio? Dije que no te quitaría más de 10 minutos pero..."

Jisung volvió a abrazarlo para esconderse en su amplio pecho y susurró

"No quiero volver al dormitorio..."

Y Chan no quería que volviera, pero de todas formas quiso corroborar

"¿No tenías tarea?"

"No me importa, no quiero volver."

Como opción lógica y más viable, Chan decidió preguntar

"¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? Creo que necesitas alejarte un día de la toxicidad de los dormitorios universitarios."

No le tomó más de un intento para que Jisung accediera y fue así como caminaron tomados de la mano las cuadras restantes para llegar al edificio donde residía el australiano.

Aunque podrían haber hablado sobre preparar o buscar algo para la cena, parecía ser que ambos estaban cansados por el estrés emocional del último par de días, así que fue casi un acuerdo silencioso que en cuanto entraron al apartamento, fueron directo a recostarse sobre el sofá, Jisung recargado con su espalda sobre la tapicería y Chan entre sus piernas para dejar su cabeza encima del pecho de Han, quién pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello mientras el mayor lo abrazaba por la cintura.

"Me asustaste mucho, Jisung."

Esto no era chantaje emocional, simplemente estando ahí en silencio acostado con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Han, sintió la necesidad de confesarle su angustia al menor.

Jisung le acarició el cabello aún con mayor diligencia cuando le preguntó consternado

"¿Por qué?"

Chris no lo miró a los ojos, se mantuvo mirando hacia un costado mientras sus dedos trazaban patrones en el brazo contrario, pero igual admitió

"Creí que ibas a terminar conmigo."

"No quise asustarte, solo no sabía que hacer..."

Estaba bien, este sería tan solo uno de los muchos problemas que tendrían en su relación. No importaba cuántos meses llevara conociendo a Jisung, aún habían tantos aspectos que eran un misterio para él sobre el menor y eso estaba bien, tenían mucho tiempo todavía para conocerse, si para algo había servido esa situación habría sido para enseñarles que necesitaban comunicarse y para hacer a Chan darse cuenta de que aunque su novio no se mostrara rebasado emocionalmente seguido, por supuesto que era un ser humano frágil acostumbrado a guardarse sus sentimientos y que con seguridad necesitarían trabajar en la mejor manera de entenderse.

Jisung había pasado mucho tiempo solo antes precisamente por la opinión general sobre él siendo _el raro Han_ _Jisung_ , pero Chris ya no quería eso. No tenía que estar solo de nuevo.

Abrazó un poco más fuerte la cintura contraria cuando murmuró

"Por favor no vuelvas a darme esa clase de sustos, Jisung, y si vas a terminar conmigo algún día, por favor que no sea por cosas que diga la gente..."

"En verdad lo siento."

Escuchó el sincero arrepentimiento en la voz de su novio y esa vez fue él quien se sintió demasiado contrariado al poner una posibilidad sobre la mesa

"Esta bien si un día acabas odiándome y quieres olvidarte de mi, seguro lo mereceré, pero por mientras déjame por favor ser feliz a tu lado y no vayas a asustarte."

El mayor bajó un poco el cuello de la camiseta contraria para dejar un suave beso sobre su pectoral izquierdo, donde estaría el corazón de su novio.

Jisung le besó la frente y preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de sus ojos glaseados

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Chan continuó abrazando el torso del menor, pero alzó la mirada hacia él y le dijo sin detenerse a meditarlo

"Que te amo."

Y aunque sentía al miedo carcomerlo por pensar que quizá lo había dicho demasiado pronto, también sintió que su corazón palpitó con fuerza exagerada al sentir los labios de Jisung sobre los suyos.

No esperaba una respuesta instantánea, pero si esa lo era, estaba bien.

Era absurdo sentirse así de bien, así de completo y tan pleno tras llevar apenas unos cuantos meses de relación con Jisung; estaba seguro de que no necesitaba una vida para entender que lo que sentía por ese chico era lo más increíble que había sentido jamás por otra persona, pero lo que si quería era una vida a su lado para poder seguir amándolo.

Chan estaba enserio enamorado y quizá nadie lo entendería, pero a él no podía importarle menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como verán esta es una continuación del día de discusiones filosóficas, ya el BangHan está más establecido hahahaa
> 
> Confieso que no había planeado en lo absoluto subir una continuación de este día porque para mí acababa en un final feliz y ya haha pero VichitoPichito en wattpad me pidió especificamente una continuación de ese día y se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea


	33. Third holiday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del día 26: omegaverse

Hyunjin vio a su mejor amigo sentado en una esquina del sofá abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba su celular, pero con su cabeza recargada contra el respaldo del sillón luciendo tan desganado que resultaba incluso triste.

Al verlo tan decaído, no le quedó duda de qué le ocurría, así que solo se acercó y le preguntó molesto

"¿Qué te hizo ahora?"

Jisung intentó sonreír cuando murmuró totalmente decaído

"La pregunta sería más bien qué no hizo. O sea, lo mismo de siempre."

Hyunjin notó como rascaba incómodo sobre su cuello y no dudó en decir molesto

"Es un imbécil." No recibió respuesta, en cambio miró a Jisung abrazar un poco más sus propias rodillas mientras fingía observar su celular con interés. "¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Han renunció a fingir que estaba leyendo algo demasiado interesante y mejor miró al mayor a los ojos para murmurar con tristeza

"No lo sé... he soportado esta situación casi por un año, ¿qué se supone que haga si mi alfa no me quiere?"

"Dejar de rogarle."

Respondió Hwang con obviedad, lo que hizo que Jisung retirara la mirada e incluso se abrazara un poco a si mismo al murmurar

"Pero duele."

"Y a mi me duele verte ser tan miserable todo el tiempo. ¿Enserio crees que vale la pena? Chan hyung hace lo que le viene en gana contigo, y lo peor es que solo es cuando a él se le antoja. Él sabe que eres su omega y no le importa hacerte sufrir."

Los ojos de Han se inundaron en lágrimas y empezó a sollozar con fuerza mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Hyunjin se acomodó sobre el sofá para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y abrazarlo para que llorara tanto como lo necesitara.

El omega se hizo bolita contra el costado del mayor y continuó sollozando mientras Hyunjin le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y murmuraba

"Esto te está haciendo mucho daño, Jisung."

"Lo sé..."

Eso era lo peor de todo.

Hwang intentó consolarlo, pero primero tendría que hacerlo entrar en razón sino todo aquello sería inútil, así que le dijo

"Tienes que hacer algo al respecto, y no me refiero a intentar convencerlo de que es tu alfa, él ya lo sabe y no le interesa."

El menor se enderezó para poder mirarlo a los ojos y preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

"¿Dices que debo dejar de buscarlo?"

"Eso es justo lo que digo. Tómate tus supresores para aguantar tu celo, deja de rogar por su atención todo el tiempo, no le supliques por lo que mas quieras y ten un poco de dignidad. Solo hay una manera de que salgas de esto y es rompiendo el círculo vicioso, Han."

Esas palabras golpearon a Jisung con fuerza, sabía que Hyunjin solo quería cuidar de él y estaba seguro de que lucía demasiado patético rogando por el australiano.

Dolía el rechazo de Chan, pero dolía aún más porque no era un rechazo definitivo, le daba esperanzas o simplemente no cortaba de tajo su relación para evitar que Jisung siguiera ilusionándose y a decir verdad, Han estaba cansado de ese estira y afloje.

Todo era cierto, así que solo murmuró

"Está bien, te prometo que ya no voy a insistirle."

Y lo decía enserio, Jisung en verdad tomó ese momento como un punto de nuevas resoluciones y decidió que era momento de dejar ese círculo vicioso al que se había metido.

Tenía que comenzar por pequeñas cosas, así que al día siguiente consultó al médico de la compañía para que le diera un nuevo plan de supresores y, aunque le dolía que su lobo fuera tan insistente, empezó a alejarse de Chan.

Se dijo a si mismo que no iba a comportarse grosero con el mayor, simplemente intentaría ya no mirarlo perdidamente, trataría de que sus conversaciones fueran hasta cierto punto cortas o incluso que no hubiera intercambio de palabras entre ellos en lo absoluto, y fue así que a partir de ese día trató de nunca quedarse a solas con él y en los shows de variedades o hasta en el auto cuando iban a la empresa, jamás se sentaba a su lado.

El líder por supuesto que se dio cuenta del repentino cambio en Han, así como la manera en que ya no podía percibir sus feromonas con facilidad y de principio pareció estar de acuerdo porque ni siquiera hacía el intento por acercarse, pero cuando se acercó el siguiente celo del omega y no pudo percibir su aroma con la intensidad de antes, se acercó para preguntarle cuando estaban en la sala de práctica

"¿Estás bien, Jisung?"

El omega muy apenas lo miró a los ojos antes de decir

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

Esa tampoco era la reacción que esperaría de Jisung, por lo que algo sorprendido murmuró

"Por nada, es solo que no se siente tu aroma en la sala y noté que tampoco en el dormitorio."

Jisung prácticamente le miró con desinterés al responder sin alterarse

"Empecé a tomarme mis supresores como debe ser."

"Oh..."

Y Chan no dijo más, incluso aunque ese sutil rastro del aroma dulce estuviera enloqueciendo a su lobo interno, pero no era Jisung soltando feromonas como tal, eran rastros en su sudor que podía detectar por la cercanía que tenían en ese momento; sin embargo se le acabó rápido el gusto porque Han simplemente se alejó hacia donde Felix y Hyunjin descansaban en el suelo sin decirle más.

No pasaba nada, todo estaría bien, excepto que al segundo día de celo el aroma se intensificó un poco más haciendo al líder trizas por dentro porque podía percibir ese dulce olor que hacía semanas no tenía la suerte de sentir. Aunque para su mala suerte, cuando iba a acercarse al cuarto de Jisung y Jeongin para verificar el estado del omega, se encontró con que Hyunjin era quien estaba "ayudando" a Jisung con su celo.

Miró rojo por un segundo y quiso entrar a la habitación para golpear a Hyunjin por la ira que lo cegó, ese bailarín ventajoso sabía perfectamente el tipo de vinculo que compartían Jisung y él, pero tuvo un flashazo de cordura y se recordó que él era precisamente quien le había dicho a Jisung que eso era lo que debía pasar... No que recurriera a Hyunjin para todo, pero si que se tomara sus supresores adecuadamente, así que tendría que aprender a cargar con ello.

Una noche, Chan entró al estudio y se encontró con que estaba su omega destinado sentado junto al tablero de producción, el costado de su cuello estaba totalmente despejado casi como si lo estuviera retando a hacer algo al respecto y sintió la animal necesidad de sujetarlo y morderlo hasta que le quedara claro al mundo entero que ellos dos estaban destinados, pero se controló lo mejor que pudo y solo saludó

"Hola."

Han ni siquiera lo volteó a ver y murmuró casi con indiferencia

"Hola, hyung."

Chan acercó una silla al tablero y preguntó sintiéndose incluso un poco tímido

"¿Qué haces?"

Jisung acabó de escribir sobre la libreta y respondió bastante relajado

"Escribía unos versos que se me ocurrieron."

No miró al líder a los ojos, en lugar de eso observó con cuidado cada palabra escrita, lo cual hizo a Chan pensar de nuevo que esa no era una reacción normal en Han cuando él estaba cerca.

No quería ser un cretino, pero enserio estaba confundido y necesitaba saber

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Para su sorpresa, Jisung si lo miró a los ojos, pero con una serenidad irreconocible preguntó

"¿Debería estarlo?"

Es que eso era lo que Chan no alcanzaba a dilucidar y esa respuesta solo lo confundió aún más, Jisung no era así... Al menos con él nunca lo había sido.

"No lo sé, por eso pregunto."

La mirada impasible de Han continuó así hasta que simplemente devolvió su atención a la libreta y murmuró

"Entonces no."

Chan no se consideraba a si mismo lento o torpe para entender el sarcasmo y la ironía, pero no tenía idea de si Jisung le estaba hablando enserio o no.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"¿Por qué debería significar algo?"

Chan soltó un bufido de pura irritación y exclamó solo un poco alterado

"Jisung, ¿por qué te comportas así conmigo?"

Han mantuvo su vista pegada a las hojas sobre el tablero cuando preguntó inalterado

"¿Así como?"

"Así cortante y frío."

"No lo hago."

Chan se frustró aún más con esa serie de respuestas y por eso respondió desesperado

"Pareciera que estás molesto."

Y aunque la expresión de Jisung era tan indiferente mostrando que era un poco contradictorio lo que decía, igual respondió

"No lo estoy, simplemente los supresores me han ayudado a clarificar mis pensamientos."

No sabía si creerle acerca de que habían sido los supresores o si se trataba de cierto alfa llamado Hwang Hyunjin, de hecho el recuerdo lo hizo arder en furia y le dijo de manera totalmente impulsiva

"Quizá son demasiado para ti."

Okay, ese fue un comentario en verdad estúpido y Jisung de hecho lo miró con una ceja alzada al murmurar

"Creía que esto era lo que querías."

La realidad era que Chan no tenía idea de que quería, pero tampoco podía pensarlo fríamente porque estaba muy enojado con Hyunjin y con Jisung por su actitud.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que decir, decidió sacarse de la manga

"No, lo que yo no quería era verte sufrir por el dolor de tu celo."

"Y te lo agradezco, por fin dejé de pensar con las hormonas y por fin pude empezar a pensar como un ser humano con dignidad. Mi último celo fue mil veces menos humillante, tenlo por seguro."

Chan no sabía a dónde quería llegar Han con todo esto, pero igual dijo con absoluto tono de reproche

"Sé que Hyunjin te ayudó esta última ocasión con eso."

Jisung lejos de disgustarse, lo miró con indiferencia al encogerse de hombros y decir

"Con los supresores fue menos terrible, pero él se ofreció y... bueno, sexo es sexo."

¿ _Desde cuándo_?

"Antes no pensabas así."

"Sí y antes me la pasaba llorando."

Murmuró Jisung claramente molesto, pero para Chan eso no era suficiente en ningún sentido

"Este no debería ser un tema que se tenga que discutir."

Han lo observó con expresión impasible antes de decir con tono de obviedad

"Tú fuiste quien lo mencionó."

"Me refiero a que no tendría porque haber nada que discutir o pensar al respecto."

El menor devolvió la mirada hacia sus propias cosas sobre el tablero de producción mientras negaba con la cabeza

"No te entiendo."

Chan posó su mano sobre el antebrazo del menor y tuvo que tragar con fuerza el nudo en su garganta antes de decir

"Jisung, yo te quiero."

Aunque sus palabras habían sido realmente temblorosas, esperaba que Han notara la verdad en ellas; desafortunadamente quizá no sería así, pues Jisung lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y exclamó molesto

"Tú no me quieres, solo estás celoso porque Hyunjin es quien me ayuda ahora con mi celo."

Christopher estaba seguro de haber oído mal, pues tuvo que corroborar algo exaltado

"¿Ahora? ¿O sea que va a ser algo regular?"

"Si tengo suerte, quizá con mis supresores ya jamás volveré a tener necesidad de un jodido alfa para una tontería así."

El líder apretó solo un poco el agarre que mantenía sobre el brazo contrario y murmuró

"No deberías querer a un alfa solo para pasar el celo."

Jisung mostró una sonrisa irónica y con bastante rencor en su mirada dijo

"No, Chan, de hecho me he dado cuenta de que eso es exactamente para lo único que debo querer a un alfa. Buscaré a un beta, o mejor aún, no buscaré a nadie para pasar el resto de mi vida. Me quedaré solo porque estoy harto de que mis sentimientos sean ignorados y que me traten como a un muy mal chiste, que por cierto no da risa."

Cerró su libreta e hizo ademán de empezar a recoger sus cosas sobre el tablero de producción, pero la mano del alfa lo detuvo y le dijo con firmeza

"Sabes que no vas a poder negar a tu pareja destinada."

Han soltó una risa totalmente sarcástica y respondió con repudio

"El destino puede irse mucho al demonio. Porque enserio ¿Qué tiene de gracioso verme llorando 24/7 por un alfa idiota que solo me ignora?"

El comentario estaba por completo dirigido hacia él y aún así, Chan se atrevió a preguntar

"¿Por qué piensas que te ignora?"

"Christopher... Ni siquiera voy a preguntarlo, porque sé que tú sabes que soy tu omega. Solo trajiste el tema a discusión porque estás confundido y con suerte celoso por el hecho de que ya no te ruego de rodillas, pero no sé si estás dispuesto a seguir mintiéndote a ti mismo o que pasa, yo ya me cansé de eso."

Jisung esperó durante varios segundos por una respuesta que no llegó.

Cansado tomó sus cosas y simplemente se puso de pie, pero antes de salir del estudio dijo

"Por supuesto debí suponer que no dirías nada."

Chan se quedó mirando hacia la puerta sintiendo como su lobo se deshacía en su interior tratando de obligarlo a que fuera en busca del omega.

Pero no lo hizo.

***

Aunque ya no volvieron a mencionar el tema, las cosas se quedaron algo tensas entre ambos miembros; no lo suficiente para incomodar al resto, pero se notaba, igual que la ligera tensión que había entre el líder y Hyunjin.

Chan no insistió más a pesar de que estuviera muriendo por las ganas de estar cerca de Jisung, y de igual manera el menor no volvió a intentar acercarse al líder en esa manera, habían hallado una especie de forma de evitarse sutilmente.

En su siguiente celo, los síntomas en Jisung fueron casi nulos, Chan tenía razón respecto a que tomar los supresores iba a ayudarle y se arrepintió un poco de no haberlos tomado responsablemente desde antes.

No sentía casi nada, a excepción de un dolor leve por su lobo que no dejaba de aullar, fuera de eso se sentía casi fresco, así que ya ni siquiera requirió de la ayuda de Hyunjin en lo absoluto.

En medio de la noche, Chan entró a su habitación para recostarse a su lado en la cama.

Jisung se sobresaltó ante la presencia de alguien más, pero no tardó ni medio segundo en reconocer el aroma, así que se quedó rígido mientras sentía el brazo de Chan sobre su cintura y su respiración suave contra su nuca.

"Hyung..."

Christopher se tensó ante el llamado y susurró angustiado

"¿Te desperté?"

Han se asustó por la revolución que tenía su lobo dentro de su pecho tan solo por sentir el brazo del alfa rodeando su cintura, pero recordó que necesitaba establecer límites, por eso recobró la compostura y murmuró

"Tal vez... ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Uhm... Sí."

Jisung esperó porque continuara, pero también sintió como el aroma que desprendía el mayor se tornó algo más agridulce, como cuando se ponía nervioso.

No se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, pero le preguntó consternado

"¿Qué ocurre?"

El aliento cálido del alfa golpeó contra su nuca estremeciéndolo un poco y entonces lo escuchó decir

"Nada, solo sé que estás en tu celo, quería estar cerca... Si me dejas."

Jisung cerró los ojos por la frustración, parecía que en efecto a Chan lo único que le interesaba tener con él era sexo.

Le dolió la realización, pero intentó no demostrarlo, así que solo recargó su mejilla contra la almohada mientras susurraba resignado

"Estoy bien, creo que ni siquiera voy a necesitar bajarme los pantalones durante este celo, me siento calmado."

"No lo decía por eso."

La confusión se apoderó de Jisung paulatinamente, haciendo a su cerebro rebuscar un poco más pero sin hallar respuestas, así que se animó a preguntar

"¿Entonces por qué?"

La mano de Chan sobre su abdomen tensó un poco el agarre y tras varios segundos admitió

"Yo quería estar contigo. Extraño tu aroma y apenas estos días se vuelve un poco más fuerte." La voz de Chan casi no fue audible cuando murmuró. "¿Me dejarías quedarme aquí, por favor?"

Jisung contuvo la respiración y solo asintió con dificultad antes de murmurar

"De acuerdo..."

Sintió lo tenso que se puso el mayor cuando se acercó un poco más para abrazar su torso como si le pidiera permiso.

Han entonces razonó en medio de la oscuridad respecto a las palabras del líder y se confundió bastante con el "extraño tu aroma".

Ya no hablaron, pero sabían que no estaban dormidos aún, Jisung podía sentir el ligero golpeteo del corazón de Chan contra su espalda y además su propio lobo no le permitía relajarse lo suficiente para cerrar los ojos.

La verdad fue que tardó demasiado en conciliar el sueño, en especial porque los brazos de Christopher lo atrajeron con gran fuerza a su pecho y podía sentir el aroma del alfa inundando la habitación casi pudiendo sofocarlo si tan solo no amara tanto la esencia.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Jisung miró alrededor de la habitación dándose cuenta de que Jeongin ya no estaba en su cama, entonces sintió la suave presión alrededor de su cintura y escuchó a Chan decir

"Buenos días." Ante la mirada confundida del menor, el líder pensó por un momento sus siguientes palabras antes de agregar ligeramente apenado. "Perdón por haber llegado en medio de la noche de esa forma, no quería despertarte, pero..."

Ya no supo que más decir, no sabía explicarlo; Jisung por su parte giró su cuerpo un poco para mirarlo más fácilmente y contempló su rostro por un momento antes de asimilar lo que había hecho el líder la noche anterior. Aún se sentía tan confundido que por eso preguntó consternado

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

El mayor acarició con cuidado el brazo de Jisung y sin despegar su mirada de sus labios murmuró

"Necesitaba estar cerca de ti."

Han bajó la mirada hacia su boca y luego de vuelta a sus ojos, quería creerle, pero de sus labios salió un simple

" _Necesitar_ parece una palabra muy fuerte."

Lejos de mirarse decepcionado, Chan se vio pensativo al asentir y luego murmurar

"Lo sé, pero es la verdad..." Miró al omega a los ojos con una intensidad que podría haber sido intimidante, entonces la acompañó diciendo. "Es que enserio duele como no tienes una idea estar lejos de ti."

Jisung de hecho si sabía, su lobo no había parado de hacerlo trizas por dentro porque quería que se girara para encontrar sus labios con los de su alfa.

En medio de todo decidió bromear un poco diciendo

"Quizá solo es que no tienes un buen umbral del dolor." Christopher rió bajo, pero solo fue por un par de segundos, su mirada aún pegada al delgado pecho de Han, quién inhaló con fuerza antes de admitir con gran pesar. "Y si sé cuánto duele. _Créeme_."

Los ojos de Chan se encontraron con los del menor y de una manera sutil llevó sus labios hacia la mejilla de Jisung, haciéndolo temblar por lo abrumado que se sintió por el súbito golpe de las feromonas del alfa.

Han sujetó la camiseta contraria inconscientemente y dejó que el cuerpo de Christopher se trepara sobre el suyo hasta que quedó justo entre sus piernas y entonces lo besó en los labios.

El aliento de Jisung se atoró en sus pulmones por el extraño alivio que le recorrió, acompañado del impresionante estallido de adrenalina que inundó a su cuerpo, pero un pensamiento lo hizo abrir los ojos súbitamente

"¿Qué intentas?"

"No lo sé." Respondió el mayor en medio de un jadeo sin alejar demasiado su rostro del cuello contrario. "Quiero tantas cosas que es difícil decirlo."

Han detuvo su rostro para que lo mirara con atención y sin estar seguro de porqué, preguntó contrariado por la mezcla de sentimientos que lo abrumaron

"¿Solo conmigo?"

Mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento, Chan simplemente acercó su rostro y dijo

"No puedo pensar en nadie más. Nunca."

Han aceptó el beso entreabriendo su boca y dejó que sus manos se encontraran detrás del cuello del alfa, quién besó sus labios con una dulzura irreal a la que Jisung no podía acostumbrarse porque era el cariño de un alfa amoroso.

Cuando las manos del líder sujetaron su cintura, fue como si el efecto de los supresores hubiera sido completamente inútil, pues la necesidad animal de estar bajo el cuerpo de ese hombre volvió a apoderarse de Han.

Tocó y se dejó tocar por el alfa, compartieron besos apasionados y permitió que lo desnudara entre mordidas solo un poco bruscas sobre su piel.

Cuando el líder se bajó la ropa interior, Jisung empezó a producir feromonas de manera industrial inundando los sentidos de Chan al punto de enloquecerlo provocando que sus aromas se combinaran en el ambiente.

La distancia que habían mantenido durante los últimos meses fue la que acabó de encender todo entre ellos. Sus manos tocaron tanta piel como alcanzaron y se perdieron entre caricias revolviendo las sábanas de la cama de Han.

Christopher se empujó incluso de manera brusca dentro de Jisung totalmente inundado por sus feromonas, aprecio la calidez del cuerpo contrario y se regocijó de sus entrañas como no había podido hacerlo desde hacía tiempo por su propia necedad.

Han suspiró con cada caricia y sintió las embestidas del mayor muy profundo en su interior, como si en verdad quisiera quedarse con él hasta el final y ser uno mismo, pero Han no podía mentir, su lobo estaba regocijándose por sentir al alfa en él después de tanto tiempo.

Chan no era un caso muy diferente, estaba extasiado con el aroma del omega, no tenía suficiente aún de él después de tanta espera; ni siquiera era por la abstinencia como tal, era por no haber podido saciar la necesidad natural de su lobo por su omega elegido.

Se sentía pleno por fin y quería que Jisung también se sintiera de esa forma, que supiera que quería cuidarlo y tenerlo a su lado, por ello lo besó con tanta diligencia como le fue posible y sin importarle nada más, se anudó para eyacular con fuerza dentro de él.

Aquella acción ya había sido suficientemente impulsiva por si sola, pero sin detenerse a pensarlo en lo absoluto, el mayor se inclinó a clavar sus dientes en la curva del cuello hacia la clavícula del omega, quién gimió extasiado y se corrió con fuerza excesiva al sentir los dientes del alfa enterrarse sobre su piel.

Los ojos de Jisung se llenaron de lágrimas por no tener idea de que pensar ni de como sentirse ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El cuerpo de Chan lo abrazó por la espalda sin separarse de inmediato porque el nudo aún no descendía, fue hasta que el mayor se abrazó a sus hombros que al sentir esa típica calidez se atrevió a murmurar

"Me marcaste..."

Christopher asintió aún sin aliento mientras dejaba una serie de besos sobre la espalda contraria y susurró con calma

"Lo sé."

Eso no era suficiente, Jisung necesitaba saber

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Chan lo giró suavemente para que quedaran de frente y dijo con gran convicción

"Eres mi omega."

"¿Lo soy?" Una lágrima de total frustración escapó del ojo izquierdo del menor y entre risas amargas lo cuestionó. "¿Entonces por qué te esforzaste tanto en negarlo todo esté tiempo?"

Chris abrazó su cintura para acercar sus rostros, primero tocó con suavidad sus mejillas y la culpa inundó su mirada cuando susurró con pena

"Me abrumé. Sé que no es excusa, no debí tratarte como lo hice."

Jisung retiró la mirada y susurró

"Si, es verdad."

Chan acunó su rostro para tener toda su atención de nuevo y le explicó

"Si me dejas, quisiera cortejarte... Quiero intentar ser un verdadero alfa para ti, quiero que puedas sentirte seguro a mi lado y no como si fuera a lastimarte como lo he hecho todo este tiempo."

Han cerró sus ojos intentando no dejarse llevar por la emoción que estaba embargándolo, tampoco hizo caso a su lobo que estaba haciéndolo pedazos por dentro, y solo atinó a preguntar

"¿Por qué?"

No entendía por qué en ese momento, ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos para que Chris aceptara por fin lo que eran?

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del alfa, que murmuró justo antes de inclinarse a besarlo en los labios

"Porque es lo que mereces."

Al separarse del beso, Jisung se quedó perplejo por un momento incapaz de diferenciar sus propias emociones, así como el momento en que había empezado a lagrimear tanto.

Sonrió apenado e incluso con algo de ironía al preguntar

"¿Y ahora qué?" Limpió su rostro con su antebrazo y al notar la confusión del mayor, aclaró. "Me has marcado."

Chan interpretó eso como que el omega estaba renuente a ello y totalmente avergonzado murmuró

"Perdón, sé que debí preguntar antes..." Los ojos del menor viajaron de sus ojos a sus labios llamando su atención. "¿Jisung?"

"¿Querías hacerlo o no?"

La mirada de Han estaba cargada de intensidad y sobretodo de expectativa que Chan supo llevaba meses sin estar ahí.

Había lastimado a Jisung con tanta indiferencia durante todo ese tiempo, pero ya no más, necesitaba demostrarle que esto era diferente

"Si, por supuesto. Enserio deseaba hacerlo."

Recibió un leve asentimiento por parte del menor conforme largaba un suspiro

"Entonces está bien." Han acercó su boca y susurró con una pequeña sonrisa de puro alivio. "Estamos bien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte la escribí para una personita especial en wattpad, pero pues aqui esta. Siento que no ha sido mi mejor trabajo, pero traté de darme prisa para tenerlo listo en su cumpleaños


End file.
